Love Of My Brothers
by Pirates VS Ninjas
Summary: Original Story by Celestial Kitten16! After meeting the Sand Siblings, Naruto goes home and finds a huge surprise waiting, how will he take it when he finds out he still has a family? But Naruto himself is also hiding a secret too, he is really a she! Can she handle not only four older brothers but also the Chunin Exams and what this about her mother being alive!FemNaru
1. Oh… BROTHERS?

Love Of My Brothers

Sum:

After meeting the Sand Siblings, Naruto goes home and finds a huge surprise waiting, how will he take it when he finds out he still has a family? But Naruto himself is also hiding a secret too, will he or should I say she, find the strength to over come the village, the Exams, and her fears or will everything fall apart?

**I do not own Naruto…**

**P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.A.D:**

_I DO NOT OWN STORY PLOT! _The plot belongs to Celestial Kitten16, I _have ask her _if I may _use the story plot _and stuff. So _please do not_ come on here _saying I stole the idea_, I _have asked _and I _have been given permission to use the plot_.

The _brothers name will stay the same _and _so will some stuff in the story_, but I _might change things and add things _through out the story though.

Naruto is female in this story so be warned

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh… BROTHERS?

Naruto Uzumaki, slowly made his way home after a long and tiring day.

Naruto had sighed deeply and began to think to himself _'Chunin Exams huh? I wonder why Kakashi-Sensei didn't tell us about it…'_ he sighed again before looking up to the now dimming blue sky that began to take on a deep orange-red color. He felt the cool breeze kick in, that meant that a cold night was coming soon. He sighed once more before looking to the tower thinking to himself _'…Tomorrow, I think is the day. I'm so tired of hiding who I really am…'_

Naruto stopped and looked to the sky again, he watched as the night stars started coming into view as they were shined softly, he looked around and saw everyone in the streets at this time of the day was almost gone, he waited until he saw the last door of the surrounding houses close before he smiled to himself quickly. He placed his hands up into a T shape and undid the henge that was over himself ever since he could remember. Smoke surround him and the henge undid itself.

Standing where Naruto once was, a girl was now there, twelve years old, short golden wild blonde hair that went just above her shoulders, it was very messy and also it hugged her face, her bangs would had been in her face if not for two red hair clips, even though she looked tomboyish, she was a very pretty girl in her own way. Her blue eyes would have put the sky to shame and her skin looked like the sun itself had kissed her softly. She was the same height though, that didn't change.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and hummed a soft tune from a memory long ago as she began walking home, she had asked the Hokage if he knew the song but he would say that he didnt know, she had no idea where she heard the song for it just popped in her head one day and she would sing to herself whenever she wanted or needed to. Naruto sang out the words that she also knew by heart.

(**Song**: Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo, From: D. Gray-man, _English lyrics_)

_"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
The grey ashes in the flames shining… First one, then two…  
Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born  
Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss…"_

Naruto stopped when she realized she was in front of her apartment building. She smiled again before walking up the wooden staircase that led to the upper apartment rooms. She had decided as she had walked home, that she would no longer hide who she was, tomorrow she was going to no longer pretend to be someone she wasnt anymore, she was finally going to be herself. She nodded softly in agreement with herself when she finally reached her door, taking out her keys she opened the door to her apartment and what she saw made her eyes widen.

Naruto's front hall was completly clean! Even those old ramen stains that she believed would never come out she had on the floor were gone! She also thought for sure she had clothes laying around and some bags on the floor when she left that morning, Naruto raised her eyebrow before thinking_ 'That's weird… Someone cleaned it all up… Iruka-Sensei maybe? If so he did a hell of a job, but hey he finally got those stains out that he's been trying to get rid of since forever.'_ she shrugged softly before heading to the front room of her small apartment that was to the left. The lights were off and everything was strangly darker than normally, suddenly though she heard something or someone's shuffling behind stuff, alerted she reached for a kunai in her back pocket and with her other hand she reached for the light switch at the side of the wall as she faced the front room, she waited for a moment and then she turned on the lights quickly.

"SURPRISE!" yelled four male voices, Naruto fell back with _'eep' _and held onto her heart in shock as she noticed that the people in her house was all male.

She saw the four guys smile, one was smiling a soft smile, while two who looked the same had a big grin, the last one's smile was a soft smirk. Naruto's eyes widened, she pointed to them and she yelled so loud that it could be heard all over Konoha.

_**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!"**_

Then nothing. The room was silent and still, no one dared to speak, no words were spoken.

The two that looked the same, looked at each other before looking back to the blonde on the floor. "You don't…" said one with a sad face "Like us?" said the other one.

They both pouted and looked like they were about to cry at this fact, they then both fell to their knees and hugged each of her legs chatting out with fake waterfalls of tears "She doesn't like us, she doesn't like us…"

Naruto then yelled out like they were nuts "I don't _know _you!" she was able pulled them off and scrambled away to the wall behind her.

She took a few breathes before looking at the twins that stared back at her, both had short wild spiky red hair, both of their eyes were a greenish blue. One of them wore a yellow tank top that had the same red swirl Naruto had on her cloths on the front, with blue shinobi pants and shoes, the other one wore a blue shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back, with yellow gloves and blue shinobi pants and shoes, both had forehead protectors with a swirl carved into it and were tied around their necks on red cloths and both were a bit taller than her by the looks of it. They grinned a grin that strangly was almost like the one she had.

Naruto then remembered that these were people in her apartment, people she didnt know, so she held onto her kunai to them and gulped, she was about ready to use it and run out of there in a moments notice. But before the twin boys could say anything, someone hit their heads. She heard that someone say "Stop it you two, she's getting freaked out!" she looked to see both twins have bumps on their heads and glaring at the person behind them.

He was tall, maybe as tall as Kakashi, and by the looks of it the eldest, he had golden blonde hair like hers, but it was more neater instead of wild, his eyes were the same green blue like the twins, he wore a long sleeved yellow shirt that was loose around the neck and had the swirl on the shoulder of the sleeve, he also had on brown shinobi pants with the standard shinobi sandals and he used his forehead protector as a belt buckle.

Her eyes then landed to the last one in her home, he was tall, taller than the eldest looking boy, he had a stoic expression on his face, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking, he had really short spiky red hair and had the same green blue eyes as the others, he wore a white shirt with a with a green vest with the swirl on the back of the vest similar to the Chunin vest but without the collar, and he wasn't wearing the pants, they were different, his forehead protector was tied around his right bicep , he seemed strong yet kind and he reminded Naruto of a Siberian Husky she had the joy of walking during one of her D-Rank missions for some reason.

Naruto stared at them and they stared back before she asked "Who are you people?" she watched the blonde smile brightly, the twins jumped up from the floor and grinned, the tallest boy crossed his arms with a small smile that was very soft, and they all said at the same time "Oh, that's easy! We're your brothers!"

* * *

Yo!

I hope you liked it, I really did like writing it.

Remember I do not own the plot, the plot belongs to Celestial Kitten16!

Well, until next time, see you all later!

Review if you like it so far.

If you don't like it then please never come back


	2. Not Alone Anymore

* * *

Here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2 was suppose to be part of chapter 1 but I needed to shorten it…

I do not own Naruto or the plot!

The plot belongs to Celestial Kitten16!  
Also_ Jiji_ means _Old Man_, or _Grandfather_!

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Alone Anymore

Again… No one said anything. Not one word was spoken.

Naruto glared and finally said "Sorry but I think you have the wrong house and the wrong girl, I'm a orphan… I don't have brothers…" she thought _'My brothers?! Yeah right, I don't have a family, I bet they're just here to mess with me…'_

The older blonde stared before kneeling down to meet the other blondes eyes, they stared for a moment before he placed his hand on her shoulder, he then said to her "No, we are…Naruto… We are your brothers…" Naruto stared deeply into the green blue eyes trying to see if there was any hint of lying, so far she could not see any.

She then asked trying to find her voice "I-If you're my brothers then were the hell have you been? Why the hell have I been here alone?" she swatted the hand away and looked angry at her so called brothers, if they really were her brothers they would had been there for her, they would had cared for her.

She watched their eyes grow sad and the oldest said "We thought you were dead…" her eyes grew wide for a moment before she asked "Me?… Why?" she watched the oldest mouth twitch in anger, the twins were clutching their hands, and the tallest was looking like he going to punch the wall.

The oldest said "The council members of Konoha… They lied to us, after mother woke up from her coma a few days after the Kyuubi attacked, she stormed over to the Council members meeting room demanding that she knows where you are. They told mother you died along with dad that night… Mother didn't take it well, she was so looking forward at having a little girl in the family that she locked herself away in her room for almost two months…"

Naruto listened but before she could ask anything about her mother, she heard "Then one day, we left, mother couldn't stand staying in a house that reminded her of dad and what could had been with her only daughter. We went back to the Whirlpool Country and back to our village, years and years went by, and our village, we, and our mother mourned your death and dad's. We closed our doors to the outside world and it was until a two, maybe three years ago did we finally been able to allow our ninjas and our people outside of the village, now rumors are flying around that Maelstrom Village has returned…"

Naruto's eyes widened, she looked to their headbands and stared, she took a breath and said "T-The Maelstrom Village? B-But Iruka-Sensei said that village was,… Was…" she was then cut off by the eldest who said "Gone? Destroyed?" She nodded softly and the others chuckled for a moment, she saw the eldest say "Our village, was still weakened from the Second Great Shinobi War, our people were staggering to get back on their feet even during the time of Kyuubi's attack, many hid around in different villages after the war, like mother did when she came to Konoha, they were waiting to return home when the time was right, we made the other Countries believe the Whirlpool Country was destroyed and gone for good… But in truth, our village was still alive, barely standing at that time, but now it's back on its own two feet…"

Naruto's head wanted to spin at this, the only thing she could ask "How'd did you find me then? If you thought I was dead then how?"

She could see the eldest smile softly, the twins eyes softened, and the tallest closed his own eyes. The eldest then said "The 3rd Hokage found out that not only was the Maelstrom Village alive but us too, he quickly wrote us a letter pretending it was just a request for the Exams and he wrote to us that you were alive and here, my Mother and the entire Village thought it was a sick joke but when the twins came back from their mission from outside the village, they told us that there was a bridge in Wave named after you, it was called The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge… So we and a few others agreed to come to Konoha to see if he was telling the truth… And here we are…"

Naruto didn't know what to say, her mind raced with question that had no answers, but the one thing in her mind was _'Jiji lied to me!' _before her brothers could say anything, Naruto pushed the eldest away from her and scrambled to the door, she flung it opened and raced out of the apartment building. Naruto could almost see her breath as she ran in the cold night, Konoha always did get cold when it was nighttime, she raced to the Hokage Tower not caring if anyone saw her without her henge.

She was pissed, angry, sad, and betrayed. The Old Man she thought of as a grandfather had lied to her and told her she was a orphan, he told her, her mother died and any members of her family had died too. She kept running so fast she didn't hear her name being called by the men who said they were her brothers.

She needed to make sure, she wanted to know the truth, if these guys were telling the truth then why didn't her Jiji tell her.

She was so out of it that she didn't realize she had tears pouring down her face and that she was already racing up steps to the Hokage's office. She wanted answers damn it and if it meant to beat the shit out of the Hokage then by god she was going to do so.

She didn't know why though, she didn't know why she was believing those guys that called themselves her brothers, it was just something in the older blondes eyes told her that they weren't lying, something told her they were telling the truth. But before she could truly believe them, she needed to speak to the Old Man.

She flung the door open and her tears were still pouring down her face, she looked in the room and saw the Hokage startled for a moment, before he could ask her anything she yelled in anger "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she could see the look of shock turn to worry and regret, he sighed softly as if knowing what she was talking about. That look was all she needed.

She stormed over and yelled out as she smashed her hands on the desk, sending papers to fly off, before he could speak she yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME JIJI?! WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" she bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything more, she wanted the Hokage to answer. She watched the Hokage sigh again before he said "I didn't know…"

Naruto was startled for a moment before she clutched her hands on the woodened desk saying "What do you mean you didn't know?" she asked with anger, she watched the Hokage get up and walk around the table, soon they faced each other and he said "I was told by some ANBU's your mother died giving birth to you, and your brothers died fighting Kyuubi… You must understand, after the Kyuubi attack, I was trying to keep the villagers and idiotic ninjas from killing you, I was also trying to keep the councils members from killing you too, I was so busy trying to figure a way to keep the village safe after the attack and trying to count how many had died… I didn't have time for anyone to come into my office and talk to me, not even for your mother or your brothers when they tried to see me, I was so busy dealing with everything I had no time… I didn't trust anyone with you so I kept you here in my office while I worked, I would watch over you to make sure no harm came to you…"

Naruto took a breath, her voice was shaky, her tears started to stop, her mind raced again as she took his words in one by one, she then realized the men in her apartment were telling the truth, she wanted to say something but the only thing she could say was "The Council members lied them, they knew I was alive. Why didn't they tell you my family was alive?" She watched the Old Man eyes grow angry, he placed his hands on her shoulders and she sank softly to a chair next to her.

He then said "Those bastards lied to me too Naruto-Chan, I had found out the night after you became a ninja your family was alive, believe me I was shocked and surprised to find this out. I had found a hidden scroll under a floorboard in the meeting room, inside of it was a order from a few Council members who paid those ANBU members to tell me that your family was dead… If I had known, if I had taken at least one moment to see your family in my office or at least see if they really were dead, if I had known they were alive I would have given you to your mother and let her run away with you, I would had not told a soul, I would had taken this secret to the grave if it meant for you to be safe… It wasn't until two years ago did I start to hear rumors that the Maelstrom Village had returned. I, among a selected few, knew that was the village your mother once lived in, at first I didn't know if any members of the Uzumaki Clan was still there, but I still wanted to try… Then when I found that scroll, I wrote to the village, knowing that was the first place she would go too, inviting them for the Exams, I knew if they didn't come now, I would not get another chance… Some of the Council members have been keeping an eye on me and I knew they would stop any letter reaching your family. So to hide it, I placed another letter within the scroll, this letter has a seal that would not open unless it was your families blood that opened it, inside the letter explained that you were alive and what the Council members had done…"

Naruto stared before looking down for a moment, she yelled at herself for blaming and believing that the Hokage had lied to her on purpose, her mind thought of what that blonde had said, something told her they were telling the truth, it was just a small part of her wasn't going to believe it.

She then felt the Hokage let her shoulders go as he said in a small voice, as if he had read her mind "Naruto… Those men at your home are your brothers, they came from Maelstrom to be with you… Give them a chance, I know it must be hard to believe it but just try…" she nodded softly before hearing the door open slowly.

She and the Hokage turned back and looked to the door, standing there was the four men. They were quit and by the looks of it, they had heard everything. They watched each other before Naruto stood slowly and walked close, she stared at them and said "I…I'm…"

She suddenly felt two arms hug her softly, her eyes widened and she looked to see the oldest had hugged her, he smiled softly and said "Don't worry about it… Little sister…" her eyes once again grew big but in a moment she smiled too and then she realized something when she felt something wet was on her face, something inside of her, just made her cry.

Tears of her sadness and pain, everything she hid when she was alone, just suddenly came up and she needed to cry, she cried softly, never wanting to let go, never wanting the warmth to leave.

She felt more people suddenly give hugs and she noticed that the rest of her brothers had joined in the hug. She buried her head in her brothers chest before having to pull away, she sniffled for a moment before saying "I-I almost forgot… I never learned your names…" she wiped a tear and stared at them as they smiled.

She watched the oldest say as he pointed to himself looking proud "My name is Aki…" the twins then both took his arm and moved him out the way hard, they linked arms with each other saying "And we're Miki and Nikki!" one twin then pointed to the other one who was wearing the blue shirt saying "He's Miki!" and then the other twin did the same thing as he pointed to the other one who wore the yellow shirt "And he's Nikki…" she wanted to giggle at their grins, but then both twins were picked up softly by the back of their shirts and placed to the side of the giant guy in the room.

He then said "And I'm Taka…" Naruto stared and smiled softly at them, she watched the oldest get pissed off by the twins when they moved him out the way, the twins didn't care much, and the silent one just sighed as he crossed his arms. Naruto watched and held her giggles, but as she watched Taka pick both the twins by the back of their shirts again and stop Aki with his foot as he reached at them, the twins stuck their tongues out at their older brother and Aki wanted to clobber them, she couldn't help it anymore.

She started laughing softly, but soon her soft laughter rose and she raised her hands and chuckled inside them. They all stopped and saw Naruto smiling, chuckling, and looking like she was going to cry again. Her brothers stared before smiling themselves…

After a long while, they were ready to leave, as the Hokage went to sit down and get done with the rest of the paperwork, Naruto stopped as she was almost out of the door, she looked back and said "Jiji…" the old Hokage looked up and said "Yes Naruto-Chan?" he and her brothers watched for a moment as she said "I was thinking to myself when I was going home today… I've decided I'm not going to hide myself anymore, its time to finally be myself…" the Hokage looked up and his old wise eyes sparked at her determination.

He took a small puff of his pipe and said with a small smile "Very well… If this is what you want Naruto-Chan then so be it…" she smiled at him and nodded, she then turned away before hearing "Oh, one more thing…." they all stopped and turned, the Hokage was looking through some stuff, when he found what he was looking for he threw it to Aki.

Aki suddenly saw keys being thrown to him, he caught them and looked at them, he asked out "What are these for?" they all looked up to the old Hokage who smiled as he said "The keys to your parents house, you do you remember were it is?" Aki nodded, and so did Taka, the twins shrugged not knowing really, and Naruto tilted her head.

The Hokage smiled before saying "Good, you can move into the place tomorrow, but for now I want you all to sleep, also boys... I want you take good care of your sister…" he pasued as he looked to the girl who smiled softly, his eyes then went to the boys as he said "She's like a granddaughter to me…" with that said he then went back to the paperwork, Naruto smiled more and the boys nodded softly.

As they left, Naruto said goodbye before closing the door. They walked down the steps and Naruto hummed to herself, as they reached the end of the steps and to the door, Naruto's legs felt like jell-o, she ran so hard so fast she didn't realize she had tired herself out to much. Her brother Taka noticed the wobbly girl as they walked back to the apartment.

He smiled softly before stopping in front of her. Naruto looked up and question what he was going to do, he slowly went down and said "Get on…" Naruto's eyes stared and she said "No its okay Taka you don't have to-" she was suddenly picked up by the arms by her twin brothers and they carried her to him.

The twins smiled, and Nikki said "Sis your legs look like jell-o…" then Miki said "Let Taka carry you…" she stared at them before softly nodding, she put her arms around Taka's neck and he picked up her legs. Naruto felt very high up, it was either because Taka was so tall or that she was so short, she didn't know which. She looked around and saw Aki on her left side and the twins to her right.

In the eyes of her brothers, she looked like a small child being picked up from the first day of school. Naruto then asked as she buried herself in her jacket, her eyes were the only thing thy could really see that night "…Y-You said something about mom earlier…. Is she…" She saw Aki smile as he said "Alive? Yup! She's just in Maelstrom right now, mom has to reregister herself as a ninja before she can leave the village and come back… She quitted a long time ago…"

Naruto made a 'Oh' sound from inside her jacket, inside her heart swelled with happiness, soon, soon she would met her mother for the first time in her life, she couldn't help but smile. Her brothers saw her smile as she peeked over Taka's shoulder to see where they were.

Their eyes grew soft, they had been told by the Hokage the life their sister had and swore, never again would she be alone, never again would she have no one to cry too, and never again would she be hurt, not on their watch…When they reached the apartment, Aki said with joy "Here we are!" they waited for her answer, nothing…They turned and saw something they really didn't expect…

Naruto had fallen asleep while her brother had carried her home.

They smiled at the sleeping girl before slowly walking into the place, when they found her apartment number they opened the door slowly so she wouldn't wake up. They found her room at the end of the hall and placed her softly on the bed, soon they placed the covers over her, she breathed quietly as a few left over tears fell from her face as she smiled, she turned to her side, curled her legs up, and slept more, her brothers smiled again.

Taka then sat on the edge of the bed, he scooted back so his front body would stay up against the wall, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Aki took an empty place next to his sister and placed his face next to hers, he smiled softly and brushed some hair away from her face, the twins sat on the floor and watched their sister as they laid their heads on the bed, they too closed their eyes and drifted off to dream world.

Aki smiled softly before muttering the words "Your not going to be alone anymore, we're here now… Naru-Chan…" and with that he closed his eyes, his arm went around her as if to protect her while she slept, no sound but the softly blowing wind from outside and softly breathing blonde was left…

* * *

…:D

Review if you like it

If you don't like the story than please leave.  
Also let me clear things up:  
The councils lied to both the Hokage and Naruto's mom, both were told the other one was dead, Hokage was to busy with things to go check for himself, Naruto's mom leaves and returns to her home, Naruto's mom's village is still alive and has been rebult after the second great shinobi wars, The Hokage finds a secret scrolls that tells him that Kushina and her sons are alive, he sends a letter, pretending its for exams only but a hidden letter is inside it telling her that Naruto is alive and is in Konoha.

Also I need help… What pairing should this story be?

Please choose from these  
Sasuke (…Egh not really sure, too over done but whatever…)  
Itachi (I would like to see the brothers go super crazy trying to keep him away from her)  
Shikamaru (Twins will freaking torment him!)  
Gaara (Again, brothers will go crazy protecting Naruto from him too…)  
Neji (Brothers will just want to kick his ass…)  
Anyone else (Not sure…)

* * *


	3. Breakfast and Bento Box Madness

* * *

Here is chapter 3!

The votes:

Sasuke: 2

Itachi: 5

Gaara: 3

Shikamaru: 2

Neji: 0

I do not own Naruto or the Plot  
The Plot belongs to Celestial Kitten 16!

Also in the next chapter the voting will end, so hurry and cast your vote before its to late, also the runner up will have a crush on her only until they see her as their sister.

Also here are brothers ages  
Aki: 18  
Taka: 17  
Nikki and Miki: 15

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakfast and Bento Box Madness

Naruto woke to find herself being hugged and surrounded by four guys, she was about to scream and run for the door when she remembered what had happened yesterday, she felt her brother Aki holding tightly with his arm around her, her brother Taka at the end of the bed with his back to the wall, and Nikki and Miki both had their heads on their arms on the bed.

She bit her lip and thought to herself _'.. I was kind of out of it yesterday, I mean I didn't believe them and they told me the truth… I guess I'll do something to make it up for them…' _she softly got Aki's arm off of her, and she slowly got up trying not to make the bed move to much, so she wouldn't wake up Taka, Aki, or the twins. She was finally able to get off and she landed a bit away from them as they slept peacefully.

She paused as she was almost out the door and smiled to her brothers…

(Later)

"Almost done.." Naruto said as she cooked the eggs in the pan, once they were done she tuned back and placed them on a plate on the table, she smiled before looking up and hearing yawning. She placed the pan on the stove and turned off the fire as she heard two different footsteps leaving her room and entering the kitchen room.

Nikki and Miki rubbed different sides of their eyes and yawned as they said "Good morning Naru-Chan…" Naruto blinked before realizing they shorten her name, she then said "You guys hungry? I made you all something…" the twins smiled and nodded.

They went to the table and yawned again for a moment before smelling the smell of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and potatoes, as Naruto came over with a plate of food she placed it on the table saying "I don't cook often really, so I'm not the best, Jiji showed me some of the basic stuff but it was Iruka-Sensei who showed me how to cook most of the stuff…" she watched her brothers nod softly before taking a fork and taking a bite of the food.

In a moment their eyes lighten up and color came back to their tired faces, Naruto watched them before Nikki said "Wow! This food its…. Its…" then Miki said "Great, awesome, amazing! Greater than life, I know!" Naruto blushed as she heard them praise, she looked down and muttered "Come on, its not that good…" the twins smiled softly before they heard someone coming.

They looked up and saw Taka coming in with sleepy eyes, his face was straight, he stretched before saying "Morning…" Naruto and the twins waved softly before Naruto started to make him a plate, he sat down at the table and looked at the food before taking a bite of his own.

His face was unchanged and he looked frozen for a moment, everyone waited for him to say something, he then took another fork full of food and said to Naruto "It's good…" Naruto beamed for a moment before returning to the last patch of pancakes.

It wasn't long before they all got done, Naruto looked around before noticing one of her brothers was not there, she walked from the kitchen to the room and looked inside, Aki was curled up like a child holding onto a stuffed frog, the Hokage had given her for her sixth birthday, he was sleeping like a log.

Naruto chuckled to herself and as she was about to go wake him up the twins popped up behind her, they placed their hands on her head and said at the same time "He's still asleep? Man, Aki can sleep through a ninja invasion and a earthquake if he wanted to…"

Naruto wanted to laugh, she was like that sometimes but other than that she would wake up on time, Naruto then asked "Then can you both wake him up for me? I need to give him something to eat before I set out today… I have to go see my team in less than two hours and I don't want to show up with pancake batter and eggs all over me…" the twins grinned before disappearing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow for a second before seeing them rushing back in, Nikki and Miki grinned as they held a bucket of water over their heads. On the count of three, both boys let the water go and watched Aki yell in horror as he felt the cold ice water hit him. He glared at the twins who smirked, he then yelled out "Why you little brats! I'm going to strangle you both!" and in a flash he chased the now laughing twins around the apartment.

Naruto watched them run around before hearing a sigh come from behind her, she looked back and saw Taka watching also, she saw him run a hand through his hair as he said "Here they go again…" she stared at him before saying "Taka, do they do this a lot?" Taka stared down before nodding softly saying "Almost everyday, mom has to yell at them for three hours just to stop…"

Naruto sighed before saying to them "Guys knock it off and let Aki get some food!" the twins frowned for a moment but did as they were told, Aki shot glares before walking into the kitchen soaking wet, once he sat down he ate the food, for a moment he seemed lost and his eyes widened.

Everyone waited for him to say anything but in a flash Aki hugged his sister and spun her around saying "That has to be the best piece of food I have ever ate!" Naruto 'epped' as her brother suddenly hugged her, the twins laughed and Taka sighed again for a moment.

After a while, Naruto had changed into a spare jumpsuit she had around the house and said "Okay, I'm off guys, I have some leftover stuff in the fridge if you get hungry…" Aki smiled before saying "Okay and remember, we're moving into our old place, that means you too, all your stuff will be going to the house, I'll have the twins wait for you while me and Taka take the stuff over there…" Naruto nodded softly before being hugged again, she was about to say something but heard from Aki "Good luck out there Naru-Chan. Don't give up on anything…" Naruto stared up with wide eyes, they traveled to her other brothers who nodded to her.

She smiled a rare soft smile to them before nodding herself and walking out the door, she then thought to herself _'That… felt good…' _never in her life did she ever leave her house hearing those types of words, words she had bee dieing to hear for whole life. Words that meant something, words she never thought she would hear.

She smiled and wounded what they were going to say when she got home…

(Little Later)

Aki put his plates in the sink and washed them off, he looked out to his side to find his brothers putting things away or in a order, Taka was getting the hard to reach things from shelf's and other places, he smiled to himself before noticing something sitting on the counter next to him.

It was a small old orange bento box, he could see the top was wrapped up with a orange cloth, on the side of the box was a small fox shape drawing and it said with small wording of a six year old 'Property of Naruto Uzuamki' he stared at it before smelling something coming from the bento box.

He peeked in it and saw some food sitting inside, he thought to himself _'Strange… Why is Naru-Chan's bento box full? If she was going to eat it shouldn't she had-'_ he stopped and he realized soon enough what had happened. He gasped to himself, and the others turned his way.

_**In five, four, three, two, one…. ZERO! Aki Mode One: Worried Brother Mode!**_

Aki turned and said "Nikki! Miki! I have a mission for you!" the twins looked at each other before saying "Who says we have to do it?" Aki turned chibi mood as he held up the bento box "Our darling little Naru-Chan forgot her lunch!" the twins gasped.

Nikki then said with horror "No! Without food she will be to hungry to try her best!" then Miki said "Yeah, poor Naru-Chan!" the twins looked at each other while Taka sighed at their strangeness, the twins looked back to their oldest brother and said "We accept this mission brother!"

Aki nodded before handing over the bento box as he said "Good, and hurry, this mission is a A-Rank. Understand?!" the twins nodded again this time with a grin at their fooling around.

Taka and Aki watched them both head out full speed out of the apartment, Aki smiled while Taka shook his head and sighed.

(Little Later)

Naruto sighed as she came to the road that lead to her Team Meeting Spot, this was her forth time she went by that area but each time she reached it she would turn and think to herself. She was thinking on how she was going to explain to her teammates that she was really a girl the entire time and that she has a family now.

As she sighed softly, she felt the wind behind her rush fast and some people yelling, she turned back and saw two blurs of red rushing by leaving dust and Konohamaru and his friends chasing after them yelling things. She raised an eyebrow at Konohamaru as they ran down the road.

She shook her head softly before turning back to the road that went to her meeting spot, she took a breath and walked.

(With Nikki and Miki)

"GET BACK HERE WITH BOSS'S LUNCH BOX YOU THIEVES!" yelled Konohamaru as he and his friends chased Miki and Nikki. Both of them looked back and saw Konohamaru and his friends still after them. Nikki yelled out "How the hell did this happened!?" then Miki yelled out "I don't know it, just did!!"

Konohamaru over heard them and yelled out "Don't act stupid! That's boss's bento box you thieves! And you had it when you left boss's house, we saw you when we were going to leave ramen for Boss! That means you stole it because we never seen you with boss!" then Miki and Nikki both thought about how it happened…

……

_Nikki and Miki smiled as they closed the door behind them. They were going to go see their little sister and give her, her bento box. That and they could learn who her Sensei and team was, because they had forgotten to ask who her team was. As they turned they heard a gasp._

_Standing in front of them was three kids, two boys and one girl who was holding a bag of ramen. The one with the long scarf eyes were wide and then they landed on the box they had in their hands. _

_All Konohamaru could think of was 'HEY! Those guys have to be thieves! They have boss's bento box! And Boss just left not long ago! We just saw him!… Hum… Boss looked different today… More… Girly… Wait! What I'm I saying! There's thieves in front of me who broke into Boss's house and stole his bento box!' _

_Nikki and Miki looked at each other before saying "Hello?" Konohamaru pointed and yelled out "THIEVES!!" _

_No words, nothing but the wind blew, the twins stared before they both said "Wha-" but before they could ask fully, Konohamaru yelled out again "Guys! Thieves! They have Boss's Bento Box so they must have broken in his house to get it!!" Moegi, and Udon gasped as they realized that. _

_Nikki and Miki looked at each other before hearing "GET THEM!" _

_They looked back and saw Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru jumping up to tackle them, they both ran out the way and looked back to see the kids hit the wall and then they all got up and chased after the twins. Both Miki and Nikki looked at each over before running with the bento box in their hands…._

……

Both Nikki and Miki looked back and saw the Konohamaru Crop. Still after them. Then Konohamaru jumped up and was able to catch Nikki's leg, Nikki fell and hit the ground. He looked up and saw his twin brother about to stop but he yelled out "Go! Take the box!" and in a flash Nikki threw the box in the air for Miki to catch, Miki did and nodded and started to run.

Konohamaru yelled out "Guys! After him!" and both Moegi and Udon nodded and chased after the other twin. Konohamaru looked back to a moving Nikki and said "Thief you aren't escaping!" Nikki glared and yelled out "I'M NOT A THIEF YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"

(Meanwhile)

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was looking bored as he stared out to the water under the bridge of their meeting place, while Sakura was pestering with her hair trying to get Sasuke to long. Naruto took a big breath before walking over, her head was down and fiddled with her hands she had behind her back.

'_Shit, what I am to say to them? Hey guys guess what I'm really a girl, and yesterday I found out I have brothers! There is no way their going to believe unless I show them the proof.' _Naruto sighed before looking up, and noticing something. Sasuke and Sakura were staring at her weirdly, Naruto blinked before looking around and looking back as if they were staring at something behind her.

"N-Naruto?! Why do you look like… A girl?" Sakura asked as she pointed a finger, Naruto raised an eyebrow before remembering that without the Henge her hair was above her shoulders giving her a more feminine look, and that the fact her jacket was open halfway showing off a black top that showed two certain female bumps.

Naruto smacked her head in stupidity but heard "Dobe, answer the question…" Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke and was about to yell at him before hearing something that sounded like a herd of elephants. Naruto and her team looked back just as Kakashi came and he said "Yo"

Noticing no one yelled at him, Kakashi saw his students and a very feminine looking Naruto looking behind them and watching a dust cloud running at them. Naruto eyes widened as she saw a familiar red head running away with her bento box in his hands and Moegi and Udon hot on his tail, and right behind them was another familiar red head chasing after them with Konohamaru holding onto the red head's leg yelling at him to stop running.

Naruto saw both Moegi and Udon jump and tackle Miki to the ground, Miki's hands opened up and the bento box went flying out into the air. Miki, Nikki, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi gasped as they saw the box go flying into the air and watched it fall.

But as they watched it, they noticed Naruto standing there blinking and when she noticed her bento box in mid air, she held her hands out and caught it, she blinked again before saying "Umm? Nikki, Miki… Why were you guys running away from Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi?"

All of them stopped for a moment, Nikki and Miki pointed to Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi who pointed back at the twins all yelling the same thing "YOU KNOW THEM?!"

Naruto blinked again before saying for both of their questions "Yeah I do… But can I ask this one thing? What the hell happened?!" the twins and the Konohamaru Crops. looked at each other before going off on a yelling/fast talking explanation battle. Both blaming the other side and saying things to fast that Naruto didn't understand at all.

Naruto rubbed her temples and sighed when she heard them all say at the same time "AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" everyone was silent until Konohamaru said "Boss.. Why do you have breasts?" Naruto looked at Konohamaru before looking to where he was pointing, she smacked herself again before zipping her jacket up. Miki and Nikki glared at Konohamaru and was about to say something but heard "Konohamaru there's something I need to tell you guys…"

Naruto stopped and looked back to her teammates who were surprised, Naruto looked back and said "I'm not really a guy… I'm really a girl…"

No words was said. Everyone froze in their spots, Nikki and Miki watched as Naruto sighed at the silence.

This was going to be hard…

* * *

I have no idea what the hell possessed me into making this chapter I swear!

....

....

Review if you like it. If you don't like it then please leave

* * *


	4. YOU’RE A WHAT AND THEY ARE WHO?

* * *

Kay here is the next chapter

The votes:

Sasuke: 4

Itachi: 8 (Winner!)

Gaara: 3

Shikamaru: 3

Neji: 0

I do not own Naruto or the Plot

The Plot belongs to Celestial Kitten 16!

Itachi is the winner of the pairings

Sasuke will feel more than a crush while Shikamaru, and Gaara are at a tie, so they both will have a crush on the female Naru, as for Neji he wont but will admire her.

* * *

Chapter 4: YOU'RE A WHAT AND THEY ARE WHO?!

No one said anything…

The wind blew around them and nothing was said. That was until Sakura screeched out "YOU'RE A WHAT?!" she then pointed to Naruto as if trying to figure out what she just said. Naruto sheepishly smiled and nodded uneasy as she said "Yeah… I'm really a girl…"

Konohamaru eyes widened and twitched before he screamed out "BOSS IS A GIRL!?" he then fell back and yelled out to the sky "A GIRL?!" He got back up and pointed at Naruto yelling out "A GIRL?!" Naruto uneasily laughed. Konohamaru then held his head and yelled once more "A GIRL!!?"

Kakashi then said "N-Naruto? What do you mean?" he stared at the now female Naruto in front of him, Naruto nodded again and said "I'm really a girl, been one since the day I was born…"

"A GIRL?!" Konohamaru screamed again as he started to say it again and again as he popped around Naruto. Sasuke then said with a small surprised voice "D-Dobe stop lying, there's no way you're a girl. We would had noticed it if you were, there's no way your really a girl…" Naruto shot a glare and said as she put her hands on her hips "I am, and I always have been Teme! The reason why you didn't notice it was because the 3rd made the seal and Henge so its near imposable to see it!"

Sakura's mind almost shut down but she yelled out "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!?" Naruto winced at her yelling and said "I-I made a promise to Jiji that no one will find out if I didn't want them to…" Sakura looked like she was about yell at the girl "You should had told us! We're your teammates!" Sakura said not likening the fact she was not told of another female on their team, she was starting to worry that her now female teammate might be after her Sasuke-Kun.

Naruto chuckled softly before staring at her teammates ignoring the fact Konohamaru was STILL yelling out "A GIRL?!" Naruto then said "Look I'm sorry I never told you guys… Its just… Jiji feared I would get hurt if anyone knew I was really a girl. He did it for a my safety…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and so did Sasuke, Kakashi understood and nodded knowing what she meant, Konohamaru was _still_ yelling out that his boss was really a girl while Udon and Moegi were still in shocked to find out their leader was a girl. As for Miki and Nikki, they looked to the ground and felt like hitting something hard when they knew what she meant.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and wondered something, before his gaze landed on the two twins, he then said "Who are you both?" Konohamaru yelled out once more as he fell to the floor "A GIRL?!" Naruto had enough of Konohamaru's screaming so she bonked him on the head yelling "Will you shut up Konohamaru?!"

Udon and Moegi sweat dropped as Konohamaru whispered under his breath as he held onto his head "A girl…"

Naruto sighed at Konohamaru's strangeness before saying to answer Sasuke's question "Oh, those two… Their my brothers…"

Once again the area got quiet, no one spoke…

That was until Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon yelled out "WHAT?!!"

Then in a flash the twins got from their spot, and soon they stood next to Naruto, they placed a arm around her shoulders and linked their free hands to her hands, they moved forward, Nikki's face was near her cheek while Miki's face was at her forehead, Naruto just blinked at what the hell was going on.

"We are Nikki and Miki Uzuamki, third and forth older brothers of our little princess Naru-Chan! Pleased to meet you all!" the twins said at the same time with a smile, Naruto blinked again trying to understand what they were doing.

Then for the third time that day no words were spoken, nothing but the wind blew around them.

That was until Naruto said "Miki, Nikki… Why are you both here again?" the twins smiled and Nikki said "You forgot your bento box at home Naru-Chan…" then Miki said finishing "So Aki gave us a mission to give it to you…"

"But…" they both said as they looked to Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi who froze at their spots thinking what their boss was going to do when she finds out they thought her brothers were thieves. Kakashi's eye widened slowly as he heard the name, he thought _'Aki?! No… It can't be that Aki… He's dead… There's no way he's alive…'_ Kakashi stared at Miki and Nikki before thinking _'But those two… I've seen them before, their names are familiar too… But still they can't be Naruto's brothers, Naruto's family was said to be dead…'_

Sakura then said disbelieving it "B-But Naruto's a orphan! I heard his, I mean, her family was dead!" in a flash the twins smiling face and Naruto's face darkened for a moment at the same time, Naruto looked to the floor as the twins closed their eyes. Nikki spoke "No… We were alive, we were lied to…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" Miki spoke this time "The Council lied to us, and the Hokage. They told us Naru-Chan was died and they told the Hokage we were dead… Mother couldn't take being a in village that reminded her of father and the haunting memory of her never getting to know what it was like to have a daughter, so our mother packed up one night and left with us next to her… We all thought she was dead, and she and the Hokage thought we were dead…"

Sakura gasped slightly and Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, both were stunned that their own Council would do something like that even Konohamaru, and his friends were shocked, they looked to Naruto who was looking to the floor with dull eyes, she blinked before looking up to them and smiling the dullness away.

Kakashi asked wanting to be sure "Then how'd you know she was here?"

Miki and Nikki turned to each other and Miki said "We might as well tell them…" Nikki nodded and said "They'll bound to find out later…" then they looked back to Team 7 and said "We came from a village far from Konoha… Our village got a letter from the Hokage asking if our village was going to join the Exams, they thought no but then they found a hidden letter inside the scroll, one of our Council members noticed it was a blood letter and when he saw who it was for, he asked for mother to place blood on the letter, when she did, our Kage read it aloud…"

They kept going with a smile "At first, our Kage, the Council members, and mother thought it was a sick cruel joke but that's when we returned from out mission with news!"

Team 7 blinked by what they meant and so did the Konohamaru Crops. Miki spoke only this time "Me and Nikki were on a mission near Wave! And we learned something from a boy named Inari who lived in a small village there!" Nikki spoke up this time "He said his village was saved by Team 7 and they named their bridge after the member who gave them hope again!"

That's when they both said at the same time with a big smile "They named their bridge 'The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge!'. When we heard that name we went scoping around that village getting information on Naru-Chan and what she looked like. All we needed was that she was a blonde with amazing sky blue eyes and that was it, we rushed out of there and raced home to tell the others what we found out!"

Miki spoke again "When we told the others, our Kage wanted to see if this was true, so he sent a few of us here to Konoha!" then Nikki spoke up "When we got here, we went straight to the Hokage and he told us everything. From the day our little Naru-Chan was born…" Miki spoke "To yesterday. He even gave us pictures of her growing up, learning how to fight, and why she was hiding in a Henge…"

Then both of them hugged Naruto and said at the same time once more "And here we are! We are ready to show our Naru-Chan that we are here for her and so we can be a full family now! Now nothing will make us leave or tare us from our little Naru-Chan again!"

Naruto felt like she couldn't breath, she raised her hands to her brothers hold and tried to pull them off, she soon started to turn blue and purple, both of the brothers didn't notice this as they rubbed their face's on her head cooing over her as if she was a rare gem from heaven itself.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and she turned limp for a moment before yelling out in the last breath she had left "LET GO! DIEING OVER HERE!!"

Both Miki and Nikki suddenly let go and Naruto fell to the floor breathing deeply and fast, Naruto clutched her heart and took more breathes in. Miki and Nikki said "Whoops…" Naruto looked back and shot a glare for a moment before yelling out "Whoops my ass! You almost killed me!" the brothers smiled before saying "Now, now Naru-Chan no need to use that type of language…"'

Naruto pointed at them and said "I'll use any type of language I'd like damn it!" Nikki and Miki pouted softly before one said "I swear she is just like mother!" Nikki nodded and said as he placed his hands on his face with a smile "Oh dear, Aki will not be happy… No he wont…"

Both twins looked at each other and smiled before saying "Oh how we are going to have fun watching him freak out and go mother hen…" Naruto blinked in wonder what they meant by that before being hugged by both of them at the same as they said "We have to get going Naru-Chan! We need to help Aki and Taka move the stuff to the house. Bye!"

Naruto suddenly was let go and she blinked as she and the others watched the twin red heads run back to the apartment.

Naruto sighed before folding her arms saying "I swear those guys are worse than me sometimes…" Naruto turned back and saw her teammates and Konohamaru and his stare at her, Naruto sighed again before saying "Sorry about that, I just learned about my brothers yesterday and their helping out Aki and Taka move my stuff out of my apartment…" Naruto smiled sweetly at the idea of having brothers now, and a mom.

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi talked to themselves for a moment before Konohamaru shot up yelling "Boss!" Naruto and her team turned to them. "Even if you're a girl your still our Boss! Nothing will change that!" Naruto smiled softly for a moment before giving them a glare as she said with an evil aura "Okay then… But that still doesn't get you off the hook for chasing my brothers you know!"

The kids feared for a moment before hearing their boss laugh lightly, they looked to her face as she placed a grin on it and said "So as punishment, you guys have to go find Nikki and Miki and apologize! And you have to do whatever they say until the sun goes down today!" the three groaned for a moment before nodding to their boss and running off to find the twins.

Naruto turned back to her teammates and saw their faces.

Kakashi looked stunned and confused on how on earth did he not know his own student was really a girl, he looked like he needed a nap.

Sasuke kept blinking and trying to understand how the dobe of his team was really a girl, and how the hell he didn't figure it out, he was a genius for gods sakes! He looked like he was ready to die on the spot from the shock.

Sakura on the other hand…

Naruto winced as she saw the flames of anger rising from behind the girl, Sakura was maybe thinking that Naruto was out to get her Sasuke-Kun, she was maybe mad for not being told, and maybe mad as she remembered who Sasuke's first kiss was.

Before Sakura could scream in anger, Naruto raced over and took Sakura by the hand, she rushed off away from her male teammates fast. When they reached a empty spot Naruto let go of Sakura who was screaming out "Let go of me! Let go!!" Naruto took a breath and said "Sakura-Chan, please stop screaming, I let go didn't I? So please stop screaming…"

Sakura shot a glare for a moment before saying "I don't care! You lied to us, your teammates! I bet you did this to impress Sasuke-Kun!" Naruto eyes widened for a moment before saying "Wait. Is that why your screaming at me!? You think I pretended to be a boy to impress him when I told you guys I'm really a girl?"

Sakura nodded for a moment, Naruto sighed and said "Look, Sakura-Chan, I hate him. Okay say it with me, Naruto Uzumaki hates Sasuke Uchiha. You can have him Sakura-Chan, okay you can have him, I hated him when I was pretending to be a boy and I still hate him…" Sakura blinked before saying "You don't like him? Then why'd you kiss him?"

Naruto blushed with anger and yelled out this time "I didn't kiss him on purpose! I was pushed into him Sakura-Chan! It wasn't like I wanted too, do you know how long I scrubbed my mouth out that day?! I still have the taste of soap on my tongue!"

Sakura blinked again while her inner side yelled out _**'Yeah! We still have a shot at Sasuke-Kun, heh, its not like Sasuke-Kun liked Naruto anyway! But that doesn't mean we won't keep a eye on you! Cha!' **_Sakura stared before saying "So… You don't like Sasuke-Kun in any way?…" Naruto glared for a moment as she said "I'd rather cut off my own hand and stick my head in boiling lava…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow before saying "Okay… But one thing is bothering me… Why were you trying to get me to go on a date with you all this time? I mean are you…" Naruto looked at Sakura before cutting her off in a moment "No! I swear I don't swing that way Sakura-Chan, its just I…"

Naruto looked down for a moment and Sakura raised an eyebrow again before Naruto said "I wanted to be your friend Sakura-Chan, every time I asked you if you wanted to get some ramen with me it was because I well… Sort of looked up to you. I mean… Well… Your always able to speak your mind and stuff, and your pretty, way prettier than me, and smart, and I guess I wanted to be your friend so badly I must had made it seem like I wanted you to be my girlfriend or something…"

Sakura eyes widened slowly for a moment and she blushed, she was never praised like that before, she looked to Naruto and looked down for a moment before thinking _'Aww… Man… I feel like I jerk right now, all Naruto wanted was for me to be her friend…' _Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto held her hand out for a moment and said "So lets start over okay Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura looked to the hand and nodded softly, she shook Naruto's hand before saying "Lets head back to the others, I think Kakashi-Sensei wanted to tell us something…" Naruto nodded with a smile before she and Sakura walked back.

Sakura face was uneasy at the idea of her blonde teammate was really a girl but as long as the blonde didn't go after her Sasuke-Kun then she'll be fine…

Hopefully…

(Meanwhile)

"I see, so Scarecrow is our little Naru-Chan's teacher huh? And you said he was caring one of those books?" Aki said as he sipped some of his tea Taka made for him and his brothers, the twins nodded as they all watched Konohamaru and his friends running in and out of the house caring boxes of stuff.

Aki took one last sip before saying in protection mode "Men… We must make sure Scarecrow doesn't taint our little Naru-Chan with that book of his!" the twins cheered out with a yes while Taka sighed softly at his strange brothers…

(Meanwhile in Maelstrom Village)

"Momo! Where are my kunais?!" yelled a woman with long red hair, and green-blue eyes. The woman named Momo sighed as she said staring at the redhead "Kushina, please calm down…" the woman named Kushina turned violently and almost yelled out so the whole village could hear "Momo! How the hell can I calm down when my daughter, my baby is really alive, and has been alone in Konoha for all of her life! How can I?! And if I'm not mistaken, she's your niece damn it!"

Momo Uzumaki, Kushina's older sister, sighed again as she said "Don't you think I know that Kushina? I was freaking out too when I found out she was alive, hell all of the village was. If it wasn't for our Kage, we would had gone to war with Konoha just to get her back. But Kushina please calm down, I know you have clearance to leave and all but its going to take at least two weeks for you to get to Konoha and I heard that Konoha is going to be hosting the Exams so getting in will be tough you know…"

Kushina stopped running around the house and stared at her almost full backpack, she looked to the side of the room she was in and stared into a picture that was sent from the 3rd Hokage, when Kushina had first saw the picture from inside the scroll after her sons went to Konoha, she cried for hours holding onto it.

The picture had the face of a girl with bright yellow hair, blue eyes that put the sky and ocean to shame, and three whisker marks smiling to the camera while she sat on top of the Forth Hokage's head eating ramen. Kushina kept looking at the picture before turning back to her sister.

She placed her Maelstrom headband on her right leg and tightly wrapped it around, she rose and zipped her backpack and said "For twelve years Momo, for twelve freaking years I was kept away from my baby, now that I know she's alive… I don't think I'll be able to last another two weeks… I'm going now and nothing will stop me from seeing my baby…" and before her sister could protest anymore, Kushina Uzumaki disappeared in a whirlpool swirl.

* * *

Eh.. Sakura's a bit Oc right now.

But I think she'll be back to fan girl mode in the next chapter or something, not sure.

Sorry about the Oc Sakura, it was the only way to get this chapter done

Anyway.

Review if you like it

If you don't like it then please never come back.

* * *


	5. Moving To A New Home

Kay here's the next chapter!

:D

I do not own Naruto in any way

* * *

Chapter 5: Moving To A New Home

After their training and Kakashi telling them they were entered into the exam and that they had today and tomorrow to decide if they wanted to enter it, Naruto went home humming the lullaby tune in her mind, she noticed many villagers stare at her and whisper things, she had no doubt that the village was now were starting to notice her true gender. She rolled her eyes but kept heading to her small home, a smile on her face.

As she reached the side of her apartment a white haired old woman came out from a room where the stairs were and smiled softly to Naruto before saying "Uzumaki-Chan, I heard the news you are no longer hiding your true self…"

The old woman was the landlady of the apartments and was one of the few people who had ever been kind to her, her kindness for the Kyuubi container showed when she offered the girl a place after Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage when she was five, she also knew of Naruto's secret because Naruto needed help on some… girl matters, a while back.

Naruto looked up to the old woman and said "Tanigawa-San, yeah its true…" Naruto could see Tanigawa smile softly with her wise old eyes as she said "Good, it's about time. Now you can show the shinobi world not all women are weak." Naruto laughed softly at the idea, ever since her landlady found out about her being a girl she would go on a long rant about how Naruto should go and show the world women were equally as strong as their counter parts.

She would laugh each time the old woman would jump on her dinning room table and declare to the world one day Naruto was going to show the world never to mess with women again, only to get yelled at by the other dwellers of the apartment for being too loud but that normally got their rents raised up to double the pay.

She was one of the nicest people Naruto had ever met in her life, when villagers and ninjas came to hurt Naruto, the old woman would yell and throw things at them when she spotted them going up to the room, when she couldn't stop them she would ether call the Hokage right away or call Naruto to get out of her room and go to her place to hide. When ever they got back to Naruto's apartment after the call, it would either be in a mess or almost destroyed, it was thanks to the old woman that Naruto always had enough money to get new things to replace the old ones because she hardly made Naruto pay rent that much.

Naruto respected the old woman named Tanigawa greatly, it was then realization came to her as she thought on how she was going to explain to the kind woman she was moving out. Naruto looked down and stopped the woman from her ranting as she said "Umm… Tanigawa-San… There's something I need to tell you, I-I'm not going to be living here anymore, I'm-" Naruto was then cut off as she heard "I know deary, your brothers came down earlier and told me abot you moving in with them…"

Naruto looked up and saw the old woman smiling a smile that meant everything was fine and okay, Naruto heard her say "But deary, if you need anything please come by anytime you like, and even if you don't, please, just come by and see this old woman once in a while… It will brighten my day very much if you can…" Naruto stared and could see sadness in the old wise eyes but also hope and care. Naruto smiled brightly back and said "I will, don't worry!"

Tanigawa smiled again before saying "And remember, if those brothers of yours get out of hand and you can't take their craziness, there's always a place here for you…" Naruto smiled and laughed before heading up and saying goodbye to the old woman, she smiled softly as she watched the blonde disappear, her eyes softened before turning back to her room.

When she closed the door she said with a smile "Taka-San, its been a while. Its nice to see you have grown… Aki is quite the loud one isn't he, and Miki and Nikki remind me so much of Kushina when she was going through her prankster faze.." she turned back around and looked to the young man sitting at a table in the room was Taka, he quietly drank the tea the woman had given him and said with a mellow voice "Yes, Aki is quite loud but he is who he is, and Miki and Nikki only do that when they want to freak Aki out to the highest degree…"

The woman laughed before hearing Taka finish his tea and rise from his seat, he spoke "I better go, Aki is waiting for me at the house, and Miki and Nikki are going to leave soon with Naru-Chan… Aki's on a full length mission to make sure Naru-Chan gets treated like a royal blooded princess and he isn't going to stop until he fulfills it. But before I leave, I have something to say…"

Taka walked to the woman and bowed the deepest bow he had ever given to anyone, he rose and spoke again "I want to thank you for taking good care of Naru-Chan, without you I have no idea nor do I even want to think about, what might had happened to her…" the old woman chuckled softly and said "It's the least I can do, when I heard Minato, Kushina, and all of you died. I feared the fate of the child, I wanted to adopt her but that damn Council wouldn't let me, and when I found her that night after she was kicked out of the orphanage I knew I had a chance to watch over her the best way I could, so I took it. I knew who Naruto-Chan was when I saw her in the arms of the Third that night after the attack, I knew Minato would never seal the Kyuubi in someone else's child and I knew Kushina would had done the same if it was up to her. But never in all my life had I dreamed that you, Aki, Nikki, Miki, and Kushina be truly alive, I nearly had a heart attack when you four came in yesterday asking for the keys to Naruto's apartment." Again the old woman smiled softly.

Taka nodded a bit but heard as Tanigawa said with humor in her voice "She looks so much like her mother did when she was that age, only thing different is her hair color and eyes, she gets that from her father. I bet in the not so far off future, she'll become a real knock out. Beautiful but deadly just like her mother, if I'm not mistaken, some people might mistake her for being an angel from the heavens above sent by god himself. Men will line from country to country to see her beauty and fear her for her skill, women will envy her looks and idolize her strength."

Taka listened before saying with a little smirk "Well, if any guys want my sister then they'll have to go through me first, then they'll have to deal with the twins pranking 'tests', then mother will more or likely threaten them to the point they wish they weren't male, and Aki will more or likely explode in anger and threaten to castrate them in front of a village and then make sure they'll never see the light of day for the rest of their lives…"

Tanigawa roared with laughter after hearing that and said "Dear lord, and I thought my older brother was crazy with protecting me, I could only imagine what Minato would do if he was around and if a boy ever asked his only daughter out." Taka shook his head and smiled softly at that thought too, he may not remember his father that well but he knew his father was a bit insane with protecting his loved ones, that must be where Aki gets his overprotection moments from.

Taka was about to open the door but he stopped again and said "By the way… How did you know about father and mother? Mother told me about everyone she and father told about their relationship and about us, your name never came up…"

Tanigawa smiled again and laughed to herself before saying "I am not a fool like the rest of the village Taka-San. That I am not. I knew from the beginning Kushina and Minato liked each other when they first met, only problem was she kept fighting and yelling at Minato. Of course they were twelve at the time. But as the years went by I could see in their eyes they deeply loved each other more than friends, I was maybe the only person who even noticed the wedding ring on your mother's finger that time she and Minato returned from a 'mission' and when she disappeared for about nine months after that 'mission' carrying a small baby I knew, at that moment, she didn't save the child from death, but that child was hers and Minato's."

She stopped before saying in a disbelieving voice "I still cant believe no one even noticed the way Aki was when he was around Minato, when he was, he respected Minato in the highest manner, and when he wasn't with Minato, he would worry deeply for your father's safety. As a matter of fact I cant believe that those idiot villagers and ninjas believe that 'I saved this child/children from death and I'm going to raise him/them as my own' story again when Kushina returned with you and the twins after nine months on a 'mission' those years ago."

Taka smirked softly and shook his head before saying "Villagers here are a bit on the dumb side, they couldn't even see the resemblance between us and our parents…They just thought it was coincidence…" Tanigawa nodded before asking "By the way, when are you going to tell Naruto-Chan her mother is the legendary Red Whirlpool and her father is Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Taka looked back to the old woman and said "Not now, its not safe for her, if anyone found out who our parents are, we can be in grave danger, by not only mother's and father's enemies but by the Council Members too. If they found out that Naru-Chan is the only girl out of five children with both mother's and father's blood, they will more or likely make her marry the last Uchiha or someone from a high ranking clan… That's why we are going to wait until mother comes to Konoha so she can unleash her fury on this place to make they don't do that. And then they'll have no choice but to leave Naru-Chan alone and let her be with someone she loves not someone she's forced to be with…"

The old woman nodded again before saying "Good, now boys, take good care of your sister and remember what I warned you, she's not used to having a true family so its going to be hard for her to understand how things work. But if you need any help just come by and see me…" Taka nodded and said "Thank you, I might take you up on that offer, and thank you for everything you've done for her. I better leave before Aki goes mother hen mode again and cleans the house for the sixth time today… Goodbye Tanigawa-San…" Taka opened the door and waved goodbye to the woman, he closed it and he disappeared into a whirlpool swirl back to the house.

Tanigawa smiled brightly before saying to a picture of her and Naruto "Show the world what you can really do Naruto-Chan, don't hold back, I believe in you…"

-x-x-

Naruto had reached her room and took a breath, she didn't dare to open it, she knew this was going to be the last time she'll ever see her small home and she just needed time to say goodbye to it, she took another breath and opened the door, waiting to see boxes and stuff all around. But what she found was different, nothing was on the floor, it was spotless, stains that were said to never come out was gone too, the air didn't smell like ramen anymore, it had a pine smell to it.

Naruto stood there with question on how on earth did her brothers do that. She snapped out of it when she heard the twins say "Naru-Chan!" she looked up to Nikki and Miki and was then suddenly hugged attacked to the floor by both twins. Naruto blushed at the sudden attack and stared up to her brothers who smiled at her saying "Welcome back! Thanks for having those little imps come help us, we got done with the work really fast and all we needed to do was wait for you!"

Naruto smiled as her heart swelled with happiness from hearing the words 'Welcome back', words she had been waiting to hear for her whole life. Nikki and Miki got off her and helped her up, Nikki said "Aki wanted us to stay here with you…" Miki spoke the rest "So you can go look around the apartment and see if we missed anything…" Naruto nodded with a smile and went off to do as they said.

All the stuff that was hers was gone, her bed, her plants, her night desk, her bookshelf, her books, her scrolls, her pots and pans, everything was gone, Naruto reached her room and was done. She turned back to them and said "Yup that's it!" the twins smiled and was going to say something but Naruto remembered something "Wait! I just remembered, I have to get something!" the twins stopped and looked at each other, Naruto rushed over to her closet and opened it, clothes missing and only hangers were left there.

The twins went over and saw her go into the back of the closet and bend down to a floorboard, they watched her trace her hands over it before fiddling with a piece of the board, she was then able to pick the piece of wood out of place, the twins turned to each other and blinked with wonder before turning back to their youngest sibling questioning on why there was a secret compartment, they watched her reach into the ground and lift something out of the secret compartment.

Their eyes widened slowly as they stared at the box their sister took out, it was a small box with a golden lock in the front, it was framed by gold all around on the edges, on the top of the box was the red spinning whirlpool design, on the sides of the box was blue waves that went all around it, a rising sun was on left side of the box while on the right side of the box was a dissapearing moon, Naruto looked up to her brothers and said "Jiji gave this to me when I was five, he said it he found it one day while cleaning his desk, it had my name on it and that it was surpose to be a gift from mom. I don't have the key to it so I don't know what it is…A music box or just a box with pictures, I tried opening it a few times but it just wont…"

Naruto looked to the box and said "Maybe when I give this to mom she'll tell me…" the twins got out of their shock and nodded softly not wanting to ruin the surprise. Naruto got up and held the box tightly as she said "Lets go!" the twins once again smiled and helped their sister out of the closet. They got to the door and opened it, as the twins walked out, Naruto turned back and stared at the apartment, her old memories came back to her from her time in that place as she looked around.

She smiled softly before closing the door, muttering a last goodbye to her old home.

-x-x-

They walked laughing, joking, speaking of pranks, and many other things.

Naruto found it easy to talk to the twins because they loved pranking as much as she did, and they liked the same things she did. She and her brothers soon found themselves near the forest area of the village, Naruto looked around and took in the forest scent and smiled, the forest it was always one of her favorite places to go and train when no one knew where she was, they walked on a old forgotten pathway that was almost covered with grass and other things.

She snapped out of it when she and her brothers found themselves in a clearing, nothing but flowers all around in the empty space, Naruto stared with wonder before Nikki said "Cool right!" Miki spoke next "Now watch this!" Miki and Nikki both made some hand signs before saying "Release."

What Naruto saw happen next made her eyes widened, now where the empty place with flowers around it was gone and in its place was a large house, it wasn't to big but it wasn't small either, it was about two stories high, about two balcony rooms on each side of the walls, a small garden could be seen in the back of the house, it was beautiful in the eyes of the youngest Uzumaki.

The twins looked at each other and grinned at their sister's surprised look.

Once they opened the door, Naruto looked around with wonder, in both question and shock. Never in her life had see ever seen a nice and big house other than the houses of the big clans in Konoha before.

She was suddenly pulled out of it when she felt she was being hugged attacked. Naruto looked back to the person who was hugging her and found Aki smiling as he said "Naru-Chan! Welcome home!" Naruto smiled to her older brother and said as she once again felt her heart sore at the words 'Welcome home' "Hi Aki, this place is awesome!"

The oldest grinned big before looking to his side to see Taka nodded a bit, he then said "Naru-Chan since you're the youngest, why don't you go find your room first, okay? It should be on the second floor if I remember correctly…" Naruto looked up to him and nodded with a smile of her own.

Aki let go and the brothers watched her zoom off into the house looking for her room while smiling. They couldn't help but smile at her childish antics.

Naruto kept running around, looking at the name tags that were on the door, she stopped when she found a small pink nametag that said her name. She stared at it before opening the door slowly, when the door opened fully, she walked in.

In the room was her bed from the apartment, it just a small queen size bed that was right in the middle of the left wall, near the wall was a glass window that lead to one of the balconies outside, her desk was next to her bed and her lamp was on the desk, on the bed was her toy frog. On the right wall was a door that lead to the bathroom she believed, and next to the door that lead to the hall was a sliding door that was her closet, a big dresser desk with mirror was placed near the siding doors to the balcony, next to the dresser desk was her bookshelf that had all of her scrolls and books, the floor was wooden and there was a rug in the middle with the whirlpool swirl. Outside on the balcony she could see her plants she had in her once apartment either hanging up or placed carfully on the wooden floor.

She went to the closet door and opened it to see her clothes all hung up. Naruto smiled before remembering what she had in her hands, she carefully took the box to the dresser and placed it on there, she smiled and fiddled with it for a moment as if trying to open the lock one more time, she sat on the chair at the dresser and just smiled looking over it.

She snapped out of it when she heard a knock on the door, she turned back to her closed door and said "Come in…" she heard the door open a bit and saw Taka standing there with a small smile on face. He spoke and said "Aki said its dinner time…" before he could say anything else, Naruto ran out of the room yelling one word "RAMEN!"

Taka blinked before looking out of the room and seeing the twins on the floor, they had fallen down because their sister had just ran by them knocking them over. The twins looked up from the ground and said to Taka "She's just like mom I swear…" he nodded but suddenly they all heard "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T HAVE RAMEN FOR DINNER AKI!"

They sighed again but thought _'Yup… Just like mom…'_

* * *

:D

Please review if you like it.

If you don't like it than please do not review

In the next chapter, Naruto tells her brothers she's entering into the exams! But lets just say Aki and the Twins don't like that idea…

Also, I meant to ask this in the last chapter

Should I make Kushina paired up with someone? If so or not, go to my profile and vote!


	6. Sibling Arguments

Good news everyone, I'm about to update -Me dressed up like the Professor from Future Rama-

Here's the next part!

Winner for Kushina's heart:

…….**Minato**!!

Don't worry folks, I'll think of a way to bring the Forth back! :D

Poll Results for proof

_**Minato had 86% of votes which had 39 voted**_

_**No One had 8% of votes which had 4 voted**_

_**Someone from Konoha (Someone around Kushina's age or a Oc) had 4% of votes which had 2**_

_**Someone from Whirlpool (Oc) had 0% of votes which had…0.…**_

I do not own Naruto in any way

* * *

Chapter 6: Sibling Arguments

Naruto sat with a pout as she poked her dinner with a fork, when she had raced down for dinner, she thought for sure it was going to be ramen. Aki sighed and said "Naru-Chan, stop playing with your food and eat, a growing young girl like yourself needs it." Naruto went a bit glary at her brother as the other three sighed but said to him "I know, and ramen is good enough, it has meat and other things that are good for you…"

Aki twitched in anger but said "Yes, they may have beef and other stuff in ramen but its not good, now eat your food. Look we have some chicken, some peas, and mash potato's…" Naruto made face at the food and poked it again. The twins just sighed, Taka ate quietly, and Aki twitched at his sister protest for the food he made.

She gave a sigh before taking a bit of it and eating it, she didn't really mind the food, she just wanted ramen. Aki smiled happy now that his sister ate, Naruto kept eating a bit before saying with her mouth full "I -munch- have something -munch- to tell -munch- you guys…" Aki stopped her and said "Naru-Chan, eat with your mouth close…"

Naruto glared a bit but did as she was told, when she got done she said "Kakashi-Sensei told me and my team are going to be entered in to the exams, he said we have today and tomorrow to deicide if we want to go, and I'm going to take the exams no matter what…"

Naruto took a spoon full of potato's and took a bite, she suddenly heard the falling sound of forks and spoons hit the plates, she stared up at them and blinked.

"W-What?!" Aki almost yelled in horror at the idea of his baby sister in the exams, the twins looked the same as Aki did but more surprised and Taka's face was surprised too as he looked to his sister. Naruto nodded and said "Yeah, me and my team has been entered in the exams and we have today and tomorrow to decide if we want to enter and I'm going…"

Aki and the twins then said bluntly yelling out "NO YOUR NOT!" Naruto stopped eating her food and asked out "Why not?" Aki shot out of his seat and yelled out "Because those exams are dangerous! And your to young! So no!" Naruto stared at her older brother with disbelief, she stood from her chair now and said "I'm entering the exams Aki! Besides I've been on a dangerous mission before and I am not to young!"

Aki hit his hands on the table and yelled out "I said no Naru-Chan, you are not entering those exams!" Naruto then hit her own hands on the table and yelled out "I don't care Aki, I'm going to take those exams!" Aki glared and yelled out "I said no!" Naruto glared too and yelled out "I said I'm entering those exams Aki!"

Aki then yelled out "No!"

Then it was Naruto's turn.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"I say yes!"

"No for the last time Naru-Chan!"

"Aki, I'm taking that exam!"

"I am your big brother so I say no!"

"I don't care if you're my big brother Aki, I'm taking those exams!"

"I'm the boss around here because I'm the oldest Naru-Chan, and I say no!"

"What! Your not the boss of me! I'm the boss of myself Aki!"

"No your not! Your twelve years old, your to young!"

"I'm a ninja! That means I'm old enough Aki! I don't care what you say, I'm taking those exams, besides I've been taking care of myself for as long as I can remember!"

"No your not! Your just a little girl, and I am your big brother, what I say goes, do you understand that?!"

"I'm the boss of myself Aki, your not!"

"Yes I am!"

The twins and Taka looked at each other uneasily, they knew this was going to end badly. The twins sank into their chairs as they watched the heated battle between the eldest sibling and the youngest. Taka slowly started to move the knifes, forks, and spoons off the table just in case the yelling war got into a battle.

Naruto had enough of this and yelled out in anger

"You know what! If I had known having a older brother like you would be like this than I wish you weren't my brother!"

Then… nothing was said, Naruto stared at Aki who seemed a bit frozen at her words, the twins stared at each other uneasy while Taka closed his eyes, Aki put his head down for a moment and his bangs covered his eyes, he didn't say anything. Naruto suddenly watched Aki begin to leave the room.

She kept watching before hearing two sighs at the same time, she looked to the others at the table, the twins looked like hell just stopped and Taka was calm but you could see he was uneasy about it. She bit her lip and stormed out of the kitchen to her room, she needed time to cool down.

When she reached her room, she slammed her door hard and flopped on the bed, she buried her face in her pillow and wanted to scream in anger, why didn't anyone tell her having a brother like Aki was going to be that hard? She gave a angry huff before turning around and staring around her room, she looked and saw the moon was slowing rising outside her window, she shook her head and got up to change.

When she went looking for her pajamas, she noticed they weren't there. She blinked in confusion, she then went to the closet and opened the door, she searched but found nothing. She gave a angry sigh before just throwing her jacket off and flopping down the bed again, she closed her eyes and dreamed.

-x-x-

Naruto woke up to the ceiling, she sighed a bit to herself, she turned to her side and saw the clock that read Six O'clock. She glared a bit at the time before rising up off of her bed, she felt weird having to sleep in her morning clothes but shook it off when she got up. She sighed again before looking down to her door, she closed her eyes and remembered last night _'I better go apologize to Aki…'_ she thought as she got out of bed.

When she got out of her room, she walked down the hall knowing her brother's room was not on this floor, she went downstairs and walked around looking for his room. When she found it, she stopped and stared at the door handle, she really wanted to open it, she really did, but something was holding her back. She was mad yes she was.

All her life she lived the way she wanted to and the only ones that ever told her want she couldn't do was Iruka, the Hokage, and Tanigawa. Plus, if she didn't enter the exams then she couldn't be any closer to her goal at being the Hokage. Ever since she was a little girl she had always wanted to be the first ever, female Hokage. She wanted to be just like her Jiji and her all time hero, the Fourth Hokage.

She was thinking hard and shook her head again. She needed some ramen, but she stopped when she remembered that Aki didn't buy any, she glared at that thought before heading to the door, unknowing of the green-blue eyes watching her and closing from behind the door…

-x-x-

Naruto walked out of the store carrying two bags full of ramen, her smile was big as she started walking home, she stopped when she heard "N-Naruto-Chan? I-Is that you?" Naruto turned to her side and looked to see white lavender eyes staring at her. Naruto smiled to Hinata and said "Hey Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata was in a bit of a shock at what she saw, sure she heard the rumors that Naruto was being a girl but she never thought her best friend would let her secret go. Hinata had always know, her and a few others knew. She felt special knowing she and only a selected others knew the secret, and she couldn't help but feel sad when the secret was out but she soon felt happy that her friend was now going around being herself. That was the main reason she pretended to have a crush on the blonde when she went around being a boy, so they could be close without anyone knowing the truth.

She looked to Naruto's hands and saw the two bags of ramen and she sighed a bit at the overload of ramen, but she smiled knowing that was just how Naruto was.

She then noticed the blonde wasn't wearing her orange jacket and had only her black tank-top, orange pants, and blue shoes, she could see by the way the clothes were wrinkled she might had slept in them. She then said "N-Naruto-Chan did you sleep in your clothes again?"

Naruto blinked before looking down and chuckling uneasy saying "I might have Hinata-Chan, I might have…" Hinata smiled to her best friend and said with a stutter "M-My house isn't that far. L-Lets get you some better stuff to wear…" Naruto smiled a bit before nodding walking next to her friend.

As they made their way to the Hyuuga Compound they talked about many things, how their ninja career was going and how many mission they went on, Hinata told Naruto that she and her team were being entered into the exams, she said she wasn't sure and so she asked Naruto if she was going.

The answer shocked Hinata a bit, when Naruto told her about her brothers she wasn't sure if they were telling the truth but soon let it go when she told her that the Hokage said they were telling the truth. Naruto then told Hinata about her brothers, first it was the twins, and then Taka, but when she reached Aki, Naruto went into a rant about him trying to tell her what she can and can not do and how she didn't like that.

Soon they found themselves at the Hyuuga Compound and at Hinata's door. When they entered Naruto said "And he thinks all because I'm twelve and he's the older brother, he can just push me around telling me what I can't do…" Hinata gave a little sigh but nodded, she went to her closet and looked for some clothes for Naruto.

She then said "N-Naruto-Chan… I-If what your telling me is true, then maybe… Y-Your brother Aki, maybe he feels like its his job. T-To protect you I mean…" Naruto sat down on the bed and raised an eyebrow, she asked out "What do you mean Hinata-Chan?"

Hinata gave her a uneasy smile as she said with her stutter "M-Maybe he blames himself for all the years you were alone? M-Maybe… H-He thinks it-it was his fault… I-If what you said about him and how he acts, he must w-want to be there for you…N-Now that he has a chance…"

Hinata noticed the look on Naruto's face, she 'eeped' as she saw it and said fast "I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have said anything-" Naruto blinked and stopped her "No, its okay Hinata-Chan you were just saying what you needed to say. No worry… But still… Maybe your right."

She closed her eyes a bit and muttered out "Its hard you know. I mean I've lived almost my entire life by myself and I've only had a few people ever nice to me and now I found out I have brothers and a mother who is still alive? I just don't know how to act around them right now… Maybe I should say sorry to Aki…"

Hinata smiled softly before handing the clothes to her friend and saying "O-Okay… H-Here…" Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Hinata-Chan, you're the best!" Hinata smiled and blushed at the praise from her best friend.

Naruto went to the bathroom to try the clothes and when she came out Hinata gasped. Naruto's hair was brushed a bit and hugged her face, her eyes were bright as they shined in the light, the sky blue summer dress she wore rivaled her eyes and the dark orange shorts under it showed she had nice legs, she wore dark blue training shoes, she looked… pretty.

She looked really nice in Hinata's opinion, nicer than what she'll ever look like, but she pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto said "So, how does it look Hinata-Chan?" Hinata smiled and said "Y-You look nice, N-Naruto-Chan…"

Naruto smiled and said as a idea came into her mind "Hey, Hinata-Chan, lets have a spar!" Hinata eyes widened a bit and she asked "A-Are you sure? I-I mean what about your brothers?" Naruto smiled a soft smile and said "I'm going to give them some time to themselves, besides I need to think of ways to say sorry for what I said last night…"

Hinata thought to herself and wasn't sure, she looked up to Naruto and saw the brightness in her eyes glow brighter, she nodded a bit and led Hinata to the courtyard, Naruto had been to the Hyuuga Compound so many times she knew it like the back of her hand but it was normally at the dead of night.

She still remembered how she had met Hinata when she was hiding from some villagers as a child. When she found a place to hide in the garden not to far from here, she hid there for hours until she heard footsteps, at first she thought she was found out but it was really Hinata's mother who found her and was worried about her when she saw the bruises on Naruto.

After meeting Hinata's mother Naruto had visited her in secret and it was thanks to her that Naruto and Hinata met and became friends.

They reached the courtyard and got ready to spar…

-x-x-

Aki sadly walked around the house before entering the kitchen, he sat at the table and drank some water he had gotten, he pulled out of his thoughts when he looked to the doorway and saw his brothers standing there.

He spoke "Oh… Hey guys…" the twins stared at each other before Nikki said "Why are you…" Miki finished "Up already Aki?" then both twins said "We were planning on waking you up…" Aki stared at them and smiled softly "I… Couldn't sleep so I got up…"

The twins stared at each other before Taka said "Still thinking about last night?" Aki froze a bit and looked to his cup of water and said with some anger "Yeah…" Aki then heard "Let her enter the exams…" he stopped and stared up to his brother "W-What? What did you just say Taka?" the twins stared wide eyed to their brother when he said that.

Taka spoke again "Naru-Chan is dead set on entering Aki. Let her enter the exams. Its her decision, not yours…" Aki glared a bit and said "I'm her brother Taka, I don't want her to enter the exams and you know that, she could get really hurt or worse, killed."

Taka nodded a bit and folded his arms saying "That may be true but look. Naru-Chan has been living a life almost by herself, she's learned how to take care of herself, she isn't weak, she's strong. And she wants to prove that Aki. If you keep telling her no, then she'll think you think she's weak…"

Aki almost yelled out "But she's not weak." Taka nodded and said "No she's not. But each time you said no and denied her the right to enter the exams, she felt like you were saying she was. Aki, she needs time. She isn't used to having brothers yet and she most defiantly not used to having someone say no to something she dead set on doing. She just like mother and you know it. What she sets her mind on, there's no stopping her… Please… let her enter these exams. If she fails, she fails and she'll have to wait until next time, but if she passes, then well, she gets closer to her dream… And do you know that dream Aki. Its almost like yours…"

Aki stared up to Taka, with both question and wonder, he shook his head but heard "She wants to be the next Hokage… She wants to be just like dad… And if I remember correctly Aki, your dream is to be the next Uzukage…"

Aki's eyes widened a bit. His own little sister wanted to be a Kage? Just like him, she wanted to be a Kage? Sure she wanted to be the Hokage but still. A Kage? A leader of the village? The Uzukage was the Kage of Maelstrom, the most respected person in the entire village.

He stared at Taka as he kept going "I know you and the twins don't want her to enter but it's her decision and you know it Aki… Let her show what she can do…" the twins looked at each other with concern both didn't like the idea of their baby sister in the exams but was willing to support her. Aki looked down and sighed a bit, maybe Taka was right.

Aki stood up about ready to go find his sister and apologize.

That's when he heard "By the way, Naru left the house for ramen about two hours ago…" Aki's head snapped up and so did the twins, they yelled out going into mother hen mode "AND SHE HASN'T COME BACK!?"

Taka sighed to himself as he watched them run out going to look for her…

-x-x-

Naruto and Hinata sighed as they sat down on the ground, they spared for almost two hours and they spared hard today, it was one of the most hardest yet funniest trainings they had ever done in a long time, they looked at each other and smiled as they laughed. When their laughter died down, Naruto stared out into the sky, thinking to herself but stopped when she heard "Y-You okay, Naruto-Chan?"

Naruto turned her head to Hinata who was staring at her and nodded a bit before saying "I'm going to go home soon, Hinata-Chan. I need to say sorry to my brothers…" Hinata stared at her and nodded, she smiled a small bit too. Naruto got up from the ground and dusted the clothes off before holding out a hand to Hinata, Hinata took the hand and she helped her up.

Naruto and Hinata stopped when a Branch Member of the Hyuuga Clan came running to Hinata and saying "H-Hinata-Sama, four men came to the Compound gates asking for their little sister. When your father went to speak with them, the eldest one with blonde hair eyes widened and he started yelling at your father, the redheaded twins started yelling too, the tallest redhead is holding the blonde by the collar of his shirt and he is holding back the twins with his other arm to keep them from attacking Lord Hiashi, your father is just staring at them like he had seen death, please hurry! I don't think its going to end well Hinata-Sama!"

Both Hinata and Naruto looked at each other in horror at this and rushed off to entrance of the Compound, when they reached it, they noticed a crowed of people watching, Naruto and Hinata pushed into the crowed and stood next to a girl with two buns in her hair who was staring wide eyed at the scene.

Naruto's eyes widened as she heard from Aki who was being held back by Taka and now by the twins who gave up trying to hurt the Hyuuga Leader "I remember you! Your one of those wretched Council Members! Where is Naru-Chan!? I swear if you hurt her I'll hurt you even worse, how dare you lie to my mother and tell her Naru was dead! _He _trusted you with his secret!" suddenly the twins and Taka's hold over Aki slipped and Aki rushed at the Hyuuga Leader.

Everyone gasped as Aki ran at Hiashi, and then a punch was thrown at his face. Hiashi took it and stood there, his eyes were dim, and Aki said in a low growl so only Hiashi could hear "Dad trusted you with his secret about him and mom, he told you about us, and yet you lied to my mom… How dare you… His best friend… How could you?…" Hiashi wanted to tell him but only said "I… I had no choice… Aki…" but before he could finish the sentence he was suddenly picked up by his collar by Aki.

Aki glared and was about to throw another punch at Hiashi as he said "No choice?! No choice?! My baby sister had no choice! Naru was forced to stay here, here in Konoha, a place that treats her like she was worse than dirt, a place that hates her guts to the fullest and yet you say you had no choice! She, SHE had no choice but to stay here because she thought we were dead! If we knew she was alive, we would had taken her with us! She would had been in a village that treated her like a hero! Just like how _he _wanted her to be treated! But no, she didn't have a choice!"

Hiashi stared at Aki and was waiting for the hit but it didn't come when he heard "AKI STOP!" everyone turned and stared at Naruto who was wide eyed at her eldest brother, Aki grinded his teeth and said "No! He's one of them Naru-Chan! He was one of them that lied to us! Lied to you and the Hokage!" everyone turned to Aki and stared wide eyed at Hiashi who looked down in shame.

"F-Father?…" Hinata whispered horrified at that, Tenten and Lee turned to Hinata and noticed the look of unbelief but their heads turned to Neji as they heard him whisper "Uncle?" Naruto this time glared at Aki, she was staring at the arm that was holding up her best friend's father, she then said "Let go of Hiashi-Sama, Aki! Right now!" Aki glared at the respect for the Hyuuga and said "No! Not until I'm done giving him as much pain as it was for me when I was told you died!"

Naruto shook her head no and said "I said let go of him Aki!" Aki glared again but said "I will not let go of him Naru! Him and the others need to know what they did was wrong!"

Naruto this time grinded her teeth and tried to think, fighting with her brother was getting no where, she needed to stop him but only one thing came into her mind as she yelled out.

"AKI! IF YOU DON'T LET HIASHI-SAMA GO, I,… I-I SWEAR I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!"

As soon as that was said Naruto groaned to herself and thought _'Okay now… That… Was a stupid thing to say…' _mostly everyone wanted to question how would that help but stopped when they heard Aki let Hiashi go. Aki was staring down and his bangs covered his eyes, he bit his lip in anger, he suddenly turned around, and said "We're leaving… Naru… Get your stuff…."

Naruto blinked for a moment before watching Aki walk as far as he could from Hiashi who sat on the ground staring at the floor as if he found looking at dirt was better than looking up, Taka followed behind Aki. Naruto uneasily moved from her spot and looked at Hinata who was staring at her father with horror and question, Naruto picked up the bags of ramen and her clothes she dropped when she had saw her brother. She muttered out a sorry to Hinata and a few others.

Naruto rushed to the twins that waited at the gates, as she went by Hiashi she was both angry, sad, and worried for the Hyuuga, she gave him a glance before running with the twins to catch up with Taka and Aki.

Hiashi gave a glance to the Uzumaki family as they walked out of sight, he didn't bother to respond his nephew as he called out his name or his daughters that had seen it all. He wanted to tell Aki the truth, he really did but he knew the blonde wouldn't listen to him.

He just wondered how on earth was he going to tell Aki that, if he didn't agree with the plans to lie to Kushina and the Hokage. That his wife, who was pregnant with Hinata at the time, was going to be killed if he didn't go through with it…

-x-x-

The walk back to the house was… Quiet… the twins didn't dare to speak because when they tried to say something funny Aki shot them a glare, Taka was always quiet but even his quietness was unsettling, Naruto kept biting her lip every time she would glance as Aki who was staring at the road with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto glanced back down the road and wished she could had said to Hinata that she was very sorry for her brothers behavior and understood if Hinata didn't want to be her friend anymore. She sighed a bit but suddenly bumped into Aki's back because he stopped walking, Aki turned and their eyes met, Naruto took a breath and looked away as Aki's eyes slowly halfway closed and he looked ahead again.

They walked again as the twins kept looking at each other uneasy and Taka sighing at the stubborn blondes of his family…

-x-x-

Night once again reached the Uzumaki household and the family sat down for dinner again, this time it was ramen, Aki didn't feel like cooking a dinner so he made some easy ramen, sure he didn't like ramen that much but right now he wasn't in the mood.

Naruto this time didn't swallow the ramen in five seconds, she sat there, poking her food not feeling for ramen right now and she would glance at Aki from time to time.

The twins uneasily fidgeted in their chairs as Taka ate his quietly. He would look up from time to time but that was all. What seemed like a hour went by and the twins couldn't take it anymore, they both shot up from their chairs and yelled at the same time "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! THIS IS GETTING REALLY CREEPY!"

Both Naruto and Aki turned their heads to the twins, Nikki then said "Aki! This is getting pathetic! So knock it off…" Miki then said "And Naru stop acting like this! Its getting creepy!" Naruto and Aki stared at the twins before staring at each other, they looked for a second before Naruto got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen, the twins frowned a bit before noticing Taka saying "Aki… Go talk to her…"

Aki didn't say anything but heard "She's sorry, she really is. This morning before she headed out for ramen, she went to your room, she wanted to open the door but she didn't have the courage to do so. She wanted to say she was sorry, I could and still see it in her eyes. Go talk to her…"

Aki stared at his brother for a moment, he didn't say anything he just stared. Aki blinked slowly before getting up from his chair and walking out the same door Naruto had.

When he reached Naruto's room, Aki paused at the door and stared at the name tag, he remembered how he would stand outside this door when he was still a child, staring at the name, smiling at the thought of having a baby sister he could protect, and… He also remembered how it was hard to stare at it after he was told she was dead, he remembered how he stand at the door staring at the name, wondering how did it happen, why did it happen?

He took a breath and opened the door, he noticed the room had one lamp on and the balcony door was open, he looked out to the balcony and noticed Naruto staring out into the night sky, he slowly walked over and noticed how much she looked like his mother, only with blonde hair.

He watched her before heading onto the balcony and standing next to her, Naruto turned softly to Aki and blinked as she watched him stare up into the sky too, he stared at the stars and moon that shown that night and the soft howls and hoots of animals all around them went, the breeze slowly picked up at that moment.

Naruto took a breath and said "Hey…" Aki stopped and stared at her and said "Hey…" nothing was said for a while until both looked down before looking back up saying at the same time "I just want to say-" they both stopped and then said "Oh, wait, you go… No you, wait…" they both started to smile and chuckle softly at the fact they said the same words to each other at the same time, almost like how the twins could do that.

Naruto heard "You go. I'll wait…" Naruto smiled down a bit before saying as she turned her head to the sky "Look… Aki… I… I'm sorry I snapped at you before. It… Well… It was just, I'm not used to this whole brother thing yet and what you did to Hiashi-Sama wasn't right…" Naruto looked at Aki for a moment before leaning onto the railings of the balcony "I know, I should at least listen to you once in a while but… I'm just not used to that, besides, Hiashi-Sama is the father of my best friend, I wasn't just going to stand by and let you hurt him…"

Aki took a breath this time and said "Its… Its okay Naru-Chan, I'm sorry I snapped too… It's just… We just got you back, now that we know, I guess… I don't want to lose you again… When I was a little boy I was looking forward at having a baby sister I could spoil and cherish I just… I don't know, I just snapped. And I guess I… Did get a little overboard with Hiashi." Aki then thought _'Besides he did say he had no choice, but it better be good…'_

Naruto nodded a little and sighed before saying "Look, I know you don't like Hiashi-Sama but he isn't that bad. He and his wife were one of the first ones to be nice to me when I was a kid, they let me play with Hinata when the other parents didn't let me near their kids. He and Hatsuharu-Youbo were always kind to me and they and their kids knew I was really a girl too…"

(AN: Youbo means ether foster mother or adoptive mother)

Aki blinked for a moment before asking out "Hatsuharu-Youbo?" Naruto nodded and a smile came onto her face as she said "Hinata's mother, her name was Hatsuharu, I used to call her Youbo because well… She was like a mom to me, she even treated me like I was one of her own. She was very kind, she loved planting her flowers, and teaching me and Hinata how to flower press…"

Naruto's smile fade as she put her arms on the railing, she placed her head on her arms as she said "God I miss her… She died to young Aki, to young… After she died… Hiashi-Sama changed… The Hyuuga Elders changed him… I pity him… I really do… And Hanabi… I used to play with her when she was four, five years old, heck she used to follow me around calling me big sister but after her mother died… She just gives me this look like I'm beneath her… But… Its Hinata-Chan I'm worried about… When her mom died she came over to my apartment and cried in my arms for hours until she fell asleep… I cried too… Hatsuharu-Youbo was… The kindest Hyuuga I'd ever known at the time, her and Hinata were, sure Hiashi was strict looking but under that cold stare there was, maybe still, a warm heart that only Hatsuharu knew how to get to…"

Naruto sighed before looking up again and saying "Hatsuharu-Youbo was happy when I told her, she was different from the other Hyuuga's, when I told her that, she smiled a big grin and said as she pumped her arm up "Good, now I know I don't have a twenty-foot pole up my butt like the others!" God how me and Hinata laughed hard at that…" Naruto laughed at the old memory, she looked to Aki who smiled at her and said "She sounds like a good woman…" Naruto nodded and said "She was Aki… She was…"

Aki stared out into the sky again as he said "I've been thinking… I know I don't want you to enter those exams, but I heard from a cretin redhead that your dream… Is to be Hokage…" Naruto stopped and stared at Aki, her face beamed with a smile as she said "Its not a dream Aki, I will be Hokage someday!" Aki couldn't help but smile, he looked at her as he said "So, I understand how these Exams are important to you…Becoming a Chunin, it'll you'll get closer to your dream, I mean future…So anyway… I, Aki Uzumaki… Will allow you to enter the Exams.…" he swallowed at the last part still not to sure about it.

Naruto face broke into another smile as she almost yelled out when she tackled her brother "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I swear I'll do my best!" Aki laughed at his sister as she forgave him fully, he was able to get her off as he said "But listen, I'm letting you enter because one, I believe you will win, two don't do anything that can get you killed or hurt, three always watch out for your teammates, and four do not, and I mean do not believe you won the fight until you know for sure… Understand?"

Naruto nodded excited about the Exams to the fullest, Naruto kept smiling until she said "Hey, umm Aki… Can you do me one thing?" Aki nodded and said "Yeah?" Naruto then pulled onto his ear hard and said like the way a mother would to her son "Can you call the Hyuuga house and apologize for your rude and mean behavior to Hinata-Chan, she's my best friend and you hurt her father!"

Aki chuckled uneasy at the weight on his ear and the way his sister just said that but nodded, when she let go she smiled as she saw him run out the room to get a phone, she closed her eyes before looking back up to the stars.

-x-x-

On top of the roof near them, the twins grinned happily now that their eldest brother and baby sister just made up, the twins looked to Taka who muttered out "About time those two made up, that was starting to get annoying…" the twins stared at each other before they asked "Hey, Taka, why didn't you try go off to kill the Hyuuga like we tried to?"

Taka stared at them and said "Didn't need to, I knew Aki would snap, besides… When Aki snaps, its ten times worse than anything I can do… But…" the twins looked at Taka who had a smirk placed on his lips "I will be getting back at the Council Members sooner or later, and I might need the help of two pranksters in the family and… I'll make sure they don't get caught…" the twins smirked at each other at that but it faded when they heard from Naruto's room.

"AKI DID YOU THROW OUT ALL OF PAJAMAS AND REPLACE THEM W-WITH PINK NIGHTGOWNS!!"

And the response was.

"BUT YOU'LL LOOK CUTE IN THEM NARU-CHAN!!"

* * *

Yo!

Long time no update huh? Well guess what! I updated. I'm happy how this is turning out so far. I better get to bed its late enough as it is.

Review if you like, if you don't like then don't review…

Also, any misspelled words will be fix later when I reread it.


	7. Chunin Exams Begin!

Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it!

I do not own Naruto, or this story line

* * *

Chapter 7: Chunin Exams Begin!

Morning came to the Uzumaki household, the birds chirped as they woke from their slumber and a young girl woke from her own.

Naruto got up and blinked a few times, she smacked her lips trying to get rid of the morning taste in her mouth. She yawned and stretched before staring into her room.

She got out and straighten out the pink nightgown she was forced to wear, she glared at the thing and made a mental note to kill Aki later for throwing out her normal pajamas. She walked around her room looking for her ninja clothes now. When she found them she thought _'I wonder what training will be like today…'_ she waited for a moment, she stared at nothing before trying to remember something, something important but it didn't come to her.

She shrugged and got dressed before heading downstairs, when she reached the kitchen she heard "Oh! Hello my darling little sister! What will you like for breakfast!" Aki asked with a goofy smile that grew bigger when he saw her smile back at him for a moment.

Naruto wanted to glare but said with her smile "Don't know Aki, surprise me…" Aki grinned and said "Got it!" he turned back around with glee and started running around getting breakfast ready, after a few minutes, two sets of feet ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, both the twins said at the same time "Aki! Why'd you wake up so early! We were going to wake you up!"

Aki gave a little glare but said as he pointed to them with the wooden spoon he held "Ha! Wake me up! As if! You guys throw cold water on me! And the reason why I woke up was because today is a important day!" the twins pouted while Taka walked into the room muttering "Good morning…"

Naruto smiled to Taka as she sat in the chair at the table saying "Morning Taka, morning Nikki, good morning Miki…" they all nodded to their sister and said good morning before taking a seat at the table, Naruto could hear Aki cooking and humming a soft tune, Naruto stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and turning back to the others that didn't notice her distance look on her face.

After a while the food was done and they sat down to eat, they gave a pray for a second before starting to eat. Naruto ate the breakfast, when she was done she then said "So, what is so important today Aki?" the brothers stopped and stared at each other for a second, the twins raised an eyebrow before Nikki said "Don't you remember Naru-Chan…" then Miki said "Is the day the Chunin Exams start…"

Then nothing was said once again, Naruto's eyes widened before she screamed as she remembered what was today

"CRUD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE GOING TO KILL ME!"

And in a flash of yellow, orange, and blue, Naruto ran out of the house at full speed.

Aki blinked a few times before looking to Taka who sighed and the twins who both said at the same time "As we said before, she is just like mom…"

-x-x-

Naruto reached the bridge just in time, she took a deep breath and saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting for her, she smiled and said as she reached them "Sorry about that…" Sasuke rolled his eyes but still stared, not used to the idea that his 'closest friend' was really a girl, Sakura was about ready to yell but calmed herself, she knew it wasn't going to do any good getting mad at the Uzumaki since, she herself was late today because she wasn't sure if she should enter the Exams.

Sakura walked over and asked "So Naruto, why were you late?" Naruto blushed at her own idiotically earlier and said "Oh… I forgot today was the Exams, if it wasn't for Miki and Nikki, I would had forgotten and went to training instead…" Naruto laughed nervously while Sasuke deadpanned and Sakura twitched at this _'She… FORGOT! And here I thought she was scared like me but she forgot!'_

Sakura wanted to say something but heard from Sasuke "Come on lets get going…" the three nodded and went to enter the doors to the Exams. Naruto smiled as she and her teammates entered the place.

-x-x-

Naruto really wanted to slap Sasuke in the face right now, like she completely wanted to just yell at him for being a idiot, even she knew what the Exams were doing! But no, he just had to go off and tell the other idiots they were still not to the Exam room, and then some stuff happened and now everyone was heading to the real room now. God… She wanted to punch that smug look when he told everyone that.

Naruto looked at him and said "Sasuke… You're a idiot, they placed that Justu so they can weed out those that aren't good enough to be in the Exams!" Sasuke grumbled and rolled his eyes at the Uzumaki, Sakura shook her head a bit at the two that fought like they normally did.

She was about to stop them but suddenly the boy wearing the green body suit came over with a blinding smile "HELLO FELLOW KONOHA NINJAS! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! IT IS GREAT TO SEE MANY YOUTHFUL KONOHA NINJAS HERE TODAY" they turned around and stared at Lee but mostly at his eyebrows, Sakura thought _'A-Are those things alive?' _Sasuke thought _'…What the hell is that on his face?' _and Naruto thought _'…THOSE THINGS LOOK LIKE THEIR EATING EACH OTHER!' _

They snapped out of their thoughts when Lee noticed Sakura, he smiled with a blush and he yelled out "AND MAY I ASK WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL PINK HAIRED KUNOICHI!" Sakura's eye twitched, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Naruto cringed out the loudness. Sakura only twitched as she said "Sakura Haruno is my name…Umm.. Lee…" Lee smiled another blinding smile as he yelled "ITS NICE TO MEET YOU DEAREST CHERRY BLOSSOM! IF I MAY, CAN I HAVE THE HONOR OF ASKING A GODDESS LIKE YOURSELF OUT ON A DATE?"

Sakura made a face and yelled out "NO! Get away from me! There is no way I'd ever go out with you!" Lee seemed hurt for a second but replaced it with a huge smile, he then said "DON'T WORRY MY LOVELY CHERRY BLOSSOM, I, ROCK LEE WILL PROVE TO YOU THAT I AM WORTHY OF YOUR LOVE! IF I CAN NOT, THAN I SHALL RUN AROUND KONOHA NINETY-FOUR TIMES IN TEN MINUTES!"

Sakura only deadpanned as she said "No, don't, please…" Lee was then stopped when someone said "Lee, what did I say about, inside voices?" Lee turned around and smiled to the bun haired girl as he said "Always use them?" she nodded and said "Good boy…" she looked at the Team Seven and stared, her eyes landed on Naruto and she said "Hey, your that girl…" Naruto titled her head and said "Umm… What?"

The girl shook her head and said "Nothing, names Tenten, and yours?" but before they could answer a voice said "Tenten… Why are you wasting your time on nobodies…" everyone once again turned and stared into the eyes of a Hyuuga, he seemed a little annoyed because of something. Naruto blinked a few times and said with a scowl "Hey, we aren't nobodies!"

The boy stopped and stared at Naruto in a harsh way before saying "I remember you, your that man's sister, the one that attacked Hiashi-Sama…" Naruto this time groaned as she heard Sakura gasp at this information and Sasuke had raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Neji was going to say something but Tenten stopped him saying "Neji, don't be rude…" Neji gave a glance to his teammate but said "I want to know why, that yellowed haired man attacked, Hiashi-Sama…" Naruto bit her lip and said "Look, I apologized to Hinata-Chan, and my brother called up later to apologize too, can we please let that go…" she said that because she didn't want to remember that her brother was going to beat up on her best friends father.

Neji sneered a bit and said "Not until I get the full story on why your brother-" but before he could finish Naruto had enough of his words, she said to him "Look, you want to know. Fine. When I was born, something really bad happened and my dad died. My mother and brothers thought I was dead too, and the Hokage thought they were dead, they moved out of Konoha and went back to my mom's homeland, I've been living alone, pretending to be a boy since I was really little."

Tenten then stopped her and said "Wait, you were pretending to be a boy? Why?" Naruto looked at Tenten before looking at her teammates, Sasuke seemed like he didn't care but listened, Sakura though seemed worried since she had figured it out right then. Naruto looked back to a wondering Tenten, a questioning Neji, and confused Lee, and all she said was "Tenten… Me and the Hokage believed I was a orphan, I had no parents and most people, who were both villagers and ninjas that like to drink until they can't even stand, in Konoha hate me, think about what might happen to a little girl who lives by herself in a apartment and even if she's protected by the Hokage, he's normally busy with other things so he can't protect her twenty-four seven…"

At those words Tenten's face scrunched up in fear, she had seen what some villagers and ninjas do when they are drunk once on a mission, if it wasn't for her teammates and Sensei she might had been a rape victim, even Lee and Neji knew what the blonde meant when she said those words.

Naruto took a breath and then said "Anyway, it wasn't until about three, four days ago did I find out they were alive. The Hokage found out they were alive and sent a letter to them explaining that I was alive and that they were lied to by the Council Members of Konoha, which I do believe Hiashi-Sama is on, when my family and their village found out, and I quote these words from my brother Aki "Our village nearly went to war with Konoha because of what they did. The punishment for deceiving those of the Uzumaki Clan is death…" or at least that's what he said, I really don't understand my brother sometimes. Anyway, I went home after training one day and found them in my apartment, at first I thought they were lying to me but Jiji, who's the Hokage by the way, told me they weren't lying and that they really were my brothers…"

Naruto stopped and remembered what happened on that night, how she cried when she and her brothers hugged, how they made her laugh by acting silly, how Taka carried her home while Aki, Miki, and Nikki told her about their mom, how they slept on her bed to watch over her while she slept herself. She couldn't help but smile as she said "So, anyway, you see my brother Aki, the blonde that attacked Hiashi-Sama, is a bit… Well overly protective of me, he doesn't want to lose me again, Hinata-Chan said it might be because he blames himself for me being left in Konoha alone since he's my eldest brother, and I guess Aki doesn't like anyone who lied to my mom about me being dead… Now that you have your answers, I think me and my team will be going now…" Naruto turned around and took both of her teammates wrists.

She looked back once and said "Bye, see you in the exams!" and with that she ran off with them, leaving nothing but dust behind with Team Gai…

-x-x-

Only thing was, that a young woman about their age, with green eyes and braided blue hair watched both Team Seven and Team Gai she had a swirled headband that was on her forehead, she watched as the blonde left at full speed and the girl smiled a bright smile, she took out a small headset and placed it in her ear.

She turned it on and said "This is Lady Luck to Candy Lover and Flirt Master, I just spotted the Lost Princess of Whirlpool, she's heading up to the third floor… Over."

Suddenly a girl's voice said in a hyper voice _"Awesome work Lady Luck, me and Flirt Master will be waiting for her to get through those doors, get up here as fast as you can, over."_

Then another voice came out from the headset mic _"Hey, I thought I told you my code name is Ladies Man, not Flirt Master!… Over…"_

Then a long pause was heard from both females, but then they both said at the same time "Dude, what the heck is the difference from those names, they both mean that you like girls and you're a pervert! Over!" 

Then another pause, that was until the boy said _"So… Is she cute?… Over…" _

"…" was all the two girls said.

-x-x-

After running to the room upstairs Naruto let her teammates wrists go and sighed, she looked back and saw Sakura looking like she wanted to know something "Naruto… What the hell was that all about back there?" Naruto gave a sigh and told her what happened yesterday. She told them how she and her eldest brother Aki got into a fight, and how the next day she left to get ramen, how she met up with Hinata, and how her brother nearly killed Hiashi.

At the end, Naruto then said while scratching the back of her neck "And that's what happened, me and my brother made up at the end of the day and its thanks to my brothers Taka, Nikki, and Miki that I can be here, if they didn't convince Aki than I couldn't be here…" Sasuke nodded softly understanding but couldn't help but feel a little jealous that his blonde haired teammate had a family now.

Sakura on the other hand sighed and said "Naruto… Your brothers sound like they are way too over protective…" Naruto shrugged a bit but stopped when Sakura realized something "Wait… You were with Hinata yesterday? And she didn't cry over the fact your really a girl?"

Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes but said "Well… Actully… Hinata-Chan knows all about me being a girl, she's my best friend, she's known since I was about five, six…" Sakura's eyes widened and asked "She knew?" Naruto nodded shyly and said with a blush "Yeah, always has, why do you think she would be the only one to talk to me at times? She pretended to have a crush on me when I was pretending to be a boy, who had no idea she liked him, so no one would think I was a girl… She even helped me a few times when… Well… I needed stuff during… Umm… _Those _days…." Sakura blushed and knew what she was talking about, Sasuke only raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"What do you mean by those days?" he asked out, both girls blushed and said at the same time with their hands up "N-Nothing… Ignore it Sasuke-Teme/Kun." both stopped and stared at each other, Sakura seemed pissed at the nickname Naruto used but Naruto shrugged and sighed.

-x-x-

Naruto covered her eyes and wanted to scream in horror she didn't know what freaked her out more, the talking turtle or what she was watching right now so far though, what she was watching right now was winning.

Sasuke twitched horrified not sure what was more terrifying, watching your clan get murdered or _this_.

As for Sakura, she was trying to undo the Justu in front of them but nothing was working.

They had just saw the most horrible Justu ever in their young life…

The hugging crying feast, sunset, wave crashing, Justu that was created and used only by Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

Not the greatest thing to see after Sasuke got his ass beat…

-x-x-

Team Seven were now reaching to double doors, after watching the horrifying hug feast known as Gai and Lee, they really were freaked out. They were about a few steps away from the door when a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. They all blinked but their eyes widened as they saw their Sensei in front of them.

He gave them a upside down eye 'U' to them before Sakura asked "K-Kakashi-Sensei? What are you doing here?" Kakashi smiled and said "Well you see, I'm here to tell you guys that I'm happy to see you all here… Because if you didn't than none of you would had been allowed to enter these exams…"

Team Seven's eyes widened and Sakura gasped a little "What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked out not sure what her Sensei meant. Kakashi then went on and told them what would had happened if one of them did not come to exams and told them more things about the exams.

He told them this was going to be the hardest thing they would ever face and that if they didn't do things right than, it might end their life…

-x-x-

Aki looked up to the Fourth Hokage's head and his eyes stayed on him, his blue-green eyes slowly softened a bit and he said "Father… What would you have done if you found out how your village treated her? Would you had still saved them or let the Kyuubi destroy this place?" when he got no answer he sighed before looking back to his brothers who were looking into a small shop.

Aki walked over and noticed the twins were pointing to something in the window, Taka was holding onto some stuff they had bought while shopping. Taka then said "I do believe we have enough stuff Aki… So lets head back to the house…" before Aki could nod the twins spoke up "Wait!" Aki and Taka looked to the twins, Miki said "We have to buy…" and then Nikki "Little sister this…" both pointed to the shop window and both Aki and Taka looked. They stared before both smiled softly.

Aki turned to his brothers and said "Its perfect…" Taka only nodded at the item in the shop…

-x-x-

'_Konoha Council… When I get there I swear to god I'm making you understand the pain I felt when I thought my daughter was dead…' _Kushina thought as she jumped from a tree branch, her teeth were clenched tight and her hands were clutched hard. Anger roared in her eyes as she kept jumping, she stopped on a branch and closed her eyes to calm down.

She opened them again and muttered "Those boys of mine better be keeping her safe, or I swear I'm going to beat them into the ground if they don't…" a smile was then placed on her lips at the idea of seeing her baby girl, wondering how she sounded, how she thought about things, how she would react to see her mother…

* * *

So… You guys miss me? =D JKJK

Anyway, review if you like, if you don't than don't review okay.

Also to let you know this - means skip or flashback, to those that don't understand what -x-x- means to me.

Also once again. Someone asked me will Naruto get a bloodline or something, to tell you the turth I'm not sure. I mean it would be cool but I think maybe not more or likely, I think the Uzumaki Clan will be more hard working clan type with many secrets and not bloodline users.


	8. Before It All Begins…

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it

I don't own anything

Also another thing, to those that get mine and Celestial Kitten16 fanfic mixed up…

**P.L.E.A.S.E R.E.A.D:**

_I DO NOT OWN STORY PLOT! _The plot belongs to _**Celestial Kitten16**_, I _have ask her_ if I may _use the story plot _and stuff. So _please do not_ come on here _saying I stole the idea_, I _have asked _and I _have been given permission to use the plot_.

* * *

Chapter 8: Before It All Begins…

Naruto and her team opened the doors to the exams now that Kakashi was gone. Naruto took a breath as they opened the door, and they all walked into the area…

Naruto couldn't help but gulp as she noticed eyes on her and her teammates. She was about to say something but stopped when someone yelled out "SASUKE-KUN!" and in a flash, pale blonde hair was seen going by them and Sasuke was suddenly hugged attacked.

Naruto watched and sighed, while Sakura yelled out "INO-PIG GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto covered her ears from the screaming girls, but then she heard from Ino "Oh, poor Sasuke-Kun, having to deal with Forehead girl and-" Ino stopped for a moment and looked around asking "Hey, where is Naruto?" Team Seven stopped as the rest of Team Ten came to their female teammate.

Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to Naruto who 'eeped' and hid herself in her jacket like a turtle, when Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji noticed Sasuke and Sakura staring at her, it was then Ino noticed Naruto's hair was a little longer than before and her body more curvy, she squealed excited before she said "FINALLY! I heard the rumors but I didn't know it was true! Finally taking my advice and embracing your feminine side now huh?" as she said that she did a arm pump to the air making Naruto blush more because she said it loudly.

Sakura was stunned along with Sasuke at what Ino said. Naruto kept blushing under her jacket. _'WHAT?' _both teammates thought at the same time, Sakura screamed out as she pointed to her ex-best friend "YOU KNEW?" Naruto dugged herself so far into her jacket that all you could see was her hair, Ino smirked and said "Yup, counting today, I'd say about two months and a half…" Sakura couldn't help but scream out "WHAT?"

She turned her head to Naruto who wanted nothing more than to disappear into nothing, Sakura ran over and picked Naruto up my the collar of her jacket saying "How the hell does Ino know about this, Naruto? How does she know before we did?" Naruto raised her hands up to Sakura and uneasily chuckled "S-Sakura-Chan, its not like I wanted her to know, it just sort of happened. Ino just so happened to be at the same store I was at when I… Umm… Needed… F-Female Products for that month and she demanded to know why I needed them…" Sakura blinked a few times but before she could say anything she heard from Choji "Ino what are you guys talking about?"

Shikamaru sighed and said "Troublesome… Choji, what Ino is talking about is that Naruto is really a girl and she's known for about two months, Sakura is mad because I think Team Seven probably found out this week that their teammate is really a girl…" Choji stopped munching on his chips and stared wide eyed at Ino who was smiling while she held onto Sasuke's arm and as she poked Naruto in the cheek who was now blushing again, he looked to Sasuke who seemed annoyed by Ino and hurt that Naruto didn't tell him that Ino knew before they knew, Sakura seemed stunned and confused on why her ex-best friend, the Gossip Queen, would keep a secret like this.

Choji looked at Naruto and said "N-Naruto, your really a girl?" Naruto looked up to the normally kind chubby boy and nodded, she then said "I'm sorry I never told you Choji, I would had really liked to tell you if I had a chance but… Things happened and it happened so fast I guess I-" Choji cut Naruto off saying "No, its okay. I know you would had told me, its just… A bit shocking to say the least, but I don't care, your still Naruto, the number one hyper active knuckle headed prankster I remember, right?…" Naruto blinked a few times before smiling a soft rare smile that for some odd reason made most of the people in the room look at her with wide eyes.

Her lips softly curved up, her cheeks were a bit pink, her blue eyes softened, and her pink lips shined softly in the light as she said with a little chuckle "Your really a sweet guy Choji… And yeah, I'm still myself, boy Naruto may have been a fake me, but my attitude is still the same…" Choji stared for a moment before blushing at the comment Naruto made at him, and that smile she casted for just him made him blush.

Sakura couldn't help but look around and see most the people were staring at them but namely Naruto with blushes on their faces, Sakura got a little annoyed at that. Ino kept holding onto Sasuke arm and giggled at the look on both Naruto's and Choji's face, Sasuke looked at Shikamaru and had a look on his face before asking "And how did you know Naruto was a girl, Nara?" Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Choji looked at a smirking Shikamaru as he said "Wouldn't you like to know Uchiha…"

Naruto noticed the tension between the two boys and she stepped in to stop it "Sasuke-Teme, Shikamaru knew because he figured it out, he may be lazy but he's a genius. He figured it out when we were still the Academy and he confuted me about me being a girl and well, I had no choice but to tell him, after I did I asked him if he could not tell anyone about it and he said that he wouldn't tell…" Sasuke shot a look at Naruto before looking at a smug Shikamaru and that smug look said one thing to the Uchiha 'I knew before you'

Naruto sighed and muttered under her breath "Boys… I swear…"

-x-x-

In the far left corner of the room stood three Genin, all wore a Maelstrom headband.

One of them was the girl with the green eyes and braided blue hair, she wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt and black shinobi pants with the normal shinobi shoes, her headband was on her forehead and she messing with a deck of cards, her eyes landed on the blonde who didn't notice them.

Another was another girl with short curly brown hair, she had violet eyes and seemed to had a smile plastered on her face, she wore a long sleeved blue kimono shirt and puffy blue shorts that went to her knees, she had normal shinobi shoes on and her headband was around her neck.

The last member was a boy with sliver blue eyes, he had a tone face unlike the other boys around his age, he had long sliver hair which he kept in a low ponytail, he wore a black muscle shirt and had long shinobi black pants, unlike his female teammates he had on shinobi boots that went up his legs, his headband was around his left leg.

The one playing with the cards spoke "That's her…" the one with brown hair smiled and said "She looks so cute! Look at how small she is! She looks like a Chibi Aki-San with messy hair!" the boy then piped in saying with a grin on his face "And she has blue eyes not green-blue… But I must agree with you guys, she does look very cute, I guess it must run in the family since Lady Kushina is like a goddess in Maelstrom."

The one playing with the cards stopped and said "So, we all know the mission right?" the other two nodded and the boy said "Protect and watch over Naruto Uzumaki, if harm should ever pass on her, Sensei will have our heads…"

Suddenly the three shivered at the memory of their Sensei growing ten times taller and glaring down at the three saying in a mincing voice _**"You three are to protect my sister while she is in these exams, if you fail, I swear your life will not end painless…" **_

The three shivered at the memory again and the trio thought _'Taka-Sensei can be so intimidating when he wants to be… And so scary!'_

The three looked back just in time to see another team with a boy who had a puppy on his head, a girl with short bluish hair, and a boy with sunglasses heading to Naruto and the others…

-x-x-

"H-Hello Naruto-Chan…" Hinata meekly said as she approached her friend, Naruto turned around from her talk with Choji and Shikamaru, and she smiled brightly before hug attacking her friend, Hinata was stunned but smiled softly and patted her friend on the head as she said "Hi Hinata-Chan, how's things been going with Hiashi-Sama? I hope Aki didn't hurt him to badly…"

Hinata shook her head and said "F-Father has been… Umm… A little down… H-He seems lost in thought but other than that… H-He seems fine…" Naruto made a face before looking back at a confused Kiba and a Shino who raised his eyebrow from under his sunglasses. Naruto sighed. Might as well get it over with now instead of later.

She walked over to the two male teammates on her best friend team and said "Kiba… Shino… I haven't been truly honest with you guys back in the Academy… The truth is… I'm really a girl…" she saw Kiba's jaw drop and his eyes widen and she was waiting to see Shino do something but he seemed calm, almost relieved, she raised an eyebrow at the bug user but before she could ask him, Shino said "My bugs told me you were normally hiding under a Henge when we were still in the Academy, and I had followed you one afternoon to the Hokage Mountain, there I saw you dispel the Henge and it was then I realized you were not male but female… So I have known for years Naruto-Chan."

Naruto blinked in surprise, she couldn't help but ask "If you knew, why didn't you tell anyone?" the answer she got made her even more surprised "It was your secret Naruto-Chan, not mine. It was not my place to tell…" she blinked a few times but suddenly smiled a soft smile at Shino and said "Thank you…" Shino stared and he was thankful he wore his coat over his face because if he didn't, someone would had seen a blush appear on his face.

Kiba on the other hand was stunned, he just found out that the boy he used to skip class with, prank with, and was a rival with was really a girl, a girl! And yet he didn't realize it! He suddenly heard barking from his canine companion and he almost yelled out "What do you mean 'about time'? Did you know Akamaru?" a few barks and Naruto and the other stared at Kiba and Akamaru in wonder, suddenly Kiba said "If you knew why didn't you tell me?" another bark and he said "What do you mean she fed you steak as payment so you wouldn't tell me!" pretty soon the two partners were in a bickering fight with each other about the fact that Akamaru knew before Kiba did and didn't tell him.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, and this laughter, caught the attention of most of the people in the room, she at first giggled in her hands and sleeve but soon enough she started to laugh out at Kiba and Akamaru who suddenly stopped their bickering and stared at Naruto who's cheeks were pink from her sweet laugh.

When everyone stared at her and the fight bicker match between Kiba and Akamaru stopped, Naruto's laughter started to fade and she suddenly looked around noticing the eyes on her, she blinked a few times and blushed at the attention before wanting to hide herself once again in her jacket, before anyone could say anything, a few of the guys that knew Naruto well glared harshly at the others who stared at her, for some reason they felt like they had to keep the eyes of unwanted unknown people off of her.

"Look, I'm sorry I never told you Kiba and I'm sorry I bribed Akamaru not to tell but, if it makes you feel any better, I'm still the same me, just in a girls body… So can we still be friends?" Naruto asked with a wondering look as she held out her hand, Kiba stared at her and muttered something under his breath with a blush but said "I don't like the fact that you lied to me and you bribed Akamaru but… Even I'm not that stupid not to realize that your still the same dead last I remember, so yeah, we're still friends…" he shook her hand and grinned his wild grin

Ino noticed the way Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and even Kiba, along with Akamaru shot harsh glares at the others in the room and she couldn't help but chuckle thinking _'I do believe I get to play match maker, now… Which one of these guys would be a perfect fit for her?'_ Ino knew playing match maker was going to be fun.

Suddenly the Rookie stopped when someone said "You guys are new aren't you… I can tell because you guys are very loud and your catching everyone attention…" they all turned and saw a boy, older than them, with gray hair and glasses walking toward them…

-x-x-

"She seems quite popular…" Said the boy with the silver hair, the girl with violet eyes nodded and said "Yup, I guess she gets that from Lady Kushina too…" the girl with the deck of cards sighed and said "Which means our job is just going to be getting harder now that people are noticing her…"

The trio sighed and shivered as they thought of their Sensei's threat again, the boy muttered "I don't want to die yet…" under his breath.

They stopped shivering when they suddenly noticed a Sound-Nin rushing towards Naruto and her friends, the trio were about ready to step in when they noticed Kabuto move out the way from an incoming attack.

-x-x-

Shikamaru had known about her being a girl for years, ever since they were placed in the same classroom he had a theory that Naruto was a girl, but he wasn't able to prove his theory right until one day when himself, Naruto, Choji, and Kiba skipped class. They had stopped near a shop mostly for girls and that's when Shikamaru noticed it. Naruto was transfixed on a necklace in the window and would glance at it while Kiba and Choji went to get snacks. He noticed the way Naruto's eyes glinted with envy as she stared at the beautifully crafted necklace and he had seen that look on his mother once before. The next day after school, when everyone headed home, Shikamaru asked Naruto to met him on the rooftop alone, when Naruto went to the top, she was cornered by the Nara and he asked her this "Naruto… Your really a girl aren't you?" when he said this Naruto was frozen and after a long while she nodded and told him her story. Shikamaru took in each word and understood why she had to pretend to be a boy to protect herself, he pitied the poor girl and swore not to tell a soul about it.

At first when Ino found out that Naruto was girl she was in shock and disbelief, but after spending one day with the younger blonde she found out a bit more about the dead-last and it was quite shocking. She learned Naruto wasn't really that dumb but in fact she was avenge with knowledge, she also learned Naruto may like pranks but she also like gardening, flower-pressing, animals, cooking, and music. She learned many things she didn't know about the Uzumaki, she couldn't help but fawn over how cute the chibi blonde looked while explaining things and trying not to blush at other things, and staring at things with a look of amazement and wonder, and after one day of spending time with the blonde alone she couldn't help but see her as a younger sister she never had. So at the end of the day when Naruto begged her not to tell anyone about her being a girl, Ino agreed as long as she got to call the blonde Imouto, which meant younger sister, and Naruto allowed that as long as she didn't say it out in the open.

Choji felt a little left out from his teammates, they knew the secret behind the blonde before he did but of course one demanded to know and the other figured it out. But he was not one of those people that stop a friendship with someone all because they lied to them, even if the lie was something this big. He liked the young Uzumaki because he, or should I say she, was the only one other than Shikamaru not to laugh at his size, he remembered how one day, when he was still a little kid, he was getting picked on by some other boys, they were calling him fat and other names, but before he could do anything, a blonde haired kid ran over and punched the leader of the boys in the face, when he looked up he saw Naruto standing there yelling at them to leave him alone and go pick on someone else. The boys ran off because they were beaten by the blonde once before. When Naruto huffed in anger, he, or should I say she, turned to him and asked if he was alright, Choji just stared at her back then and nodded, not knowing what to say to the blonde kid, but before he could say anything Naruto ran off because Choji's father was calling for him. He never did got to say thank you to her. But… Something was troubling him, when Naruto had smiled at him and him alone, he couldn't help but feel like he was flying in the sky and birds were singing all around him, sure he liked her, but only as a friend, it wasn't like he _liked her, liked her_… Right?

Hinata gave a little soft sigh, and thought on her memories when she was one of the first ones to know the Uzumaki's secret. She remembered how she felt important to know the secret before Shikamaru knew or anyone else, sadly the feeling disappeared when the secret was out… But, for some reason, she felt happy. She felt happy that she knew before anyone else, she felt like she was one of the few who stood by Naruto's side, and Hinata knew she would always stand by her side in the future if Naruto needed her too, and Hinata also knew, Naruto would stand by hers, she was there for her when she needed a friend, she was there for her when she needed someone to cry to, Naruto was always there for Hinata, and Hinata knew Naruto would always be there for her.

Shino was silent and allowed one bug to travel from himself to the blonde, just in case something happened to her, he would be able to find her. He unlike the others had kept the secret without having to be told the story behind it, he remembered how he followed her to the Hokage Mountain and how he nearly had a heart attack when he saw her change back into her true self, it wasn't until he got home when he remembered where he had seen her before. It was a summer long ago when he was six, he was walking in the forest looking for new bugs. It wasn't until he was so deep in the forest did he realize he was lost, he kept walking until he came upon a secret place, a place forgotten by time, and that's where he saw her, a girl around his age wearing summer dress and hat that covered her face from his eyes, watching the sky on the grass. He had startled her when he was going to ask her if she could help him, she jumped from her spot and ran toward the forest, when he yelled out for her to stop and that he needed help, only then did she stop. He knew she was watching him for a moment before slowly starting to run again only this time slower, when he noticed she was running again he followed. Each time he got to far behind he noticed she would stop and look back at him, she would smile a soft smile, and wait until he was close enough to watch her run again into the forest. It wasn't until he found himself near the village did he realize she had helped him get back home, he looked around for her to thank her but she was gone. It was only until that day he saw her undo the Henge did his bugs realize it was her, his bugs remembered her scent from those years ago because they liked it very much, it smelt like honey mixed with strawberries to them. And when his bugs smelt the scent they reminded him of the little girl that helped him. Keeping her secret was in his way of saying thank you to her.

Kiba was in mixed feeling, he at first felt betrayed by not only Naruto but at Akamaru too, apparently his partner knew because he could smell the female pheromones coming off of the blonde but when ever the blonde had food she didn't like she would silently give it to Akamaru during lunch and one day she even gave Akamaru a whole steak because she didn't feel like eating meat that day. So to show some loyalty to her Akamaru didn't utter a word, or in his case, bark to Kiba about the blonde being a girl as long as he got food out of it, which the blonde unknowingly gave as a bribe, pulse Akamaru liked it when the blonde petted him for hours. But unlike other people he could see pass the idea of his close friend being a girl and knew better than to stop being friends with someone all because they were a girl, besides, Naruto was always going to be Naruto no matter what the blonde was or did. But something was worrying him, he didn't know why but he felt… Protective of her now, as if something inside him screamed to protect her like his Inuzuka instincts did with his teammates, he was going to have to ask his mother after the exams why they were acting like that…

Sakura really wanted to just go home and sleep everything off, it was very weird to find out your ex-best friend knew that your blonde haired teammate was really a girl before you did. She sighed but looked at Naruto who was talking to a smiling Kiba who had been telling her something, about what she didn't know. She knew that being around Naruto was going to get complicated, really complicated…

Sasuke didn't like it, not one bit, he didn't like the fact that so many others knew before he did and couldn't help but feel hurt that Naruto didn't trust him enough to tell him, her secret before anyone else. He didn't like the way people stared at her smile or the way people would blush at her laughter, he didn't know why, but he didn't like it…

Suddenly right when a fight was going to break out between the Sound Ninjas and themselves, the doors opened and someone said "Alright you little bastards, shut the hell up or I'm throwing you out of these exams!"

-x-x-

Kushina Uzumaki stopped and rested in the forest on a rock, she gave a sigh from her lips and looked to the blue sky, she stared at it for a long while until she thought _'The sky always reminds me of Minato-Koi's eyes…'_ she sighed again and muttered "Oh… Minato-Koi, what would you had done if you found out what Konoha has done since your death? Would you have gone on a rampage and allow the Kyuubi to destroy it? Would you had ran away with me and the kids to Whirlpool?…"

Kushina stopped and took out the picture the Third had sent her in the letter and a smile graced her red shaded lips, she stared at her daughter who looked very much like her father, she could see the laughter, the hope, the joy in those blue eyes, Kushina looked back to the sky and suddenly sang a lullaby, this lullaby was always sung by people of the Uzumaki Clan, a song that burned into the memories of the Uzumaki Clan, it was a song that was not easily forgotten…

(Song: Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo, From: D. Gray-man, English lyrics)

"_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one, then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth_ _On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born_ _Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray __Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_So the little infant fell into a deep sleep the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one ,then two ... Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth __On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss_

_I will still continue to pray __Please bestow upon this child your love Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss"_

When the song ended, Kushina felt tears streaming down her face and she placed the picture near her heart, she remembered, how she sang that lullaby to her baby, before Naruto was born. Kushina would play the piano in the Uzumaki-Namikaze household and sing just for Naruto when she still inside her stomach during her pregnancy. And she remembered how she only sang that song once for her baby girl when she entered the life of the living, she sang it once before Naruto was taken away from her and her brothers…

* * *

You guys miss me? JUST KIDDING! Ha!

I hope you guys like it I had fun writing this chapter!

The ending made me feel a little sad though, it might be because I'm listening to the UP soundtrack and the song playing is Stuff We Did, that movie makes me cry at how sad it is…

Anyway, review if you like, if you don't like than don't review, any misspelled words will be fixed later on when I have a chance…

Also, yes, I made the Genin team from Maelstrom have Taka as their Sensei, he has a Jounin vest doesn't he? Ha-ha.


	9. Written Exams…

Here is the chapter.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE PLOT, THE PLOT BELONG TO CELESTIAL KITTEN16!

Also words to know:

_Kagetsu_ means Good Month/Bright Moon (I think its more like Bright Moon for the old man)  
_Sanbika _means Hymn/Hymnal/Song Book (This is Naruto's dead grandmother's name, just so you know)  
_Kochi _means East Wind/Spring Wind (Spring Wind really, I needed a name for the guy so I randomly chose)  
_Baka_ means Idiot/Fool (… If you never knew what this word was, I pity you…)  
_Obasan_ means Aunt (Momo is their aunt you know…)  
_Ojiisan_ means Grandfather (I think this is more respectful to a grandfather though)  
_Chijin _means Dunce/Fool/Idiot (Aki has always and will always call Jiriaya this)  
_Honryuu _means Tumbling Water/Main Current (This is Taka's Team's name)  
_Karyuu _means Swirling Current (This be Naruto-Chan's middle name)  
_Yoarashi_ means Night Strom (This is Taka's middle name)  
_Oi _means Nephew (Momo is the only one that calls the Uzumaki boys that)  
_Mei _means Niece (Momo calls Naruto that)

* * *

Chapter 9: Written Exams…

An old man with green eyes and fading brown hair walked silently into an office room, inside was a young middle aged man with indigo hair and green eyes looking at papers, when the young middle aged man noticed the old man in the room he gave him a surprised look before blinking.

"Hello Kagetsu-Sama… What do I owe this visit?" the young middle aged man asked as he put the paper down and folded his hands together.

"I want to know what you plan to do with Konoha, Kochi…" the old man said with his eyes narrowing with green eyes, the old man named Kagetsu was about in his sixties, he didn't look happy by the frown on his face and his eyes seemed a little cold.

Kochi, the Uzukage only sighed and said "Honestly Kagetsu-Sama, I have no idea… What they did is unforgivable but I simply can not risk our village and country going to war, we barely just got back on our feet two, three years ago, we did barely survive the Second Great Shinobi War, we were lucky no one knew we were still around during the Third War, and we were still recovering during the Kyuubi attack too…"

Kagetsu glared a bit and said "That still doesn't mean a thing to me Kochi. They kept Kushina's baby girl away from her, they lied to her, a woman of royal blood! They told Kushina her little baby was dead when she finally woke up, even though they didn't know she really was Kushina's baby girl, they still did so. They can not be allowed to get away with this Kochi. They _kidnapped_ and _kept MY_ granddaughter in a place that _hates_ her for _twelve years _and they _lied_ to _MY_ daughter. Minato-Baka should had just resigned as Hokage and came to Maelstrom like I asked him to…"

Kochi kept a little laughter under his breath and asked "You still call Minato-San that even after all these years, Kagetsu-Sama?"

Kagetsu only grinned a familiar grin that seemed to run in the Uzumaki family and said "That son-in-law of mine was always and will always be a idiot and a fool in my eyes, what my little Kushina saw in him, I will never understand or know…"

Kochi only shook his head and said, getting back to the serious matter "Kagetsu-Sama, if it makes you feel any better, I plan to head to Konoha for the final part of the Exams, while there I plan to visit Kushina-Sama and her sons to meet our lost princess. If you wish, I will allow you to go with me and you may tell Konoha of what they have done. Because knowing you, you will love to see their faces of shock and horror…" Kochi suddenly watched as a smile spread across the face of the head of the royal family of Maelstrom, and in the eyes of Kagetsu they glinted with laughter at the thought.

Kagetsu suddenly said with a grin upon his face "So be it, during the final exams, Konoha will learn that they had kept the Whirlpool Country's Princess within their village, treated her like trash, and they will fear Maelstrom for what they did…"

Kagetsu started to laugh a little but stopped when Kochi reached for a scroll on the desk, he threw it at him and said "_This_… Was sent by your grandson Taka… You might want to read it Kagetsu-Sama, but read it with Momo-Cha-I mean Momo-San, she needs to read this too…"

Kagetsu paused and stared at the letter that was sent by his grandson Taka before he nodded and stood to walk out of the room, holding tightly onto the letter…

-x-x-

Naruto sat right next to Hinata, and she couldn't help but grin at being next to her best friend, she didn't even hear the three kids who were in the far back seats watching her.

"Damn it to hell, why the hell is our team back here while the other teams are shattered around? Shouldn't one of us be at least a little closer to her?" said the boy with sliver hair said annoyed that none of him or his teammates were even close to the girl they were assigned to protect.

The girl with the cards shook her head and said as she shuffled them "Don't know, but lets head to our chairs, I'm the closet so I'll keep a watch on her okay?"

The other two teammates nodded before going to sit in their seats, the girl with the cards walked two rows down and four seats over before sitting down at where she was assigned, she glanced back and noticed the boy on her team was at the edge of the top row, and her other female teammate was sitting in the middle between them in the rows.

She sighed before turning to the front and glancing to the five rows in front of her where their princess was at. She sighed again and sat back thinking to herself _'I have a bad feeling about this mission…' _suddenly she stopped when she noticed someone had taken the empty seat next to her, she looked to her side and noticed the white haired boy that had talked to the brand new Genin, including their princess.

"Hello, names Kabuto Yakushi, who are you?" Kabuto asked wondering who she was, he had not noticed her at all when he entered the exam room, and he got there early, sure there was a few other Genin in the room but he didn't notice her and he didn't see her enter the room after he came in.

The girl glanced at Kabuto and said "Sorry, classified information, not allowed to tell…"

Kabuto gave her a fake hurt look before fake smiling at her and turning to look to the front, but his mind raged with information for a moment _'She's different, she doesn't act like a Genin like the rest here…_' Kabuto stopped his thoughts when he noticed her headband. His eyes widened as he saw the symbol he had only read about from books _'The Maelstrom Village? But Orachimaru-Sama told me this village was destroyed during the Second Shinobi War, hell the entire Whirlpool Country was destroyed!… I better tell Orachimaru-Sama about this…' _

The girl once again glanced at Kabuto and thought _'Something about this guy doesn't seem right. He has this tainted aura around him… He might be a threat to the princess… I better keep my eyes on him…'_

And then the man, Ibiki, said "Alright you babies, time to shut up, I'm going to explain this once so don't you dare think I'm going to repeat myself!"

Soon enough the room went silent as Ibiki explained the rules of this part of the Exams…

-x-x-

Naruto wanted to bang her head on the table, she didn't know any of the answers to these questions! She gave a sigh before looking at Hinata for a second, she seemed a little down that Naruto wouldn't take her answers for the test, but Naruto had told her if she wanted to pass this test, it would be on her own way.

Naruto lazily placed her head on the table before looking to the man Ibiki staring at them, she gave a sigh and really wish she was super smart sometimes. She kept staring until she had found herself falling asleep…

-x-x-

"_Mommy! Mommy! Can I see little sister now? Where is she? Daddy came to the house and told us sister was ready to come out! Daddy said I can be the first one to hold her if he doesn't make it too!…" a small voice happily sang out. The small child had climb onto a bed where a redheaded woman laid on, behind him was three smaller figures who took to standing at the woman's bedside._

_A sweet but tired voice giggled softly before saying with moments of pain to the small voice as she held onto her stomach. "Now, now Aki calm down, **ouch**. Daddy will be here soon, he just has to take care of some things in the village before he can come here, **crap that one hurt**. Now as for, **ow**, Naruto she's almost ready but not yet. **Ouchy**, mommy needs to get her out of her stomach, **tch ouch baby**, and daddy **needs** to be here to help me. Now calm down, **ow ow fuck Naruto sweetheart you really want out dont'cha?** Aki, Taka, Miki, Nikki I want you all to be good for both Biwako, Taji-Chan, and the ANBU. They're going to take you all out of this room and they'll take you to where the ANBU are, then they're going to help me and daddy, okay?…" _

_Four small "Yes mommy." came from them. They could hear quick footsteps coming to the door and the five turned in time to see a blonde haired man, a old woman, and a young medic enter the room. The old woman gave out a tired sigh with a 'tch' as she glanced at the ones in the room, the young medic quickly made her way into the room and started to get ready for the birth. As for the man he looked like he had ran all the way from the village to the room, he was breathing heavy but a large smile was on his face, his blue eyes sparked in happiness and joy when he saw his wife and children all together for the birth of his baby girl._

"Daddy!" yelled the four same voices, three of the four raced to their father who laughed in pure joy. The one on the bed didn't want to move from his spot so he stayed where he was.

_"Hi boys, hey honey, sorry it took me longer than I hoped. The council noticed I was panicking after you sent me that letter during the meeting and wondered what was happening. It was only thanks to Hiruzen-San I was able to escape before it got too late." he said with his grin. _

_The redhead gave a weak chuckle and said between labored breathes "Yeah sorry, seems that our Naruto didn't want to wait for another week like she was surpose to, **ouch**, she really wants out and isn't taking no for an answer, **ow**! Scared the crap out of me when I noticed my water broke when I was making the boys dinner..."_

_The blonde just smiled wider as he said as he laughed "Seems like she's gonna be just like her mommy! Scaring the daylights out of everyone and not taking no for an answer."_

_-x-x-_

Naruto snapped out of her dream and could faintly hear the man laughing heartly in her head like a echo. She forced herself up and blinked a few times in wonder, her breathing was a little hard and she was confused. But suddenly a Kunai flew pass her and she froze, she looked back and saw the guy behind hers paper was hit by the Kunai, she blinked a few times confused but Ibiki said with a smirk at the boy behind her "You and your team are out."

-x-x-

Kagetsu walked in the now empty halls of his home and sighed.

He remembered how lively it was when his grandsons and youngest daughter was around, funny how it wasn't even a week yet and he already missed them all. He paused at a familiar door he used to go into when he was a lot younger and had two little daughters that wanted a bedtime story on the other side of it. He chuckled and remembered how his beautiful Momo, his first born daughter, was the one that was out going and hyper while his second born, his darling little Kushina was the shy and quiet one.

He shook his head and thought on how those two had changed greatly over the years. Momo was now calm and not so hyper but Kushina…

Dear lord, Kushina had changed greatly and a bit far to much. His little shy, behaved, and sweet daughter suddenly turned into a hyper active, out-going, and just plan out crazy young tomboy Kunoichi when she returned after the one year away from her homeland with her mother, who at the time just grinned like a mad-man and said something along the lines _"Looks like Kushina is a late bloomer with her Uzumaki trait honey…"_

It was a known fact in all of Maelstrom Village and Whirlpool Country that almost all and every Uzumaki born in the Uzumaki Clan was a bit insane, and it was a very rare to have an Uzumaki that was not so out of this world.

Kagetsu knew he wasn't one of those one-in-a-million calm Uzumaki's but he did learned how to calm himself down years ago, when he was younger he really was hoping Kushina was one of those calm Uzumaki's but sadly his hope was gone when she returned after going to Leaf for a whole year with her mother Sanbika.

Kagetsu stopped his thoughts and looked to a painting that hanged on the wall beside the door, a woman with a big grin and stunning curly amber hair and green-blue eyes, she was holding onto a small baby redhead that was wrapped up in a blanket and next to her was another little redhead with curly hair who was staring at the baby with wonder.

Kagetsu smiled sadly and touched the face of the woman with his hand softly before saying "Oh my dear wife, if only you lived a few years longer… You would had been able to discover our little granddaughter is in fact alive, I have no dought in my mind you would had raised hell and stormed your way to Konoha when we did discover the truth…" he shook his head and looked back to the door in front of him. He knocked loudly so his daughter could hear.

A moment went by and he was planning to knock again but the door opened, Momo with her long red hair tied in a braid and green eyes blinked softly at her father.

"Hello Mom-Chan…" he spoke softly to his daughter, a smile on his face.

Momo smiled to her father and bowed her head a bit while saying "Hello Father… What do I owe this visit? It is not tea time yet…" that was the main reason both were calm now a days, they learned tea calmed their Uzumaki hyperness trait down.

"A letter… Kochi said for us to read it…" Kagetsu held up the letter and when Kagetsu mentioned Kochi, Momo's eyes grew a bit brighter and a small blush appeared on her face along with a small smile, Kagetsu raised an eyebrow at her but ignored it for a moment as he said "Its from Taka…"

Suddenly her smile and blush disappeared as she took on a serious look. "Taka-Oi… Is the letter about Naruto-Mei?" She asked.

Kagetsu shrugged and said "Don't know, haven't read it yet…"

Momo watched the letter and spoke in a demanding tone "Then come in father, we shall see what Taka has written about…"

Kagetsu nodded and walked in as Momo opened the door wider and stepped aside for her father.

Kagetsu walked in the room that still had the giant bed his daughters once slept on together, the tea table in the middle of the room when his daughters played tea-time, and much more, he walked to the table and placed the letter on it before sitting on his knees on the pillows in front of the table. His daughter soon joined him at the table.

Both stared at it for a long while until Momo took a breath and opened the long scroll, she glanced at it before speaking so her father could hear.

'_To Momo-Obasan, and Ojiisan…_

_I am very pleased to announce that I, Team Honryuu, and my brothers have reached Konohagakura-No-Sato with no problems or injures and we have in fact located our dear sister, Princess Naruto Karyuu Uzumaki-Namikaze. _

_Upon nearing the village at dawn we were escorted by two of the Hokage-Sama's most trusted ANBU guards who were sent to wait and escort us to him when we came. We entered the village without being seen by the villagers and we soon spoke to Hokage-Sama in private. _

_Hokage-Sama had told us what Naruto has been doing all these years and that she is currently a Konoha Kunoichi within Team Seven._

_Aki demanded to be taken to Naruto-Chan and the twins agreed with him for once in their lives. _

_Thankfully Hokage-Sama said he will send us to Naruto-Chan's apartment with a letter that must be given to the owner of the apartments in order to be allowed access to her room. We did as we were ordered. _

_The landlady's name is Tanigawa-San and she, unlike the rest of the village, knew and figured out who we were are all those years ago, she even knew who our parents are, but she like the rest of the village believed we died the night father had and so she nearly had a heart attack when she saw us at her doorstep. She also does not care that our sister is the container of the Kyuubi, she said all she see's when she looks at Naruto is a small girl who needs a place to rest and live in peace._

_After we talked to the woman and gained the key to Naruto-Chan's room and… _

_Well… _

_She is very much like mother, her apartment was a complete mess. It looked like a tornado and a tsunami had crashed into the room at the same time… I do not wish to see a mess like that again… _

_Aki went insane at how messy the place was and started to clean the house at full speed, he gave us all something to clean while my team went to go check themselves in a hotel to rest in, or at least that's what they said they were going to do… I think they just wanted to get out of the cleaning… _

_Lazy brats… They'll be getting a week of training for that…_

_Anyway, after cleaning the apartment, we had noticed Naruto-Chan was about ready to return from her training any minute and the twins wanted to surprise her. So we turned off the lights and hid in the front room of her apartment. When Naruto-Chan returned from her training she seemed a little bit in thought, but when she heard us shuffling in the room we were in, her body movements and mind went on high alert. Something that I approve of seeing as she is a Kunoichi and needs to be on high alert at times like this. _

_But as I was saying, she had turned on the lights and we surprised the living daylights out of her, if I do say so bluntly. _

_She demanded to know who we are and when we told her, she seemed to be angry and disbelieving towards us._

_Aki tried to convince her, we are in fact her brothers but in the end she ran off to Hokage-Sama… We reached the tower by the time he was telling her we are in fact her blood family, when we entered the room Naruto-Chan was crying and trying to apologize for not believing us. We didn't need her to apologize, she had the right to not believe us from the way she had to live her life so fair._

_After hours of talking to Hokage-Sama we left and had been given the key to the Uzumaki-Namikaze household, where we have moved Naruto-Chan to a day later. Anyway Naruto-Chan looked a little weak from her crying and running that I offered to carry her, along the way we talked about Mother and other things like Maelstrom, she seemed intrigued by it. We had reached her apartment and she had fallen asleep along the way so I'm not sure if she heard what we had mostly told her. But anyway we let her sleep and didn't dare to wake her…_

_Next morning I woke up and ate a greatly cooked breakfast made by Naruto-Chan, she, thankfully, did not inherit Father's cooking skills unlike me and the twins who in fact did get his skills. While she went to meet with her teammates, Aki went mother-hen mode again because it seems Naruto-Chan had forgotten her bento box and he had sent Miki and Nikki to give it to her. _

_I have no idea, nor do I want to know, what happened during their errand but Miki and Nikki returned with three young children who apologized to them, offered to help move Naruto-Chan's stuff out of her house, and called Naruto-Chan their boss for some odd reason…_

_We moved her out of her apartment during this time and I had to move the old cradle and baby things from Naruto-Chan's room at the Uzumaki-Namikaze household. Aki nearly had a mental break down and rampage into the village when he opened Naruto-Chan's room door and saw the old baby things… He is still bitter about this and I don't think he's going to forgive Father's village for a long while, it did take a while to finally calm him down…_

_Nikki and Miki waited for Naruto-Chan at the apartment and took her to the Uzumaki-Namikaze household later on when she was done with her team training, she went to her room before things got a bit hasty to say the least._

_During dinner, she announced she was going to enter the Chunin Exams. I had a feeling, before we came to Konoha, this might happen if she was indeed like Mother and Father. I will tell my team if harm should ever fall on my sister during these Exams, their lifes will not end painless…_

_Aki, Miki, and Nikki did not want her to enter but I have a feeling she will in fact no matter what, be okay in these Exams. _

_She is after all our sister and Mother and Father's daughter and she is in fact a Uzumaki, she was born for this. It was Naruto-Chan and Aki who fought over who was the boss over in this improtant matter and well lets say it didn't turn out right. They both went to bed mad and the next morning Naruto-Chan had ran off into the village for ramen, it seems she ran into a friend while in town and was gone longer than we liked. When Aki finally came downstairs Aki and I spoke over about the Exams and he finally decided to apologize to her I told him she was not home. Aki once again went nuts and ran into the village asking everyone if they had seen her. After talking to a few people, we discovered she was last seen heading to the Hyuuga complex with a Hyuuga girl. After reaching it and yelling at the gaurds, Aki nearly stormed in to take Naruto-Chan back but was stopped when a familer face appeared at the gates. And then things went down hill again. _

_Aki had attacked Hiashi Hyuuga, Father's best friend from when he was alive, turns out Naruto-Chan's best friend is in fact Hiashi-Sama's daughter Hinata-Sama. I guess the apples doesn't fall to far from the trees…_

_Anyway, after that whole frisco, Naruto-Chan appeared and stopped Aki from hurting Hiashi anymore, she yelled at him and after a bit he stopped and told Naruto to get her things and that we are going home. Naruto-Chan did as she was told and said goodbye to her friend. After that it was a bit tense but after talking over things, Aki apologized for everything, and Naruto apologized for the words she yelled at him. They're fine now but Naruto-Chan is still not used to having people caring for her so much, and Aki isn't used to the idea of his sister being so tomboyish and indepedent._

_I will be sending this scroll the night before the Exams begin and it will reach you all by the time the Exams had started. I have no doubt Mother has left at full speed as soon as she had been reinstated as a Kunoichi, I would too if I found out my little and only girl was in fact alive and I had missed twelve to thirteen years of her life. I request for high level SWIRL's to follow her now, so when she comes to Konohagakura-No-Sato, she will be restrained from destroying it to ground level…_

_And, Momo-Obasan, Ojiisan, I am pleased to announce she is healthy and doing fine, she is a bit on the short side but I do believe it might be because of all the ramen she inhales. She has, sadly, gained Mother's strange love for those noodles. Funny, all of us don't like ramen that much, even Father didn't much, and yet both Mother and Naruto-Chan love it, it must be a woman thing or something…_

_Also on a side note, she is in fact the container of the Kyuubi-No-Kitsune and that she knows she is. _

_Hokage-Sama has told us how she found out and how she was tricked into stealing Father's forbidden scroll to pass the Genin Exams by a teacher who turned traitor whose name was Mizuki. I must also go and find this man named Iruka Umino, he helped protect Naruto-Chan that night and does not care that she is the container of the beast that killed his very own mother and father, he in fact believes she is like everyone else and treats her fairly and, if I guess right, loves her like a little sister/daughter… _

_Ojiisan, I must ask you to look into the Lost Scroll and look for the name Umino, I do believe his family had hailed from Maelstrom before the Second War had separated most of our people…_

_Naruto-Chan has yet to tell us she knows of the beast inside of her and I do believe she does not want us to know of it for she fears we will push her away and think of her as a demon, I, along with the others will never push her away now that she has returned to us. She will always be our baby sister no matter what happens…_

_That is all I can report for now._

_-From, Prince Taka Yoarashi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Jounin of Maelstrom._

_P.S: It seems that Naruto-Chan is much very like Mother but she looks like a chibi Father, messy blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes, tan skin, and also her dream and goal is to become the next Hokage… I guess you can call her, a young beautiful but stubborn flower that has yet to bloom if you will…'_

When Momo finished, she realized she was now crying badly, she smiled softly with pride and spoke as her voice cracked "I-If Taka-Oi is right… T-Then Naruto-Mei will have no trouble in these Exams, Father…" she looked up and saw her father smiling softly and nodding.

"Yes, no doubt about it Momo-Chan, after all…" he stopped talking and looked out to the doors that lead out to the balcony that faced the deep blue open waters.

He smiled again and said "She is a Uzumaki after all, and there is one thing we Uzumaki's don't do… And that's give up on our goals no matter how hard things get…"

Momo nodded and looked out the balcony doors watching the waters say from far away…

-x-x-

Naruto was about to give up… These questions were going to kill her!

She placed her hands on her head and messed her hair up in frustration of it all! She had no idea what any question asked!

She muttered to herself with a dreaded look "Someone please just kill me now…" she glanced around the room and saw most of the people were done, she glanced up to the clock and just watched the hands on the clock move around and around.

She kept watching it before the idea came to her, she blinked a few times before grinning her Uzumaki grin and nearly laughing like a mad-man.

In her mind she thought _'I get it now… Your suppose to cheat… There is no way any Genin will know these answers for their first year and those that experience this stuff knows it or unless your super smart, your suppose to cheat off of them… Well, I fail at that, I can't be sneaky unless its for pranks, hehe… I bet Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-Teme figured this out a long time ago…'_

The three Maelstrom ninjas glanced to their princess and noticed a grin appearing on her face, all thought the same thoughts _'She figured it out now… At least she figured it out faster than Lady Kushina, I heard it took her four hours AFTER the Exams was over to figure it out when she was a Genin…'_

The Rookie Nine watched that smile appear on her face, some didn't understand it but others knew it, those that did couldn't help but think _'So, she finally figured it out… About time…'_

-x-x-

Another hour passed and time was up for the Written Exams, Ibiki smirked and said "Now… For the Tenth question… But before we begin, I ask you this… Do you want to take it or do you not want to…" some looked confused and so did Naruto, then someone from the crowd asked what would happen if they didn't.

Ibiki smirked more and said "If you don't, than you and your entire team will fail. And if you do take the question but fail you will not be allowed to enter any Chunin Exams or even become a Chunin as long as you live…" this sent shock waves of gasps, and Naruto's eyes widened in horror at that.

Suddenly Kiba yelled out "What? That can't be! There are a lot of people here that took the Exams before!" Ibiki shot a glare at the Inuzuka and said "Last time, they didn't have me, now this year they do and you will be playing by my rules understand…"

Naruto's mind raced with debate now, if she took it and failed, than she'll never pass and her dream to be Hokage would shatter, but if she didn't than her teammates will fail along with her, and she knew Sakura and Sasuke would hate her for it…

Naruto closed her eyes as she heard people say they were out and leave the room, soon enough the numbers went down. Naruto waited before she opened her eyes and looking back to her teammates, Sasuke seemed to be glaring at them and Sakura was shaking softly because she was going to raise up her hand, she was going to give up? Naruto's eyes widened, she couldn't let her teammate do this!

Naruto looked back to the front and saw Ibiki smirking, then it hit her.

Her eyes widened as she thought in her mind _'No… He doesn't have that right, no one but a Kage can take away the right for someone to become a Chunin or not, and he's not a Kage… He's doing this to freak us out… Then that means…' _Naruto sat there before slowly raising up her hand, earning a gasp from her friends and from the Maelstrom Ninjas.

'_Princess! What are you doing!' _thought the Maelstrom Ninjas from their seats.

'_Naruto you're giving up!' _yelled the Rookie Nine in their minds, never in life had they seen the Uzumaki give up.

_'Naruto no! Don't do it!'_ Sakura's mind yelled out as she watch her teammate's hand reach high in the air.

As Ibiki was waiting for her to say she gave up, the hand slammed down hard and her voice was heard all around the room.

-x-x-

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THROW AT ME, I'LL TAKE IT HEAD ON! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP AND I'LL NEVER BACK DOWN ON MY WORD, THAT'S MY NINDO! I DON'T CARE IF I FAIL THIS, I WILL BECOME CHUNIN SOMEWAY, SOMEHOW, AND THEN I'LL BECOME HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT! SO BRING IT ON! LET'S SEE THIS TENTH QUESTION!" Naruto yelled out, her eyes sharp and glaring at Ibiki, inside the blue eyes was clearly determination hope, courage, and truth.

The room was quiet and those that had slowly raised their hands put their own hands down, and they had nodded at her words. Soon enough those that were fearing and about ready to give up, somehow found themselves without fear and felt calmer and braver now.

Five minutes passed and Ibiki glanced around the room, by the looks of everyone's determined faces they weren't going to give up. He spoke "Is that it? Your all going to take the question?" most nodded and soon enough Ibiki face broke out into a smirk.

"Congratulations… You all passed the Written part of the Chunin Exams…"

* * *

Hi everyone!

I had fun with this chapter… :D

Sorry if there is no Kushina, Aki, Taka, Nikki, or Miki in this one, the boys and Kushina are busy right now, lol

Anyway, review if you like it, if you don't than don't review okay.

Also SWIRL's are the ANBU of Whirlpool Country!

Up next, The Survival Exams and here's a little preview of Part 1.

"_When Naruto-Chan returns from the Exams, we will tell her about Mother and Father Aki… We can't keep hiding it…" _

"_I know Taka… I know…"_

"_Oh… Hi you must be Iruka-" _

"_WHO ARE YOU GUYS REALLY? AND WHY DID THE HOKAGE TELL ME YOU'RE HER BROTHERS!"_


	10. Survival Exams, Part 1 Start

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it

I do not own anything, not even the dang plot, that belongs to Celestial Kitten16…

* * *

Chapter 10: Survival Exams, Part 1

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked out in wonder by what Ibiki just meant, Ibiki smirked at Naruto and said "I said you all passed brat…" Naruto blinked as Sakura raised her hand and asked out "What do you mean, we haven't taken the Tenth Question yet…"

Ibiki smirked again and then told them, there never was a Tenth Question, and that this exam was a test to see how well your information gathering is, and to weed out the lesser crowdedly group of ninjas. Naruto listened but blocked it out, not caring what he said, god he was talking like Iruka-Sensei when…

'_SHIT! I forgot to tell Iruka-Sensei I moved out of my apartment and with my brothers! He always comes over on this day every week to clean up my apartment, hell I forgot to tell him I have brothers!…' _Naruto stopped thinking and bit her lip as thought _'I hope he doesn't go mother-hen mode again, he nearly exploded with anger when I told him I was a girl after the Mizuki incident…'_

Naruto couldn't help but remember that day…

_-x-x-_

"_Iruka-Sensei are you sure your okay?" Naruto asked with concerned for his(her) teacher, Iruka smiled as a Medic Ninja patched the teacher up, and nodded as he said "Yup, just a little bit sore but other than that I'm fine…" the Medic Ninja looked at Naruto for a moment and smiled at him(her), Naruto smiled back to her knowing she wasn't one of those that hated her because of the Kyuubi. _

_Naruto spoke "Thanks a lot for fixing Iruka-Sensei, Neesan…" the woman smiled again and patted Naruto on his(her) head saying "No problem Fishcake, now just make sure Umino-San doesn't do to much work that might hurt his back this week, your going to take care of him right?" _

_Naruto grinned and nodded, the woman just smiled at him(her) and got up to leave Iruka's house, before she was heading out of Iruka's room she spoke "Oh, Umino-San… Thank you… Naruto really needs someone like you to support he-him…" she had stopped herself from saying 'her' to Iruka because she knew Naruto had yet to tell Iruka about him(her) being a girl. The woman knew because she was Naruto's personal Medic Nin and Doctor for the poor Uzumaki girl, she learned about Naruto when Naruto was six and needed some medical care, but one of the doctors at the hospital refused to help because he hated the 'demon' of Konoha, so in anger the young Medic Nin had punched the doctor in the face before going off and helping the six year old out._

_After that the Hokage came in and told her that he had the head of the hospital fire the doctor that refused to help Naruto, and had asked her why she was helping Naruto out. She told the Hokage that she knew Minato once when she was child and understood the ways of sealing, the Medic Nin said she knew the seal on Naruto did not affect her in anyway and that she saw Naruto as a normal human, a six year old child that needed help and was NOT the Kyuubi. When he had heard this, the Hokage smiled and offered her a position as Naruto's personal doctor because Naruto's old personal doctor had died almost a whole year ago, when she had heard this the Medic Nin grinned brightly and agreed to it. Soon after the signing of paperwork, the Medic Nin was given full access to all of Naruto's personal medical files, with curiosity, she had opened the files and read everything there was on the paper. And when I mean everything, I mean **EVERYTHING**._

_After reading the files for the third time that first night alone she had ran to the Hokage and asked if everything in the files was true, the answer was yes. She couldn't believe it, Naruto Uzumaki, was really Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and that he was really a she! Not only that but she was the daughter, the **REAL **blooded daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze. And that her brothers, her **REAL **brothers were in fact Aki Uzumaki, Taka Uzumaki, Nikki Uzumaki, and Miki Uzumaki, the supposed adopted children of Kushina Uzumaki. _

_After that, everything made sense to her, why Kushina would go away for nine months and returned with a new child, why Minato punched any guy that talked or even look at Kushina in any bad or perverted way, why Kushina would pull Minato away from girls who were flirting with him, as if trying to show him something, why the adopted boys looked up greatly to Minato as if they saw him as their own blooded father, and why the boys often looked like ether Kushina or Minato. _

_Everything fell into place, even the greatest mystery that plagued the Medic Nin for years, was answered. Why Naruto was chosen that night to have the Kyuubi sealed away in…_

_The woman watched as Iruka nod to her and Naruto smile as he(she) asked "Neesan, you coming over tomorrow to check on Iruka-Sensei?" he(she) waited for the answer and the Medic Nin nodded saying "Yup, I'll be back tomorrow first thing in the morning to check on Umino-San, now get some rest you two, its late…" it was true, it was late, the sun wasn't up and the moon was still high in the sky, Naruto had called his(her) personal doctor to check Iruka at his house after the Mizuki incident because Iruka was too stubborn and didn't want to go to the hospital._

_Naruto and Iruka nodded at the Medic Nin who smiled at them before leaving the room and going to the front door of the house, Naruto looked at Iruka who smiled at him(her) and Naruto looked down thinking 'Maybe… Maybe I should let Iruka-Sensei know my secret… After all he doesn't care about the Kyuubi so he shouldn't care that I'm a girl too…' Naruto looked up as he(she) heard "Naruto… Is something the matter?" Naruto looked up to Iruka and noticed the worried look on the Chunin teacher._

"_N-Nothing Iruka-Sensei, nothing, I'm just thinking about something…" Naruto said with a nervous smile which Iruka knew and saw to much of on the boy(girl). His eyes narrowed a little before asking "Naruto… What's the matter?" Naruto stared his(her) sensei in the eyes and looked down to his(her) hands that he(she) placed on his(her) lap on the chair he(she) sat in near Iruka's bed. _

"_Naruto… What's the matter? Your not still thinking about what that bastard Mizuki said are you? Don't listen to him okay, your still Naruto, and not the Kyuubi, you're the same hyper-active ramen loving boy I know…" Iruka said before watching Naruto's body shake a little, suddenly though, Naruto spoke up making up his(her) mind at that moment "That's just it Iruka-Sensei… I'm not that, I'm not that at all…" Naruto stopped for a bit, he(she) was really scared to tell, Iruka was a bit confused for a moment._

"_I'm not a boy…" Naruto said going on as he(she) looked up sadly to his(her) Sensei who blinked a few times, Iruka then asked, truly not understanding "Not a… Naruto what are you talking about?…" Naruto bit his(her) lip and rose from his(her) chair, he(she) used some hand signs and muttered out a "Undo…"_

_Soon enough smoke surrounded Naruto, and Iruka watched in wonder, suddenly the smoke cleared and standing in Naruto's place was a girl, the same height only more feminine, her hair was at her shoulders and looked smoother. Iruka's eyes widened as he saw this female Naruto smile sheepishly at him saying "I'm not a boy Iruka-Sensei… I'm really a girl…"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Iruka-Sensei?-"_

"_YOU'RE A WHAT?"_

_Naruto cringed at the loudness from her teacher and watched as Iruka looked like he was going to suffer from a heart attack, Iruka looked a little pale and asked out "How? How are you a girl? Why didn't you tell me before? Naruto!" Naruto sank down into her seat and told him everything, everything from the day she was born and how many people wanted her death, to the day she and the Hokage put up the Henge to protect her since she was growing up, how she knew how to undo the Henge, and how she didn't want anyone to find out or else things might get bad. She even told him about who knew her secret, The Hokage, Ayame, Teuchi, Shikamaru, Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and her landlady Tanigawa._

_After that, Iruka started to go on a rant… And a lot of cuss words were used too… Naruto had to close her ears because he told her to do so she wouldn't hear the words he was nearly yelling out in pure anger at the villagers and ninjas that thought they could hurt her. Naruto could actually see the shelves and things shaking as Iruka did his 'Big-Demon Head' Justu thing_

_Soon enough Iruka calmed down and took in the information before understanding it, he at first felt a bit betrayed and hurt but understood that Naruto didn't trust him back then when they first met and it wasn't until finding out that he didn't care about the Kyuubi being in the poor girl did she fully trust him. _

_Naruto then said in a small quiet voice while looking down "I'm sorry I never told you Iruka-Sensei, it's just… Jiji said that people will hurt me if they knew I was girl…" suddenly Iruka cut in saying "Naruto has anyone ever hurt you before?" he was worried and his mind plagued with questions like 'Has any grown men find out about her being a girl.' and 'Did you get hurt before…' Naruto shook her head no and said "No, no one has hurt me…"_

"_Good…" Iruka said feeling better now, Naruto didn't say anything as she stared at him but soon enough asked out "Your not mad?" Iruka stared at Naruto before smiling and shaking his head saying "No, no I'm not mad, a little hurt that I wasn't told before but I'm not mad…" Naruto smiled sweetly back at him and said "Good_… _I don't want to lose you Iruka-Sensei, you're the first person I ever told this secret you know… Hinata and her family knew because Hinata's mom found out, Shikamaru figured it out, Neesan is my personal doctor so she read it in my files, and Jiji told Ayame-Nee, Teuchi, and Tanigawa-San…"_

_Iruka stopped and stared at Naruto's very sweet smile, soon enough he smiled back at her and said "Good to know I'm trusted enough to know… And don't worry, I won't tell. Its your secret, not mine… You know, you really should be like this more often, your smile is cute Naruto-Chan…" Iruka then pinched her cheeks teasing her, making Naruto blush and glare as she said embarrassed "Iruka-Sensei don't do that! And don't call me cute!"_

_Iruka only laughed as Naruto pouted at him…_

_-x-x-_

Naruto sheepishly scratched her cheeks and spoke a bit out loud "He's going to kill Aki and the others if he finds out…"

-x-x-

"HOKAGE-SAMA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Iruka yelled out as he stormed into the Hokage's office, the old Hokage nearly had a heart attack by the sudden burst in and threw most of the papers he hand in his hands in the air from the surprise.

He looked to see a very worried Iruka run to his desk saying as he slammed his hands on the table "Something's wrong, I went to Naruto-Chan's place to clean up the apartment a bit and nothing was there! Everything was gone! I asked Tanigawa-San and she said Naruto moved away! Where did she go! She would had told me she moved away, something isn't right!"

"Iruka…" The Hokage started knowing the man was going to rant and he was right.

"What if she was kidnapped? What if she was forced to move! Hokage-Sama we need to send some ANBU to investigate!"

"Iruka…P-"

"Dear god what if she being forced to do things she doesn't want to! What if the place she moved to collapsed and she's dieing or trapped! We need to save her!"

"Iruka… Please-"

"What if someone found her house and is setting it on fire! What if she's sleeping right now! Oh what if she being held hostage by some thief's robbing her and is tied up!"

"Iruka…Please stop-"

"Hokage-Sama hurry we need to find her, she might be hurt or worse! Hurry lets get some ANBU and-"

"IRUKA!" The Hokage yelled out to get the Chunin to shut up. And Iruka did in fact stop his rant and looked at his Hokage. Iruka blinked a few times before hearing "I know Naruto-Chan moved Iruka, she is fine, and I know where she moved to…"

"Where!" the worried mother-hen known as Iruka yelled out, the Hokage shook his head softly and said "She moved in with her brothers and is taking the Exams right now so don't worry Iruka…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Umm… Iruka?"

"WHAT? BROTHERS?"

The Hokage winched a bit at the teacher that burst that question out, soon enough he tried to calm Iruka down and said "Yes Iruka, Naruto-Chan has brothers…"

"Who?" Iruka yelled out twitching to find these men and destroy them for ether deceiving Naruto into believing they were her brothers or for leaving her in Konoha for about twelve years of her life. He didn't know which yet. The old Hokage tried to calm Iruka down again and said "Iruka, please listen to me, these boys are in fact Naruto's blood brothers. They came back to Konoha to find her after I sent-"

"So they left her here huh! I swear when I find these men I'm giving them a piece of my mind, how dare they just leave her here in Konoha!" Iruka went off ranting again, but before the Hokage could say anything to once again try to calm him down the door to his office was pushed opened and coming into the room was in fact, Taka and the twins who were right behind him, Taka looked up to the Hokage and Iruka before saying "Oh… I'm sorry we didn't mean to intrude." Both Nikki and Miki peeked from behind their older brother with wonder.

The Hokage smiled softly at Taka and said "No, no its quite alright Taka, please came in and sit down all of you, I wish to introduce you to someone…" Taka watched as the brown haired man in the room calmed himself down for a second and Taka couldn't help but wonder if he had seen the man before only a lot smaller and a child. Taka nodded and walked over to Iruka who now sat down in a chair in front of the desk of the Hokage.

Taka walked to another empty chair and sat down, the twins walked calmly behind Taka and stood behind the chair he sat in, both watching Iruka with their eyes. Soon enough the Hokage said "Iruka Umino, I would like you to meet Naruto's second oldest brother Taka Uzumaki, and her third and fourth oldest brothers Nikki Uzumaki and Miki Uzumaki…" suddenly Iruka stiffened and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Taka and the twins who blinked, confused by what was going on for a second, Taka was able to think fast when he heard that man next to him name was.

Taka turned to Iruka and smiled softly as he said "Oh… You must be Iruka-" suddenly Taka was cut off when Iruka jumped up and took the taller man by the collar and with a threating yell say to him "WHO ARE YOU GUYS REALLY! AND WHY DID THE HOKAGE TELL ME YOU'RE NARUTO'S BROTHERS?"

The twins fell back onto the ground a bit scared, mostly because they had only seen someone head turn that big once before in their life and that was their aunt Momo when she was really pissed off at them for repainting the castle a color she hated the most in life. Taka blinked as he stared up to Iruka, not scared at how Iruka's head suddenly turned huge.

Suddenly he yelled out "How dare you say your Naruto's brothers! If you really were her brothers you would had taken her with you instead of leaving her in this village! Do you know how lonely it is to not have parents or a family?"

"Iruka!" the Hokage yelled out to try to get the man to calm down before he said something he was going to regret, if there was one thing the Hokage knew it was that the Uzumaki brothers hated the mention of their baby sister being alone in Konoha.

"Do you know how many nights an orphan cries alone when they believe their family is dead or just left them! I know how many because I lost my parents when I was thirteen and I know how lonely it is to not have someone there for you to return home or to even say goodnight to you!" suddenly though Iruka raised his free hand up into a fist and wanted to punch Taka whose eyes narrowed at him, before Iruka could hit the man in front of him, Taka spoke "You make it sound like we wanted to leave her, if we knew she was alive we would had done everything in our power to bring her home and keep her as far away from Konoha as much as possible."

Iruka stopped and listened to his words, he spoke again "Knew if she was- What are you talking about?" the twins this time rose from the ground and spoke at the same time "We didn't know Naru-Chan was alive sir, we were told she died the night Kyuubi-No-Kitsune attacked, so don't you dare say we left her in Konoha, because we didn't, we were lied to by the Konoha Council…"

"What?" Iruka asked as he calmed down and let Taka go, Iruka blinked a few times before looking at the Hokage asking "What are they talking about Hokage-Sama?" The old Hokage sighed and said "Take a seat Iruka, and I'll explain everything…"

-x-x-

Naruto's eyes widened as one of the windows in the room was suddenly destroyed by some crazy woman with a banner. People in the room shielded themselves from flying glass and some screamed surprised by the sudden entrance. Soon enough a voice boomed around them "Alright you little fuckers, shut your mouths and listen up, Snake Mistress Anko Mitarashi is here and if you don't want to die than you'll learn to respect me!"

Suddenly though, Naruto's voice yelled out "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BIMBO! YOU COULD HAD KILLED US!" everyone's head shot at Naruto as her friends and teammate sighed, the Maelstrom Genin and Ibiki held onto some laughter.

"W-What did you just call me you little snot?" Anko yelled out as she glared daggers at Naruto who crossed her arms and said "I said what the hell is wrong with you bimbo, you could had killed us." Ibiki held in his laughter more as he saw the soon-to-be fight between Anko and Naruto, he made a decision that Naruto had some serious guts or was just plain idiotic for angering Anko.

Anko stomped over and picked Naruto up by the collar of her jacket saying "Say that again brat I dare you…" Naruto narrowed her eyes at Anko and was going to say it but Ibiki decided he liked the kid to much to let her die early "Anko, don't you have to take them to Training Ground Forty-Four…"

Anko let Naruto go and glanced back to Ibiki who was now standing in front of the banner, she looked back and counted how many teams were in the place "Ibiki, either this test is really easy or your getting rusty, you let Twenty-Six Teams pass…" Ibiki rolled his eyes but said "You'll be surprised by this batch Anko… This year we got some special kids that might surprise you…" as he said this his eyes landed on Naruto.

Anko scoffed at this but said "Doesn't matter, by the time I get done with them, these numbers will be cut in half." suddenly though Anko looked back and stared at the others and Naruto with a glare, she then said "Follow me you brats or else…"

Naruto glared back but soon enough her teammates went to her side to calm her down, Naruto and the rest of Team Seven soon walked out of the room along with the others that were now following Anko to Training Ground Forty-Four, also known as The Forest of Death.

-x-x-

"Next time I'm attacking that lady…" the boy with sliver hair said as he crossed his arms and looked at Anko as she walked away from Naruto and everyone started to follow her. The girl with braided hair shook her head and said "Even if it means your going to get in deep trouble with the Examiner?" the boy nodded and said "Yup, no one and I mean no one is allowed to harm our prin-" suddenly before he could finish that sentence the girl with brown curly hair placed a hand over his mouth saying "Dude, don't say that, we are still around people and they might be over hear us. We can't let anyone know about her yet, remember what Taka-Sensei said…"

The Maelstrom Genin stopped and remembered another threat that their Sensei said.

"_**Oh, and if anyone finds out about Naruto's status before any official announcement or clarification from the Uzukage or from the King, I will personally make sure you three are tortured for treason to the Royal Family and soon you will wish you were no longer alive…"**_

The three once again shivered at their Sensei's death threat, knowing he was never the type to kid around when things like this mattered…

-x-x-

Iruka was stunned by what he learned, how on earth could the Council do that? To lie to a mother who wanted her baby back? To keep that child in a village that would had hated her? That was his questions mostly. He put his head down and stared at his legs not sure what to say. His head snapped up when he heard "And so I was able to make contact with Naruto's siblings and mother. Her brothers are in Konoha now but her mother will be here soon in fact. From what the boys told me is that Naruto's mother must reinstate herself as a ninja before she can travel here…"

Iruka looked at the Hokage as the old man took a whiff of his pipe, and soon enough Iruka's head turned to Taka who was still sitting in his chair and the twins standing by his side. Iruka bowed his head and said "I… I am deeply sorry for my outburst… I didn't mean to… Its just, I think of Naruto as a little sister and sometimes a daughter. So when I heard she had blood family in Konoha, I snapped, she lived her life as an orphan like myself and I know how bad it is to not have family… I just believed you must had left her behind, I'm sorry again, if I knew what had happened to your family I would had never-"

Suddenly though, Miki cut him off "No sweat man, its okay, we're not mad…" Nikki cut in "Yeah, as you said before, you didn't know. Besides we need to thank you…" Iruka was now confused, he titled his head and asked out "What? Thank me? For what?"

That's when Taka spoke "We thank you for giving our sister a chance, I learned from the Hokage what some of the Teachers at the Academy would do to sabotage Naruto's ninja career. They would give her the wrong text-books, never let her answer questions, and if they did let her answer one they would tell her she got a question wrong when in fact she got in it right, they would give her test that made no sense or give her a F on purpose… But you Umino-San, you gave her a shot, a chance to learn the right stuff, a chance to answer the questions… Not only all that but you, you didn't hate her for something she had no control over when she was born, you didn't care about the beast in her stomach and you saw over all that and just saw her, a young child wanting to become a ninja and wanting to show the world what she was made of, you also showed her that she was not the beast that night that man Mizuki betrayed Konoha and tricked her into stealing the Forbidden Scroll… And for giving her that chance and showing her that she is Naruto and not Kyuubi, we thank you… All of us thank you…"

Iruka blushed at being praised like that, he never in his life had been praised like that before. Iruka looked down flidding with his fingers and the twins snickered a bit, the Hokage then asked "By the way, Taka. Where is Aki?" Taka looked to the Hokage and said "He is busy at the moment, Mother has just sent him a letter by her Summons and he is responding to the letter." The Hokage nodded softly understanding but asked "Now, what can I help you boys with, you came in not to long ago so what can I do?"

Taka smiled softly at the Hokage and said as he stood "I already did what I wanted to do Hokage-Sama… I came in to learn Iruka Umino's whereabouts and thank him for all he has done, meeting him here was by chance… But the twins I believe need to ask you something."

The Hokage and Iruka turned to the twins who were grinning from ear to ear, Iruka's eyes widened as he knew that smile well. The Hokage eyed them warily and asked "What can I do for you boys?"

Nikki and Miki looked at each other with those grins and said "We need a list of all of the Council Members that lied to Mom, the names of the teachers that tried to sabotage Naru-Chan's ninja career, and the names of the stores that wont allow Naru-Chan in…" the Hokage watched their smile grow wider and Iruka knew what the twins wanted to do… Taka just sighed but smirked to himself.

-x-x-

"Welcome to the Forest of Death you brats…" Anko said with a smirk on her face as she watched the others stare wide eyed at the Training Grounds. Naruto gulped at the forest jungle that covered the Training Area. She was so out of it, she didn't hear what Anko was saying, she just watched the forest jungle in front of her. She felt nervous, no doubt about that.

Naruto kept watching it until she felt a strong gust of wind suddenly blow her way, she watched as the trees swayed and birds flew into the air by the sudden burst of wind. She watched as the wind kept blowing around her making her hair sway, suddenly a woman's voice spoke to her in her mind.

"_**My little descendent, do not worry to much. You will do fine in this place, just follow the Wind and it shall guide you to where it is safe…"**_

Naruto's eyes widened and she looked around her to see if anyone had talked to her, no one, not even her teammates were near her, everyone was too busy looking at the Forest of Death or Anko as she went on about them not being responsible for their lives. Naruto kept looking to see if someone had talked to her but no one was near her at all. Strange…

Suddenly Naruto heard the whistling of a kunai whirling at her, before it could hit her though she heard another voice speak only this time it was a man and his voice sounded familiar for some reason.

"_**Move now Naruto!"**_

Naruto jerked her head back from the kunai as it was about to hit her face and she did a back flip, she landed on her feet before she skidded on the ground for a moment. She looked to where the kunai landed, and then back to Anko who seemed a little pissed but impressed that she moved out of the way in time. "Not bad brat… You might be able to survive these Exams after all…" Naruto shot a smug smirk at Anko for a second, but she did mentally thank that voice, whoever it was.

Sasuke and Sakura along with Naruto's friends, were surprised when Anko attacked her but was more surprised when Naruto suddenly moved out of the way of the attack just in time, normally Naruto wouldn't notice she was getting attacked until she got hit or something.

Sakura, Sasuke, and a few others attention were suddenly on a team of Genin when one yelled out "HEY YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT OUR-" but suddenly a girl with brown curly hair shuted the boy up by tackling him to the ground as the one with braided hair just sighed and watched them fight on the ground for a second…

-x-x-

"Damn it, dude, what did we just say!" the girl with brown curly hair said while placing her hand over his mouth again, the only responds she and her other teammate got was him muffling out the answer. Both sighed as he ranted on and on about whatever the hell he was saying…

-x-x-

Soon enough after that, a grass nin freaked Naruto and a few others out when he, or was it a she, gave Anko her Kunai back by using her tongue. Naruto shuddered at the thought of that long thing.

Anyway, Anko spoke out "Alright, now before we begin I want you all to know that you will be given one scroll, its your mission to find another one from a different team. Now there are two different scrolls, a Heaven Scroll, and a Earth Scroll. If you get a Heaven Scroll you must find a Earth Scroll, you get a Earth you must find a Heaven Scroll…"

Each team was then given a scroll, Naruto and her team was handed a Heaven Scroll, that meant they had to look for a Earth Scroll. Anko spoke again "You all have Five Days to reach the tower in the middle of the forest, you fail to ether get another scroll or you fail to reach the tower in time means you failed the Exams. Now get to your gates brats!"

Everyone nodded and ran to their assigned gates, when everyone reached their gates Anko spoke once more before they watched into the closed gates that lead into the Forest of Death. "Oh and one other thing, whatever you do, DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT open those Scrolls until you reach the tower understand."

Before anyone could ask why, the gates behind them closed and the second part of the Exams was ready to begin…

-x-x-

Taka sighed to himself as he entered the house, he knew that the twins would return grinning their heads off along with a smirking Iruka, who for some reason, joined in on the soon to be all out prank war against the people that done harm to Naruto. He knew that soon Konoha would regret harming his little sister.

He stopped when he heard a sound flowing around the house, it sounded like a piano was playing. He listened to the music play and suddenly knew the song already, he walked slowly in the house, listening to the sound the piano made, each one sounded beautiful. He kept walking down the hall from the front room and stopped at the last door in the back, he stared at it before looking down to the name tag at the side of the door that read 'Music Room.'

He heard the song keep playing and he reached for the door handle, he opened the door slowly and looked into the room.

Aki was sitting at a large red and old piano, his eyes were closed as he played softly, the room was filled with light because of the large glass windows that were almost all around the room nearly making the place look like a greenhouse, the ground was made of wood and some chairs and couches could be seen near the large windows along with a table, the walls was made of different bright colors, white, yellow, blue, purple, and orange. There was also shelves and some desks with other instruments around and on them, music sheets could be seen around the room too.

Taka blinked before walking slowly into the room, closing the door behind him, he could hear the music nearing the end but didn't say anything to his brother who seemed to be lost in his own world. When the song ended Aki removed his hands from the piano keys and sighed with a small smile…

"Twelve years…" Taka said as Aki nearly jumped in the air from his voice, Aki looked back and said "Taka. Dear god, you scared me. Don't do that…" Taka just smirked at his older brother for a moment before looking around the room as if remembering the good times in the room from a long time ago. He didn't say anything but walked around knowing his older brother was still watching, Taka walked close to on the shelf's and picked up a music sheet that was sticking out from under a flute.

He looked at the musical notes and spoke again "Twelve years Aki…" Aki stopped and just stared at his brother not understanding what he meant. But before he could ask his brother what he meant Taka said "For twelve years Aki, you haven't dared to play that song, you haven't even dared to touch a piano for twelve years…"

Aki watched his brother and his eyes dimmed before he glanced at the old piano his mother would play all the time when he was a child, he could remember it like it was yesterday, his mother playing the same song he did, music lighting up the room even more, him and his brothers laughing and playing while listening to the music and the lullaby their mother sang, the smell of polished wood coming off of the floor and the cherry red piano itself. Even the smell of cherry blossom and oak trees when the windows were open during spring, how he remember it well.

He also remembered why he haven't played or touched a piano in those twelve years, but he smiled softly and said to his brother "Well… For the past twelve years I believed Naru-Chan was dead… Now that she isn't, I feel like I can play this song for the next four days…" Taka just smiled softly before looking away from the music sheet and to his brother, Taka then asked "What did Mother say in the letter Aki?"

Aki sighed a bit and said while hanging his head "She said she'll be here by the end of this week… If anything a few days after Naruto returns from the Exams to rest and train for the final test… She also wrote down that when she gets here she will in fact not hesitate to destroy anyone who dares to look at Naru-Chan wrong…"

Soon enough none of the brothers said anything to each other and the room was still, suddenly though Taka spoke again "When Naruto-Chan returns from the Exams, we will tell her about Mother and Father Aki… We can't keep hiding it…" Aki then said with a nod "I know Taka… I know…"

-x-x-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched and waited at the gates that lead out into the Forest of Death. Sakura was nervous and looked ready to throw up, Sasuke just wanted to get this done with, and Naruto gulped but a smile was placed on her face, ready to take on whatever was going to be in these exams.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked out with wonder.

"I'm a Uchiha… I'm born ready…" was Sasuke's responds as he folded his arms, Naruto rolled her eyes while Sakura gave him heart eyes at what he said.

"Y-Yeah. Nothing's going to be holding me back in these Exams…" Sakura said a bit unsure but inner Sakura yelled out _**"Hell yeah! Lets show these bastards what Team Seven can do! Sasuke-Kun and I rule!"**_

All of Team Seven's heads snapped up when an alarm went off and the gates opened up.

Naruto smiled and yelled out as she pumped her fist in the air "LETS GO!"

-x-x-

"_**Good luck… My little descendent…" **_

"_**Good luck Naruto, I believe in you…"**_

-x-x-

Kushina kept running in the woods and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, her eyes narrowed as she could remember it like it was yesterday, the day they told her that her baby was dead. If she ever saw those Council bastards she knew she was going to personally destroy them minus Hiashi, she had found out about why Hiashi lied to her from her son Aki who had been able to talk to Hiashi about this. What her son wrote got her more pissed off at the Council.

"_Dear Mom_

_To let you know Naruto is safe and sound. She and her team is currently in the Chunin Exams, now before you yell at me for letting her enter, I, in fact, did not want her to enter these exams but she is your daughter and she is stubborn just like you. She would not take no for an answer. So in the end she won and got to enter in the Exams…_

_Also another thing, I have spoken to Hiashi Hyuuga, his daughter Hinata Hyuuga is Naru-Chan's best friend… Looks like Naru-Chan gained Dad's gift at befriending high status clan members huh. I was at mad when I saw him for the first time in twelve years and I had in fact punched him. But before I could do anything really bad, Naru-Chan stopped me, and thank goodness she did for I had learned something._

_Hiashi told me he was forced to lie to you, the elder Council members and Danzo told him if he didn't lie to you, they would kill his wife Hatsuharu-San who was at the time pregnant with his daughter Hinata. _

_He is also still a good friend of dad's, after we left and Naruto was alone in Konoha, he along with his wife Hatsuharu, took care of Naruto as much as they could. They allowed her a place to stay if winter got to cold for her in her old home, some clothes if she needed it, even food when she couldn't get some for herself, they also allowed Naruto to play with their children Hinata and Hanabi, Hanabi is their second daughter, when the other adults never let their kids play with her. Hiashi told me he tried to once adopt Naruto into the Hyuuga Clan but the Konoha Elders, Konoha Civilians Council, and the Hyuuga Elders would not allow him to do so, not even when he tried to get his brother Hizashi, who wanted to adopt her on his own will anyway, adopt her, but sadly they were not allowed to._

_So, in short, Hiashi Hyuuga is still a good ally to us and will help us if you choose to charge the Council with treason to Konoha and the kidnapping of Princess Naruto Karyuu Uzumaki-Namikaze of Whirlpool Country. That is all I have to say for now Mom._

_From, your son Aki._

_P.S: Your going to adore Naru-Chan mom I swear you will, you both are really alike…"_

Kushina jumped up higher and faster knowing she had a few days before she would reach Konoha but she didn't care, if she got there faster she would see her daughter again.

Those bastards in Konoha won't know what hit them…

* * *

Uh-oh Konoha's in trouble…

Mommy Kushina is getter pissed off by the minute, can't wait to see what she does.

The Survival Exams have just began, can't wait to see this.

Also I know I posted up a review last chapter but it was for the survival exams only thing was its in parts.

Review if you like it, if you don't like it, than don't review.

Any misspelled words will be fixed later.


	11. Survival Exams, Part 2

Here is the next chapter, hope you like it

I do not own anything, not the Oc's or the Plot, those belongs to Celestial Kitten16.

ALSO READ THIS: I've changed a few things in the Exams, it was the only way to get things right. Also I like to skip around a bit so sorry if it doesnt make a bit of sense.

Words to know:

_Karuta _means Playing Cards (This is the first name of the girl with braided blue hair)

_Harou _means Waves or Surge (This is the first name of the girl with short brown hair)

_Tokugi _means Special Skill (This is the first name of the boy with sliver tied hair)

* * *

Chapter 11: Survival Exams, Part 2

Team Seven ran into the Forest of Death, they looked around for a moment and checked their surroundings when they slowed down, Naruto looked up to the tall trees and saw the wind blow softly, suddenly though they could hear people screaming around them, the Exams had just begun. And it was only fifteen minutes into the Exams too…

-x-x-

"To easy…" the girl with the braided blue hair said as she dusted her hands off and took the Earth Scroll the other team had, the curly brown hair girl just grinned and said as she kicked one of the passed out Genin on the floor "Thought you could take us down huh? Well guess what you can't, we're one out of ten, top ranking Genin Teams in our village."

The boy of the team nodded and said as he let the other Genin he had in his hands go "Yeah, now your just lucky you tried to take _our _scroll, any other team would had killed you all by now, but since we're feeling good today, we'll let you live…" and with that, Team Honryuu disappeared in a whirl of water.

When they did reappear they were a bit far away from the team they had just took down. The girl with the braided hair twirled the scroll they had just gotten on her finger saying "Now that we have our other scroll already, lets find our Princess…"

The boy on the team look to his curly brown haired teammate that did nothing to stop his other teammate from saying that word, he then said "Oh, so Karuta can say that word and I can't, huh Harou?" the boy was not happy because he was jumped and told not to say that word just a few minutes ago before the Exams started. The curly brown haired girl named Harou smiled and said "That's because no one is around to hear us dummy…"

Karuta, the girl with the braided blue hair, chuckled to herself and said "She's right Tokugi, no one is around us, so it doesn't matter, now lets go find our Princess, she shouldn't be far, we were really close to her gate…" the boy named Tokugi nearly yelled in frustration at his now laughing and giggling female teammates.

Why, oh why was he stuck with them? Why couldn't he be placed in a two boy and one girl team like the rest of his class was? Oh…Wait… That's right he got the teacher mad at him for a 'comment' he made and he was stuck with them after graduation day…

Harou smiled brightly before saying to herself "I wonder what she'll say when she finds out that she's Whirlpool Country's long lost Princess and that she's King Kagetsu's only granddaughter…" Karuta only sighed before smiling softly as she said "If she's anything like her mother, well… I guess she would be shocked and annoyed that she is…"

Tokugi only groaned annoyed at his teammates, they should be leaving not chatting like school girls. He then said "Come on girls we have to go find her." the other two only shot him a look before nodding a bit, knowing how he felt when it came to the royal family of their homeland.

-x-x-

As Team Honryuu set out to find their princess, they had failed to notice the white hair man watching from behind the tree's, he smirked knowing it was a good idea to had followed this Genin Team. As he watched them leave and go far from where he was, he unleashed his Chakra he had been holding back to the level of a mouse, now what he just heard was very interesting, very interesting indeed.

"So… Whirlpool Country is back… And it seems like they're looking for a Princess that doesn't even know about it yet… This is something worth telling Orachimaru-Sama…" Kabuto said with a small smirk as his mind went on to figure out just who the Princess was, after all there weren't that many girls in the exams…

-x-x-

Naruto really had a bad feeling, and normally when she had bad feelings like this, it normally was in fact bad. She looked around the forest not sure if her and her team were safe at that moment. Her eyes kept glancing at the top of the trees and around her and the others as they walked into the forest.

Something just wasn't right… It felt like someone or something was watching them from afar. Naruto's eyes narrowed as she kept looking around before she bumped into Sasuke who had stopped in the middle of the walk.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Naruto said with a glare and pout at Sasuke who seemed lost for a moment, then out of nowhere, his eyes widened and he said as he pulled Sakura and Naruto down to the floor "Get down!"

Right when he said that and dragged both of his female teammates down to the floor, a wave of Kunais and Shurikens flew above their bodies just missing Team Seven. Sakura placed her hands over her head, as Sasuke looked up a bit to see if he could find out who was throwing those, and Naruto's face hit the ground pretty hard.

When the wave of weapons ceased, Naruto and Sakura looked around on the floor while Sasuke rose from the ground getting in a defense position, Kunai in hand. "Alright whose there?" Naruto yelled out her hand slowly reaching for a Kunai in her weapons pouch as she got up.

Suddenly, three figures jumped from the trees, and landed in front of them, it was a Genin team of older boys from another village. They seemed a two years older than Team Seven.

"Who the hell are you and why did you just try to kill us?" Naruto yelled out and pointed at them, one of the boys stared at Naruto with a blush brightly on his face while the other two blushed a little on their cheeks.

"We're here for your scroll, hand it over!" one of the blushing boys said as he held his hand out, suddenly though, the boy who was blushing bright muttered this to the other boy who told them to hand over the scroll "Brother, tell them to hand over the girl too, she's really cute…" thankfully only the boys on that side heard him because if Naruto, Sasuke, or even Sakura heard what he had said, they would had not taken any mercy on them.

"No way are we handing our scroll over!" Naruto said with determination in her eyes and she placed her hands on her hips, causing the boys to blush again, Sakura seemed confused at why the boys were blushing at Naruto while Sasuke's mouth and eye kept twitching angrily at the other team. Naruto didn't seem to notice anything about the boys blushing at her again.

But then, the other boy that had not said anything yet, spoke "F-Fine, we'll take it by force!" before Team Seven could do anything, one of the boys took a scroll out and unraveled it, he bit his thumb before smearing his now bleeding finger over the white part of the paper, then a poof of smoke surround the foreign team.

The wind blew away the smoke fast and the boy that had the scroll was now holding a chain and sickle in his hands, while his teammates had blades in their hands, Naruto and Sasuke got into a defense position while Sakura didn't know what to do really, does she fight or let her teammates handle it?

The boy with the chain and sickle ran at Sasuke before throwing the sickle at him, Sasuke jumped up and out of the way in time before it could hit him, the other two boys went after Naruto and Sakura, Sakura was able to duck when a blade flew over her head and Naruto dodged by moving to the side.

Then, right when the boy was about to attack Naruto again she sent a punch right into his face, sending him flying to his brother who was about to hit Sakura with his own blade, the two brother collided with each other, when both hit the ground, the boy who had attacked Naruto said while rubbing his cheek "Man, she has a good right hook…"

The other boy that was fighting Sasuke had just thrown the sickle at Sasuke again, Sasuke moved just in time once more and ran at the boy, Sasuke jumped up and kicked the other boy hard, sending him flying himself at his male teammates. The two other boys didn't notice their last teammate was sent flying at them. They did notice when their teammate hit them.

"Ouch…" the three boys muttered but then they heard Naruto walking over and cracking her knuckles saying to them "Alright, I think its time for us to take your scroll by force huh." she made some hand signs and created two more of herself by shadow clones, both of the shadow clones were chuckling and grinning at the other boys, the boys eyes were wide at this, while Sakura folded her arms with a bit of a smirk and Sasuke sighed and looked away as he began to hear the punching and kicking Naruto and the clones began to give.

-x-x-

Kushina sighed angrily at the group of men in front of her, those bastards tried to attack her when she was resting, thinking she was an easy picking. She sneered at one and kicked him in the side making him yelp in pain. She looked down at the leader of men who thought she would be easy to capture and use as a slave or something. She just glared and the man gulped before shaking where he sat.

Kushina looked at him and spoke "Next time, never mess with a Uzumaki woman you bastard… Because the women of this Clan are always treated with respect and are always trained at a young age. Never and I mean _NEVER _anger a Uzumaki woman in this lifetime, especially if she's as angry as a Mother Bear… Also never mess with a Maelstrom Ninja, enough said…"

The men around Kushina shook in fear before she sent another glare, the men froze before in a spilt second ran off ether yelling or screaming in pain.

Kushina sighed before walking calmly over to the forgotten backpack she put on the ground when she battled the men, she lifted the backpack up and put it on her back, she didn't have time to lose, she still needed to get to Konoha soon, and that battle was going to make her a little late now. She sometimes wished she left earlier from Whirlpool instead of now…

Whirlpool Country you see, was a very large piece of land away from the other Elemental Countries and the only one close was Water Country, home of The Hidden Mist Village.

Whirlpool had a few sea ports and most of the land was used for farming and guard towers, they had few mountains and rivers, but go past the mountains you find more small port towns and a huge lake that covered most of the Country, it was really a very, very large inland body of fresh water with a big Island in the middle of it, this Island was known as Maelstrom Village the capital of Whirlpool Country and its Ninja Village.

When many outsiders and travelers had once crossed the lake said it was possible to believe it to be a ocean rather than a huge lake, it also would had been truly connected to the ocean if it was not surround by the parts of farming lands, small rivers, port towns, mountains, and guard towers that looked out to the sea.

She had left Whirlpool Country on boat, ran across a island which was part of Water Country rule, that took a few days before catching another boat out to Water Country, she was currently in Water Country, getting closer to village Kiri, she had to go across the lands of Water Country to reach the other side of the Country before once again catching a boat out to the open waters and crossing into Wave Country, she knew she would land in a port town in Wave before crossing the small but close islands Wave was made of.

She would eventually reach the village with the bridge known as The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge, she had learned about this bridge named after her daughter from her twin boys, Kushina was very proud of her baby girl when she learned just how the bridge got its name.

Anyway after crossing the bridge she would enter Fire Country, there she would journey across and reach one of the towns Kushina hated, Otafuku City and its Fun, Fun Street Kanrakugai, god how she hated that street. Then after getting through that city she would make a almost none stop run/sprint to Konohagakue-No-Sato, then she'd find her daughter and sons…

Kushina looked to the sky and noticed the sky becoming clouded, a storm was coming… She needed to leave before the storm hit, if she didn't it might take longer for her to see her little girl…

-x-x-

"Aw man, they got the same scroll at us!" Naruto said as her clones disappeared and she held up a Heaven Scroll in her hands. She pouted a bit not liking the fact she didn't get a Earth Scroll but then of course that would mean it would had been too easy for Team Seven. Naruto looked down at the passed out team and sighed a bit to herself but then Sasuke took the scroll in her hands.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out surprised that her own teammate took the scroll, Sasuke didn't say anything to her yelling at him but did say "We better hold onto this." Naruto was now confused "What? Why?" Sasuke gave Naruto a bit of a look but said "To make sure no one gets ahead of us. I'm going to burn this one later dobe, so no one can take it." Naruto glared and yelled out "I am not a dobe you bastard!"

"Hn." Sasuke only said before turning around with the scroll in his hands, Sakura looked a little worried about her teammates fighting but decided to follow Sasuke instead of trying to calm down her other female teammate. Naruto glared before crossing her arms and walking away from the passed out boys behind her and following her teammates…

-x-x-

Meanwhile with some certain brothers…

"Naru-Chan's going to kick your butt you know, when she finds out…" Aki said while looking at Taka who both sat in the music room eating lunch on a table that was located near a window close to the piano. Aki had cooked lunch and Taka was very grateful because at times Taka couldn't stomach his own cooking. Taka truly was happy that someone inherited their father's cooking skills unlike him, Nikki and Miki who unfortunately inherited their mother's cooking skills which if they ever tried to even make a sandwich it would become something that… Moved and that wasn't normal. Taka was even more grateful to wake up that one morning in Naruto's apartment and eat a breakfast that his little sister had made only to learn that she also inherited their father's cooking skills.

Anyway, both brothers sat in the music room eating from two bento boxes, and suddenly Aki had spoke while eating calmly that Naruto was going to kick Taka's butt when she finds out about the order to protect her in the exams. Taka stopped eating and stared up to his brother before sighing already knowing he was going to be beaten when his littler sister finds out about the order.

"I know, I know… Your just happy that it isn't going to be you who will suffer her wrath because it's a well known fact that when a Uzumaki woman gets angry, she will takes no mercy on you…" Taka said while sipping some tea he had near his bento box, Aki just blinked before smiling and nodding yes at him. Aki and all of the male population of Whirlpool Country knew that when a Uzumaki woman was mad, it was better to just kill yourself than face their wrath.

Before Aki could say anything to his younger brother, the doors to the room busted open. The two brothers looked over in surprise and saw two huge piles of different colors and sizes of bags from five different stores in the arms and hands of their younger twin siblings, they had so many bags that it took both of their hands and arms to carry. The eldest brothers sweat dropped at how many bags the other two boys had, then Miki poked his head out from behind the pile of bags and said with a cheerful smile "Hi Aki, hi Taka! We're back!"

The Nikki poked his head from behind his pile of bags only on the other side of them as he said with a grin of his own "Yup and look at all the stuff we got from the stores that Iruka-San took us too! And the best part is, these five stores allow Naru-Chan in and they never ever, ever kicked her out once!" Miki spoke out again after his twin brother was done "Hey Nikki where is Iruka-San anyway?"

Both twins stared at each other before looking back to the doorway but only could see a pile of bags on the ground that was until they saw inside the pile was a hand reaching out, trying to get help.

"Oops…" both twins said as they realized that Iruka must had fallen down from caring all the bags they made the poor man hold. As the twins raced back to help Iruka, Aki looked at Taka and said "I swear I have no idea where those boys have gotten their shopping addiction from, its not from mother or father…" Taka just looked at Aki before taking his tea and sipping it, then he spoke "I blame those maids, you know those two twin maids that loved dressing them up when they were children…"

Aki only chuckled which caused Taka to smirk a bit at that. Then both brothers turned to watch the twins return with a passed out Iruka, both seemed a little worried for the Chunin, that was until Nikki spoke out just remembering "Oh, Taka. Right when we were heading back a ANBU appeared to us, he said that the Hokage is requesting all of the Jounin Sensei's to the tower, he said something about telling them whose team passed the first part of the exams and who didn't…"

Taka nodded slowly before getting up and looking at his brothers, they nodded before watching Taka perform a one hand sign and disappear into a swirl of water, Aki only shook his head as he watch his brother leave and his other two younger brothers drag in poor Iruka who was passed out, that was until Miki spoke out "Oh, brother, you must see all the dresses and girl clothes we picked out for Naru-Chan!"

Instantly Aki seemed to glow with joy before he himself jumped up and went to go look in the bags that were on the floor around the music room…

Such a strange family Naruto had…

-x-x-

"Shit!" Naruto cursed out as she jumped out of the way of a oncoming attack, she did a small flip with her body and slid her feet across the ground. She looked up and saw the huge snake had just sunk its teeth into the ground where she once stood, she blinked in both fear and wonder at how a huge snake like that had targeted her to kill her.

She and her team had been separated not to long ago by a gust of powerful wind just after Sasuke had burned the other scroll and all she remembered was hitting a tree with her back, causing her to black out when she had woken up she had found herself face to face with a snake about ready to kill her, that would had been if she didn't move out of the way in time, she watched as the snake dislodge itself from the ground and hiss at her angrily.

Naruto gulped surprised and froze when the snake eyes pierced into her _'Damn it! I cant move!' _Naruto thought as her body began to shake, right as it opened its mouth to devour her, that same voice, that voice of a man rang out in her mind.

"_**NARUTO MOVE NOW!" **_

Right as the snake lunged at her, Naruto felt the wind pick up around her, and she moved, just being missed the snake's mouth. She rolled on the ground before hearing the other voice say, the voice of that woman from before.

"_**Jump up as high as you can, and when you come down place as much Chakra as you can into your foot, then hit the snake's head right in the middle, now!"**_

Naruto did as she told, as the snake removed itself from the ground once again and hissed as it looked for Naruto, for a moment it didn't see her until it heard "Take this you over sized lizard!" it looked up to see Naruto in the air right above the snake, she did a front flip and placed much Chakra into her right foot as she let it come crashing down onto the snake's head.

The snake hissed in pain from the impact and fell to the floor, a crunching sound was heard when Naruto's foot made contact to the snake's skull. Naruto did one side flip in the air to get herself straighten so she would hit the ground with her feet, when she did hit the ground, she stood for less than a few seconds, before she fell down onto her butt and stared at the now broken skull snake amazed at what she just did.

The snake moved its body a few times but did not show signs of being able to move it's head, Naruto had hit the snake in a spot where the broken skull smack into its brain, causing the snake to die slowly. Naruto blinked a few times before a smile broke out on her face, she then said "That was so cool!"

She'll have to remember that combo later.

Naruto stopped when she remembered what had happened not to long ago, that was right she had to go find her team now. Naruto got off of the ground and began to run back to where she had seen her team last.

-x-x-

(A.N: Okay I went on the internet to figure out what the gender of that person Orachimaru impersonated was, turns out it was a dude. I know I was freaked out, and it turns out that the person had a name, his name was Shiore)

Naruto kept running in the tree branches and looked around, so far she couldn't find anything that showed her that her teammates were around, that was until she heard a explosion not to far from her. "What the hell?" Naruto asked out and started to run off to where it was set off.

When she reached the area, which took a while for her to reach, what she saw stunned her, Sasuke was fighting off that crazy tongue man from before! And by the looks of it, Sasuke was going to be attacked by him! Without thinking it, she reached for a few Kunais and Shrunken, Naruto threw them at the right moment, right when the crazy man was nearing her teammate.

The man stopped and both Sasuke and him looked up surprised, Naruto stood at the high branch with her arms crossed as Sakura said with a smile "N-Naruto!" Naruto gave a bit of a smirk down to the snake man and her teammate, then she said "Hey freak! Leave my teammates alone, because if you don't, you'll have to face me!" She said while gapping her figure at herself.

The snake like man only smirked at her and said "Humm… Your not dead… I thought for sure my little pet would had killed you…" Naruto's eyes widened a bit and the man chuckled saying "Doesn't matter… You'll be dead anyway…" Naruto couldn't help but think to herself _'This guy… Looks like a snake…' _Naruto shook her head to try to overcome the fear and said "Yeah right! There's no way you'll kill me!"

"Naruto! What are you doing, get out of here! This guy is way out of our league!" Sasuke yelled out in hopes to get his teammate out without being hurt like him and Sakura. Naruto stared at her teammate in disbelief, that's when the snake like man smirked more saying "Naruto?… I thought for sure Naruto was a boy, not a girl…" Naruto only shot a glare at the man for bringing up that.

"Shut it Snakey!" Naruto yelled out annoyed which caused her teammates to sweat drop at what she said. Sasuke groaned annoyed and a tad worried as he thought _'Shit, she's picking a fight with someone stronger than us, at this rate we'll be all killed… Damn it what should I do?'_ that's when a idea came into Sasuke's head, Sakura watched from the branch she was sitting on, worried for both of her teammates _'Sasuke-Kun?… What are you planning on doing?…'_

Sasuke looked down for a moment and spoke out "Wait…" this caught everyone's attention, Sasuke reached into his pocket and said "If I give you our scroll, you have to leave us in peace…" this caused both Naruto and Sakura to stare at their only male teammate in shock while the snake like man smirked at them…

* * *

Hello all sorry for the late update, I didn't mean for it to be late by so much, next update I will try to be a little bit quicker. Also on the next chapter, its going to be a bit more about Naruto a bit less than her brothers, I felt like I've been writing about them the most...

But I am here to tell you I wont have time during July 1st-July 4th… Why? Well, I'M GOING TO ANIME EXPO! Hell yeah! My papa said I couldn't go if I didn't pass my classes during school, and guess what. I PASSED! Next month is going to be awesome, not only because of Anime Expo, but also, NEXT MONTH ON JULY 6TH, IT WILL BE MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, MY BIG 18! I'M SO EXCITED! YAY!

Anyway… Let me explain some things for this chapter.

Okay about Kabuto(As if you didn't know it was him) over hearing Team Honryuu, you have to remember, he isn't really a Genin, he's a lot more powerful than that, he's just Orochimaru's spy for the Exams. So he can hide his Chakra levels, and Team Honryuu is in fact a Genin Team, they just are one of the good teams that come from Maelstrom Village.

I changed the first encounter with a enemy ninja to that team I made up, it doesn't matter what village they came from, all that matters is that boys are noticing Naruto's cuteness. Also Sasuke burned their scroll because well… He's an asshole.

Another thing, that whole Chakra in the foot thing, think about how much Chakra Naruto has, he(she) has a unlimited supply of it, so of course she used a lot to power up the kick to the point where it broke through the skull of that snake, only thing is she doesn't remember how much Chakra she used for that kick so it's a one time thing with her kick being that powerful.

So that's all for now, umm… Review if you like the story, if you don't than don't review.

Also don't forget to check out Celestial Kitten16's version of the story, she created the entire thing and well her story is awesome, I like her's a lot more than mine, so go see the real creator of the story and stuff. So don't forget to go check her stuff out!

Oh! On a unrelated note, my song for today is **Everything Changes by Stained**, go check it out. Bye! Until next time!


	12. Survival Exams, Part 3

Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it.

I do not own Naruto in any way, not even the plot that belongs to my good friend Celestial Kitten16 she's great! :D

Also I have decided on this, Fire Country uses the birth system called Jus Soli, that means that if a child is born on their land, that child is a birthright citizen of that place, no matter who the parents are or where they came from. As for Whirlpool Country, they use a bit of the same rule as Jus Soli too, but they also use the birth system called Jus Sanguinis, in which it does not matter where an outside child was born, it is if they have at least have one parent who is a birthright citizen in their Country that the child has the right to become a citizen too, they have until the age of 18 to decided what citizenship they want.

* * *

Chapter 12: Survival Exams, Part 3

-x-x-

Sasuke knew this was the only way to keep his teammates from getting killed, but Naruto being who she was spoke out in protest "Sasuke you bastard what the hell? Your just going to give up our Scroll to the enemy!" she pointed and glared at him, Sasuke glared back at her and yelled at her "Naruto shut up!"

The snake like man just smirked before getting a bit up from the branch he had twisted himself around and spoke "I see, your smart Sasuke-Kun… Very smart, giving away something in order to protect your team." Sasuke only glared at the snake like man and sneered, then Sasuke said "Take it…" and with that said he threw the Scroll towards him.

Naruto watched as the scroll flew in the air for a moment before her Uzumaki instincts kicked in. She jumped from the tree branch and made a reach for the scroll as it was in the air. She took hold of the scroll right before it could land to the snake like man near her teammate, she could hear her teammates gasp in surprise at this.

Naruto landed right in front of Sasuke and he began to say "Naruto you idiot! Your going to get us killed-" but before Sasuke could finish what he wanted to say, Naruto twisted herself around and punched the Uchiha in the face while placing the scroll she had into her back pocket, Sasuke was sent flying off the tree branch. Sasuke was able to stop himself and he landed on a branch a bit away from Naruto.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek right where she punched him and muttered out as he remembered what that boy said from earlier "Damn… Naruto really does have a good right hook." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto breathing hard and her head down, he glared at her and yelled "What the hell you idiot! You'd you-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled out, and for a moment the world stopped speaking, she then looked up and said angrily "You're a fake aren't you…" this made both Sasuke and Sakura stare confused and annoyed at their teammate, Sakura yelled out "Naruto! What are you talking about Sasuke's the real deal!" Naruto shot a glare at her pink haired teammate before looking back at Sasuke and saying "No, he's not… The bastard I know wouldn't be hand over our scroll so easily! The Sasuke I know would be fighting and not giving up!"

This made both Sasuke and Sakura to stare at Naruto in surprise, Naruto clutched her hands and said "I don't care how strong this guy is, but I know that someone like him wont let us go even if we give him the scroll!" Naruto knew this was true, just by looking at the snake like guy she knew for a instant, he wouldn't let her and her teammates go even if they gave up the scroll.

Then after a moment of no one saying anything, the snake like man smirked and chuckled darkly, and said "Your right, Naruto-Chan… I would had killed you all even if you gave me the scroll…" when those words were said, Sasuke and Sakura gasped to themselves, and Naruto glared harshly at him. Then they watched as the man get up from the tree branch he had himself around all the way and stand up.

He smirked at Naruto before pulling up his left sleeve to reveal a black tattoo mark. Naruto knew something horrible was going to happen as the man bit his thumb and ran the blood down his arm across the mark, Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai from her pocket and ran towards the man to stop him.

Naruto eyes narrowed at him and she yelled out "I won't let you hurt my teammates anymore you bastard!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled while Sasuke yelled out "Naruto! Stop, run away!" but she didn't stop, she jumped up and Naruto was ready to protect her teammates, just as Naruto neared the snake man, he preformed his summoning hand signs and said with a smirk "Summoning Justu!"

Suddenly Naruto felt like she was being pushed back by the winds, her eyes widened as she saw from the winds and a poof of smoke, a huge snake appeared under the snake like man's feet, it looked like the same snake she had just killed, both her teammates gasped in horror as the snake brought its head down to smash Naruto, thankfully the winds blew her far enough just in time to miss it but the snake did hit a few tree branches, making them fly at her, cutting her in the process.

Naruto flew a bit back as she shielded herself from parts of a tree branch that broke apart when the snake hit it, she landed on another branch before looking up and gulping at the smirking man and the snake that stared at her like she was the next meal.

The man chuckled as the snake hissed at Naruto, her breathing was a bit hard from the winds and shielding herself from the lager pieces of wood that almost hit her, but also due to the fact she was almost snake food from before, she was still tired from defending herself and from using much of her Chakra already to take the other snake down.

Suddenly the man spoke "Cute… What a cute little prey." then quickly, the snake moved it tail down at her, but instead of hitting her it went down to hit the branch she was standing on from under her.

Naruto gasped when the branch below her lifted up and broke apart, she was in the air now flying higher up and all she could hear were her teammates yelling her name "NARUTO!"

One tree branch, two, three, she hit all of them until she reached a far up strong tree branch and hit her back hard against it, she was in pain now that she hit it, she coughed up blood from the impact, she closed her eyes for that moment.

Sasuke eyes widened as he saw his teammate in trouble, and for some reason his heart jumped as he and Sakura watched Naruto begin to fall back down to the snake and the man due to gravity taking place, his hands clutched and he looked down not being able to move from his fear of the man in front of him, Sakura had her hands over her mouth in horror as Naruto fell down more and the man say to the snake "Eat her for now." Sasuke's eyes opened when he heard those words and he stared up to his falling teammate.

Unknowing to any of them at that moment, Naruto opened her eyes but they were not longer the bright blue eyes from before, they were red and slit, and the marks on her cheeks grew darker.

The snake opened its mouth, ready to eat the young Uzumaki, but while it waited for its lunch, everyone watched as Naruto twisted around to face the snake, her eyes blazing with anger, she lifted her foot up and did a flip, smacking the snake on the top of its mouth, causing it to jerk back and close its mouth. Naruto teeth were clutched and her eyes a crimson red staring at the snake and the man.

This caused Sasuke and Sakura to stare wide eyed at her, while the snake like man eyes narrowed when he noticed her red eyes and he thought _'So… She's the child… I see…' _

Naruto's wild instincts told her to attack blindly but something in her mind said otherwise.

"_**My little descendent, calm yourself. You do not always have to attack blindly like a wild animal. Think before attacking…" **_

That voice calmed her greatly but not enough to change her features back to normal, she allowed herself to fall backwards in the air and soon she found herself landed on another tree branch, she got into a cornered animal like stance, her hands on the ground and her mouth snarling like an animal would when it was threatened, she watched the man on the huge snake warily, waiting for them to make a move.

"S-Sasuke-Kun, why is Naruto acting so different, what's going on?" Sakura asked trembling as she saw the way Naruto stared intensely at the enemy, she could tell from where she stood something wasn't right with Naruto at all. Sasuke didn't answer, his heart was beating louder than before as he watched his teammate. _'This… is Naruto?' _Sasuke thought.

"Those eyes… Now I know for sure you're _that _child…" the man said with a smirk "This is going to be fun…" he said again, this time he pointed at her and the snake knew that was the command to attack. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the incoming snake, it lunged at her but could not get her as she jumped to the right side, her body moving quickly around as the snake tried again and again.

But as she moved out of the way of another attack, suddenly the man on the snake moved his hands, she knew those signs, it was to make a Fire Ball Justu, her eyes widened when she landed on the tree branch and she was going to move from her spot but didn't have time, she was hit and sent backwards, this time a bit away from her teammates and the battle. She landed on another branch and glared harshly at the man and the snake.

For a moment the man looked at Sasuke and smirked at the Uchiha who was still scared to move. His snake turned to Sasuke as his master said "Sasuke-Kun… I do believe its your turn, I'm growing bored playing with that orange toy…" Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard this and then the snake lunged at him ready to eat him.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed not able to move from her spot, she didn't know what to do, she was to scared.

Sasuke closed his eyes from fear at that moment, but then as he waited for the attack, nothing came. He opened his eyes and looked up, what he saw made his them widened.

Naruto was standing there, with two Kunais in her hands, her back facing the snake and the snake stopped by the Kunais that were inside of its skin. No one said anything, no one did…

"Hey…" Naruto's voice broke out, tired and rasped, mostly from being thrown around like a dogs chew toy. "Are you hurt…" Sasuke didn't say anything, he was too stunned that his teammate just stopped a snake far larger than her, Naruto looked up and said to him "Scaredy-Cat?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into the red eyes of his teammate, those eyes, those crimson eyes that stared harshly at everything, he watched as Naruto smirked smugly at him as he remembered he had told her that on their mission to Wave, those same words were said to her and he was the one who said it.

Naruto's smirk disappeared as she said "The Sasuke I know wouldn't be standing here like a coward and an idiot whose ready to die you know… Don't you have to get stronger to kill a certain someone Sasuke-Teme?" his eyes widened again when he heard those words too, then memories of that someone came back into his mind.

The man on top of the snake just stared at her, before smirking once again. "You know, your starting annoy me brat, I want to fight the Uchiha, your just getting in the way…" then before anyone could do anything, the man stuck his tongue out and let it down to her, before Naruto could get away the tongue took hold of her around her both of her arms and lifted her off the ground. She struggled to get free, yelling the words "Let go of me you snake bastard!" she kicked and moved as she was lifted closer to him, he just kept smirking at her, then he said so she could only hear "Hum… You activated your demon by your emotions. You've had that demon for twelve years, by now your Chakra and the demon's Chakra should beginning to merge…"

Naruto's eyes widened when she heard that and her struggled halted for a moment but soon she began again in hopes to get away, her struggling grew more when the tongue around her arms went down and lifted her jacket and shirt a bit up to show the demon seal that had appeared during the battle.

The man pulled his arm down by using his other hand, and his figures glowed as he said "Five Elemental Sealer Justu." then he pulled his arm back before gapping it onto her seal, hitting her hard on the stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened in pain and she gasped sharply, nothing but pain all around her stomach as the demon seal deactivated. She could feel the Kyuubi's Chakra fading from her, her eyes returned to normal but they started to close themselves and her whisker marks dimmed. She was returning back to normal. Naruto's mind grew dark and fuzzy. But she knew the man had took the scroll from her back pocket, beacuse she felt something move from there.

Then she felt like she was thrown away like some sort of rag, she knew she was falling and falling fast, suddenly she could hear her teammate Sakura yelling "Sasuke-Kun! Do something!" but nothing came, Naruto's eyes slowly closed all the way. Her mind fading, her body growing limp, and her heart beat slowing down.

And then, everything faded from Naruto, the sights, the sounds, the feelings, everything was gone…

(A/N: Getting lazy right now, so everything that happened after Naruto passed out happened okay…)

-x-x-

Taka had reached the tower in record time, it was no challenge really, all Maelstrom children when they were in the Academy were always first taught to run fast. It was in order to protect them if they did not become a Genin after dropping out or failing the Academy, they had started to teach the students at a young age due to the fact that during the Second Great Shinobi War they had lost mostly Civilians because they could not get away from their attackers in time. So it was a easy task for a Jounin of Maelstrom to reach the Konoha Tower in a fast time.

He stared up to the tower for a moment as he remembered it from a long time ago, he remembered coming to the tower to see his father doing paperwork and just to ask him things from time to time, he really didn't think he would ever see the tower again. In truth, he would had never stepped a foot in Fire Country if it wasn't for the fact that his little sister was within Konoha.

'_I wonder what Naru-Chan will do when she learns that she will have to choose from Konoha or Maelstrom…' _he thought silently to himself before entering the building, he looked around and remembered the place fairly well. He remembered walking into the front entrance and running around with his brother Aki looking for their father and the twins walking behind him along the way. Taka began his way up to the meeting room, each time he took a step, each time his eyes spotted something he remembered from as a child, old memories surfaced in his mind. He fondly stared at the hallway he was walking in and the staircase he was once climbing as he remembered him and his brothers running up the steps trying to reach the top first as part of their childhood games.

He didn't realize he now stood in front of the doorway to the meeting room until his old memories disappeared and allowed him return to his present life, he knew once he walked into those doors, those that remembered him when he was a child would want answers of how he was alive and where he was. He knew mostly Kakashi would ask those questions.

He took a breath and opened the door, when the door was open fully he took his first few steps in, head held high in a way that meant he was a true Jounin and Shinobi, no longer a child, he could hear the people inside stop talking and some gasped at his appearance. His eyes traveled around, many Jounin stood in the room and most were watching him because of his headband, one some had remembered from old stories others couldn't remember where they had seen the symbol of the swirling circle.

Taka was able to recognize three of the four Konoha Jounin instantly when he spotted them near the windows, he remembered Asuma Sarutobi whose cigarette nearly fell to the floor, Maito Gai whose eyes were as wide as they ever could be, and Kakashi Hatake whose hand dropped the book it had and was in shock, Taka's eyes traveled to look at the female Jounin in the room for a second.

He walked over to the Hokage and bowed deeply at him saying "Taka Uzumaki, Jounin of Maelstrom Village and Whirlpool Country. Hokage-Sama its an honor to see you once again…"

-x-x-

Aki smiled brightly as he carried the dresses and other girls clothing upstairs to his darling little sister room, he really had to congratulate his younger siblings for getting stuff cute and perfect dresses for their baby sister. And the best part was, none of the dresses or girls clothes had the color orange, at all! He smiled as he opened the door to her room and walked in.

As Aki placed the clothes on the bed, something caught his eyes. Aki looked up to see something shining in the sun on the dresser in Naruto's room, Aki blinked slowly wondering what it was, he looked back to the open door to make sure no one was there, he knew he would get in trouble for touching Naruto's things without her knowing. But hey, he was after all going to destroy all of her old orange and terrible clothes anyway so why not look around a bit, Aki was always known to be quite the nosey person.

He walked over calmly but when he saw what the shining in the light was he nearly dashed for it, he picked up the small box that had the golden lock, the crafted and painted red whirlpool on top of the box was as bright as he remembered they were when he was a child, and the sun and moon that was rising and falling behind the waves as beautiful as he remembered it when he cast his gaze on it for the first time, the gold that made the edges glow on the box was still there too.

Aki carefully looked at it, lifted it above his eyesight to look under, he inspected the box deeply and muttered out "I was looking everywhere for this music box… How come did it suddenly turn up-"

"The Hokage found it and gave it to her when she was five Aki…" said a voice behind him, Aki turned around and saw his youngest brother Nikki. Aki blinked a bit confused in both what he said and why Miki wasn't with him, it was rare to see the twins apart for even a few seconds. Nikki smiled softly before saying "Miki is downstairs trying to wake up Iruka-San…"

Aki made a 'O' face before smiling at his brother, his eyes traveled to the box in his arms, he smiled softly and said "I remember when we all made this… I painted the whirlpool and picked out the lock and key…" Nikki smiled softly for a moment before saying "Yeah, I remember me and Miki spent days painting the moon and the sun on it and how Taka painted the waves, how mama and Momo-Obasan made the cylinder that plays the music, how grandma, rest her soul, and grandpa had worked on the gold parts of the box and the latches that keeps it together, and how papa carved all of it out of solid wood…"

Aki nodded at what his little brother said, Nikki just watched Aki look amazed at the box as he said "Just look at this, the music box looks just like it did when we finished it. The paint isn't chipped, there's no dings or dents on it, the shine isn't dull, everything looks just like when it was first made, Naru-Chan must have been taking excellent care of this!" his bright smile faded a tad bit as a more caring and soft smile took its place.

Nikki smiled at his oldest brother before saying "When Naruto took that box out of the hiding place in her old apartment, me and Miki knew what it was at instantly, we may not remember much when were kids growing up here, but we remember making this just for her…" Aki smiled more softly and fondly at the music box as he held it up in the air to inspect it some more.

"I wonder where the key is to it? I bet Naru-Chan has it with her right now, after all it tradition for those in the Uzumaki Clan to make a music box for a soon-to-be born Uzumaki child, just like its tradition to give the key to your promised one…" he spoke out, Nikki face changed to a bit of a _'umm… about that…' _look.

He scratched the side of his cheek not sure how to put into words from what he remembered Naruto said in the apartment _'I better not tell Aki that she nor the Hokage know where the key is… He might get the wrong idea and think she gave it to her promised already…' _

Nikki sweat dropped as he saw Aki smile at the thought of his baby sister keeping the key safe so no one would hold it but her.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Miki poked Iruka softly on the cheek saying with amused look "Hello, anyone home? Iruka-San you need to wake up now, its almost nighttime you know, the sun is going down…"

-x-x-

"Damn it to hell!" Tokugi yelled out annoyed as him and his teammates jumped from tree branch to tree branch looking for their Princess. They had been searching since they set out and the sun was disappearing now, soon enough it would be to dark to see anymore.

Suddenly Karuta stopped and sighed, she ran her hand through her hair for a moment as Tokugi and Harou stopped too on the tree branches near their teammate. She shook her head thinking hard about what to do, soon she turned to her teammates and said "Look, the sun is going down, I say we set up camp and keep looking in the morning…"

"What! But Karuta we still haven't found Naruto yet, what if something bad is happening right now!" Tokugi protested out not wanting to stop searching, Harou wanted to agree but said knowing they needed to stop and rest "We know Tokugi but we cant do much right now. Look, when we make camp I'll take the first watch, then Karuta can, and then you take watch until morning, you'll be the first person to be up and you can wake us up so we can keep searching…"

"But-" Tokugi stopped when his teammates shoot him a look, he gave a irritated sigh and said "Tch, fine. But we're searching for her when sunlight hits first thing in the morning…" both female teammates nodded at that, even if he didn't say it they both knew they would all leave as soon as the sun rose to the sky above. They then began to look for a safe spot to set up camp and while doing that Team Honryuu prayed that their Princess was safe.

-x-x-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

_What the hell? What was making that dripping sound?_

"_Where… Where am I?" her voice questioned and echoed out into nothing._

"_Naruto… Naruto-Chan wake up… You must wake up my little decedent…" it was that woman again, just who was she?_

"… _Who are you?" she asked with pure wonder._

"_All will be explained in due time… But for now I need you to wake up, you still have much to do…" that woman said_

"_What do you mean?" she asked once again_

"_What she means is, your destined to do great things my little Fishcake, many great things…" that voice… It belonged to that man. Why did he sound so familiar to her, like she heard it once and never forgot the way it sounded but forgot who owned it…_

"_Why do you sound so familiar to me?" damn she was asking a lot of questions wasn't she?_

"_Your just like your mother… She asked a lot of questions too…" the man said with a chuckle._

"_You… Know my mother?" she asked again._

_Another chuckle from the man though this time the woman spoke but her voice was fading "Naruto, we need you to wake up… All your questions will be answered when the time is right but please, wake up…"_

"_Wake up Naruto-Chan…" her voice faded more._

"_Wake up…" it was getting farther now._

"_Come on, wake up…" the voice disappeared then but another voice was reaching her ears now._

"_N-Naruto please wake up." it sounded like… "P-Please, I need your help… Sasuke-Kun, he's hurt, please wake up. I-I can't do this on my own, I'm not strong like you, please, wake up…"_

"_Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked out, was Sakura crying? What's going on? Naruto opened her eyes and at first all she saw was darkness but then a light shined in front of her, and soon enough the light surround the darkness._

"_Please wake up…" another plea was heard from Sakura…_

-x-x-

Naruto opened her eyes slowly and everything was blurry for a moment, she blinked a few times get her sight back and swallowed but her throat was dry when she did that. Her body felt like she was just hit by a boulder too. Just what the hell happened? All she remembered was the snake hitting under the tree branch she was on and it sent her flying up to a tree branch above-

That snake bastard! Her mind raced in panic and she quickly got up but then held her stomach from a sudden rush of pain, something was wrong with her stomach, it felt like it was burning. Sakura screamed a bit from the sudden burst of her teammate.

Naruto hissed in pain and wanted to scream from the burning pain but then she felt weird, she felt like a sudden feeling of water and wind went across the burning pain and eased it, the pain disappeared and was hardly felt now. Naruto blinked a few times and let go of her stomach, Naruto stared down at it and wondered what the hell was that about? She heard a sound and looked up.

Naruto looked around fast and noticed she wasn't high in the trees anymore but on the ground under a tree and by the looks of it, it was nighttime too. She blinked confused but that was until she heard "N-Naruto! Your awake!"

Naruto turned her head and stared at a beaten and tired Sakura, she stared stunned until her eyes traveled down to see next to her was Sasuke, he had a rag on his forehead and was breathing hard in his sleep.

'_What the hell happened?' _her mind asked, Naruto looked up to Sakura and asked out "Sakura-Chan, what happened? Where are we? Why is Sasuke-Teme like this? What happened to that snake bastard? All I remember was getting thrown in the air…" Sakura didn't say anything but looked like she was going to cry, Naruto blinked confused and asked once again "Sakura-Chan why are you crying?"

Sakura shook her head to stop her tears and wiped them away, she then began to tell Naruto what happened after she passed out, though Sakura believed Naruto passed out after the snake bastard used that strange Justu on her, Sakura didn't think that Naruto passed out after being hit into the air by the snakes tail. She reached to the point where the snake man left. "After Sasuke-Kun passed out, I carried you guys here so we'll be safe. I've been using our only drinking water to try to keep Sasuke-Kun's fever down since I can't just leave you guys here without someone to protect you both, I've been up most of night watching you guys…"

Naruto stared at Sakura as she looked down, her hands resting on her knees, and she was shaking a bit, tears began to swell back up to her eyes as she said "I-I couldn't do much but… I'm sorry I didn't help… I'm not strong, I-I'm sorry… T-This is all I can do…" she hiccupped a few times as her tears fell down her cheeks. Naruto's eyes softened a bit as she watched Sakura cry.

"Sakura-Chan… Please don't cry…" Naruto said and watched Sakura turn her head up to her as Naruto continued "You did your best. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for any of this okay, none of us was strong enough to take that guy down even if we all attacked at once. He was stronger than us, so please don't cry…" after she finished talking, Naruto gave her a soft smile, a smile that somehow spoke out to her _'Its okay, everything will be alright, please don't cry anymore. I won't let anything else bad happen okay…'_

Sakura's tears began to slow down and her body stopped shaking. Naruto took this time to look around, she noticed once again it was night fall, and only the breeze moved the leaves above and night animals were out making noises, Naruto looked back at Sakura and noticed how truly tired and beaten she looked. Naruto then said "Hey, Sakura-Chan, do me a favor…" Sakura blinked a few times, wanting to know what Naruto wanted to ask her to do, she watched as Naruto smile at her and say "Go to sleep okay, you need to rest up. I'll watch over you guys, you look like you just got out of a fight with Tora, you know that cat that gets hugged to death by the Fire Daimyo's wife…" Sakura gave her a uneasy look and tried not to laugh at the statement, all she asked was "Do I really look that bad?"

Naruto laughed a tad bit before saying "A bit, but not as bad as I looked when I had to wrestle that thing to the ground on our first mission…" Naruto stopped laughing and looked down to the still breathing hard Sasuke before sighing. She looked back up and said "Get some rest Sakura-Chan, I'll be taking over for now. If anything happens, I'll wake you up okay…"

Sakura nodded and felt at ease as she watched Naruto get up to switch places with her, Sakura got up, letting Naruto the chance to sit down as Sakura walked away from that spot and she looked at Sasuke for a moment sadly before heading to where Naruto once laid at. Sakura sat down and laid back, she was about to close her eyes when she had notice Naruto staring at them both.

Those eyes, those bright blue eyes had softened so much, no longer were they sparkling with excited life, but they were calm, soft, and warm, much like a mothers eyes when she would be watching her children, thinking on how amazing life changed now she had children. Sakura couldn't help but feel calm now. Her eyes closed and Sakura was going to allow sleep to take over when she heard a hum, a small humming sound, and by the sounds of it, it belonged to Naruto.

'…_Such a nice tune…' _Sakura thought as she drifted off a bit, and the humming kept going, it was like a lullaby Naruto was humming out, as Sakura drifted more, she could hear Naruto change the rag on Sasuke's forehead with a new one by the sounds of water dripping off her hands, and the humming didn't stop, she could also hear Sasuke's breathing was starting to slow down. Her mind hazed when she started to hear Naruto sing softly.

_"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep.  
The grey ashes in the flames shining…First one, then two…  
Surfaces numerous of your faces."_

And that was all Sakura heard as she herself fell into a deep sleep…

-x-x-

_"A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling, the shining you was born  
Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth_

_I will still continue to pray  
Please bestow upon this child your love  
Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss…"_

Naruto sang out softly for both her teammates, her face turning a bit red, this was the first time someone other than the Hokage to hear her sing, sure she told her friends about the song but she could never sing in front of them. She kept singing those verses over and over again for her teammates, Sakura was now sleeping and Sasuke's breathing was calming down.

When she had finished the song, everything around her was silent and nothing was heard. Then after a while everything returned to normal, Naruto sighed as she looked out from under the tree, wondering what later on the day would hold for them, for Team Seven, what will happen next? She returned to taking care of her sleeping teammates now, not noticing the three Oto Shinobi watching not to far from her…

* * *

Hi guys, miss me? :D

JKJK

Anyway, what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? You don't care? Lol.

Sorry I'm a little hyper right now, so… Yeah…

Okay explaining time:

**Naruto using Kyuubi's Chakra**- Okay you guys have to remember that Naruto isn't all that powerful yet, sure she has some skill, its just she's the same as Male Naruto on the show right now. She hasn't gotten any special training/Clan Training… Yet…

**Naruto calming down**- Okay during the Orochimaru fight Naruto calmed down and didn't blindly attack like how it was on with the episode, why? Because that voice told her to.

**Taka going into the Meeting room and me not writing what happens next**-… In the next chapter it will all be explained okay.

**That music box in Naruto's room**- As its said before, its tradition for all those in the Uzumaki Royal Family, even those that are married to a member of this clan, must help create a small box, a box created just for the next member of the Royal Family, they must all do a job on the box so its from the heart and this box will be given to them when they turn five years old, along with the box is a lock and key which another tradition in the Royal Family is, you give the key to your promised one, the one they plan to marry in the future.

**Naruto waking up before those Oto Shinobi attack**- I rewatched this episode a lot, I was annoyed that Naruto didn't wake up until AFTER the fight. So instead of her waking up before the attack, she'll be up, ready to stop them. Also this gives her a chance to talk to Lee -hint-hint-

Anyway once again.

Review if you like it, if you don't like my story or the way I write do not review me, just go to that red button on the right side of your screen and click off, or if your using tabs, go to the X and click on that okay.

Up next, final (I think) part of the Survival Exams! Also Team Honryuu comes into the mix!


	13. Survival Exams, Part 4

Here's the next one!

I do not own anything from this fanfic, all belongs to Celestial Kitten16

Have fun reading! :D

* * *

Chapter 13: Survival Exams, Part 4

Naruto watched as Sakura slept peacefully and Sasuke whose breathing went down for now. She gave one little sigh before getting up a bit, she needed to stretch her legs since they were getting stiff from all that sitting. While getting up she took hold of her water container so she could take a swig of it, only to find it empty.

'_Great… We're out of water because we wasted it on Sasuke-Teme, great just great…' _she thought a bit annoyed from that. She then looked around for a moment, she knew she didn't have enough to make to many Clones, her Chakra was still recovering from the battle, but she still preformed the Shadow Clone Justu and about four clones appeared in front of her. Naruto then said "Alright, I want two of you to find the nearest place where we can get clean water fill up the container as much as you can, the other one is going to find some food I can munch on, anything but meat or fish right now, I don't have a fire going, and as for the last one, you know what to do. Understand?"

The other four Naruto's nodded before saying "Yes boss!" and soon two of them jumped away to one area to find the nearest river or small lake while the another one jumped in a different direction to find berries or something edible for the real Naruto. The last one stared at the real Naruto as she nodded, and the clone nodded too understanding what she needed to do.

While standing there with a tad smile for a good job so far at keeping her teammates safe for almost the entire night, hell the sun was just rising too!

The all of a sudden, she heard a sound. Naruto's eyes narrowed and quickly turned around as she flipped a kunai out of her back pocket. She flung the kunai quickly and almost hit a… Squirrel who stopped right before the kunai could hit it…

Naruto's eye twitched and she looked very annoyed, oh how she felt like hitting her head on the nearest tree for doing that, she couldn't help but remember the Wave Mission when she attacked a poor white rabbit. God she must have looked like an idiot right now, she watched as the squirrel run back to the forest where it came from and Naruto sighed as hung her head down and returned to watch her sleeping teammates.

As the sun rose more into the sky, Naruto glanced up, not knowing of the Oto Shinobis watching her and her teammates at that moment, not knowing they were planning to make their move and attack…

-x-x-

The sun was up higher now, and yet both of her teammates were still sleeping, for odd reason, Naruto could had sworn she heard Ino laughing somewhere…

Naruto yawned as she placed the rest of the small berries her clones had brought her in a small napkin she had and into her pocket, sure she wasn't really all that sleepy but she was up for half the night after Sakura went to bed. Naruto stopped yawning when she heard "Heh, look at what we found…"

Naruto's eyes widened, and she quickly got up and turned around, standing not far from her was three kids around a little bit above her age, one girl, two boys they were wearing a music note on their forehead. The one that spoke was covered in bandages on his face, Naruto gulped when heard him say "Wake up Sasuke… We want to fight him…" her eyes narrowed and her hand was ready to reach for the nearest kunai in her back pocket.

She glared and said in a demanding voice "Who the hell are you guys?" her hand was just itching to get the kunai, the one that was sitting on the rock just took a glance at Naruto and said "Your voice is really annoying, I should just kill you now so I don't have to hear it…" Naruto glared again but mostly glared at the boy who said that "Now Zaku, that isn't really nice you know…" the one with the bandages said while looking at his teammate.

Naruto took in a sharp breath when the kid looked back at her and said "You'll kill her soon enough along with the pink haired one too, but for now, lets go after Sasuke like we were ordered to…" the three in front of her chuckled a bit, Naruto's hand took hold of a kunai from her pocket and she held it strongly to show she wasn't kidding around "I wont let you lay a hand on my teammates!"

"Heh… I don't think you have a say on that after we kill you…" the boy with the bandages said and then, him and his teammates went into the air, Naruto looked up and seemed surprised at their sudden attack, but then, she did something that the Oto Shinobi wasn't expecting…

She smirked…

"NOW!" Naruto yelled out to the tree's above her, the Oto Shinobis looked up to see a rainstorm of Kunais, and Shurikens, fall from the sky above them, their eyes widened as they saw one of Naruto's clones above in one of the tree's and holding onto what seemed to had been a net that once held all the weapons.

"A trap from above? Crap!" the boy with the bandages said as the wave of weapons started to close in on them, but then the boy held his hand up and did the hand sign for release on his other free hand, he then said as if he was teasing Naruto "Not…" and suddenly the weapons blew away by the winds his strange armor released, the clone above didn't have time to move out of the way as the weapons flew back up causing the Naruto clone to disappear in a poof of smoke when it was hit.

"Shit!" Naruto said as she saw the three getting ready to hit her now that her trap and clone was gone, she knew she wouldn't have time to wake up Sakura, who was in a very deep sleep, or to get her teammates out from the upcoming attack. She gripped her Kunai and was ready to fight back if it was the only choose she had.

Then, right as they were nearing her, a sudden voice yelled out "Konoha Whirlwind!" and then a flash of green appeared in front of the three Oto Shinobis, kicking them away from Team Seven. Naruto's eyes widened and she gasped when Lee appeared in front of her after kicking the Oto Shinobis away.

"Lee?" Naruto asked out confused on why he was there, Lee didn't look back but he held one of his hand up in front of the Oto Shinobi while standing straight up and his left arm was placed behind her back, the one with the bandages was the first to get back up and he said demanding "Who the heck are you?"

Lee smirked a bit as he said with the squirrel on his shoulder "Attacking a damsel-in-distress when she is hurt and when her teammates are hurt too is something Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast will not stand for!" Naruto deadpanned when he said those words and she also felt a little angry that he thought she was some sort of princess that needed saving!

Lee smiled a bit before slowly taking the squirrel off his shoulder and he spoke softly to it "Thank you for bringing me here friend, it's a good thing too…" Lee placed the squirrel on the ground and it stared at him before making a few sounds and running off back into the woods where it belonged.

"Lee what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled out still a little ticked off that he called her a 'Damsel-in-Distress' Lee turned a bit and gave Naruto a smile but it stopped when he noticed Sakura sleeping away under the tree "Eh? What happened to Sakura-Chan!" he asked out in a loud voice, concerned for the girl he was in love with.

Naruto winced a little from the loudness but said while glancing at the team in front of her and Lee "Look I don't think right now is a good time to talk okay. We have a bigger problem." but while she said that she glanced down to Sakura and noticed she didn't wake up from the loud noises _'Damn… And I thought Aki was impossible to wake up in the mornings…' _Naruto thought as she remembered what her twin brothers told her while she sweat dropped before turning back to Lee and nod at him.

Lee nodded a bit hesitantly, he was still worried about his cherry blossom, and looked back at the Oto Shinobi, both Konoha Shinobi/Kunoichi ready to fight them off, then they made their attack, the female Oto Kunoichi ran at Naruto while the two males went after Lee.

Naruto ducked as the female sent a punch at her, Naruto went for a low kick but the female jumped out of the way, she reached out and took hold of Naruto's hair, she grasped it and spun around, sending Naruto to fly before she was going to smack into the ground but Naruto quickly moved her hands in front to stop the crash, she slid across for a bit before she flipped around, she was on the ground on all fours before she quickly dashed at the female Oto Kunoichi, her eyes narrowed and her hand in a fist ready to hit the girl.

But the girl pulled out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, Naruto didn't have time to dusk so it sliced her arm and her orange jacket a bit, Naruto made her way to the Oto Kunoichi, but instead of going for a punch, Naruto jumped up and did a front kick, to the Kunoichi's head, the Kunoichi yelped in pain a bit. Naruto jumped back and took out a kunai as she threw it at the Kunoichi, but she was able to move in time.

Naruto clutched her teeth before her eyes landed across from her to see Lee fighting off the two male Oto Shinobi as one of them was about ready to attack Lee from behind "Lee behind you!" Naruto yelled out and just in time, Lee turned around and sent a kick at the one they called Zaku.

Naruto smiled a bit to herself before running at the Oto Kunoichi again…

-x-x-

'_Agh… What's with all that noise… I'm trying to sleep…' _Sakura thought as she started to hear fighting, her mind suddenly jolted when she could suddenly hear Naruto yell "Lee behind you!" and a loud sound was then heard. She quickly rose and her eyes snapped open to see a battle going on in front of her.

Naruto, her teammate was fighting off that female Oto Kunoichi Sakura had remembered from the exam rooms, near her Rock Lee, the same boy that was in love with her and the same one that had battled Sasuke was fighting off but losing to the other two Oto Shinobi. Sakura's eyes where shaking as she watched them fight for a moment before Naruto sent a sucker punch to the female Oto Kunoichi and sending her flying a bit away.

Naruto breathed a bit heavily as she tried to catch her lost breath, she couldn't believe how fast these Oto Shinobis were, they were keeping her on her toes and that was something Naruto wasn't ready to deal with, mostly since she wasn't all the way healed yet from her battle with the snake man. Naruto looked back to Lee and saw he was losing his battle, before she could go over and help her new found friend in green her eyes caught sight of Sakura's pink hair because she was sitting up.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed out, Lee heard this and turned his head for a moment to stare at Sakura, leaving him open to a kick in the stomach, and sending him towards the tree where Sakura and Sasuke rested in. Naruto ran over to help Lee and to see if her teammate was alright "Naruto! What's going on? Who are those guys? Why is Lee here?" Sakura asked confused, scared, and concerned.

Naruto only said to Sakura "I really don't have time to explain but if your feeling good enough Sakura-Chan, help me and Lee out please." Sakura blinked surprised but nodded as she rose all the way up and ran out of the tree, Naruto took hold of Lee's arm as he held his stomach and helped lift him up while Sakura kept her eyes on the tree Oto Shinobis watching them. Naruto looked at Lee and asked softly "You alright?" Lee smiled and nodded but winced a little from the kick that hit his gut from before

Sakura watched them from the corner of her eye but didn't say anything, she got into a defense stance at the Oto Shinobis in front of her, even she knew that right now was to important to ask why Lee was helping them…

-x-x-

"Hurray up!" Tokugi yelled out back to his teammates that lagged behind him as he jumped off a tree branch, his teammates somewhat glared but were to tired to really try to be mad at him. Then Harou said with a twitch in her eye "You know Tokugi, when I said for you to be the first person to wake me and Karuta up, I never meant you can throw water on us!" Karuta nodded agreeing with her teammate.

Tokugi snickered a little as he said "I know but I did tell you guys we're going to be leaving by the first sign of light didn't I? Besides how else was I going to wake you two up?" Karuta landed on a branch before she jumped off of it to get in front of team so she could lead it now, ignoring her female teammate that started to rant at her male teammate.

After all, out of all of them, her Sensei made her captain if those two started fighting and if their Sensei was nowhere with them.

Karuta sighed knowing if they were to find their princess, they better find her fast before those two teammates of her's kill each other, Karuta stopped when she felt a small and fading Chakra signature, normally she wouldn't mind something like that but this signature… It felt oddly like her Sensei's rare Chakra signature as did all of the Uzumaki's Royal Family had…

Karuta's eyes widened as she finally realized who it belonged to, and she realized that if it was fading that meant one thing, her Sensei's one and only little sister was using all she got to fight for her life! Karuta turned sharply and rushed her way closer to the signature in hopes to reach Naruto in time, her teammates followed and stopped their bickering when she had turned so sharply, that's when they began to sense the same thing Karuta did and they understood what was going on.

But they knew it would take them a while because they could sense that Naruto's Chakra was far away from them…

-x-x- (A/N: Lol I'm skipping things because I really don't know how to write them out, so everything happened in episode 32 to the point where Sakura, and Lee are in a bad bind! XP)

"SAKURA-CHAN! LET HER GO!" Naruto yelled as she watched her pink haired teammate being held hostage from the hair by the female Oto Kunoichi who was teasing and making fun of Sakura's hair and looks, Sakura was about to cry as memories of when she was a child came back to her.

After Sakura joined in the battle Naruto helped Lee fight off those two male Oto Shinobi Zaku and Dosu, while Sakura took care of the female named Kin, if that was the right names they said. But during the fight Naruto and Lee began to lose and now, Lee was beaten to the ground, Sakura was being held captive by the hair.

Sasuke was still sleeping, and Naruto herself was to weak to move, her breathing was hard and she had taken a few bad hits, but the main reason she couldn't move was because that when Naruto had attacked the Zaku guy, he used his wind blowing hands to blow the kunais she sent at him back at her, causing some of them in enter her body and mostly her legs making her unable to move. She was currently sitting with her back to a tree she had hit during the fight, she wasn't to far from Sakura and Sasuke.

Zaku glanced at Naruto and said "Your voice is very annoying, once I kill that Sasuke guy, I'm killing you next…" Naruto glared as Sakura cried harder than before as she thought _'I can't do anything! I can't! I'm not strong enough, I'm not made for fighting… I've… I've always been protected…' _she looked over to Sasuke as the Zaku boy got closer, Sakura's eyes traveled to Lee who was looking at her from the ground, and then to Naruto who was glaring at Zaku and trying her hardest to move from her spot _'I'm always being protected… By ether Sasuke-Kun… Lee… even Naruto can do better than me…' _she thought sadly as she cried more and more.

But then, as she looked down and cried she started to think _'Why… Why am I so weak?…' _she looked up to see Naruto still trying to get up but the kunais that were in her legs kept making her fall down, Sakura stared at Naruto's determined face and the fire that shone in her eyes "Its useless brat, no matter what you do you wont be able to stand up…" Dosu said as he left Lee and calmly walked over to Naruto.

Naruto glared at him as he got closer, but then she was suddenly picked up by the collar of her jacket and Dosu said "Just give up girl…" Naruto glared harder and did something that made Zaku stop in his tracks before he looked back and Kin's eyes widened. Naruto spat at him and smirked at what she did as she said smugly "Never."

Dosu looked disgusted as he calmly wiped the spit away before he said with anger "Wrong answer you little whore!" and punched Naruto in the gut, Lee's and Sakura's eyes widened as they saw Naruto was hit hard, as the other two enemy ninjas smirked. Dosu dropped Naruto to the ground, she wanted to cry in pain but Naruto learned from a young age it would only give them the satisfaction.

Naruto nearly curled into a ball from the hard punch to her stomach as Dosu began to turn around and move back to where he was, but he didn't get far when he felt a hand around his foot, he glanced down and saw Naruto's hand, he glared as she spoke softly but clearly for all to hear "I-I wont give up… That's not who I am… If you want to kill Sasuke… You'll have to kill me first… No matter what, I won't give up not to you, or anyone else… That's… That's my nindo…" Naruto looked up at Dosu and glared harder than she had ever done, her eyes shone brightly and her smirk told him she wouldn't give up.

Dosu didn't even bother answering her and got his foot uncaught by shaking her off, he turned away and said "We'll see about that, Zaku kill the Uchiha and show her she's wrong…" Zaku nodded and said "With pleasure…" Zaku began to walk towards Sasuke and Sakura's mind began to think _'Naruto… Even when she beaten so much… She… She still finds the will to fight… She… She doesn't want to give up…' _her hand that was on the ground clutched the dirt and she thought _'I… I wanna be strong like that too… I don't want to be weak anymore…'_

Her eyes narrowed as she thought _'This time… I…I WILL fight back!' _her hand quickly curled into a fist and she reached into her kunai pocket, taking out a kunai, Kin smirked and pulled harder on Sakura's hair as she said "And what do you think your going to do with that? Its useless you know…" Sakura held tighter onto the kunai and faced it at herself, she looked back and said smugly "Now who said I'm going to use it on you?"

And what Sakura did next made Lee, Naruto, and the Oto Shinobis gasp in surprise…

-x-x- (A/N: once again I am procrastinating on doing the whole thing :D So everything happens to the point where Sakura stops Sasuke, Go watch Episode 33 if you really want to know.)

Naruto… Was very confused, oh so very confused right now that or she was just dizzy from all the blood she had lost… She just kept staring at her teammates confused and a bit frightened on what just happened not to long ago…

The first thing that happened was when Sakura began to fight wildly against the Zaku boy, she fought almost like Naruto herself would had fought, teeth and all! Which of course made the young Uzumaki proud and surprised at her teammate.

The next thing that happened was right when Sakura was pulled off of Zaku and he was going to kill her for biting him, Team Ten, came out of nowhere and was defending them, when Team Ten had noticed Naruto on the ground and hurt they got really angry at the Oto Shinobi, apparently they had seen Sakura was fighting when they were passing by and didn't see her until then. Oh, and Lee passed out after a while…

Then after that Team Ten went off fighting and Choji was pissed because the Zaku boy called him fat, and that was something even Naruto knew was stupid to do unless you really wanted to die. Sakura had also rushed to her side and helped her under the tree where Sasuke was once resting in.

The fourth thing that happened that right when Ino took over Kin's body, the Oto Shinobis still attacked her! They didn't care if they killed their teammate as long as they killed Sasuke! This made Naruto very mad.

The fifth thing that happened was right when Team Ten was losing, Lee's teammates came out of nowhere to help them! But before they could enter the fight, Sasuke… Woke up…

When Sasuke woke up… He… Was very different and in Naruto's mind during that time, terrifying… He had strange black markings on his body and dark purple Chakra was rising off of him. Naruto knew… Something wasn't right with her only male teammate, something very evil was coming off of him…

And when Sasuke had noticed both her and Sakura beaten state, he seemed very angry and looked around, he stopped when he demanded to know "Sakura… Naruto… Who the hell did this to you both!" his voice was very cold… Very… Something that was just not right, in Naruto's mind. That coldness and evilness made her shiver a bit from remembering it.

Then when Zaku said it was him who did it, Sasuke got very angry, so angry that the black marks expanded more on his body. Naruto could see the fear in Dosu's uncovered eye but Zaku didn't care as long as he got to kill Sasuke. Naruto did hear Shikamaru yell to Ino to get out of Kin's body before Sasuke would get her confused for the enemy, in which Ino did quickly, but all Naruto could do was stare at Sasuke, her eyes shaking and her breathing hard from the high and powerful Chakra racing off of him.

That's when all hell broke loose… Zaku and Sasuke started to fight, Zaku was going to kill them all with an attack that was very powerful but right when the blast was sent at them, Naruto suddenly felt like she was picked up and both her and Sakura somehow found themselves facing Zaku's back and Sasuke right behind him too, then Zaku said smugly "Blown them to pieces…." and Sasuke said "Who did?…" and before Zaku could do anything to defend himself Sasuke smacked him in the neck sending him flying back.

Sasuke began to fight harshly, like he didn't care if he killed that Zaku guy at all, and this… Terrified both Naruto and Sakura… Both of them knew this Sasuke wasn't the Sasuke they remembered, it was like a more darker one took his place… So right when Sasuke knocked that Zaku guy out cold and when he was heading to Dosu in hopes of having a better fight with him, Sakura had to stop him, and she did.

Sakura had ran up and hugged him, crying for him to stop, when Sasuke turned back at her and stared at her tears and fearful eyes he began to calm down, the black markings on him began to faded away and when he was finally calmed down he fell backwards to the ground, breathing hard and confused like he didn't know what he did.

Then after a while when the world was quiet, Dosu told them he was going to leave with his teammates and that Team Seven could have their scroll, the same scroll he placed on the ground, but before he could disappear, Sakura yelled out to him and asked him just who was 'Orachimaru' and what did he do to Sasuke and why Sasuke.

Dosu didn't answer her questions but said that they were just ordered to kill Sasuke and nothing else, and before any of them could ask them anything else, he disappeared leaving only Team Seven, Team Ten, and Lee's teammates alone in the woods…

And that was it…

Naruto just looked at her teammates who sat next to each other as Team Ten moved themselves from the spot they went to, in order to get away from Zaku's air blast, anyway as Team Ten moved themselves from their spot, Shikamaru ordered Ino to go check on Lee while Choji and himself went to help Naruto remove the forgotten kunais in her legs and arms.

"Hey, you alright?…" Shikamaru asked as he crouched down to be eye leveled with her, Naruto, who was staring at her teammates, snapped out of her daze and nodded a bit, the pain from the kunais had long since passed. Choji sat down in front of her and said as he looked her over "Oh boy, those bastards really did a number on you didn't they…"

Naruto blinked a few times but said trying to lift up the tense air around her "Do I look as bad when Iruka-Sensei found us ditching class and we ran off to Kiba's house to hide in the dog houses but we forgot that Choji had food in his pocket and that Kiba's families dogs hadn't eaten yet that day?"

When Choji and Shikamaru heard that they couldn't help but chuckle at the old memory but winched when they remembered the pain they had, mostly Choji winched sense he was the one who was holding the food. Shikamaru gave a little soft smile and said "Well… Not exactly but close to it… Now come on, lets get these kunais out of you before you pass out from blood loss…"

Naruto nodded but yelped in pain when Shikamaru suddenly and without warning picked the first kunai out from her skin "OW! What the hell Shikamaru?" Naruto yelled before she covered the area where the kunai once was at, Shikamaru muttered a troublesome before saying "Look, we need to pull these things out fast or otherwise they are going to cut into your skin more if we take them out slowly…"

Naruto glared but said as she crossed her arms across her chest "Fine but next time warn a person please!" Shikamaru nodded and Choji started to help him out with extracting the kunais from Naruto's body. It didn't take long since it was only three in her left arm and two on both of her legs, and Naruto was very thankful that she didn't use to many kunais at Zaku because when he sent them back at her it hurt like hell.

"There… All of them are out, if only we had some bandages though…" Shikamaru muttered, and Choji nodded knowing they'd both feel better if they at least knew Naruto was bandaged up to help stop some of the bleeding. Naruto sat on the ground but watched her just above her ankle where one of the kunais had hit begin to heal up, she didn't say anything because she already knew what that meant. _'Kyuubi-No-Kitsune… Its… Healing me?' _she thought beforeshe was snapped out of her daze when she was suddenly hugged attacked by Ino.

"Oh god Naruto-Imouto! If we knew what was happening we would had came and helped you and Sasuke-Kun sooner!" Ino said with a cry as she hugged Naruto, Naruto winched in pain as Ino hugged tighter nearly choking her to death, it was only thanks to Choji that Ino let go when he said "Ino! Your killing Naruto!"

Ino let go and said while looking at Naruto "Crap! I'm sorry Imouto!" Naruto only chuckled weakly at Ino's worriedness for the 'little sister she never had', but stopped when she glanced back to Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura was staring at Sasuke fearfully and concerned while Sasuke stared down at his hand in fear as it shook violently before he looked away and at Naruto.

Naruto looked away and looked out to the open to see Lee had woken up and his teammate Tenten was in front of him, they were talking softly and Lee seemed confused on what was going on. She could see Tenten was saying something before Lee looked back at them and then turn back to Tenten who Naruto knew was scolding him, she knew that look of 'You're a idiot for doing things on your own you know.' look from Sakura.

Naruto sat there for a moment before slowly getting up, this caused the ones around her to gasp lightly and try to tell her to sit back down to rest. Naruto only smile softly at them before she slowly walked over, she staggered a bit which almost made Team Ten and her own teammates rush up and help her, but Naruto continued to walk to Lee and Tenten, not caring if she was dizzy from all of her blood loss still.

Tenten and Lee looked up when Naruto reached them, Naruto smiled at Lee and said "Hey, Lee… Thanks a lot, you really helped me and my team back there… I owe you one…" Lee seemed surprised by the sudden praise and Tenten blinked a bit confused but smiled at the kindness the blonde was giving to her teammate. Naruto smiled more before she bent forward, her arms behind her back and said "If you didn't come and help me, I don't know what would had happened to me, Sakura-Chan, or Sasuke-Teme…"

Lee just kept staring at the beautiful smile that graced Naruto's lips and couldn't help but blush slightly at how nice it was. Naruto's smile faded when Lee didn't say anything back to her, and she titled her head sideways, causing a very cute look to fall on her. Lee heard his heat skip a beat for a moment…

'_What… What is going on? Why is my heart…'_ he thought unsure on what was going on with his own heart at the moment, Naruto just stared at Lee before she stood up straight and placed a hand in her pocket, there she felt something soft inside and she pulled it out, it was her napkin she had placed the berries she had not to long ago in. She blinked before opening it and seeing that all of them was still perfectly round, not one of the five berries she saved was squished.

'_Now how did they mange that?' _she thought as she remembered how many times she was thrown, hit, kicked, and punched in the front during the fight. Naruto suddenly looked to Lee to see he was still blushing and not speaking, she blinked before she crouched and held the napkin out to Lee "Here, have some…"

Lee snapped out of his thinking when he suddenly saw a napkin with berries in his face, he stared at who was holding it and found Naruto staring back him like a little kid would stare at something in wonder, Lee looked down to the food and saw she was using both of her hands to give it to him as if it was a thank you.

"Come on, have some, they're safe to eat, I had some before…" Naruto said while gesturing it out, Lee waited before he nodded and smiled at her, he reached for one and took it, he put it in his mouth and eat it slowly at first before he finally finished and said with a smile of his own "They're good!"

Tenten watched before she snickered inside her mind knowing something the other two didn't, Naruto soon enough gave the rest to Lee who slowly ate them and Naruto looked back to see Sasuke and Sakura coming over to them. Naruto tried not to look at Sasuke but said "Your up huh Teme?" Sasuke didn't answer but looked away, he just stayed silent as Sakura watched her teammates with worry.

"Hey! Answer me Teme!" Naruto snapped out, wanting to get an answer from the Sasuke she knew. Sakura was about ready to scold her but stopped when Sasuke said smugly "Tch… Loud as always idiot…" for a moment no one said anything, no one did anything as Sasuke faced Naruto with a smug smirk and Naruto blinking a few times before a soft smile reached her face.

"Nice to see your still the bastard I hate…" Naruto said but not loudly, Team Ten looked at each other for a moment but shrugged not really wanting to know why Team Seven acted like that…

* * *

PLEASE READ!:

Hi… -Runs and hides- Please don't kill me!

I am SO sorry for the long delay I thought for sure I could write all of the Survival Exams on this one but…. So far… No… Don't worry, next one WILL be the ending of the Survival Exams, and this time Taka and Team Honryuu WILL be thrown into the mix!

Okay explaining time!

***Naruto's Trap**- Come on! Naruto was once the prank Kind(Queen) of Konoha! Of course Naruto wouldn't leave her and her teammates unguarded, she isn't that dumb you know!  
****Naruto and Lee Bonding**-…Guys… STOP FREAKING OUT! THIS ISN'T A LEEXNARUTO STORY FOR THE LAST TIME! Lee will THINK he likes Naruto but later on he'll realize its just admiration for her strength, power, skill, and will to keep fighting.  
*****Me Skipping Around Episodes Because I'm Lazy**- … Do I really have to explain this one?…  
******Naruto Fearing Sasuke**- …Oh come on! Even you would had been scared to see that!  
*******Naruto's Chakra**- In recent chapters of Naruto, you discover that Kushina (And all of the Uzumaki Clan) has very rare and different Chakra, so Naruto does too, that is what Team Honryuu was looking for but due to the fact that Naruto's been fighting a lot and using a lot of her Chakra, it was hard to pinpoint until now…  
********Ino Acting Worried**- Okay, as I wrote before, Ino see's Naruto as the little sister she never had, so of course Ino would worry.  
*********Team Ten Entering The Battle**- Okay, unlike Episode 32 where they just sat back and watched Sakura and Lee fight, they only got to the part where Sakura started to fight Zaku and they didn't see Naruto until they got out into the clearing and saw her on the ground hurt.  
**********Shinobi/Shinobi's/Kunoichi/Shinobis Thing**- Alright in MY mind Shinobi/Shinobi's means one/more male ninja, Kunoichi means female ninja only, and Shionbis means ALL of them together, that means both male and female are there.

I think that's it so far…

Anyway… As always, review if you LIKED it, if you DIDN'T LIKED it than DON'T review…

Bye guys until next time!


	14. Survival Exams, Part 5 End

Alright the wait is over! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it :D

I do not own anything it all belongs to Celestial Kitten16, she RULES!

Words to know ~

**Hatsuyuki**- First Snow (Of Season) **(She's a Siberian Crane/AKA Siberian White Crane or better known as a Snow Crane)**

**Fubuki**- Snow Strom **(Also a Siberian Crane/Siberian White Crane/Snow Crane)**

**Shiraha**- White Feather** (This crane is a Whooping Crane)**

**Kioi**- Fighting Spirit/Fighting Mood **(Tokugi's Last Name)**

**Kannagi**- Medium/Diviner/Shrine Maiden **(Harou's Last Name)**

**Bukyoku**- Musical Dance/Music Dance** (Karuta's Last Name)**

* * *

Chapter 14: Survival Exams Part 5

-x-x-

Taka sighed as he opened his door and went into the kitchen for lunch. Yesterday at the meeting was horrible, and most of all frustrating, so frustrating that after he explained a bit to Kakashi about how he was alive and whatnot, that Taka went out to a local bar and ordered a few drinks. Hey, to him, if he was old enough to kill, he was old enough to drink.

Now Taka doesn't like to drink much but if he was very frustrated or something along those lines, he would take only a few drinks and nothing more. So when he got home late last night he didn't dare wake up his brothers or the guest he found sleeping on the couch and so he went right to bed.

Because of last night, Taka had slept most of all of the alcohol off so far, but due to his sleeping he missed breakfast and when he woke up it was lunch time. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen only to see someone was cooking something but it wasn't his older brother.

"Umino-San?" Taka asked as he blinked a few times confused before Iruka turned back to look at him, Iruka blinked too but then smiled a soft smile as he said cheerfully "Oh, hello Uzumaki-San, I see that you're awake now, do you want some lunch since you slept through breakfast?" Taka once again blinked but said "Oh… Yes, thank you Umino-San…" Iruka smiled before turning back to the food he was making before he said "Uzumaki-San, if you don't mind can you please call me Iruka, I don't like the formal stuff that much…"

Taka nodded before saying "As long as you call me Taka, then I will. Besides you used to be my litter sister's Sensei but you're also one of her most precious people and as you said before you think of her as a little sister of your own or sometimes a daughter did you not?"

Iruka stopped and looked back to Taka, eyes wide, wondering how on earth did Taka know that, but stopped wondering when he remembered that when he apologized for yelling at Taka, Miki, and Nikki yesterday in the Hokage's office.

Iruka smiled again and nodded, Taka smiled softly too at that look before heading to a chair in the kitchen to sit down in, and he spoke calmly when he sat down "Besides, I do believe Naru-Chan thinks of you as an older brother o evenr father from the way she talks about you, the day before she went into the exams she told us all about you…" Taka remembered that night as he said that, it was just after when Naruto and Aki apologized to each other after their big fight, it was when the Uzumaki family all went downstairs late at night and had ice cream as a late night snack.

Iruka stopped again but smiled as he looked down to the food he was making, that was a nice thought wasn't it. Taka just watched as Iruka started cooking again, but his mind kept thinking _'Umino-San… You really have no idea who you really are… Do you…' _he stopped thinking when Iruka turned around, in his hands was holding a plate of food, small rice balls and some fish was on the plate, he placed the dish in front of Taka and smiled at him.

Taka smiled a bit before turning to eat, he took hold of one of the rice balls before taking a bite and chewing once. Taka suddenly stopped chewing and didn't say anything…

Iruka seemed confused and concerned, had he done something wrong or did the food taste bad, but before he could ask, Taka's head snapped over to him, while he did that he chewed the rest and swallowed the food in his mouth before he said out bluntly "Iruka… Will you marry me?"

"EH! What?" Iruka yelled out surprised and stunned before his face heated up embarrassed and his face changed to as red as a tomato. Before Taka could repeat himself, he was suddenly smacked upside the head by a hand, both Taka and Iruka looked to where that hand had came from and saw Aki standing not to far from them with his hands on his hips and his face in a bit of a pout "Taka, what I said about purposing to people you just met and you like them because of the food they cook?" Aki said before Taka said with a hint of disappointment "Not to, and get to know them before popping the question…"

Aki smiled and said "Good boy…" and as he said that he patted Taka on the head playfully, Aki stopped patting his younger brother's head and looked at a still blushing Iruka but the blush was fading slowly, Aki smiled at him and said "Hello Iruka, sorry about Taka and his proposal. He hates his own cooking you see and whenever he meets someone with great cooking skills he likes to ask them if they would marry him. Oh but thank you so much for making lunch for my brother, me and the twins just returned from grocery shopping…" and just as he said that, the two twins popped into the kitchen with a few bags of food.

The twins placed the bags on the counter but stopped when they noticed Iruka's red face, almost knowing instantly they looked at Aki and Taka before Miki said "Let us guess…" and then Nikki asked "Taka asked another person to marry him because he likes their cooking?" Aki nodded and Taka looked almost ready to pout if it wasn't for the fact he was very neutral and calm.

The twins laughed, Aki smiled, Taka sighed, and Iruka calmed down but still a tad bit of blush was seen on his face, after all it wasn't every day that someone asked him to marry them…

"Oh… By the way Aki. Kakashi Hatake and a few others are coming over today soon… I saw him at the Jounin meeting with the Hokage and well, after the meeting he, along with the other Konoha Jounins, stopped me from leaving the building and demanded answers, it was thanks to the Hokage that they didn't attack me. I told them all would be explained if they come by today at noon and then after that I left to the nearest bar to have a bit of a drink…"

Aki smile faded and the twins looked a bit surprised, Iruka blinked a bit confused now but his blush was gone. "You went out drinking?" Miki asked before Nikki said "I guess that would explain why you came home late…" Aki then spoke after a while of not speaking "So… Scarecrow is coming over huh…" the tone in his voice was… Different, it sounded a bit angry and unpleased.

The brothers knew that tone of voice but Iruka seemed a little worried, not really sure if that tone was something good or bad…

-x-x-

Yesterday, Kushina Uzumaki had made it to Kirigakure, Aka: Kiri, the capital of Water Country, just before the storm hit, and as soon as the storm was over seven hours later she had set off again and was reaching closer to one of the port towns that would take her to Wave Country and from there she would set off and reach Fire Country quickly. She couldn't believe the great timing she was making, she would even reach Konohagakue a few days early if she kept going like this!

Kushina smiled for a moment before stopping her running, her eyes stared out to the small port village that would help her get to her daughter soon enough. She was about ready to go run into the village and hopefully find a boat but she didn't even take a step when she heard a poof behind her. She turned around and saw a cloud of smoke, that meant one thing, one of her summons had appeared…

"Oh, hello Mistress Kushina. Mistress Momo and Master Kagetsu has a letter for you and they have sent me to deliver it…" a kind but will mannered voice spoke out as the smoke cleared, Kushina blinked and stared at the beautiful snow white crane, its feathers purer than snow and it wore a blue tied bandana around its neck, on the back of the bandana was the red swirl symbol, part of its beak was red too. Around the white crane's body was a small bag.

Kushina smiled and said "Oh, really, thank you Hatsuyuki." Hatsuyuki bowed lightly before reaching and digging in her bag, the crane soon found the thing it was looking for before it pulled it out, a small letter was in its wings, the crane walked over and handed Kushina the letter. Hatsuyuki watched as Kushina opened the letter and read through it, her face was a bit serious before it was turned into a bit of relief and a mutter of "Good to know that they'd send SWIRL's after me… Because once I'll start destroying that Konoha I'll never stop…"

Hatsuyuki waited before watching Kushina close the letter and putting the small letter away in her pocket, that's when the crane asked "Excuse me Mistress Kushina, I was wondering… Are the rumors true? I heard from my husband Fubuki that your only daughter Naruto was found alive…" Kushina stopped and nearly whacked herself on the forehead, she was so busy running and trying to reach her daughter that she had forgot to tell the other Summoning Cranes that her daughter was alive.

"Yes its true Hatsuyuki, she is. I'm sorry I guess I forgot to tell you and I only told your husband when I summoned him up to deliver the message I sent to Aki…" Kushina said smiling, the crane blinked a bit before a smile appeared on its beak, and her wings came together as if she was trying to clap happily "Oh! How wonderful! I must say I am very happy for you Mistress Kushina! Tell me, are you going to train her and let her sign the Crane Contract? If so I will tell Leader Shiraha-Sama and we shall get ready to initiate her when the time comes, oh my little son will be very happy to see and meet a young one much like himself!"

Kushina nearly giggled at the happy look on her favorite crane but said "Not sure, but… If she is anyway like the way her brothers have been writing about, I have no doubt that she will…" Hatsuyuki seemed more happier when she heard that.

-x-x-

After a while, Sakura had thanked Lee for helping them and she said that her eyes were opened because of his help, Lee just happily cried and said he still needed to get stronger now. Then Ino offered to help Sakura even out her new hair, Sakura at first didn't know if she could believe her ex-best friend but soon enough allowed Ino to help, Sasuke stood up and walked away from the others to get the Earth Scroll Dosu had left for them, Neji still was in the tree staring down at Sasuke thinking, while Naruto herself started to chat away with Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji.

She started to laugh when Choji said something funny, but the laughter stopped when she suddenly felt three something's coming straight at her, and the others noticed the three sudden Chakra Signatures coming right for them, everyone got tense and some of them got ready to get into a defense position.

Then, jumping out of the trees, three figures shot out, one of the figures did a flip in the air, another figure twisted, and the last one just didn't do anything. No one said anything but everyone was tense, all Naruto could think was _'God! Can't we ever get a break around here?' _she just stared at the two girls and one boy, by the looks of them they were around her and her friends age.

One girl stood in the middle between the boy and the other girl, she had long blue that was tied in a braid, she wore a headband on her forehead but her hair covered it so they couldn't see the markings to well, she wore a lighter blue shirt that only went a little bit pass her shoulders, she had blue fingerless gloves on both of her hands, she had black shinobi pants that stopped a bit above her ankles, and on her right side of the pants was a tied up string in a bow, she had on the blue shinobi shoes on, her face had a soft look on it and her skin was a peach color, she looked very kind looking and her eyes were a sharp green.

To her left was a boy, he looked a bit more well built, and tall unlike most boys around his age. He had long silver like hair that was tied back, he even had silver blue eyes and he wore a black muscle shirt, on both of his elbows was two black covers, he wore long black shinobi pants but he wore black shinobi boots that made the pants look puffy because they were inside the boots, his headband was placed around his left leg, his face seemed concerned and his skin was peach but a little lighter than the blue haired girl's.

The last member was a girl who was shorter than the one she stood next to, her hair was short and curly, the color of her hair was light brown, her eyes were a light purple and she seemed to give off a child like aura, she wore her headband around her neck and she had on a kimono like top for a shirt, that were two different shades of blue. She wore blue puffy shorts that stopped at her knees, at the bottom of these shorts was a see-through ruffle, she wore the normal blue shinobi shoes though. Her skin, unlike the other members of her team, was a more of a tan color, a bit darker than Naruto's to say the least.

No one said anything for a while, it was silent, but before anyone could do or even say anything, the curly brown hair girl pointed at Naruto, who blinked in surprise, and yelled out with a huge grin across her face "FOUND YOU!" and then, she suddenly ran at Naruto at full speed, she had tackled Naruto to the ground and started to hug her tightly.

Naruto suddenly found herself staring at the tree branches and the blue sky above, she blinked trying to process what was going on, and when she did Naruto moved her head to stare at the girl and started to struggle against her hold now "LET ME GO! AH!" Naruto yelled out in surprise as she tried to get the girl off of the lower half of her body where the other girl was tightly holding onto.

The others blinked not sure on what to do at this moment, they thought for sure the people that appeared in front of them was the enemy but when the short haired girl had suddenly yelled at Naruto and hugged attacked her, they weren't sure anymore. Suddenly though they could hear a sigh and mutter of "Why, oh why did Sensei allow the rule that she's allowed to have even one storage scroll of candy…"

Everyone turned and stared weirdly at the blue haired girl, the one who had said that. The boy seemed to be staring at Naruto intensely, and when he suddenly disappeared and appeared next to Naruto and the girl that was hugging her, he was able to get the girl off of Naruto and somehow he was able to pick Naruto up before putting her back on her feet. Naruto blinked very surprised and confused but then, the boy did something that none of them expected…

He suddenly took hold of one of Naruto's hands, he got onto one of his knees and kissed her hand…

This stunned everyone but the two girls he had showed up with, Naruto's eyes widened and she blinked very confused "Hello Uzumaki-Sama, it's a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you. My name is Tokugi Kioi, and I am now your knight in shinning armor, so if there is anything you need my princess I shall be at your call!" he proclaimed and his eyes glowed with fire just like Lee's did when he proclaimed his love for Sakura.

Now, most girls Naruto's age would had blushed or squealed happily that a boy, a handsome young boy at that, had just said those lines and kissed her hand, but of course, Naruto wasn't a normal girl. So in disgust she pulled her hand away from him, put it into a fist and yelled out "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WEIRDO!" then once again before anyone could do anything, Naruto sent out a punch to the one called Tokugi's face, sending him flying back to the blue haired girl that hadn't moved from her spot since she got there.

After the punch was sent Naruto was breathing hard and her eyebrow was twitching in anger at the fact that some boy, a _BOY_, had kissed her hand. The girl that had been pulled off of Naruto sat near her on the ground and blinked at her male teammate before a smile appeared on her face and she began to laugh, breaking the tense air around them.

The girl suddenly jumped up and hugged Naruto again only this time not tackling her to the ground, she then said "Okay, you are now my newest best friend in the whole world, anyone who can send Tokugi that far really must have a mean right hook! Its so awesome to finally meet you Naruto-Sama! My name is Harou Kannagi!"

"Eh!" Naruto yelled now trying to get Harou off of her again, the others around Naruto just stared at this, they very weirded out from the new group of kids, then the blue haired girl spoke in a very leader type voice "Harou, please get off of Naruto-Sama, she isn't used to close contact remember, and she doesn't know who you are yet. So please wait until you get to know each other before you hug…" the one named Harou pouted at this but nodded, and she slowly let Naruto go who took a few steps away from Harou when she finally was free.

Meanwhile on the ground Tokugi began to cry because his princess had just rejected him and his pick-up line, his blue haired teammate just sighed as she ignored the waterfall tears he was pouring out as he chanted "She rejected me, she rejected me, she rejected me." over and over again as he curled into a ball, and rolled a bit on the ground.

The blue haired girl smiled softly before she looked at Naruto and bowed slightly and said "Hello Naruto-Sama, my name is Karuta Bukyoku, leader of Team Honryuu… The boy that is crying like a child and the girl that is hugging you are, sadly, my teammates. I am truly sorry for their behavior, they sometimes can not control themselves…"

"Hold on! How the hell do you know Naruto!" Sakura yelled out snapping everyone out of their confusion and realized that the very people that should be the enemy was in front of them and one was very close to Naruto! Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji ran in front of Naruto to block any type of attack from happening, Sasuke and Sakura pulled out a kunai from their pockets, while Lee and Tenten got into a defense position and as for Neji he got tense and would come down to help his teammates if he had to.

"Oh! Oh, please don't worry, we are not your enemy, please lower your defenses and weapons! We have been given a mission that involves Naruto-Sama…" Karuta said as she put her hands up and showed she was no threat, the others didn't buy it, they still were on the defense until Naruto asked out "Wait, how do you know my name and why are you calling me Sama? And what mission?"

Karuta didn't say a word, and Harou looked back and forth from her teammate and to Naruto, while Tokugi started to get up but he was busy crying in his head because his pickup line didn't work on his princess. Naruto just watched them all, something about these people did seem… Different… They felt different because they didn't have that feeling of a normal enemy like she felt with everyone else during these Exams.

Her eyes scanned them until they landed on the headbands they wore as the wind picked up, Karuta's hair rose a bit showing off the circle with the swirl in the middle on the headband, Tokugi sat and faced them, showing off the headband that was around his leg, and Harou turned and faced Naruto, making the headband around her neck face her as well. Naruto's eyes widened as she remembered where she had seen those headbands before and she yelled out "Your from Whirlpool Country!"

Everyone around her turned and stared at Naruto, all but Team Honryuu's eyes widened when they heard that, all of them had heard stories of the legendary Whirlpool Country that was destroyed during the Second Great Shinobi War, then all of them turned to the Genin of Whirlpool Country.

Karuta nodded and said "Yes, yes we are… We are Team Honryuu of the Whirlpool Country and the Maelstrom Village. Class A, Sector Three. Our Jounin Sensei is Taka Uzumaki…" When she said the last part, Naruto's eyes widened when she heard that, she couldn't help but say in wonder "You're Sensei is my brother Taka?"

When she said that, everyone turned to Naruto with wide eyes, even her own teammates, sure they knew Naruto had brothers now, they just didn't know that her brothers came from Whirlpool Country. When everyone heard that the people in front of them was the students of someone related to Naruto, some of them calmed down but Ino yelled out "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?"

Naruto froze a bit because she realized she had yet to tell Ino, Choji, or Shikamaru, as a matter of fact the only ones that knew about Naruto's brothers was herself, the Hokage, Tanigawa-San, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Lee and his teammates, her teammates and Sensei, and maybe Iruka, for some reason Naruto knew in her guts that Iruka might know by now…

Naruto chuckled sheepishly before Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji closed in on her, asking her 'When did you get a brother?' and 'How do you know he isn't trying to trick you?'

Naruto groaned before telling them this "Alright, long story short…Yes, I have a brother, but not just one I have four older brothers. Yes they are my real brothers, Jiji told me we are in fact blood related. Yes it was shocking when I met them. I found out a few days before the Exams started. Sorry I didn't tell you, I've been busy. I also moved out of my apartment and moved in with them. Their names are Aki, Taka, Nikki, and Miki. Aki is the eldest and he's a blonde, Taka is the second oldest and is a redhead, Nikki and Miki are twins, they have red hair and their the third and forth oldest. Yes they came from Whirlpool but I haven't asked them much about it yet. It turns out my mom's alive too. No I haven't met her yet, she has to reinstate herself to be a Kunoichi in Whirlpool before she can travel here. How this happened was the Council lied to my mom and brothers, they told them I was dead after something really bad happened after I was born. The Council also lied to the Hokage and told him they were dead. So none of them knew that the other one was alive. My mom and brothers left Konoha because they couldn't stand being in this village after my dad's death and my _'Death'_. Please don't blame them, they just didn't know okay. Yes Ino you can come over after the Exams and meet them…" Naruto finished almost knowing what they were going to ask and in what order to.

At first Team Ten wasn't sure what to say but Naruto turned to look at the Team that belonged to her second eldest brother, she then asked "Why are you here and why haven't I seen you guys until now? I mean, well, if you're my brother's team, why haven't I met you before?"

Karuta gave a half king smile, half worried smile before saying "You see… Your brother can be… Well…" that's when Tokugi spoke out with a hint of fear in his voice "He's a slave driver when he's mad! And he scares us too! We'd do anything to get away from training when someone ever gets him pissed off. Taka-Sensei was really mad at us before we came here so we hid in our hotel room!" everyone turned to him in wonder while his teammates sighed and Naruto looked confused, very confused.

"Wait, what do you mean, Taka isn't scary. Sure he's a bit intimidating at first glance but he isn't mean or anything!" Naruto said, not believing what the boy had said about her second eldest brother, sure he was big and he hardly showed much emotion but in truth Naruto found him nice and friendly, like a big Siberian Husky that looks mean but is really the nicest dog around. So far, she liked Taka the most out of all of her brothers, mostly because of how Aki acted like a mother hen half the time and how the twins nearly hugged her to death that one day when they met her teammates and Sensei.

Taka was the only one that hadn't made her mad since she met him, and he was normally nice to her. He was like the only common sense in her crazy little family.

"Oh, you would think so, but Taka-Sensei can make that Examiner Anko chick look like a sweet little girl holding a candy cane when he's really mad!" Harou voiced out knowing the fear her teammates had when their Sensei was pissed. They stopped and shuttered when they remembered the day they got him mad for the first time ever… They couldn't move for a month after the two days of training he made them do…

"So let me get this straight…" Tenten's voice spoke out, everyone turned to her "Your not our enemy… Your not going to attack us right?" she still wasn't sure if these people could be trusted truly. Karuta nodded her head and said "Yes, we are not your enemy, please believe us… Her brother sent us in these Exams but its not to pass it, unlike most Countries, those of Whirlpool have a different way of becoming Chunin…"

"Then why are you here?" Lee asked confused, and he asked the question that was on most of their minds, suddenly the team from Whirlpool glanced at each other before their eyes went to Naruto who blinked in surprise from the looks they gave her, that's when Karuta spoke out "He… Ordered us to protect his little sister…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**WHAT!"**_

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

The Hokage's papers suddenly flew up into the air when he heard the sudden yell of a familiar voice enter his office room, he was so startled by the voice that the papers he had in his hands was thrown up from the yell. He couldn't help but sigh and mutter out "Naruto…"

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

"AH!" Kiba yelled out as he covered his ears and rolled on the ground while Akamaru howled in pain from the sudden yell, Hinata rushed over worried for her teammate and Shino sighed already knowing who had just yelled _'Naruto… What did you do this time?'_ Shino asked in his head ignoring Kiba's yelling.

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

"What the hell was that!" Kankuro yelled out as he looked around his room, Temari blinked and shrugged before going back to reading the book she found around the tower, Gaara didn't say anything but looked out to the window and stared at the forest…

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

Kushina stopped in the middle of the town and looked around very confused as did the other people who heard it to. She blinked a few times before she started to walk again, she needed to find a person with a boat and fast if she wanted to reach her daughter soon…

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

Momo head shot up and she blinked a few times, she looked around her room in wonder, who was that, who just screamed?… And why did it seem familiar to her…

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

Both Kagetsu and Kochi jumped from the sudden burst of a voice, the papers they had in their hands and the ones on the desk flew into the air and landed on the ground scattered all around. Both the Kage and King of Whirlpool and Maelstrom stared at each other and blinked a few times surprised but nearly cried when they realized they had to put the papers back in order again…

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma stopped in their tracks stared outward to where the yell came from, they stayed silent for a moment before Kakashi sighed and said "Naruto…" when he said that, the other teachers stared at him as he turned back around to the house in front of him, ready to knock on the door…

-x-x-

"_**WHAT!"**_

The entire house shook from the yell, the twins freaked and held onto each other, Taka fell out of his chair, Iruka jumped, and Aki slipped on the ground when they all heard it.

Nothing was said for the a while until Miki said "…Looks like Naru-Chan found out you had your team in the Exams to protect her Taka…"

When he said that, Taka's head hit the table and he muttered out "I am going to kill those brats when I see them…" but he stopped muttering when the everyone heard a knock on the door, no one said anything once again until Nikki said "I think… Scarecrow and the other Jounin Sensei's are here…"

-x-x-

Everyone around Naruto somehow found themselves a few feet away from their normal spots. Naruto stood there, her eyes narrowed, her breathing hard, an eyebrow twitching, her hands in a fist and her legs apart. In other words, Naruto was pissed off!

She ran over, took Karuta by the collar of her shirt and said in a low and angry voice "What. Did. You. Just. Say!" before Karuta could answer, Naruto started to shake Karuta back and forth saying in a more angry voice "What the hell did you just say!" Karuta started to get dizzy from the shaking.

Everyone but Tokugi, and Harou sweat dropped when Naruto antics, Tokugi stared while Harou blinked until she leaned to her teammate and said in a whisper "Well… Looks like Naruto-Sama has the legendary _Uzumaki Trait_…" Tokugi nodded before saying "Yup, that's both a good and bad thing, mostly a bad thing because some guys in Maelstrom like girls like that, hell even I do and I have to say, Naruto-Sama looks very cute and a bit hot…"

Naruto stopped shaking Karuta and suddenly let her go, Karuta fell hard on the ground with dizzy eyes and she seemed sick. But anyway, when Naruto's ears got a hold of that info that came out of Tokugi mouth, everyone looked at him with ether a glare or a wide stare, but mostly they looked at him with a glare, before anyone could kill Tokugi or before Harou could smack her teammate across the head, Naruto tackled Tokugi.

Everyone winched when they heard Tokugi's screams of terror as he got the shit beat out of him…

"AHH! NO ANYPLACE BUT-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Tokugi: K.O_

_Naruto: Perfect_

**Winner: Naruto!**

-Insert _'chibi Naruto jumping up and down before giving out a peace sign while a chibi Tokugi laid in the background with his body nearly destroyed and his spirit leaving his body' _here please-

-x-x-

"Alright… Let me get this straight, you're here because my brother Taka gave you a mission to watch over during the exams?" Naruto asked but more likely pouted as she sat in a circle with the others, Team Honryuu, Lee's Team, Team Ten, and her own Team Seven.

All of the three from Team Honryuu nodded, and Naruto sighed she put her head down before asking in hopes "Are you sure it wasn't Aki that asked you guys?" she really hoped it wasn't her favorite brother so far but the other brother that was a real mother hen.

It would make more sense to her. Wasn't Taka suppose to be the brother that was to support her and Aki be the brother that would try protect her from everything in life like in one of those anime books?

"No, but if Aki-Sama's team was here he would have had them dress up as Genins and enter them in the Exams though…" Harou said in a thoughtful voice and when she said that Naruto sank her head lower. Karuta just gave Naruto a pity smile but said "I'm sorry, I know you must hate this, but orders are orders Naruto-Sama… Wait, he told us to give you something when we finally meet with you…" Karuta stopped and everyone looked at her as she went digging into her pockets, she kept trying to find the thing she was looking for but then went "Ah! Here we go…" and pulled out a small letter, sealing the small white letter was a red wax seal with the swirl mark on it.

Karuta handed Naruto the letter and Naruto stared at it in her hands, she didn't know ether to rip it apart or read it. It didn't take long for her to make up her mind and she opened the letter, she looked at the words and started to read out loud so everyone could hear.

"_Dearest sister…_

_I am sorry for not introducing you to my team before, they decided to be brats and hide from me in their hotel rooms… I have to remember later on to rank up their training to level two when these Exams are over…" _

Naruto stopped when a sudden yell of horror sound came from Tokugi who was now beaten and bruised. Everyone stared at him before Naruto went back to reading.

"_By now you have probably met them and you probably know why… Naruto, I am sorry but this is for your own safety. I know you might hate me right now for doing this but you must understand that these Chunin Exams are in fact very dangerous and you could die if you are not careful. Even our Mother and Father nearly died during these exams when they themselves took it at your age. Naruto… If I was your Sensei I wouldn't had even thought of these Exams until I knew for certain you and your team was really ready, but since I am not I have no right to stop you from entering. Now don't get me wrong I believe in all my heart you will survive and pass, you are after all an Uzumaki. Its just, sometimes even if everything seems to be going your way, things can change in a heart beat. I have had friends die in front of me and it was mostly because they weren't ready. __**That is what I am afraid of. I am afraid to lose the only sister I had just been given back, the same sister I wish to never lose again**__…"_

Naruto stopped and could almost hear all of her brothers say that last sentence to her, every last one of her brothers voices was in her ears, she looked a bit away from the letter and seemed to think a bit to herself but soon enough she went back to reading the rest.

"_Now I know you'll be mad at me for a good while but please bare with my team, I have told them to protect you but they are not allowed to get in your way, they will only intervene if you are in great danger and they are not allowed to help unless you need it. I have no doubt you have noticed how… Different… They are, but don't worry, that's how they always are… If you want to know, Karuta Bukyoku is my second in command, she is the leader when I am not there. She is the most __**'normal' **__of the team when she is not ticked off, so please ask her anything you like or for help if you need it. As for Harou and Tokugi… Watch out, one is like Aki and the twins mixed together and the other is a flirt, he will flirt with anything of the human female species…"_

When she read that, all of the girls turned at him and sent a cold glare, all of the guys sweat dropped and Tokugi cried silently to himself in fear.

"_Now once again, I am sorry that it must come to this Naruto, but it's the only way to insure your safely. Please bare with it and we shall talk when the Exams end. If there was another way I would had gone with it, please do not think I believe you are weak. You are anything but weak, you are powerful, strong willed, and one of the most talented young woman I have seen in a long while. Please dear sister, be safe and be strong. __**I believe in you, your brothers believe in you, our Mother believes in you. **__So do your best, watch over your teammates, and always keep on guard, never give up no matter how hard things get… __**And remember, we all believe in you, no matter what…**_

_Love, your big brother, Taka…_

_P.S: Tokugi if I find out you hit on my sister in any way, shape, or form I am making sure your training goes to level three…" _

Naruto finished reading, and when she said the last part, Tokugi shuddered uncontrollably as Karuta said "Harou I think we better start planning Tokugi's funeral…"

Harou nodded and said in a preaching voice just to torment her teammate "Friends, family, Naruto-Sama, random people we have just met today, we are all here to mourn the death of Tokugi Kioi. He was a perverted boy with simple dreams, the dreams of finding a girl he can flirt days on end with. Sadly he had flirted with the wrong girl, for she was Taka-Sama's little sister, but even though it was Taka-Sama that badly injured him it was Aki, Miki, and Nikki who made the finishing blows to his head. He shall be forever missed, or at least until there's people around to remember him…"

Tokugi just shot a glare at his teammate who giggled, Kanata sighed but held back own giggle from the funny thing that happened. The others just watched Team Honryuu ether annoyed or amused look, Ino was going to say something but stopped when she noticed Naruto looking down at the letter staring at the last few words that her family believes her no matter how hard it was. Her hand trembling a bit, and that's when Ino saw it, a small tear fell from her cheek and landed on the letter.

Ino could practically hear the others turn and stare at her in surprise, Team Honryuu stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed at Naruto who allowed a few more tears down her cheeks, then, a small smile graced her lips and she slowly wiped the tears that fell from her cheeks and looked up, she placed a frown on her face as she looked at Team Honryuu said "I may not like the fact that your mission is to protect me…And I might hate the fact that Taka didn't tell me about you guys…"

Team Honryuu looked down a bit in silence, not liking the words she was saying to tell the truth, but this was their princess and she had the right to say what she wanted. Suddenly Naruto smiled but in a evil manner and said "But, since you might have _embarrassing _stories of Taka I'm sure we can work something out…" her eye was twitching madly and her hand had crushed the letter she was holding.

Everyone around Naruto scooted away in silence, Naruto's mouth twitched as she said "_**Right**_…" it wasn't in a sweet voice, no it was in a irritated voice that meant she was ready to kill someone soon. The only things Team Honryuu could do was stare at her wide eyed, before nodding softly knowing where they knew that tone, the tone of voice was another _'Uzumaki Trait' _that all Uzumaki's learned to do when they were young.

When no one said anything for a moment, Lee decided to speak and asked "So… Naruto-Chan's big brother ordered you to protect her while she is in these exams correct?" Team Honryuu nodded not sure why he had asked that, then, suddenly like a flash of light, Lee jumped up and yelled with flames in his eyes "WHAT A YOUTHFUL OLDER BROTHER, WILLING TO DO SO MUCH TO PROTECT HIS ONLY SISTER EVEN IF IT MEANS SHE WOULD HATE HIM! IF I SHOULD MEET THIS BROTHER OF NARUTO'S I SHALL ASK FOR HIS PERMISSION TO ALSO PROTECT HER! FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI IS A YOUTHFUL YOUNG KUNOICHI WHO NEEDS TO BE PROTECTED!"

Everyone stared wide eyed once again but this time, instead of no one saying anything, Naruto, and Tenten yelled at the same time "WHAT THE HELL LEE?" Tenten held herself back from slapping her teammate on the back of the head while Naruto tried very hard not to tackle him to the ground and beat him senseless.

Team Honryuu stared at each other but couldn't help but smile softly and thinking _'Looks like we found someone that might be able to help us later on…'_ but stopped when Neji spoke out "Tch… How useless…" everyone suddenly turned to stare at Neji who rose from his spot and folded his arms across his chest. He then said as he looked at Naruto "What a pathetic excuses of a Kunoichi, having to be protected by an older brothers team, can't you do anything for yourself …"

He looked at Team Honryuu, who glared at him, and said "I wouldn't waste my time on her if I was you, just leave her behind and head to the tower unless you want to be known as weaklings and fools, its her destiny to fail these Exams…" he then glanced at his teammates and said "Lee, Tenten, lets go, we wasted enough time with these fools…" and before even his teammates could scold him for saying that, Neji disappeared but not before taking a glance at Sasuke and frowning at him.

Naruto's face was in a very angry look as well as everyone else around her. Naruto stood up, and then yelled out, knowing Neji could hear her "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" she was mad, no she was pissed off, how dare he say that about her, saying she was a waste of time and it was her destiny to fail, she'll show him a thing or two!

But, he didn't come out from wherever he was. And this ticked her off more, before she could yell out again she suddenly heard "I am so sorry about my teammate…" she turned around and saw Tenten standing up with Lee who was finally able to stand on his own two feet. Both of their faces was hurt and a bit annoyed that their teammate had just said that to the kind girl.

Tenten spoke again "Neji can be… Well…" Lee cut in with an almost sad voice "Unyouthfull sometimes…" Tenten nodded and said "Yeah that… I really am sorry for what he said, I'll make sure to have a talk with him…" Tenten looked back to the others and gave them a sad but soft smile.

She then looked back to Naruto and said "It was nice meeting you Naruto Uzumaki, maybe we can hang out sometime after all this is over, you seem really fun and its not everyday I find a fellow Kunoichi that is nice but has a wild side and one that takes her career as a Kunoichi seriously you know. Most of the other Kunoichis I've seen are to much into their looks and boys…" she cast a glance at Sakura and Ino.

"Well… We better get going before Neji goes into a fit, come on Lee…" Tenten said as she disappeared up into the tree's, already knowing where Neji was heading, Lee nodded softly before he turned to the others and said "I guess this a youthful goodbye my friends…" he gave Sakura a look and said hearts flew around him "GOODBYE MY SWEET CHERRY BLOSSOM!" and he gave her a wink, Sakura didn't seem impressed, not one bit as she thought _'Does he still like me?' _and Ino giggled a bit to herself.

Just as he was about to jump off and follow his teammate who wasn't to far, he stopped and looked at an annoyed but calming down Naruto, he gave her a smile and Naruto noticed it. Naruto blinked once before giving him a soft smile in return, for some reason, that small made his heart jump and face heat up. He blinked a few times before saying "Until next time my youthful friend!" and he jumped away.

When he landed on a tree branch above he glanced down to see Naruto waving goodbye and a big smile on her face as she completely forgot that he had yelled out that he wanted to protect her also but needed to ask the brother of the youngest Uzumaki first before he could.

He smiled down at her before heading off to catch up with his teammates, he wasn't sure why he wanted to protect her, something just told him to…

-x-x-

Down below, Naruto gave out a sigh, and put her hand down to her side. Why did she get the feeling her life would be so complicated now? Oh… Wait that's right, she was being protected by her brother's team… That's why…

Naruto looked back to see Team Honryuu starting to talk to Team Ten and Sakura, the only one that didn't talk to them was Sasuke who kept looking at Naruto, Naruto blinked in surprise but frowned deeply when she noticed the scold on his lips, she then said "What?" Sasuke didn't say anything, he only glared at her before he got up and looked at Team Honryuu, he then said "I don't care what you do, stay, leave, die. Just don't get in my way…"

And before anyone could say anything Sasuke walked away from the group and went to find another place to sit and think for a while. Naruto glared harshly and couldn't help but think Sasuke had taken Neji's words to heart.

"Well… Isn't he a cheerful ball of sunshine…" Harou muttered under her breath with her arms crossed in front of her chest, she seemed annoyed, Tokugi nodded and glared as the Uchiha walked away and he said "Seems like the Uchiha's do live up to their expectations of being brooding fools…" Sakura and Ino turned quickly at Tokugi and nearly screeched out "Don't call Sasuke-Kun a fool! He's better than anyone of you!"

Karuta shook her head already knowing that the two girls in front of her was fan-girls of that rude Sasuke boy, she then spoke softly "Look, can we please not fight at this moment. There might be more enemies around here so we better start moving…"

"You can't just yet, Naruto had the worse end of the battle, and she isn't healed yet…" Shikamaru voiced out and he looked over to the blonde, only to realize she was able to move around with almost no trouble, this surprised him. Even the most experienced Jounin's would have had trouble moving after what she had been through. Choji didn't pay attention to his friend who was staring at Naruto in wonder but said while munching away on chips "Yeah, that Zaku guy really did a number on her!"

"Wait… What are you talking about, I don't see any-" Suddenly Tokugi stopped talking when he looked at Naruto's clothes, dirtied and torn a bit from attacks, her jacket had some blood on it, so that meant one thing…

Naruto Uzumaki had been fighting,… Fighting for her life… She fought and got hurt…

… Their Sensei was going to freaking kill them…

"_**FUCK!" **_Team Honryuu shouted out knowing the horrible fate they would face later in the future…

-x-x- (A/N: Haha I'm skipping ahead again)

"Why do you hate me?… I've been good haven't I? Sure I played pranks on a few people but doesn't make me a bad person does it?" Naruto asked as she glanced to the sky above her in hopes to get an answer from whatever force might be in the sky. When no answer came she gave a deep sigh.

It had been a few hours since Naruto and her friends meet with Team Honryuu, the team her second eldest brother Taka was the Sensei of. After they had been able to move to a more secret spot and hopefully away from the other ninjas that were in these Exams, they talked but soon Team Ten had done some thinking and said they had to go on their own way if they wanted to pass the Exams.

Ino had hugged Naruto and said "Remember, if that Tokugi guy makes any passes on you, tell me so I can beat his ass!" and this made Shikamaru and Choji nod in agreement with what she said. Naruto had just laughed and hugged Ino back before Team Ten made their way. Then it was only Team Seven and Team Honryuu left, together, in the woods…

It didn't take even take five minutes for Tokugi to say something perverted to Naruto while holding her hands, he decided if he was already going to die by his Sensei's hands he might as well 'court' her as much as possible. Anyway, when he did that Harou, Karuta, and even Sakura ran over and punched Tokugi in the head sending him to a tree, Sasuke just sighed but could be seen glaring at Tokugi, while Naruto was about ready to go over and kick his ass again.

After that Naruto discovered why her brother had said Karuta was the only 'normal' one of the group.

Karuta would smile softly but seemed… Different really, she was calm but Naruto felt like her personality seemed like… The calm before the storm really…

Harou on the other hand, clicked instantly with Naruto because her bubbly personality made Naruto laugh a few times, Naruto found the girl very funny if not a bit to happy sometimes…

As for Tokugi… Every chance he got he would complement and hold Naruto's hands, saying she was brighter than any star in the night sky that even outshined the moon. Every time he would, Naruto's eye would twitch and before she could even punch him, to was ether her own teammate Sakura, or Tokugi's teammates that took care of that…

All in all, Team Honryuu was… A very different team… But the main thing that ticked Naruto off about this team was when they would always, and I mean always, call her Naruto-Sama, Naruto-San, Uzumaki-Sama, etc… No matter how many times she told them to stop, they still did it…

Now here they were, Team Honryuu and Sasuke went off to get some food, more or likely fish, while Sakura and Naruto stay behind to make the fire they needed…

"Naruto will you stop talking to the sky and help me start the fire? Normally I'd ask Sasuke-Kun to help but he's busy babysitting that other team right now!" Sakura said as she carried some sticks for a fire they could use for the campfire Naruto was currently building.

Naruto sweat dropped at Sakura for a moment but said "Sakura-Chan, you do know Sasuke-Teme doesn't need to baby-sit Harou, Karuta, and Tokugi right, he doesn't have to watch them…" Sakura seemed to had gotten a bit mad but said "Naruto! How can you say that, they're the enemy! Of course Sasuke-Kun has to watch them!" Naruto seemed to had gotten a little hurt that her own teammate didn't trust her brother's team.

"Sakura-Chan, how can they be the enemy if they haven't hurt us like all the other ones did! Besides they're my brother's team!" Naruto explained but Sakura said "That doesn't matter Naruto! They're from a different village, and the only reason they haven't hurt us was because their mission is to protect you! If we would had meet them before it would be different!"

Naruto was about to say something but didn't have time when she suddenly felt a pain on her stomach, the same pain she felt when she had woken up after the battle with the snake man had returned to her. It felt like her stomach was on fire and the flames was spreading everywhere on her, she wanted to cry out but no voice was said when she opened her mouth, Naruto put her hands over her stomach and started to breath heavily, her head down and her face in pain.

Sakura noticed this and nearly screamed out "Naruto!" Naruto tried to pick her head up and look at her teammate but the pain was too much for her at the moment, and she suddenly fell foreword, she still held onto her stomach and curled up into a ball while she was pain. Naruto wanted to scream and cry in pain but couldn't voice it. Her mind began to haze once again and she found her body start to drift to a familiar darkness as she heard Sakura calling out to her.

"Naruto! Naruto what's the matter? Are you okay? Come on say something please!"

-x-x-

"Uchiha… We are not three, we do not need to be supervised by you…" Karuta said as she glanced to the black haired boy that was watching her and her teammates get some fish from a nearby stream. Karuta was certainly waiting for her hyper teammate to surprise and chase the fish to the point where they jump out of the water, when that would happen, Tokugi and her would send some kunais to catch the fish instantly.

Sasuke didn't say anything but kept glaring at them, he didn't care what they said, he was still going to watch them. He didn't trust them, not one bit, he didn't like them around his teammates and it didn't matter if they were the students one of Naruto's brothers, he still didn't like them…

Something in Sasuke heart pinged in pain, he didn't know what that was, it felt like a sharp knife went into his heart. It happened every time he would remember or someone would mention something about Naruto's 'Brothers', to him it wasn't fair, why did the dead last, the idiot Genin of Konoha get to have her family returned to her when his was dead in the ground.

It wasn't fair, in his mind, why was she suddenly blessed with the fact she had a family, four older brothers and a mother who, if he guessed right, would move the moon, sun, and an entire village just to see Naruto…

Sasuke pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard the boy named Tokugi say "Hey! Uchiha! We're done, we caught enough for all of us…" Sasuke glared slightly at the boy who held onto a punch of fish by a string he tied around their tails and said "About time… Tell your teammate to get out of the water and lets head back, I'm sure Sakura and Naruto have the fire ready..."

Just as he said that Harou rose out of the water and shook her head side to side, she stopped after a while and stared at her teammates who was glaring at the Uchiha, Karuta sighed and said "Harou, lets go…" Harou nodded softly and got out of the water all the way, as the others started to walk behind the Uchiha, she shook off some water that was on her clothes.

As they were heading back, Harou tried her hardest to break the tense air around her teammates, and the Uchiha, she tried to get the Uchiha to talk but he didn't say anything, he would just glare at her which got him a glare from her own teammates.

"So…" Harou tried to start but stopped when the Uchiha suddenly stopped in his tracks, he turned around and glared harshly at Team Honryuu, no one said anything for a while until he said "Alright, I want you idiots to know something, I don't care if your Naruto's brother's team, you hurt or get in the way of my team, I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't like you, and you all don't like me, understand? Now just shut up and lets keep going…"

This sent Team Honryuu to glare harshly at Sasuke, their minds raging with anger. How dare he think that they would do something to hurt their princess! Why'd they ought-

"Naruto! Naruto what's the matter? Are you okay? Come on say something please!" a panicked voice sprang out around Sasuke and Team Honryuu, when they realized it was Sakura yelling out in worry, they all made a mad dash to the campsite.

When they reached the campsite, they all stopped. On her knees kneeling was Sakura, the pile of sticks she held had dropped from her hands a bit far from where she was kneeling, her hands up as if she was going to try to wake Naruto but was to scared to touch her teammate. Naruto was on the ground, curled up into a ball with her hands on her stomach, her body was shaking violently, her eyes tightly closed and her mouth open as if she wanted to scream.

"Naruto-Sama!" Team Honryuu yelled, and Sasuke seemed stunned by the pain on her face. When they had started to run to Naruto, Sasuke was able to snap out of his haze and he himself made his way to his fallen teammate.

Karuta rushed to Naruto's side and kneeled right next to Sakura, Karuta looked at Sakura and asked in a panic "What happened?" Sakura shook a bit from the tone of her voice, it sounded cold and iced for some odd reason now. Sakura snapped out of her hesitation and said "I-I don't know, we were talking when all of a sudden she stopped and then she put her hand on her stomach, she looked like she was in a lot of pain! She started to breath really hard and before I knew it she fell on the ground and started to curl up into a ball, she wanted to cry or yell but she couldn't say anything! I really don't know why!"

Karuta cursed slightly and looked at her teammates. "Tokugi, place a sound barrier around us, in case Naruto-Sama has to scream, we don't need anyone to hear us until Naruto-Sama gets better. Harou, place a cloaking Justu over us, they may not be able to hear us but I don't want them to see us ether!" the teammates nodded and moved a bit away from the others, when they reached a good spot, both teammates quickly performed some hand signs.

"Sound Barrier Justu!" Tokugi said as Harou said "Cloaking Justu!" and quickly the area around them became silent and no one could see them anymore, all they would see was an empty spot in a small clearing on the ground. They had just enough chakra to cast it around them only, so only those that got close enough would find them.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked concerned for her teammate who seemed to be in more pain now, Karuta turned to Sakura and said "I'm going to do a check up, if I find something wrong I'll try to fix it, now both of you stand back…" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment but did as they were told.

Karuta quickly performed some hand signs and suddenly when she was done, her right hand was glowing a deep cerulean color, this surprised Sakura and Sasuke when they saw her hand glowing. Karuta used her other hand that did not glow to turn Naruto out of her curled up form. Karuta could see that Naruto was in a lot of pain from the way her breathing was hard, how her hands was clutched, and how her eyes were tightly shut too.

Karuta removed Naruto's hands from her stomach, and knew she didn't have much time before Naruto would curl up again, she placed her glowing hand just above Naruto's forehead and started to move down slowly but as quickly as she could. As she traveled down she could instantly feel something…

Something that wasn't right with her princess…

When she had reached where the seal was she could sense the pure seal for a moment before a darker one took its place, the evilness that was coming from it was so thick that Karuta had started to choke for a moment, she removed her hand quickly and was able to breath once again, she coughed loudly when she able to. This sudden motion alarmed not only Sasuke and Sakura but Karuta's own teammates, they would had rushed to Karuta's side but knew if they were to move from their spots, the barrier and, or cloaking Justu they had placed would dispel.

Karuta made a few more coughs but was able to take a few breaths in too, making her stop. When she did she returned to look at Naruto only to discover the her pained face was slowly retreating, and that her body had stopped trying to curl up in pain, soon enough even her breathing grew soft, her hands slowly stopped clutching, and her tightly shut eyes was no longer tight. Karuta blinked slowly before redoing the Justu again and placing her hand above her stomach again.

This time, the darker seal was fading, as the purer one began to glow softly and fight off the darker one, soon enough the darker seal faded into the back as the other one shown softly before that one started to slowly fade to. It was like it reacted to the darker seal and fought it off and when it was done fighting it rested softly.

When Karuta began to examine Naruto a bit more, she found nothing wrong, then that would mean that the darker seal was the problem…

'_That seal… I better tell Taka-Sensei about this instantly when I report to him…' _she thought but stopped when Sasuke had asked "How is she?" Karuta looked behind her and noticed Sakura's worried face and Sasuke's frown. Karuta blinked a few times but said "She's alright now, I couldn't find what was exactly hurting her, I do believe she should be fine for now. But lets not risk anything and let her rest for now…"

Sasuke sighed a bit relived but Sakura couldn't help but ask "What… How did you get your hand to glow like that?" Karuta blinked once again before she said "It's a Medical Justu technique, its mostly used by the doctors of Whirlpool when people come in for checkups, you know, those that hurt their ankles, those that are pregnant, etc… All Whirlpool Genin are taught the basics of healing, checkups, and poison control…" Karuta stopped and noticed the gleam in Sakura's eyes, she smirked softly and said "Why do you want to know? Interested in it?"

Sakura was surprised by the sudden question and looked down a bit, she bit her lips softly and muttered a "Maybe a little…" Karuta smiled softly before looking back to her teammates and nodded, when Harou and Tokugi saw the nod they moved undoing the Justus they had placed. They knew as long as they were ready to fight it didn't matter if anyone found them… They would protect their princess…

Then, they all heard a scream not to far from them, it sounded like a group of men, this got Sasuke, Sakura, and Team Honryuu to stare where the scream was heard before they looked at each other…

-x-x- (A/N: LOL I'm skipping again :D)

…

…

…

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

…

_Drip…_

…

…

…

_Drip…_

"_Here again huh?" Naruto asked as she found herself in a familiar darkness and the sound of dripping water around her. She waited for an answer but heard no one. She sighed when she realized she was alone. She began to wonder where she was, she just stood in darkness, there was no floor, or anything around her right now, and the only sound she could hear was the water dripping…_

'_I wonder…' she thought as she looked around, she wondered if she could find out where she was if she moved from her spot. She blinked a few times before taking a step foreword in the darkness, and once her foot landed on an invisible floor, the darkness disappeared quickly around her._

_Naruto somehow found herself in a long sewer like hallway, water went around her ankle and it was very damp, the only light that came was from the troches that lit the walls at her sides, she blinked a few times and made sure she wasn't going crazy and that what she was seeing was real._

"_Where… The hell am I?" she asked out confused, and looked around the hallway, she stopped when she could hear voices coming from down the hall, she blinked again and could hear the same man and woman from before, they sounded like they were arguing about something…_

_Naruto took a breath and her curiosity soon enough got the best of her, she started her way down the hallway, ignoring the way the water made sounds as she walked closer and closer to the voices. When she reached the end, she saw two figures standing in front of a huge cage that was a bit far from her, the hallway lead to a somewhat big room._

_She didn't say a word when she saw the two figures staring up to the huge cage, and the man figure spoke "You bastard fur ball, get out here before I go in there and kick your ass again!" the woman figure only shook her head and sighed before she said "Why are you trying to get him mad, you know it wasn't his fault that the pain returned…"_

_The man turned his head and said in a bit of an angry voice "Like I care! He should be protecting her from pain like that!" the woman sighed again and said "You know we couldn't hold it back for long, no matter how much Chakra we use, and you know Kyuubi can not protect her from pain like that ether, even with his Chakra…"_

_The man didn't say anything for a moment but looked back to the cage when out of the darkness that was in the cage, two huge blood red eyes from behind the bars opened and glared at the figures, it didn't seem happy at them at all, it spoke in a cold voice __**"What do you fools want."**_

_The male figure seemed to get a bit tense but said "Why didn't you stop the pain! Why didn't you help Naruto!" the large creature from behind the cage glared but said with a snarl __**"Foolish mortal, you say as if I could protect that wretched child from all danger! Be grateful that I am even healing her from her battles so far! I could do the opposite and allow those wounds she had received from before to kill her!" **_

_The male figure seemed have gotten madder and said angrily "As if I would allow that! Besides you know as well as I do, if she dies, you die. Damn fur ball!" the creature looked ready to attack the man if the cage wasn't holding him back from doing so, the creature went down to eyelevel with the man and said __**"Be grateful you blonde haired moron, I was able to soften the pain from the Justu that Orochimaru bastard had used on her. If I didn't the after affects would had killed her instantly…" **__the creature stopped when it noticed another figure far from the two in front of his cage, his eyes watched the frightened and shaking Naruto who knew she was staring at Kyuubi-No-Kitsune for the first time in her life._

_He spoke and lifted his head __**"Seems as if my jailer decided to come find us this time…" **__when he said that the two figures turned and stared at where Kyuubi was staring, the man nearly ran at her but held himself back and the woman had gasped surprised, she knew Naruto wasn't suppose to be there and meeting them so soon, so this surprised her when she had noticed Naruto standing at the archway to the hallway._

_Just as when one was about to say something, a voice echoed around them _

_"I think she might be waking up… Naruto-Sama can you hear me?" _

_Naruto turned her head up and knew who was talking, when Naruto looked back to the figures and the creature behind the cage, she somehow found herself moving away, everything was getting smaller and soon enough was surrounded by light once again…_

-x-x-

Naruto slowly opened her eyes when she found the strength to do so, she blinked slowly as she stared up to see blurred faces surrounding her, and the sky above that was no longer sky blue but pitch black with some shinning stars. Naruto made a scrunched up face for a moment and muttered out sorely "W-What… Happened?…"

Her entire body was sore and so was her voice, she felt like she hadn't taken a slip of water in weeks or something. She couldn't see the people around them since they were still blurry, but one of the figures spoke "I was hoping you can tell us that part Naruto-Sama…" it sounded like Karuta. Naruto blinked a few times and her eyesight soon enough returned to normal.

She was able to see Harou, Karuta, and Sakura surrounded her, Naruto stared up at them a bit confused for a moment but asked "W-Where's… Sasuke-Teme and Tokugi?" Sakura gave her a sad smile but said "We heard a scream just a bit after you passed out, they went out to see what caused it…"

"Oh…" Naruto said weakly and turned her head to the side, she could see she was on her back on the ground, she was more or likely under another tree, she blinked a few times again before finding the strength to get up from her spot. She had a bit of trouble which caused the other girls to twitch as if they wanted to help but didn't know if they could.

When Naruto got up she felt her entire body in a world of pain as if she had been training for three days straight with no rest at all. Naruto looked and saw the others around her staring, Naruto stared back and blinked at them "What?" she asked not sure why they were staring at her.

Harou blinked before a smile appeared on her face as she said "You know Naruto-Sama, maybe you should wear your headband like that too…" this caused Naruto to tilt her head and ask "Like what?" but as she said that she felt something drop off of her forehead, whatever it was wet. She looked to see what dropped and saw a cloth had been placed on her forehead under her hair was that was being held up by the two clips she always wore in her hair.

Naruto blinked again and placed a hand on her forehead, she touched it and felt that her headband wasn't there. She started to freak "Ah! Where's my headband! Please don't tell me I lost it!" she panicked and looked around quickly, she was so worried that she nearly jumped up to look for it. She stopped when she saw a hand reach at her and it was holding her blue headband.

"Here, we took it off because you started to run a bit of a fever…" Karuta said as she placed the headband in Naruto's hands. Naruto didn't say anything but she held the headband close to her body and even closer to her heart. This caused Sakura, Karuta, and Harou to stare at her in question as Naruto held onto the headband like it was her lifeline.

When Naruto noticed them staring again she blushed softly and slowly started to loosen her grip on it. Naruto looked down and said "Sorry about that… I… This headband means a lot to me…" Sakura blinked this time and couldn't help but ask "Why?" Naruto put her head up and stared at Sakura for a moment, she smiled softly and said "Iruka-Sensei gave it to me, it used to be his… He was the only one other than Jiji, Tanigawa-San, Teuchi, Ayame-Nee, Shikamaru, Hinata-Chan and my personal doctor Neesan to believe in me when I wanted to become a ninja or even the next Hokage… He even saved my life…"

When the three other girls heard those words and saw the soft smile Naruto's face showed she looked at the headband and muttered out softly "No matter how much I screwed up… No matter how much I got in trouble… He always believed in me…"

The other girls looked at each other, both Harou and Karuta knew of the hatred and anger the village of Konoha held for Naruto and understood that their princess must hold this man 'Iruka-Sensei' in high regards.

Sakura looked a bit guilty as she remembered the times she told Naruto during the Academy that she'll never become a ninja or even Hokage, yeah sure she thought Naruto was just a stupid, annoying, good for nothing 'boy' back then, but now that she at least got to know Naruto Uzumaki… Now…

Sakura could see that Naruto held much heart, and if she started something she would finish it with all of her willpower and strength, no matter how hard things got Naruto never gave up, she smiled and went through everything life could throw at her, she didn't care if it seemed impossible, she was able turn the impossible to possible. Naruto maybe a dunce, a moron, a bit of a klutz but she was also kind, strong, funny, fast, and smart but in her own way of course.

"Umm… Naruto… I wanna-" Sakura started but she didn't get far when they heard noises, footsteps coming at them. Each one of them tensed and was about ready to draw out their weapons but they didn't when they saw Sasuke and Tokugi had returned and landed near them but by the looks of it Tokugi and Sasuke was having a glaring contest with each other. The girls sighed but then the boys noticed a fourth sigh among them.

Both of them looked back to see Naruto sitting up, her headband missing allowing her hair she always hid behind her headband visible, they could see that Naruto's bangs were being held up by two clips and now that he was free they could see that it was about to reach her shoulders a bit but it was still a tad short, and that the spikes her hair normally had was smoothing out.

Tokugi blinked a few times before a smile appeared on his face, he then said "Naruto-Sama! Your up! Your up!" while Sasuke just looked away but if one could see closer they could see a tad bit of pink on his cheeks. Naruto just smiled a bit but didn't say anything as Tokugi ran at her and suddenly held both of her hands, he got on one of his knees and said smoothly as he stared right into her blue eyes "Naruto-Sama, you had me worried my dear sweet, please tell me if you are in any pain and I shall kiss it to make it better~"

This caused quite the reactions, Naruto's eye twitched angrily, Karuta sighed, Sakura twitched also, Sasuke glared, and Harou raised up her fist and punched Tokugi in the head sending him flying away from them. All Harou said was "Hands off pervert…"

Everyone ether winced, sighed, or sweat dropped when Tokugi hit a tree… And he left a dent in the tree too…

-x-x-

As the night went on, Team Seven and Team Honryuu sat around a fire and started to eat the fish they had caught earlier that afternoon. It turns out Naruto was only asleep for a few hours and it wasn't that long. Anyway as both teams sat around the fire and ate the fish, they had started to talk about the Exams…

"I see… So you say your Heaven Scroll was burned by a snake like man? And the only reason you have a Earth Scroll was because of the team that attacked you guys just before we came along?" Karuta asked as she bit down the fish on the stick, Sakura nodded, Naruto 'nomming' away on her own piece of fish with her headband back on and still in the way she liked it, Sasuke looked a bit miffed, Harou eating also, and Tokugi listening to them.

"So you still need a Heaven Scroll, its going to be hard to find one though, by now most of the teams must already have their second Scrolls…" Karuta pondered out loud, Sasuke looked at them and couldn't help but ask "What about you? What Scroll do you need…" Tokugi didn't like the tone of voice the Uchiha was using and said "We already have both of our Scrolls Uchiha, and we have them locked away in a seal so only we can get to them…" Sasuke shot a glare at him and soon enough a new glare war began.

Karuta and for some reason Sakura sighed at even Sasuke's behavior with the other male, he was acting almost like he would with Naruto. Harou swallowed her food and said "And there isn't much time ether, you only have about three days left, not only that but we also have to reach the tower too which could take a day or so, and also who knows where the tower is, I mean sure its in the middle of this place but which way is the middle?…"

Naruto started to stop eating when she heard them talk but stay silent, she watched them out of the corner of her eyes when Sakura said "Yeah, not only that but didn't Anko say she was planning on cutting the numbers in half… There was twenty-three who passed the first part of the Exams, that means more or likely thirteen will pass, but also since two Heaven Scrolls has been burned that means only eleven will… And who knows what happened to the other Scrolls…"

"Wait… Two Heaven Scrolls? What happened to the second one? Where'd you even get another one?" Tokugi asked braking his glaring with Sasuke. Naruto gulped down her food and said "We got attacked by a team a few hours after the Exams started, they had a Heaven Scroll like ours and Sasuke-Teme here thought it was a good idea to burn it…" as she said that she gapped a thumb at her raven haired teammate who was now starting to glare at her.

This caused Team Honryuu to stare at Sasuke and say at the same time "Dude… You're an idiot…"

Which in turn made Sasuke start glaring at them now…

-x-x-

Night had went on, Sasuke stayed up during watch along with Harou, then Sakura and Karuta, leaving Naruto and Tokugi for the last night watch which wasn't long despite the fact that Tokugi kept trying to hit on Naruto through out the night. When the sun hit the two, both of them went to wake up their own teammates.

When the others were woken they decided it would be best to head out to the tower. As Naruto was packing up her stuff, she stopped when the breeze picked up suddenly. She picked up her head and watched the breeze move the leaves and tree branches above her, she looked behind her to see the others were busy with their own packing so far. Naruto rose from her spot and stared at the moments around her caused by the wind. Naruto couldn't help but remember what that female voice told her just before the second Exam had started _'Just follow the Wind and it shall guide me to where its safe huh?' _she thought to herself.

She took a few steps forward and closed her eyes when she stopped, she took a breath and listened to the wind and felt the breeze twist around her body faster and stronger. As she kept her eyes closed she could somehow see a faint blue line in the inner darkness of her eyes, then another line appeared, and then more, and more, and more. All of the small thin lines were a light blue. All of them twisting and turning around, they moved in the same way the wind did. And suddenly…

Naruto's head shot to her left where the wind was blowing the strongest, where the wind was blowing, _'Could… The Tower be over there?'_ she thought and Naruto was so lost in her thoughts she didn't noticed Team Honryuu watching her in amazement.

"Karuta… Did you see that?" Tokugi whispered to his teammates so only they could hear. Karuta nodded and said "How the Wind played around her and started to get stronger… Yes I did…" Harou eyes were wide and she whispered low "And how she turned her head quickly to where it was blowing, I think she might be a Wind user…"

Team Honryuu nodded, knowing just what they saw, but they stopped whispering when Sasuke spoke out "Hey, you all ready, if your not we are leaving you behind…" Team Honryuu turned around and saw Sasuke with his backpack on and Sakura right behind him.

Sasuke glared at them but looked over to Naruto who seemed to be staring off into the distance "Hey, moron, hurry up." he said in a annoyed tone causing Naruto to snap out of her thoughts, she glared at Sasuke and said a bit loudly "Yeah, yeah Teme, I'm hurrying!"

-x-x-

It didn't take long for Team Honryuu and Team Seven to start moving again. Somehow, which surprised Naruto, they took the route that she had been looking at before. During the run in the trees, no one said a thing and it was really starting to bother Naruto and Harou since they were both the most talkative of their groups. After about three hours of running, they decided to stop, and rest.

Naruto sighed as she sat down on the tree branch above the small rest site her teammates and her second eldest brother's teammates were at. She was currently on look out and could see that her teammates and Team Honryuu was talking to each other about something important.

Naruto sighed and swung her legs back and forth on the tree branch as she deiced to look out towards the trees, her mind thinking hard about what she had seen in her dreams and the blue lines she had saw. Nothing in her mind was making sense though _'Agh, why are things getting so complicated? Ugh, I just wanna go home and sleep…'_ Naruto stopped when she thought about her brothers who was waiting for her.

All of them smiling, waving hello, laughing about things. She wondered what they would do when she got to see all of them again after the Exams, she knew one thing though, when she would see her brothers, she would hug each one of them.

This caused Naruto to stop when that thought came across her mind _'Now where did that come from? Why would I-'_ her thoughts stopped when she heard a voice in her air saying "You know, you should really keep your guard up a bit more Naruto-Chan…" this startled Naruto so badly that she quickly looked backwards and saw Kabuto right behind her with a smile, she was so startled that she screamed a bit. Naruto moved so fast that she nearly fell out of the tree she was in and it was only thanks to Kabuto that she didn't plummet to the ground.

Kabuto held onto Naruto's arm so she wouldn't fall and when Naruto realized that she gave a deep sigh and looked to the far ground below her. "Thanks…" Naruto said as Kabuto helped her back onto tree branch, Kabuto smiled at her and said with a bit of teasing her "Anything for a cute young lady like yourself…"

…It took a lot of willpower for Naruto **_not _**to push Kabuto off the tree branch…

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Sakura yelled out to the tree branches when she heard Naruto scream, the others seemed to be on edge when they heard her.

Naruto then yelled back "Yeah! I'm alright! Its just Kabuto, he freaked me out when he snuck up behind me that's all!"

Sakura blinked and so did Sasuke, Sakura then said "Kabuto? What's he doing here?" Sasuke glared as Naruto and Kabuto made their way down from the tree branches above.

When both of them made it down, Team Honryuu started to glare at the white haired boy, as did Sasuke. The only ones that didn't glare was Naruto and Sakura. Sakura seemed a bit relieved that she saw another familiar face in these Exams so soon. "Kabuto-San what are you doing here?" Sakura asked politely.

Kabuto smiled again and said "I was on my way to the tower, you see me and my teammates decided it would be best if we spilt up for a while. We already have our two Scrolls." Kabuto stopped when his eyes landed on Team Honryuu, he watched them for a moment and asked "And who might they be? By the looks of their headbands I do believe they are from another village…"

Sakura, looked at Team Honryuu and said "Oh, them, they came from Whirlpool Country, turns out one of Naruto's big brothers is their Sensei and he told them to protect her, so now we're stuck with them, the guy's name is Tokugi, the girl with the short hair is Harou, and the one with the long blue hair is Karuta…" Naruto pouted at Sakura while Sasuke sighed a bit annoyed.

No one but Team Honryuu noticed the surprised look before it was replaced with a small smirk on Kabuto's face. This caused them to be very warily of Kabuto, who said "Really? My, my, I didn't know Naruto-Chan had big brothers… What are their names-"

"That's none of your damn business…" Tokugi spoke not likening the way the guy acted and talked, he didn't like this Kabuto guy at all, not one bit. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him in surprise but then Harou spoke, her hand twitching for the nearest weapon "Now why are you here Kabuto…" it wasn't really a question but a demand.

Kabuto smirked a bit and adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand before saying "Ah, yes… As I was saying, I was heading to the tower you see when I noticed Naruto-Chan sitting and thinking to herself. And well, I decided to see if you guys might be needing help or anything, I mean after all since they are Konoha Ninjas and I'm a-"

"They don't need your help… You can leave now." Karuta spoke this time but her voice sounded very cold. Not like the normal calm and cool voice she had. Kabuto looked a bit surprised by the sudden interruption as was Team Seven, but then Kabuto smiled and pushed up his glasses again as he said "I guess you might be right, I mean after all three days are still left and by now some teams are heading to the tower, if you keep going to way your going you'll find a team and the tower…"

Kabuto was about to turn around but decided to do something else, he suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto, he bent down and kissed Naruto's cheek softly and said "By the way, Naruto-Chan, perhaps one day we can go on date or something. I wouldn't mind going around Konoha with a very cute young lady like yourself…" with a smile he disappeared again and was gone.

Naruto blinked a few times before she started to get mad, and then she wanted to scream in frustration that another guy had called her cute and that he kissed her. "KABUTO!" Naruto yelled out into the trees.

"Why the nerve of that guy!" Tokugi yelled out as Harou said "I cant believe he did that! Karuta can you believe he just did that!" Karuta glared at the spot where Kabuto once was at and didn't say anything else.

As for Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked a envies that another guy had flirted with her tomboyish teammate while Sasuke was glaring the most darkest glare he could ever come up with.

After a while Sasuke spoke up "Alright, enough. Lets start finding a team and lets get our Scroll…"

-x-x-

Kabuto watched from high above the trees as Team Seven and Team Honryuu started to move again. He watched them and couldn't help but smirk to himself.

'_Who would had thought that the idiot demon brat of Konoha would be a princess… Not only that but the only granddaughter of the legendary King of Whirlpool Country, Kagetsu Uzumaki… But still, I shouldn't make any guesses on who this princess really is, though only Naruto is the best bet so far… I wonder what Orachimaru-Sama will do when I tell him this information…' _Kabuto thought before heading to the tower now ready to tell his boss what he had found out so far.

-x-x- (A/N: I'M SKIPPING ONCE MORE :D)

They finally did it, they finally found a team that had the Heaven Scroll! They had taken the team by surpised and won!

Naruto was so happy that she did a dance, Harou joined in on the happy moment, Tokugi knew this would be a good time to hug Naruto only to get a kick at the place where the sun don't shine, Karuta only giggled at the happy moment, while Sakura laughed a bit and Sasuke sighed.

Now all they had to do was get to the tower, which wasn't far now.

"I can't believe it! We did it!" Naruto said happy for the first time in a while as she jumped from another tree branch in front of her. Harou smiled brightly and said "Hurry for Naruto-Sama! Hurry!" Tokugi nodded as he landed on a branch and said "Yes, hurry. And as a celebration treat, me and Naruto-Sama will go off on a date after the-"

"IN YOUR DREAMS PERVERTED BASTARD!" Naruto and Harou yelled out at the same time, causing Tokugi to cry and put his head down.

Karuta smiled softly and said "Well, we are almost to the tower, I can see part of it now." Sakura nodded when she saw part of the tower also and said "Yeah, Karuta is right, I can see it too…" Sasuke just looked up ahead and said "Naruto, unless you want to have more enemies to attack us, you will be quiet."

"Teme…" Naruto swore under her breath, but once again it was Team Honryuu who glared at the Uchiha, in turn got Sakura to glare at them for glaring at her Sasuke-Kun.

When they all jumped from the tree branches to the ground, they landed right in front of the tower. They saw doors all around the bottom area ready to be open by the two teams.

Team Honryuu and Team Seven deiced to go though the nearest door and walked inside. When they got inside they noticed the room was empty.

"Hey… Where is everyone?" Naruto asked out as she looked around the room in wonder. Harou nodded in agreement with Naruto, wondering where everyone was.

Sakura looked up to see some words written on a large piece of paper on the wall. She stared at it along with Karuta, both stared until they realized what they had to do "Its telling us to open the Heaven and Earth Scrolls!" both girls said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise.

"Uh, really?" Tokugi asked and blinked. Sakura and Karuta nodded in agreement. The two teams looked at each other and nodded softly, Sasuke took out the Heaven and Earth Scroll he had in his back pocket, as Harou dug into her kimono sleeve carefully. She pulled out a long blue ribbon that was wrapped around something, she unwrapped it and pulled out a small storage scroll.

She handed it to Karuta.

Team Seven stared at them a bit confused before Tokugi said "It's a Storage Scroll that only opens to a certain person's blood. I make them, Karuta uses them, and Harou protects them. Its in order to confuse our enemies if anything were to happen to us on a mission if we have to protect a important Scroll or something. If we die, our enemies will look through our stuff, they would find it and think Harou's blood opens it but it wont, then they would think it works for me since I have the stuff to make them but it wont ether, then they would try Karuta if the Scroll allowed that…"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a bit intrigued by it, Naruto nodded her head a bit excited, and Sakura seemed to be thinking. Tokugi smiled a bit and said "My Scrolls have a limit you see, if two different bloods tried to active it, it will ether no longer respond to the correct blood, or it will simply burn up. Only my father and I know the secret way around that though."

"Huh? Why only you and your father?" Naruto asked very intrigued now. Tokugi placed a finger to his lips and said with a wink "Family secret, can't tell you. Sorry Naruto-Sama, not even your brothers knows how me and my father create these…"

This made Naruto pout a bit but got over when Karuta opened the scroll and bit her thumb hard, she wiped her blood over the white paper before a poof of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke vanished she no longer held onto the scroll but instead she held in both of her hands the Heaven and Earth Scrolls.

With a small nod she gave her other teammates the two scrolls. The others looked at each other and nodded softly again before starting to open the scrolls slowly…

* * *

DONE!

DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO FINISH? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY WORDS ARE ON THIS ONE FREAKING CHAPTER ALONE?

DO YOU?…

…

…

…

Over 17,200 words…

17,200 WORDS! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER, AND I MEAN _EVER _WRITTEN BEFORE! Normally my chapters are between 2,000-6,000 but no, I love you guys to much(and I wanted to get done with the Survival Exams part) to leave it off!

You guys better be happy… -Glare, glare-

Anyway… I would do some explain on the bottom like I've been doing lately but its 1:30 in the morning over here, I have to wake up in about 3 hours for school and I would like to have some sleep.

_**PLEASE NOTE**_: Any misspelled words will be fixed when I have time.

Review if you like it. If you don't like the story than don't review, that's all I'm saying.

Up next, Naruto and her friends finally get to have some rest, thank god! Also you guys get to read about the confrontation between the Uzumaki family and the Jounin of Konoha went!

BE HAPPY WITH THIS OR I AM NEVER WRITING AGAIN! _-Just kidding!-_


	15. Rest and Regret

Here's the next chapter.

I don't own anything, not even the plot, that belongs to Celestial Kitten16

Here we go :D

* * *

Chapter 15: Rest and Regret

-x-x-

Kushina pouted as she saw the storm outside still raging, she couldn't believe her luck. She was so close, so freaking close to get to Konoha a few days early and this happens!

A storm, a stupid storm appeared right after she found a boatman that would had took her to Wave that afternoon! The storm started out light until it started to get worse, and worse. It got so bad that everyone in the small port village had said that no one will sail until this storm was over.

So here she was, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Whirlpool of Konoha and Maelstrom, stuck in a god damn Inn, sitting in the room she got for herself and glaring at the rain from her bed.

"AGH! I hate you!" Kushina yelled out as she glared at the storm and landed back onto her bed, she pouted again and folded her arms across her chest as she started to glare at the ceiling. She gave out a soft sigh before her pouting and anger started to fade a bit.

"You better hurry up and pass rain or I will find a way to kill you. I mean it!" Kushina declared bluntly not caring if there was no way to really kill rain.

…But all she got from the storm was more sounds of water hitting the building above her head.

-x-x-

Team Seven and Team Honryuu opened their scrolls all the way and stared down at the things written in it, suddenly the scrolls started to move up like something wanted to break out. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what it was "It's a Summoning Incantation! Let go of the scrolls!" He quickly, along with Sakura, threw the scroll away from them.

Team Honryuu did the same when they noticed their scroll was moving.

When both teams threw their scrolls away from them, the scrolls began to sizzle up in some smoke, then quickly the scrolls was surrounded by a poof of smoke. The two teams waited, ready to attack when the smoke began to clear, they had no idea if what was happening was going to attack them or not.

When the smoke began to clear, two figures could be seen standing, one figure had its hair up in a ponytail, while the other figure had long hair. When the smoke had finally cleared, the others could see the two figures both wore Chunin vests. One was female the other was male, and the male figure smiled at them and said cheerfully "Hello everyone, you just passed the second Exam, congrats!"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled out with a smile as she saw the man she respected as a older brother and father in front of her. She did something any twelve year old, who had been used as a dog toy in most of the Exams, would do. She ran over and hugged attacked the Chunin at full speed. Causing Iruka to laugh for a moment as he fell back onto the ground from the hug.

"Its great to see you Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said happily as she hugged him more, Iruka smiled and patted the girl on her head saying "And its great to see you too Naru-Chan, its really great…" Naruto smiled more brightly before saying "Iruka-Sensei, I have so much to tell you right now! Its been so long since I last saw you and a lot of things have been happening!" Iruka laughed at the smiles and bright laugh the young girl was giving him but said kindly while patting her head "Okay, okay, we'll talk after we explain some things… But you need to get off of me if you can please?"

Naruto nodded fast and let her once Sensei go, both got up and stood near each other. Naruto smiled at him as he smiled back to his favorite student, soon enough Iruka and the other Chunin who was just watching them, started to talk to Team Seven and Team Honryuu, saying something about testing them and whatnot, Naruto really didn't listen she was too excited and happy that the worse was over so far.

But in her mind she couldn't help but question a lot of things, like, why was her and her team attacked by that 'Orochimaru' guy? What was up with that dark Chakra that appeared on Sasuke? Why was their voices in her head? And many more raced in her mind. She closed her eyes and couldn't help but think _'I wonder if maybe my life is coming to be… A bit more complicated now…' _

Naruto pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Iruka and the other Chunin was done explaining the reason behind the words on the wall in front of the two teams. Iruka had looked at them with a small smile and said "Now… Since you all got here three days early, well technically two days if you don't count today… You'll be placed in rooms that are inside the buildings and you'll be resting until the rest of the second exams end."

Iruka pulled out three keys from his pocket, two of the keys had a small colored paper on the end while the other key had a different color, and so did the female Chunin's when she pulled the keys in her pocket out too. Iruka handed Naruto one of the keys that was the same color before he walked over to Sakura and gave her the same colored key and then went to Sasuke and gave him the different colored key. The female did the same but gave the same keys to Karuta, and Harou, while she gave the other colored key to Tokugi.

"Wait, why do me and Naruto have the same colored keys while Sasuke-Kun has a different one? And why do they have their own keys?" Sakura asked out confused. The female Chunin spoke out "Each team must have a different room, and on each team two boys must bunk and the only girl gets a room to herself. But… Since on both of these teams have two girls, the boy will have his own room instead. The reason why we the separate rooms for the male and female teammates is because you may be twelve but your still young men and women who might get _'ideas'_ in these rooms, and well, we don't want baby ninjas running around here just yet."

When she said that Sakura blushed, Sasuke scoffed, Naruto seemed grossed out by the thought, Harou blinked confused, while Karuta sighed. No one said anything for a bit until Tokugi smirked and said with a sly look "Hey, can Sakura trade with me? I wanna sleep with Naruto-Sama!"

And when he said that, Naruto glared very dangerously and was about to run over to hit Tokugi but his teammate Harou beat her to it. Once he landed on the ground Harou ran over and started to stomp all over him, not caring if he was yelling out "I WAS KIDDING! STOP!"

Sasuke glared harshly at Tokugi, Karuta sighed again, Sakura started to even cheer Harou on saying "KILL HIM! TAKE NO MERCY!" Naruto just rubbed her forehead and muttered many words to herself. Iruka seemed stunned for a moment before it turned angry when he realized what the boy had said to Naruto "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… Head to your rooms and do not allow that… _Boy_… To know where they are located… Naruto I'll stop by and talk to you after I'm… Done…" Iruka said and when he said that he walked over to the already beaten up boy and joined in stomping on his head, causing Team Seven and Karuta to sigh but somewhat smile as they heard Tokugi scream louder and Harou laugh gleefully.

The female Chunin shook her head and said "Head out these doors please, I'll lead the way to your rooms, and Iruka-San will lead the other team to theirs since he's busy right now…"

-x-x-

"Finally! A Bed!" Sakura declared happily as she fell on top of the bed in front of her, she had a huge smile across her face once she hit it. She reached for a pillow in front of her and said while holding it close "No more sleeping on the ground, dirt, or on leaves! No more worrying about enemies tonight! Finally a good night sleep!"

Naruto smiled at her teammate and looked around the room, it was fairly big, two beds, a small table to eat on, a small kitchen, a door that lead to the bathroom, a small closet, a few lamps, a TV, a dresser with clean clothes in them, a window, and a small nightstand between the two beds. They were on the third floor of the tower, and Sasuke's room was just across the hall from them.

Naruto gave out a sigh and a small smile as she headed to the other bed in the room, she unzipped her jacket and placed it on the floor before she turned around and flopped down onto to the bed on her back. For a moment nether of them said anything. Sakura turned to stare at Naruto while the blonde was staring at the ceiling with a calm look, a soft look that Sakura had never seen on the blonde before.

The look on her face was so soft, like she wasn't even once in a fight, like she couldn't even hurt a fly despite the fact she was a capable Kunoichi. That's when Sakura noticed the soft blue eyes staring at the ceiling. It was the same eyes she saw right before she fell asleep that one night when Naruto sang both her and Sasuke that lullaby…

Right as Sakura was going to say something she noticed Naruto's eyes slowly starting to blink, and close, she heard a yawn come from the girl and she could see that Naruto was tired, very tired.

Sakura knew better than to bug her teammate right now, besides it wouldn't hurt them if they took a small nap now would it. Sakura smiled to herself before placing her face on the pillow and she started to fall asleep too, she cast a glance at Naruto and noticed Naruto's eyes were half open, and soon enough both of Naruto's eyes closed, for a moment it was silent and then Sakura could hear Naruto breathing slowly and see that Naruto's body softened meaning she had fallen alseep.

Sakura closed her own eyes and started to drift off into her own dreamland…

-x-x-

The next morning came, and when Sakura woke up she smelt the smell of food drift around the room and the sound of talking and laughter.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the pillow she had fallen asleep on before turning her head around a bit to see where the voices was coming from. What she found was Iruka and Naruto talking and laughing in the kitchen area.

Sakura heard "So what do you think about my brothers Iruka-Sensei?…" Naruto asked kindly as she cooked the rice more, Iruka smiled softly and said "Well, your brother Aki is a nice young man, a bit of a worrywart but none the less a nice young man, your brother Taka, well, he seems the type to think before starting a fight and he is a bit quiet but as I said before very nice, I just hope he can rub some of those nice manners onto you.-"

Naruto cut in for a moment and said in a bit of an annoyed but laughing voice "Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura watched Iruka laugh and continue "As for Miki and Nikki, those two I can completely believe they are related to you, they have that same mischievous grin you have when they are plotting a prank but I can sense they are very protective of you too."

Naruto seemed to pout a bit but it was replaced by a grin, she stopped when she noticed Sakura awake "Oh! Sakura-Chan! Your up, you hungry?…" Iruka stopped too when he turned his head to the pink haired girl who was once sleeping on the bed not to far. Sakura got up all the way from her bed and said politely "Yeah… Hello Iruka-Sensei…" Iruka smiled at Sakura before hearing from Naruto "Well, get up sleepy head, the foods almost done and I invited Sasuke-Teme over too, he should be here in a bit, he said he wanted to take a shower before heading over."

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized this "ACK! Naruto! Why didn't you wake me up? I could have taken a shower before Sasuke-Kun comes over! I've got to look my best!" And with that she quickly move from her bed, looked in the dresser that had the clean clothes, and ran to the bathroom and locked it.

Naruto blinked before giving a soft sigh at her teammate who was still in love with the Uchiha. Naruto didn't know why almost all the girls loved him, to her he wasn't the best or the coolest boy around. He was a stuck up prick that needed a good smack in the head sometimes.

Naruto stopped her inside rant when a knock on the door came, Naruto looked from the door to Iruka and said "Umm… Iruka-Sensei, mind to work on the rice for me? I need to get the door." Iruka nodded and went to take over the rice while Naruto cleaned her hands a bit on a cloth and headed for the door, ignoring the running water that went off in the bathroom as she passed it.

When she reached the door and opened it, she met face to face with the only male member of her team. Both Uzumaki and Uchiha stared at each other for a moment, glaring like rivals would do. But soon enough the glaring stopped before it was replaced with smirking, and then Naruto allowed Sasuke in the room.

When Sasuke entered the room he wasn't surprised to see Iruka in there, or hearing the water run in the bathroom since he knew Sakura was trying to look her best for him. He rolled his eyes at that thought, he never cared for girls who tried to dress pretty or wear makeup just to impress a boy, he would much rather have a girl that didn't care about her looks, would rather fight than get dressed up, kind of like Naruto-

'_Whoa! Hold on! Where the hell did that come from?' _Sasuke mind yelled out when it realized what it had thought up, he stopped when he noticed Naruto return to cooking with Iruka who smiled at her softly, he couldn't help but watch as Naruto smiled softly back and started to cook the rice a bit more before finishing it up, she set the fire off before going to finish the other food.

Sasuke watched as her smile grew more soft and she closed her eyes as she cooked a bit and hummed a tune to herself, this was the first time Sasuke had ever seen Naruto be so… Calm, so untense, so peaceful… He had never seen her so relaxed before, he always noticed how tense she was whenever they were around other people as if she expected them to attack her or something, the only people he had ever seen her not so tense around was the Hokage, Iruka, and for some reason himself. He noticed that whenever Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone else was around her she would tense up and seem to be on guard.

Sasuke stopped thinking when he heard the water in the bathroom stop running, he looked back for a moment but returned to look at Naruto and Iruka cooking, he kept staring at the warm smile and soft features his blonde haired teammate held, the look was almost like that of a mother's, almost like his mother when she would cook dinner for them back then when she was alive and his brother hadn't…

Sasuke stopped thinking again and told himself _'No, don't think that. You will not think of the times that bastard was once… My brother… No matter what, that bastard is no longer the brother I cared for…' _

"Oh! Sasuke-Kun you're here!" Sakura's voice spoke out as she opened the door to the bathroom all the way, the others turned to see her hair wet and she was wearing a pink shirt and skirt. She smiled shyly at Sasuke who glanced at her before rolling his eyes and looking back to Naruto who smiled at Sakura, and Sasuke noticed her body tense up again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this _'Damn it… Naruto looked like she really was happy… Sakura why the hell did you have to come in?…'_

"Foods done everyone!" Naruto said happily after a while and started to place some of the foods on four plates. When she did and brought the first two plates over to them, both Sasuke and Sakura noticed there was rice, some very well cooked up fish, some homemade mash potatoes, and some little candy stars. They looked up to Naruto who went back to get her's and Iruka's plate, while Iruka started his way to the table in the room.

When Naruto sat both plates down, she herself sat down and smiled at them. Iruka smiled back before starting to eat while Sasuke and Sakura looked at their food before slowly picking up a fork and knife to eat the fish. Once the fish was in their mouth they chewed and stopped after a while.

Both looked at each other with wide eyes and turned back to Naruto and Iruka who didn't notice their looks for a moment before they looked up and blinked. "Everything alright?" Iruka asked and both nodded their head yes before they swallowed it fully and Sakura said "I-Iruka-Sensei… This food is… Amazing… How on earth did you learn to cook like this?"

Iruka blinked surprised but said "Oh… Sakura you do know I wasn't the one that cooked the fish… Naruto-Chan did, I came in right when she was making the rice, the fish was already done by the time I went to help…" he looked over to Naruto who looked down to her plate and poked her food, this caused both teammates to stare wide eyed at her before Sakura said "Naruto! You made this? I thought you can only make Ramen!"

Iruka's mouth twitched but said "She used to but I taught her how to cook. Before that she still knew how to cook but she hardly ever did…" Sasuke stared at Naruto who the first time in his life noticed a small blush upon her cheeks and small smile slowly rise on the corner of her mouth, all Sasuke could think was _'She can cook… And very greatly too… Now that's something I need in a future wife…'_ and he was so lost in the food he never noticed what he had just thought up.

As they went back to eating the food, Iruka started to ask Naruto a few questions about the second part of the Exams, even though Naruto sugarcoated it a bit, she told him she was thrown around like a rag doll a few times, and when she said that Iruka eye had twitched.

"Anyway, after that I learned that Taka sent his team to-" but Naruto stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Everyone stopped too and looked at each other knowing they were not expecting someone at this time, Iruka was the one to get up since he was the adult and walked to the door, he didn't open it all the way but when he recognized the two people at the door he blinked surprised and said clearly that the others in the room heard him "Kakashi-San? Taka-Kun? What on earth are you both doing here? I thought you weren't suppose to see your teams until the last day…"

When the door opened all the way, Team Seven could clearly see Kakashi and Taka. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused on who Taka was since they had never seen Naruto's second eldest brother. The twins they had already seen but they had yet to see the other two older brothers of Naruto's life.

When Naruto heard Iruka say her second eldest brother's name she turned around quickly to stare wide eyed at him but her eyes narrowed when she remembered what she had learned during the Second part of the Exams.

Kakashi gave them a smile under his mask and said with a 'U' eye-smile on his seeable eye "Oh, I needed to talk to my team for a little while you see… Something really important… And well… Taka here needed to speak to Naruto, so he tagged along…" when Kakashi stopped he opened his eye to look into the room to see Naruto, his eye rested on her before he looked down a bit knowing he was in true trouble.

Kakashi cringed and held onto his hidden but bruised wrist he had received during the meeting with Aki and the other Uzumaki members of the household…

-x-x-

_He remembered how he knocked on the door only to be greeted by the twins Miki and Nikki. How they lead him, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai down the hallway in the house before taking a left turn to one of the many rooms the house held. Unlike the Music Room, the Training Room, Library Room, or even the Greenhouse Room that Kakashi clearly remembered when he himself was still a teen, he found himself in a room that only Kushina Uzumaki would use when she wanted to speak only and secretly to Tsunade, Jiraiya, the Third Hokage, ANBU's, and Minato himself when he would come over to visit her. The twins did not speak during the walk._

_Kakashi never understood why he was never allowed in this room when he came to baby-sit Kushina's adoptive children or just to come over to speak to the red-haired woman. Not even when no one was in the room or even in the house was he allowed into the room, since there was a special seal that kept itself shut unless you knew the unsealing hand-signs._

_Anyway, when the twins walked to the door and just opened it with no hand-signs, this confused Kakashi because he knew for sure that the boys were far to young to remember the hand-signs to undo the seal not only that but they didn't even DO the hand-signs at all._

_But, anyway, as they walked into it, Kakashi got to look in the room he never was able to, inside the room it looked like a normal Clan Council Meeting Room but it was a bit bigger than even the Hyuuga's Clans Meeting Room. In the middle of the floor was a large red swirl symbol that was sign of the Uzumaki Clan, on the walls was the same symbol only smaller and placed evenly around the room, windows that allowed light in shined into the room to show the wood was polished and cleaned, no dust or rioting floors. On the walls high above was pictures of people, most female, some male, but all wearing the same outfit, a royal looking outfit that probably meant they were the leader of the Clan, the last picture down the line was one of Kushina Uzumaki who looked calm and respectable._

_One picture caught Kakashi's and the other Jounins eyes the most. Even though it really wasn't a picture it was a painting. This painting was placed higher than the line of leaders and it was placed in the middle of the wall where the new leaders were suppose to sit. This painting was that of a long haired blonde with sharp blue eyes, her stare looked like that if she was alive she would be able to see your heart, soul, and mind all in one go. But the thing that caught Kakashi's eye(s) the most was the fact the woman looked a bit like Naruto, only minus the short messy hair, and whisker marks on the girl._

_When Kakashi and the others snapped out of their daze they looked below the painting to see the wall where Aki Uzumaki, and Taka Uzumaki sat calmly and peacefully, staring at them with nothing more than a glance. By the looks of the way they sat it was clear that they were taught to sit straight, and high, like a royal family would._

_Once Kakashi eye(s) had landed on the two young men who he last remember seeing as little children he nearly went to run over and hug them. Ever since he first met them he cared for Kushina's children as if they were his little brothers who looked up to him and followed him like little ducklings. _

_Kakashi often dreamed of Kushina becoming his mother, while Kushina's adoptive children become his little brothers and for some reason, he wanted his Sensei to become his father. _

_Anyway, once again, Kakashi and the others stared at the two once thought to be dead young Uzumaki men of Kushina Uzumaki. Aki didn't even glance at Kakashi but instead looked at the other Jounins while Taka slightly nodded his head to them, then the twins separated from the Jounins and went to take their seats. One sat next to Taka while the other sat next to his twin. Showing a line of how each was 'found' and brought into the Uzumaki Clan by their mother._

_Mother… Kushina… Didn't the twins say they were Naruto's brothers?… Than would that mean Kushina was her mother? But how could that be, the twins said that their mother was told that Naruto was dead and that she was devastated, but Kushina shouldn't had known who the child was if Naruto was born on the day of the attack nor would she be so affected if the child was dead… As a matter of fact, who was the father that the twins kept mentioning? The father who died along with their 'sister' that night and…_

"_Kakashi Hatake… It's been quite a while…" a voice broke from the silent questions Kakashi had been thinking. Kakashi looked to see Aki was looking back at him with a somewhat cold stare. Kakashi got confused on why Aki was looking at him with hatred and anger. Not once is Kakashi's life had he ever seen this look on the young man he once took care of._

_Aki turned his head to the others and said kindly "Gai, Asuma its nice to see you both again… Kurenai correct? It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Gai and Asuma seemed surprised by the kindness Aki spoke to them in, while Kurenai was surprised that the young man knew her name. He glanced at them again before he said "Sit please, I have much to explain…" _

_When he had said that, everyone nodded and sat in front of the Uzumaki brothers, they watched as Taka watch them and the twins glance at each other from the edge of their eyes. As for Aki, he seemed completely calm but in his eyes a small fire burned and his seemed to give off a feeling of anger at Kakashi. _

_No one said a word for a moment, that was until Aki spoke out to his brother "Taka, go get Hokage-Sama please, by the time you return we shall need him to explain more…" Taka nodded slightly and rose from his place, and he didn't look at any of them as he walked by. _

_Kakashi was now more confused than ever, the same could be said for the other Jounins. None of them said anything again, that was until Aki said "Now… You all would like to know how me and my brothers are alive correct?…" when Aki asked that, only Kakashi nodded. When the others noticed that only Kakashi had nodded, Aki, Kakashi, and the twins looked at the other Jounins in wonder and confusion. _

_That was until Asuma spoke out firmly as he crossed his arms on his chest "What I want to know is why is there a rumor flying around about Naruto having brothers, and that it turns out you boys fit the bill… Are you lying to Naruto? You better not be, she's a sweet girl and I know you boys were not raised to lie like this."_

_This surprised the brothers and Kakashi, before Aki could speak Gai spoke up "Yes, its very unyouthful for young men like yourself to be lying to Naruto-Chan! She's already had a hard life as it is and I too wish to know why you are taking care of her when she is an only child! I for one will not be happy if you told her you were her 'real' brothers, she does not need to be deceived like this."_

_And then, Kurenai said what was on her mind "I don't know who you boys think you are, I don't care if your last name is the same as Naruto-Chan's if I find out you guys have been stringing her along with some sort of prank. I swear to god the next thing you say will be your last. That kid is a nice kid that needs to be treated like a hero, not some sort of scapegoat…" as soon as she said that, she sent a glare at the boys in front of her meaning she was not kidding._

_And again, no one said a word. Aki blinked for a moment surprised, that was until a small smile appeared on his lips, he rose slowly and said "Asuma, Gai, Kurenai… You care more about Naru-Chan than you do for knowing how we are alive… Your hearts are truly the right place…" this made the Jounins blink in surprise for a moment._

_When Aki stood firmly he said "But I shall have you know we have no intention to harm our sister… And when I mean sister, I truly mean sister." _

_Aki stopped before he went on "Twelve years ago, our mother, our real birth mother was pregnant with Naru-Chan. We were all excited to have a baby sister within a family of boys, a baby sister we could spoil and protect… But when the Kyuubi attack happened, everything changed… Mother fell into a coma during the attack, she didn't wake up until a few days later in a panic. She woke us up from the room she was in and asked us where Naru-Chan was, we didn't know, no one came to tell us what had happened during the fight nor did anyone come to see if we were alive. We stayed by mother's side the entire time she was in her coma, praying and wishing she would wake up and find our sister… Mother told us to stay in the hospital room while she went off to the Hokage to see what was going on, when she went there it was busy and packed with people that she couldn't even make it to the lobby. In a rush she decided to go to the Council to get some answers, as soon as she reached it, only a few Council members were there. She demanded to know where the child the Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in was and she told them she was going to keep the child as her own. Mother didn't want the Council to know that Naru-Chan or even us were her real children just yet, she was afraid that her enemies would come and kill us so she kept us a secret, she didn't want them to know until she knew that she could always protect us or at least until we can protect ourselves… The Council… Lied to our mother, they told her that Naru-Chan died along side the Hokage, told our mother that her daughter was died, said to her that the child the Hokage had sealed the demon in was dead and that no bodies was recovered because they both brunt to death… Mother was heartbroken when she heard those words, she told me that it was like her heart froze and shattered like someone had taken a hold of it and crushed it into pieces. She came back to us, nearly breaking down in tears, we tried to ask her what was wrong but she just told us we are going home. As soon as we entered the doors, Mother broke into tears and sobs, she was so devastated that she fell to the ground, we ran to her side and before we could ask if she was alright she pulled us all into a hug, it was then she told us what she had learned… We were… Shocked, and devastated just as she was… For hours we stayed by her side, and cried along with her. She tried to go back to being herself but the pain was too much. Soon she began to not speak, she locked herself away in her room and would cry alone. She locked herself away on her room for almost two whole months… We didn't dare to leave the house with our mother like this, we tried to keep the house in top shape and we tried to watch over it the best we could. Normally Taka would go outside to get food once and a while but he would Henge himself so no one would notice him, we were all scared since our father was no longer around to protect us and our mother in the way she was. Then… One day, mother opened her door, her bags packed, her things put away, her tears gone. She looked at us and said we're going back to her homeland, that we are going to go live with our aunt and grandparents from now on. Taka asked her why and all she said was that now that father and Naru-Chan was gone, the house no longer felt like home… We knew better than to argue with mother and we packed up our things too, it was way late at night when we finally finished. Mother sealed away all the rooms and windows, so no one could break in, before she turned us and herself away from the house forever… At least, until now that is…"_

_When everyone heard this explanation, they didn't know what to say, surely Aki wasn't saying what they think he was saying did he? Kurenai couldn't help but ask since she didn't know who the Uzumaki boys were in the first place "Who is your real mother?" the twins looked at each other before looking at Aki. Aki studied Kurenai for a moment before he said "Konoha's legendry Red Whirlpool, Kushina Uzumaki herself…"_

_This sent a wave of wide eyes and question on the four Jounins in the room. That's when Asuma said in surprise "B-But how, Kushina-Chan wasn't even dating anyone, how could she be-" then the twins cut in "Mom and our real dad had many enemies Asuma-San. Think about it. Aki was even born when the Third Great Shinobi War was ending, and mom and dad had enemies after them, if someone found out our mom was having Aki, Taka, Us, or even Naru-Chan we would be on the run and on guard for our entire life. There would so many assassination attempts that even S-Rank Shinobi never had and even bounty's on our heads before we even turned six."_

_Miki then took over the speaking "Mom never wanted our lives to be in danger, so whenever she got pregnant she pretended to leave on a nine month long mission, in truth she hid out in a small house in the forest nearing the training grounds where only a few people are allowed to use… The… Fourth Hokage was one of the few who really knew the truth, he was the one who made the small house a matter of fact. He would visit us a lot…" Miki knew he had to say his words carefully, no one was suppose to know the whole truth, not yet._

_Then Nikki said "Yeah, when mom returned from those nine month long missions she pretended to have found us and saved us from death or something. Many believed her because she was dating no one at the time, and that she was a good hearted woman who would in fact take care of abandoned children. It's a good thing many people in this village are dense or other wise they would had noticed how similar we all look with our mom and dad…"_

_Gai couldn't help but ask "W-Who was your father… If Kushina gave birth to you all, whose the man that must have been dating or at least married to Kushina. After all Kushina said she'll never have sex with any man unless she's married…" this caused Kakashi, who was stunned, to look at Gai before looking back to Aki, Aki stared at Gai before he said "We are not allowed to tell that just yet, that will be known when our mother comes to Konoha to finally reunite with Naru-Chan, and yes you are right Gai, Mother isn't the type to just have sex, she did in fact marry our Father but she did so in secret…" _

_Kurenai stopped him as she asked with a bit of a glare "Why isn't your mother here now. If she truly is Naruto's mother, why isn't she here with her right now." Aki noticed the protective look on Kurenai and said "Mother quitted being a ninja when we went back to her homeland. She had to reinstate herself before she could leave our village. It's a rule you see, if you are not a Shinobi or Kunoichi, merchant, goods deliverer, or a civilian protected by Shinobis, you were not allowed to leave the village unless you have special permission from our Kage and King… My brothers and I were already in the Shinobi Rankings and we were allowed to leave before mother could." _

_Asuma then said "Wait, how do we know your not just lying." suddenly a well known voice broke out into the room "Because my son, I was there for Kushina's wedding, I was there when she announced she was pregnant with Naruto, and I was there when she gave birth to her sons… It's a shame I wasn't there when Naruto was born though… If I was there, this all would had been avoided and she would had been living a more happy life away from Konoha…" _

_Everyone suddenly turned to see the Hokage next to Taka as they watch them walk in. His words stunned the others and knew that if what there Hokage said was true, than Naruto was in fact Kushina Uzumaki's daughter and that Kushina 'adoptive' sons was really her birth sons and that they were in fact Naruto's brothers._

"_B-But Hokage-Sama!" Kakashi stuttered out as his brain started to process what was just said "T-Then that means.." The Hokage looked only to Kakashi, his seeable eye was wide and shaking as his mind yelled 'I thought Naruto was really an orphan! How come I wasn't told that Kushina was really Aki's, Taka's, Miki's, Nikki's, and Naruto's real mother! I mean sure I was a kid back then but I would had kept the secret! I would had watched over her more if I knew!'_

"_It was not that we didn't trust you Kakashi Hatake, it was to protect her family… The less who knew, the better…" Taka's voice said it was as if he knew what Kakashi had thought. Kakashi's head snapped up to Taka who seemed to be glaring at him now, then Aki's voice said "Its funny… Out of all of Konoha, I really thought you would be protecting my sister when we were not here…"_

_Kakashi looked back to Aki, and so did the others in confusion but the Hokage and his brothers knew what he was talking about. Aki folded his arms and said "I know what you've done over the years Hatake, after… The Fourth Hokage's death you drowned yourself in sorrow and pain. I know you thought of him as a father, I did too… But that does not give you the right to refuse missions and assignments that involved my sister." _

_When he said that, the other Jounins eyes widened and they turned to looked at Kakashi who was stunned that Aki knew that. Aki saw the stunned look on Kakashi and said "The Third Hokage has told me of all the times he had given you a mission to protect, watch over, or deliver things to my sister when she was in her boy form, he said you refused and would take other missions. He said you didn't hate my sister because of Kyuubi but that you only disliked her because she looked like The Fourth. The Third said that whenever you would see her in the office or on the streets you would see your Sensei, the Fourth Hokage in her and that was why you stayed away, you thought she was mocking you and that only recently did you try to help her…" Aki stopped and he let the words sink in._

_He then said "But still… One thing that ticks me off is that you wouldn't even help her… It shouldn't matter who she looks like, what she might have done, it shouldn't matter, a child… A young child that needed help, protection… Love… You were given a chance to help a child that needed it but all you did was bury yourself in missions that didn't involve her. It shouldn't matter if she pretended to be a boy, if she was my sister and you knew it…" Aki's eyes shined with disappointment, anger, despair, and sorrow…_

"_When I heard my sister was alive… I really believed you were one of those people that helped protect her regardless of who she was, no matter what…" Aki stopped for a moment before saying sadly and softly "I was wrong, very wrong…" Aki looked down and away from Kakashi who was shaking as the words struck him deeply._

_Aki looked back up slowly and saw the other Jounins trying to go from glaring and looking sorry for Kakashi. He then spoke again getting their attention "Gai, Kurenai, Asuma… Thank you for protecting our sister over the years… The Third Hokage has told many things about you three protecting her…" _

_Aki stopped again and looked at Gai and said with a soft smile "Gai… I was told you would buy extra food, training equipment or even birthday gifts and place it on Naruto's doorstep at her apartment so she would eat something other than ramen and have different things… You did it secretly so no one would stop you from doing so and you did a lot more to make sure her 'Flames of Youth' stayed alive… You didn't even tell anyone that Naruto was a girl after the Hokage told you after many years of watching out for her… " When he had said that, Gai blinked for a moment before he grinned brightly knowing he had done good._

_Taka then said to Asuma "Asuma, we were told by your father that you knew from the start that Naruto was girl. We were even told that you babysat her freely when no one else would, your father said that it was you who taught her how to walk, talk, read, and write when she was still young… Sadly after leaving Konoha for a few years, you returned and discovered that she had grown up and had forgot you… But you never forgot her and you watched over her when you had a chance to…" Asuma only smiled softly and proudly before he lit up a new cigarette as he nodded. _

_It was then the twins rose from their spots and said to Kurenai "Kurenai-Sama, we were told you would watch her and make sure she got around Konoha safely. You would make sure no one hurt our sister when she walked alone at night… We even heard you requested her on your team in the start but couldn't… We were even told that you had figured out her secret and swore to the Hokage you would never tell a soul in fear of having Naruto hurt…" Kurenai blushed at the praise and smiled softly knowing she had done the right thing._

_Aki's soft smile he had faded as he saw Kakashi looking at him knowing he had done wrong. Aki looked away from the man he once called big brother and started to walk to the door, passing Kakashi along the way. For a moment for Kakashi things went slow, that was until he turned around to Aki and took hold of his arm to stop him._

_Aki's eyes widened when he felt a hand on his arm and when he looked down to see Kakashi staring at him. Aki could see clearly that in Kakashi's eyes was sorrow, sadness, regret, and much more. Kakashi suddenly said softly "I'm sorry…"_

_When those words, 'I'm sorry…' hit Aki's ears, his eyes narrowed and his mouth frowned at the man, he stared angrily at Kakashi and pulled his wrist away from the grip as he said "Do not tell me sorry Hatake… Tell that to my little sister…" _

_Kakashi knew this was true. It had taken him years to even stand looking at Naruto, it was just every time he saw the blonde all he saw was his Sensei, all he heard from the blondes mouth was The Fourth Hokage's voice talking. It wasn't until recently did he watch the blonde more closely and noticed how different she was and how truly she needed help, for starters Naruto was a girl, he then wanted to get to know the real blonde… That was the main reason why he requested her to be on his team, so he could get to know the blonde a bit better and get to understand her. He regretted not helping her from the start… It was just he was blinded by pain…_

"_Aki, please-" Kakashi didn't have time to finish when he suddenly felt a hand on his own wrist and suddenly Kakashi found himself flipped over and then staring at the ceiling and his back and wrist in pain, he could hear gasping all around him. Kakashi blinked confused until he looked to where his arm was in the air to see Aki holding it tightly._

_Aki didn't look at Kakashi but said spitefully "You, Hatake, are not allowed to call me by my name… Not until you can prove to me and my family that you can be trusted again… If you can't than you are no longer my 'older brother'. You brought this all on yourself Hatake when you allowed your judgment to cloud your heart…" slowly Aki let Kakashi go and walked out the door, leaving the Hokage, his brothers and the Jounins in the room alone…_

_For a while no one said anything, no one did anything, that was until Gai looked at Kakashi and asked "You alright Kakashi?" Kakashi didn't say a word to him, he just kept staring at the ceiling. Again no one said anything for a moment, that was until Kakashi spoke softly out "He's really mad at me… Isn't he?…" Taka responded to him "I'm sorry about Aki, Hatake… Allow my brother to cool down and he shall be better later…"_

_Kakashi sighed softly and rose from the floor, his back twitched in pain from the flip and his wrist began to throb in pain. He used his other hand to nurse his wrist and ignored one of the twins as he said "Ouch, that has got to hurt…" and the other one say "Yeah, Aki's been known to have a mean grip sometimes…" _

_The Hokage watched silently and knew now was a better time than any to say to the Jounins in the room "Now… We shall let Aki calm down and Nikki and Miki will watch over him. For now, there is an important manner to deal with. Kakashi, Taka, both your teams have reached the tower this afternoon today and they are resting in there rooms, you both are allowed to see them now at this time, I am also pleased to announce both teams reached the tower in one piece but I do have some news I would like to tell you before you leave, I will be back after a bit though…"_

_And with that, Taka nodded his head, and Kakashi seemed frozen, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai looked at each other, while the twins blinked and smiled knowing their sister was safe now that she was at the tower. The Hokage nodded softly and turned around to leave the room to find Aki and tell him something important…_

-x-x-

Kakashi stared at Naruto who noticed him staring, she titled her head to her side in wonder but soon enough Kakashi broke the eye contact when he noticed Taka walking into the room. When Naruto's eyes landed on him she started to glare softly but she wasn't mad at him, only annoyed.

"Taka…" Naruto said with a hint of annoyance in it, it wasn't hate at all she just said it in a way a young sister would sound. Taka had noticed the annoyed sound in his sister's voice but smile softly at her as he saw her safe and sound. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other before to Naruto and Taka confused on who the handsome but intimidating man was.

"Naruto… Whose this?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Naruto gave a bit of a pout and said "This is my second big brother Taka… He's also apparently the Sensei of Tokugi, Harou, and Karuta…"

Both of their eyes widened and looked at Taka who looked down at them with a bit of a glare as he now noticed them in the room. Sakura looked down very scared by the man while Sasuke somewhat shivered at the glare, it reminded him of how Itachi would stare sometimes and yet he knew the glare wasn't like his once brother's because Taka's eyes held light in them.

"Do you mind of I talk to my sister before you do Hatake… I have some things to ask her…" Taka asked as he looked back to Kakashi who still hadn't moved from his spot outside the door. He looked at Taka and nodded softly as he was trying not to show he was badly hurt when he was called Hatake and not Kakashi-Nii. Taka nodded back at him and looked at his sister who seemed to still glaring and pouting at him like a little kid would.

"Come on… I know I have things to explain." he said softly and only to her. Naruto blinked at him before sighing and nodding knowing it would do her no good to say no to her brother. Naruto rose from her chair and stood by Taka's side but was still glaring at him, he sighed but also gave her a soft smile knowing that was how she was. Both brother and sister walked to the door, went by Kakashi who followed them with his eye(s) and watched them disappear around a corner, he didn't notice his other students had gotten up and went over to him, he just kept staring where his blonde student and his once 'little brother' went off to.

Iruka watched a little worried and gave a soft sigh, he rose from his chair and said so Sakura and Sasuke could hear "I better get going, tell Naruto-Chan I'll see her after the Exams and that I'll even treat to her ramen. I have a class to teach in the morning… Bye Sasuke, Sakura…" when both of them heard their names they nodded and said goodbye to their once Sensei. Iruka walked by Kakashi and stopped to looked at him, he worried about him.

Iruka had heard from Aki what happened during the meeting when Aki stormed into the Music Room angry and sad. He had asked Aki what happened and Aki told him all about it. Iruka knew that Kakashi had already regretted not helping Naruto before and was now really, really regretting it. Iruka cast one more look and turned away as he walked down the other hallway.

He knew that sooner or later Naruto would learn the truth too. She would learn just who her mother was, and he knew she was be in the ride of her life after that… Iruka stopped and looked to the ceiling of the building and said "Naruto… Your life is just about to be really complicated…"

* * *

:D

Hi guys you miss me?

I am so sorry about not updating sooner, I didnt mean to but school's been kicking me in the ass hard this year. I really dont know when the next update will be, sorry, I'll try updating sooner :)  
Okay another thing, Kakashi had regretted not helping Naruto BEFORE he discovered who Naruto's brothers are, he was already regretting it which was why he asked for her to be on his team, but now that he knows whose Naruto's mama and whose her brothers are he is REALLY regretting it now. Kay.

Misspelled words will be fixed later.

lol mama Kushina's funny, she thinks she can kill the storm :)


	16. Letter From Mom

Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

I do not anything!

XD

* * *

Chapter 16: Letter From Mom

-x-x-

"So… How was he?" a cold iced voice asked in darkness as it watched a white haired man kneel down in front of him. The man smirked and said "Alive and well… It seems he will in fact become your new vessel Orachimaru-Sama…" Orachimaru smirked when he heard that and said "Excellent… Anything else Kabuto?"

Kabuto picked his head up and stared at Orochimaru's face, he smirked and said "I do in fact have a few things to tell Orochimaru-Sama… Some of them are very interesting from what I learned while over hearing a Team in the Forest of Death…" Orochimaru raised a eyebrow at his right hand-man and said "Oh?… Tell me…"

Kabuto rose from the ground and smirked more deeply…

-x-x-

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as she followed behind her second eldest brother. Taka and Naruto had walked silently around the hallways of the tower and headed higher up. When they had reached to a certain floor they had walked in the halls of this floor and was now looking for a door. Along the way Naruto didn't say a word until now, wondering where she and her brother was heading.

Taka had looked back for a second before he turned his head so he could keep looking where he was going. He spoke quietly but clear "Someplace…" Naruto frowned at the small answer she had got from her brother and sighed softly, she blinked a few times and watched him in question, something felt strange to her though, she couldn't place it but for some odd reason, it did. She felt like,… Like something like this happened before…

She closed her eyes for a small moment and then opened them slowly…

-x-x-

_She was walking in the forest with… Someone… A kid who was taller than her… _

_He,… He was holding her hand as they walked in the forest. The birds chirped and sang as the sun softly shined from behind the leaves on the pathway they walked down together. The wind blew and the scent of the forest was all around them, she blinked a few times at the child whose hair was darker than night, he wore a red shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it, he also had red and black pants on. _

"_Where are we going?" she asked softly and in a small voice. The kid didn't stop but he glanced back for a second, she couldn't see his face all to well but he said "Someplace…" and when he said that, he smiled so softly at her, and her eyes blinked again slowly…_

-x-x-

Naruto opened her eyes and noticed her brother had stopped walking, she stopped herself just as she was going to bump into him. She blinked a few times confused on what just happened, Naruto looked around and noticed they were stopped in front of a door. She looked around again and thought _'What… The hell was that all about?… One moment I was walking with Taka and next I'm in the forest holding some kid's hand…' _Naruto stopped for a second and stared down to her hand, the one that had held onto the kid's hand.

Her eyes somewhat fogged up as she watched her hand and thought _'Why… Why did it feel so right though? It felt like my hand fit in his… Who was that kid? He looked so familiar but I don't remember him…' _

Taka looked at his sister and noticed the long lost look on her face as she looked at her hand, he blinked and asked worried about Naruto "You alright?" Naruto broke from her thoughts and stared up to her big brother in surprise, soon enough that look disappeared and was replaced with a nod. "Yeah… I'm fine…" was what she said to him before she placed her hand down to her side and looked to the door they had stopped in front of.

"Why are we here Taka?" Naruto asked and tried to sound to annoyed with him but was failing a bit. Taka blinked for a second before he looked to the door, Taka reached his hand out and took hold of the handle as he said "This place is where we will talk… I do not trust the walls we are in, for anyone could be listening, and I had placed a sound barrier in this room with the Hokage's permission…"

Taka opened the door and walked in, Naruto stayed behind for a second and looked to her hand that was to her side, for a moment her eyes shook a bit before she snapped her head up and walked into the room her big brother had walked in.

The room was lit brightly from thanks to the windows in the room. It wasn't big, and it looked like any other room in the building. Nothing to special, Naruto blinked a few times and walked into the room more as her brother stopped near the middle of this room. He spoke and asked "Shut the door please…" Naruto for a second didn't want to shut the door but did as she was told.

For a moment they didn't speak, Naruto just kept staring at the door as she turned away from her older brother. She then turned around and saw him staring at her calmly but she could see a bit of worry, she started to glare when he said "You wish to know why I had sent my team to watch over you… Am I correct?"

Naruto clutched her hand and she could feel her anger rising, she wanted to scream and yell at him, she wanted to demand on why did he do that and not tell her at least before she entered the exams, she was already irritated from being used as a rag-doll during the exams and when Team Honryuu appeared it just added more stress on her. But Naruto calmed herself when she remembered the letter Team Honryuu had given her…

After the letter it calmed her, and Naruto understood it clearly on why her brother did what he did, it was like it wasn't just Taka who wrote the letter, it felt like all of her brothers wrote it and told her how they felt, how they feared to lose her again. Hell when Sakura was still asleep in the room, Naruto had woken up and she stayed for a good hour on her bed rereading the letter she had put in her pants pocket. She stared at her brother's greenish blue eyes and looked down for a moment, she took a breath and spoke "I… I am mad that you haven't told me about your team or why you made them watch over me but…"

She stopped and looked up to her brother again before she said "But I,… I kind of understand why you did it in the first place… If you didn't give me the letter I would had been a lot more mad and angry, hell I would be screaming at you right now. I really thought only Aki would be the one to do stuff like this, and maybe Miki and Nikki but I never thought you'd do this…" Naruto stopped and noticed the surprised look on her older brother's face.

He really wasn't expecting Naruto to think about it all so quickly and understand why. He knew not to underestimate his little sister but from what he was able to see how she reacted with him and the others, he surely thought she was going to scream at him when they were alone after she found out the truth.

For a moment he smiled and thought _'Seems like Naru-Chan got a little more than Father's hair and eye color it seems…' _but he stopped thinking when he noticed a smirk appear on her face, it was the same type of smirk the twins, Mother, and rarely Aki would get when they would plot something out.

"That… And I have a few blackmail material your team, oh so nicely, let me know about when we were on our way to the tower, my favorite one is when Tokugi was practicing a new Justu one day and it backfired, causing your pants to catch on fire…" she said with a glint in her eyes that Taka knew who she inherited that from instantly. Taka's eye twitched but it was so slightly that Naruto didn't notice it, but she did notice his hand twitch as if he wanted to curl it up, she snickered to herself knowing how to get back at her big brother.

'_I… Am… Going… To… Kill… Those… Little… Bastards…' _Taka's mind _'calmly' _stated, and Naruto nearly laughed as she saw how much her normally calm and almost emotionless big brother wanted to express how he felt…

-x-x-

Somewhere…

Team Honryuu shivered and knew instantly…

They were so dead, and knowing that the three students began to write their goodbye letters to their family…

-x-x-

Naruto held back as much of her giggles as she could, she almost could imagine the evil flames behind her brother as he thought of ways to somehow kill his team without getting in trouble or without anyone knowing it was him. It soon became to much for the orange wearing lover and she soon fell onto the floor, holding her sides and laughing loudly.

Taka pulled himself out of the thoughts of somehow killing his team and stared at his sister who laughed on the ground while holding her sides. He stared and blinked but soon enough smiled knowing that was just how his sister was, after it was like laughter and hyperness ran in the family.

Everyone in this Clan, seemed to smile and laugh despite the fact most of those of the Uzumaki Clan were Shinobi's and Kunoichi's who killed and fought, despite the pain, the sorrow, the deaths, and many others, they had to endure or enforce when the time came. It was like it was written in their blood to never allow the darkness to cloud who they are, sure it got them mad or even sometimes sad to remember a hard and sad past but they never truly let it hold them back from living a life…

He just watched as his sister laughed to herself at the thought of him somehow killing his team, and he watched as her cheeks turned red from her hard laughter. He gave a little smile and said "Yes, yes I know its funny to imagine me killing off my team but shall we think of that at another time?" Naruto sat up but chuckled to herself, she stared at her brother for a moment and gave a sigh once her chuckling disappeared.

"Yeah, but you know I'm not going to let you down on the blackmail right?" she said with a small smirk and Taka sighed knowing where she had gained that look from, he looked at his sister again before smiling a half amused smile at her "Yes I know… Now, stand up there is something else I wish to speak about…"

When Naruto heard that and the way he spoke it she rose slowly and blinked. The tone of his voice sounded very important. When she got up, Naruto dusted herself off and stared at her big brother for a moment as he said "Come here…" she nodded a bit and walked calmly to her brother, when they were not to far from each other, Taka dug into his back pocket and said "Mother… Wrote you a letter that we got a few hours ago and well… You are to read it."

When Naruto heard those words, her eyes widened. She hardly knew anything about her mother, about the woman who gave birth to her,… Her eyes noticed the small Scroll in her brother's hand as he pulled it out showing proof that their mother had indeed wrote to her. Naruto felt her heart beat faster than anything she had ever felt before, not even when she being thrown around like a rag-doll during the exams did her heart beat that fast.

She gulped slowly and reached out to the Scroll Taka held out to her, once her hand touched it she took a hold of the Scroll and took it from his hand. Once she had it in her hand she slowly placed her other hand on it and began to open it. Her mouth felt dry and her body started to shake.

She had never knew who her mother was, hell she never got around to asking her brothers what her mother's first name was! All she knew was that from what her brothers told her was that their mother loved her with all of her heart and would move the moon to just see her again. She was nervous and questioned to herself quickly about all the things she dreamed her mother to be.

'_Well… Its now or never…' _she thought and opened the Scroll fully. She stared down at the words that were written across the paper and began to read slowly to herself…

"_To: My darling daughter…_

…_Hello… Its me, your mother… I… Hi!… Hello! Crap I ruined the letter… Sorry I'm trying to figure out what to write to you… Here let me start over, just ignore this part of the letter kay."_

Naruto stopped for a moment and nearly laughed at how her own mother was trying to write a letter to her but was failing at it. She then kept reading on…

"_Anyway… Hello… Naruto… How are you?… Agh this is so awkward… I should be asking you this all in person not on some stupid letter! I hate the weather by the way, I swear its like some sort evil force like destiny, is keeping us apart but you know what, screw it! Screw destiny, fate, all that shit because I'm not going to give up until I get to see you again. I'll make it to you, I promise you that with my heart and there is one thing us Uzumaki's never do, and that's go back on a promise! Eh… Anyway… Umm… God I want to ask you so many things but I just can't seem to write it down correctly…_

_Oh, here we go I just thought of something on what we can talk about! I found out from your brothers that you are in the Chunin Exams! You better be kicking some major ass girl, if you are than I know for sure where you got that from! They also told me you seem to have inherited that stubborn Uzumaki trait we are known for. Good for you, you're going to need that letter on in life, believe me… Naruto, I saw a picture of you eating on top of the Hokage's Mountain… _

_You… Look so beautiful, I can't believe how bright your hair is or how blue your eyes are, you know you got them from your father right? He had shinning blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes, he was also the sweetest man I knew and if he was alive today he'll say you are a angel sent from above, god how I miss him… Naruto, I want you to know this, he loves you, your father will always and has always loved you no matter what. Never, and I mean NEVER allow anyone to tell you he doesn't. _

_So, what do you think of your brothers huh? Aki can be such a worrywart, hell he worries about me like he's my mom or something, despite the fact I'm HIS MOTHER, but he's such a sweet kid, a little loud but still sweet, go to him if you ever need someone to listen to you, he may give crappy advice but he listens no matter what… He reminds me of your father sometimes though with the way he worries so much… As for Taka, well-mannered isn't he, such a good boy, no doubt you might like him a little better, he gets his calm nature from your father you know, also if you ever have a bad problem go to Taka for advice, he always has the best advice. And now for the twins, no doubt those boys are grinning their heads off with ideas of pranks with you, I read in the letter the Hokage sent me that you seem to be quite the prankster little Miss 'I'll paint on the Hokage Mountain without getting caught and outrun ANBU for a good few hours'. _

_Do you know how long me, Momo, and dad laughed at that? Two hours Naruto and I'm not joking! Oh… By the way in case you weren't told, Momo is my sister so you have an aunt, and my father is still alive, his name is Kagetsu and well, he's your grandpa. They are both really excited to finally get to meet you. And so am I…_

_I swear now that I know the truth those on the Council will be dealt with by my hands and they'll wish they never ever crossed an Uzumaki in their lives for what they did! No one will get away with this Naruto! They lied to me, lied to the Hokage, lied to you! I will not forgive them for this! Because of them, we missed those important years of your life, those years you were suppose to spend with us. Those years where you learn to walk and talk, where we teach you how to correctly hold a kunai, how we teach you our Clan Techniques, where we all eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, where me and you will sneak into the kitchen for late night ramen! All those things we missed but not anymore, from now on, nothing will keep us away! I promise that to you or my name isn't Kushina Uzumaki damn it! Dattebane!... Crap, even on a letter I have to say that word agh!_

_I better stop writing now, its raining outside over here and its really late. I need sleep… Oh, by the way, I have a few words of advice for you in these Exams…_

_No matter how many times you're kicked to the ground or punched in the gut, never give up on what you are reaching for, keep going until you pass out from overdoing it! That's the Uzumaki way!…_

_In other words, _

_Don't give up until the end. _

_Oh… And one more thing Naruto…_

_I love you, your father loves you, your brothers love you, your aunt and grandfather loves you, and never stop believing in that…_

_Love: Your Mother, Kushina Uzumaki._

_P.S: I hope to see you soon my little fishcake, heh like that nickname? You're dad made it up because you're name means fishcake despite the fact I told him you're name has a double meaning for maelstrom too…"_

Deep sky blue eyes stared at the letter so softly, and smile began to form on her face as she read the Scroll again. And then realized just how much she and her mother must have a lot in common. She imagined her mother in front of her saying those words with her voice all around Naruto, and it gave Naruto a large smile just thinking if it. And there was one thing Naruto knew was soon, very soon she'll be able to see her mother for the first time in twelve years…

Taka watched as his sister held the letter closer to herself, he smiled softly as he noticed she closed her eyes and a smile began to form on her lips.

Suddenly though as Naruto broke from her thoughts she looked at Taka and said "Taka, I,… I wanna write… Mom a letter back, can you send it to her for me?…" Taka smiled at his sister softly and nodded as he said "Sure, but first lets head back to your teammates and Sensei. I'm positive by now Hatake-San is done asking them questions. And I do believe he has something to say to you…" he slowly walked closer to his sister and messed her hair up when he ruffled it under his hand. Naruto felt a little shrunk down when he did that but smiled up at him with that big grin of hers.

Soon enough both siblings began to walk out of the room and back out into the hallway, as they walked both of them began to chat about small but good things like, how are the others doing? And I heard you guys met Iruka-Sensei, how fun was that? Naruto couldn't help but laugh when her brother told her _almost _everything that happened while she was in the exams. He left out the part with Kakashi and the others coming over.

But as they talked, Naruto couldn't help but think _'Kushina Uzumaki is my mom's name huh?… Strange I feel like I heard that name before but I can't remember where…'_

-x-x-

"Is that all Sakura?" Kakashi asked as Sakura had finished her story about what happened during the exams in the forest. She nodded softly and cast a worried look to Sasuke, just after Iruka left Sakura was able to snap Kakashi out of his daze and he had asked his remaining two teammates what happened in the forest of death, Sakura was the one who told the story to him about everything. Kakashi gave a soft sigh and said "Alright, I'll tell the Hokage and we'll see what he wants us to do. More or likely he'll have me seal that mark up but I think we should wait until the third part of the exams are over when you're feeling better okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at his Sensei and nodded softly, then for a while no one said a word. It was kind of silent until Sakura couldn't help but ask out in wonder "Umm… Kakashi-Sensei… I was wondering… Have you met Naruto's brothers? I mean all of them, she told us she has four older brothers and well, we've only seen those twins and now her second eldest, whose the first?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura watched as Kakashi seemed to had stiffen from the mention of her brothers, for a moment he seemed lost in thought before he pulled himself out and said softly "Oh, yes… I have Sakura. Aki Uzumaki is Naruto's oldest brother… He's a blonde like Naruto but has green-blue eyes instead of pure blue… He's a little younger than me but he's almost as tall as me now… I remember when him and his brothers were just kids…"

This caused Sakura and Sasuke to blink in surprise, they looked at each other for a moment before Sasuke asked "You knew them when they were younger?" all Kakashi did was nod softly as his mind replayed memories of his past. When the Uzumaki boys would somehow find him after his training with his team and Sensei, how they, mostly Aki, begged him to come play with them, how they would play hide-and-seek, or even ninja's almost everyday when they could.

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura had asked out "Kakashi-Sensei, you okay?" Kakashi stared at his students and gave them an upside down eye smile and nodded. Again no one said a word, that was until they began to hear laughter, talking, and footsteps coming from outside. Then they heard the sound of footsteps stop outside their door and keys being taken out and put into the door.

They all turned as the door to the room opened, and walking inside was Taka and Naruto, they watched as Naruto held onto a small Scroll in her hand while in the other was the key she used to get into the room, Taka was holding the door open for his little sister as he smiled softly at her before she said "But yeah that's what happened. We finally got to the tower with both scrolls." Naruto had just finished telling her second eldest brother what had happened during the second part of the Exams, though Taka knew Naruto was sugercoating the story. He nodded and had taken in each word she had said but stopped when he looked up to see Kakashi rising from his chair with that lost and scared look he had on when he was told the truth about Naruto.

He gave a soft sigh at Kakashi and looked at his sister before saying "Naru-Chan, I just remembered I have to talk to my Team. I'll be back soon okay?" Naruto looked at her big brother and smiled brightly before saying "Sure! See you later Taka!" Taka smiled back and nodded goodbye to the other members of Team Seven and to Kakashi. He turned around quickly and was going to walk out into the hall but stopped when he heard "Taka wait!"

He turned around just in time to catch his sister who had jumped forward and had wrapped her hands around him quickly. His eyes widened a bit by the sudden hug attack but didn't say anything, his eyes softened though. He could feel Naruto holding on tightly as if she was scared to let him go. Scared that if she let go he would not come back for her.

Naruto held on tight, she didn't know why she was hugging him so tightly, it was just something her heart screamed at her to do as he was turning away from her. She had only hugged Iruka, the Hokage, and Hinata like this before, like as if she were to let go they would disappear away from her. Naruto held tighter for a moment before quickly letting go, she smiled at him a little embarrassed but none the less happy that she got to hug him like that. She scratched the back of her head with a hand and said with her grin "Okay, you can leave now!"

Taka gave a soft amused smile and nodded at his sister, he once again ruffled her hair with his hand he placed on top of her head and said "Be good, I'll be right back." Naruto nodded softly and watched as he gave a soft amused chuckle and turned to the hallway behind him.

For a moment Naruto watched him disappear out of the door and down the hall, she gave a soft sigh and closed the door. When she turned back she could see her teammates and Sensei staring at her with different looks on their faces. Sakura seemed to between happy and surprised that Naruto had hugged her brother like he was her lifeline. Sasuke seemed a little annoyed but envies for some reason. As for Kakashi…

Naruto stopped when she noticed his mix emotions of sadness, anxiety, a little fear and other things, enough though he wore his mask that covered his face, Naruto could see the emotions in his eye. All she could really do was question on why…

-x-x- (A/N: Hello, I'm bored and going to skip now! Yay! :D)

"Well now… Isn't that something…" Orachimaru said with a smirk so deep. Kabuto nodded gently as Orachimaru asked "You are certain about this Kabuto? You are certain that the Demon-Container of Konoha is a Princess from Whirlpool Country no less?" Kabuto spoke with a smirk of his own "Ninety-Nine Percent sir. She seems to be the only one they had been looking for. Think about it Orachimaru-Sama, Whirlpool Country has returned not to long ago, the royal family was in fact named Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki discovers she has brothers, one of those brother's has a team he had not only entered in the exams to protect his sister but also to protect the 'long-lost' princess of their homeland whose the only living granddaughter to the legendary Blood-Stained Swirl Kagetsu Uzumaki, when that team finds Naruto they don't mention a princess at all to the others or her and seem happy that they met just Naruto. There is no one else other than her…"

Orachimaru gave an amused but cold laugh as he said "Well! That's something you don't hear everyday… I wonder how much the legendary Blood-Stained Swirl is willing to pay or give in order to have his little granddaughter back… But… You said you were just Ninety-Nine Percent, there is still that One Percent chance she is not. Until then keep your focus on Sasuke-Kun. We shall think about how that little brat is a Princess later when you are a Hundred Percent sure. Understood?"

Kabuto frowned a little but nodded, if he wanted Orachimaru to believe that Naruto Uzumaki was in fact a Princess from Whirlpool he must completely confirm it, by any means…

* * *

Sorry about the wait… School is really killing me...

Eh… Wasn't really feeling this chapter you know but its needed in order to keep the story going. :D

Sorry no Kushina in this one but she is mentioned in it XD

Misspelled words will be fixed later!

If you like the story than review, if you don't like the story than DO NOT review!

OH!

_Important info! Please read._

Also to those that want to talk to me about updates on stories or just about stuff like if you want help on a story idea, head to my profile and click on my forums. There is a topic open where you can write to me about anything, I've talk to you back so don't worry. :D

Oh! Another thing, on my profile I opened a poll asking if I gave you guys a Naruto/FemNaruto challenge from me would you do it? If you want to vote than please do so.


	17. Traveling With Kushina

Here's the next chapter hope you all like it.

One more time,

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN A FEW THINGS (like Ocs) BUT MOSTLY IT BELONGS TO CELESTIAL KITTEN16! :D

* * *

Chapter 17: Traveling With Kushina

-x-x-

Kushina Uzumaki smiled brightly as she stared out to the calm open ocean that laid out in front of her. Finally after a whole day and night of rain, it had let up.

Meaning she could go across the waters and reach Wave.

Now she could get back on track! She started to grin more when she found the sea-captain, the one she had talked to from before the storm, and had asked him if he can take her to Wave now, the man had nodded and said that now the storm had passed it was safe to go across the waters but he said it would be a twenty minute wait in case others needed to go along to Wave. Kushina wasn't really happy with the wait but she knew this was more or likely the fasted ride to Wave out of all of the boats there.

As Kushina waited, she had decided to check out some of the local shops and stands that were near the port. She was currently staring at some things that were on a small stand and didn't seem to pay any attention to the store clerk that was trying to get her to buy something. She just stared and blinked at the small items, not really interested, she was just doing this to pass the time to tell the truth…

Kushina sighed softly before she began to move to another stall and took a look in there, still nothing worth while…

Kushina stopped and she quickly took a glance out of the corner of her eyes before she narrowed them. She closed her eyes for a moment, she then reopened them and started walked away from the stalls and away from the people around the small shop area. She kept walking until she found a good spot where no one was at, it was near one of the warehouses where the cargo for ships was kept, she moved into one of small ally's between two warehouses before reaching the other side to an empty loading pier, she walked down it until she was almost at the end. Kushina stared out to the open waters calmly, not making a sound and it looked like she was thinking.

"You five can come out now…" as soon as Kushina said those words, five figures appeared from their hiding spots, each one landing in a line in front of Kushina before they kneeled down to her. Kushina looked back with a calm face that clearly meant she was seriously thinking, she then said "Hello Jellyfish, Shark, Dolphin, Eel, Squid… Its been quite a while since I last saw you five… Rise please…"

The five figures rose from the ground and stood. Each one wore what looked like the ANBU uniforms from Konoha but instead the colors were a deep sea blue, and the tattoo mark on their left arm was that of just a swirl, each figure wore a different mask symbolizing the animals they were codenamed. Kushina looked at them sternly and said with a bit of an iced voice "I see that my father and the Uzukage sent some the strongest to watch me as if I'm some sort of little kid…"

Each one of them flinched at that statement, they all knew out of everything Kushina hated and that was being thought of as weak by others "I'm sorry but Uzukage-Sama and the King only sent us to make sure you do not do to much damage to Konohagakue once you reach it, us being here has nothing to do with them doubting your skills as a more than capable Kunoichi, Kushina-Sama…" the one behind the Jellyfish mask had said that very calmly, his voice was very deep meaning the one behind the mask was a man.

Everyone there watched as Kushina raised an eyebrow but her stern face never changed, this caused the five to somewhat sweat behind their masks but then suddenly Kushina smiled brightly and said "I know! I was just kidding guys, pops and Momo already sent me a letter telling me the whole thing, but nice save there Jellyfish. You're getting better at what to say to me so I'm not mad that much, though you blew it when you called me Sama again..." Kushina snickered softly before saying "You guys looked ready to crap yourselves, that was funny…"

Once the five heard the Red Whirlpool of their homeland laugh, they calmed down and was no longer tense.

To everyone in Whirlpool it was a really bad sign and sometimes scary if Kushina was ever that serious. It took a lot for Kushina to be serious during missions, normally she was a happy-go-lucky girl that smiled a wide and wild grin.

Kushina hummed softly as she placed her arms behind her back and stared at them, she then said with a pouting look "Alright, off with the masks and uniforms. There's no reason you all have to dressed like that, we're are not in the village..."

They nodded and quickly did some hand signs causing a poof of smoke to surround them, when it cleared the masks and uniforms they wore were no longer there, each one of them had their normal Shinobi and Kunoichi outfits on and Kushina smiled as she knew all of them. There was about three men, two women.

One man was a few years younger than Kushina, but he was shorter than her just a bit and looked around the age of a Jounin. He had short ruffled brown hair and eyes, common traits among many but it suited the man the best. His skin was a light tan color and he wore a dark green long sleeved Jounin shirt with the Whirlpool symbol on each side of his arms and he wore normal dark sea green shinobi pants. The only thing that was different on him was that he wore boots instead of the normal shinobi shoes many wore. His headband was placed his right arm.

His name was Yuuchou Uka, his official and known rank was Jounin but he was secretly a SWIRLs member, an elite member of the village. His codename was Squid and he was the one sent on recon and Intel missions, he was normally out on the field and he gathered information on certain subjects and missions before his team was sent out later. When he wasn't sent on missions with his SWIRLs team, he was normally found training and teaching his students in Maelstrom near the training grounds. He was though a carefree young man, that to many, wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch. He doesn't talk much though.

Another man was about four years younger than Kushina, he was very tall, even taller than her son Taka. His hair was an amazing platinum blond with a hint of blue color, it was such a light blue color that mixed with the platinum parts of his hair that it almost look like a whitish ice color, his headband had been turned into a choker that was always around his neck and his skin was a little bit tan but not a lot. He wore a long dark blue sleeved jacket that was only button once on the top but no undershirt was seen as the jacket opened near his upper torso showing he clearly worked out. His backpack straps made an X-shape since they were clipped like that by a clip that was the Whirlpool Country symbol around his body, he wore long ice blue pants and two jumper straps was seen going down the sides of his legs, he also wore the normal standard Shinobi shoes only they were more of an ice blue color.

Touketsu Hyougen was his name and Kushina knew instantly why this man's parents had named him Touketsu, his last name Hyougen was just a coincidence. Though he was handsome he had a very intimidating look to himself, it might have to do with the fact that he had an medical white eye patch over his right eye or that his other eye, that was very sharp, was an icy blue color. On his face was an old X-shape scar that had healed long ago and one of his ears was pierced in two places. His official rank in Maelstrom was Special Jounin and… Strangely enough he was the head of the hospital, the top medic at the place and for his team, he was one of the best and for his codename… That was strange too, something Kushina could never figure out on why he wanted the name when he was promoted to the SWIRLs, his codename was… Jellyfish… He was the Medic in the team and although he looked rough around the edges he was in fact a sweet man.

The last man in the team was… Really young, he was the same age as Kushina's twin sons, he had short somewhat ruffled black hair, it seemed to hug his face though. He wore round glasses that normally hid his eyes that were a forest green color. His skin was a nice peachy color too. His headband was placed on his head but it wasn't really tight on him, he kept it loose. He wore a long sleeved jacket with a hoodie, the color was a dark red, the two strings on his hoodie had the symbol of Whirlpool at the bottom of each one, he wore long gray Shinobi pants that puffed up because of the black Shinobi boots he wore, on each boot though was a piece of metal that had the Whirlpool symbol engraved on them. He was so young despite the fact he was the Leader of the team, he was the one who called the shots and made the plans for his team.

His name was Seisui Soyokaze, such a small and shy young man, his face had a small blush forming on his cheeks already. His official rank was Chunin, the same rank as Kushina twin sons were though he was secretly part of SWIRLs, normally it would be up to those promoted to SWIRLs to think of their codenames but when he was promoted, his soon-to-be teammates had already codenamed him. His codename was Shark, though only a few knew why they had codenamed him that.

One of the two women in the team was a well figured woman with long black hair, it was very neatly tied behind her, her skin was a soft white color, her eyes was a soft hazel, and her lips was painted a clear red. Her Maelstrom headband was placed clearly on her forehead. She wore a long sleeved fishnet undershirt that went up to her neck, and stopped when it reached her waste, the shirt she wore over her body looked like a Cheongsam shirt only without the sleeves and neck piece, the color was a light blue. There was a small button on the shirt, that button was in the shape of the Whirlpool symbol also. She wore long gray pants that made a V-shape at the bottom, they were cut open on the sides but was kept together by strings, on the way to the bottom on the sides though there was a button that kept the pants from flying everywhere, a small glance near her ankles and on her lower legs was clearly bandages tied around but how long down was unsure because of her dark gray standard Shinobi shoes.

Her name was Shouka Hyougen, wife of Touketsu Hyougen. She was about four years younger than her husband though. Her official rank within Maelstrom was Chunin but not just any normal Chunin, she was an academy teacher in the village, she was the one that taught the young ones in weapons training. Though to many she didn't look like she could do much, in truth she was the weapons specialist within her team, any weapon you'll need she'll somehow have it sealed on her somewhere. She was the one the others knew would always have something for them to use if things got to dangerous, her codename was Eel within SWIRLs and it suited her when she would smile a cool but somewhat creepy smile whenever she had an idea.

The last member of the team was a woman who was Kushina's age, and it was a woman Kushina knew fairly well. She had long light wavy brown hair that was tied in two low pigtails, though she was Kushina's age was looked no older than eighteen. Her eyes was a stunning red, something that wasn't commonly seen. She wore a short sleeved but long coat though it opened at her right side instead of the front. The coat was a dark blue while on the side that wasn't open there was the Whirlpool symbol, around her waste though was her headband, she had modified her coat to let her headband to go in and out making it look like a belt. She wore sky blue shorts that stopped before it could reach her knees, she also wore fishnet stockings that began just a bit below her knees. Unlike the others, she wore black high-heeled shoes with ankle straps.

Junjou Kannagi was her name, she had a daughter by the name of Harou Kannagi that Kushina knew was a member of Taka's Genin team. Though she was as old as Kushina, Junjou was very hyper and sometimes naïve to the things around her, but to Junjou that was just a game, the woman was in fact very smart and very sly if she had to be. That was why she was always sent out to be the spy for her team, she would either pretend to be a helpless woman that needed help or an innocent bystander, she acted so well that many bought the act and let their guard down around the woman and never realized she was acting until it was to late. Her codename was Dolphin within SWIRLs, mostly due to her bubbly nature but if anyone threatened her important people, mainly her only child, she would do anything to protect them. Her official rank was just a Special Jounin and she worked side by side with Touketsu in the medial hospital though she wasn't as good as he was… Kushina knew this woman since they were kids and they had been on many missions together back in the day, Kushina knew she was very strong so she respected the woman very much… That and Junjou was the only one Kushina knew other than herself who could kick some major ass while in a dress and because of the fact she never called Kushina, Sama or anything like that… The woman smiled big and waved a hello to Kushina who waved back at her.

Kushina smiled more as she said "Hello Yuuchou, Touketsu, Seisui, Shouka, Junjou. How long did it take you guys to track me down?" each one of the older ones looked at each other for a moment before they looked to their leader Seisui, the young man who was the same age as Nikki and Miki.

Seisui made an 'eep' sound and blushed at the sudden attention he was getting, Kushina couldn't help but think _'Still as shy as ever huh Seisui? Poor boy still isn't used to his teammates or his position as Leader yet…'_ Kushina watched as the young man looked at her before he said with a soft blush "It… It took us four days in total if you count today, hardly any stops on the first two days but on the third day we had to stop due to the storm, Kushina-Sama…"

Kushina's eyes widened a bit as she heard him speak, but then she smiled and thought _'Well! Isn't that something, Seisui can talk without muttering or turning into a complete mess now!… Maybe Pops and Kochi was right to promote the kid into SWIRLs, its done wonders for him. I remember when he was on Nikki and Miki's Genin team and he would try his hardest not to faint whenever he talked to someone, hell I remember he would trip over himself on nothing when he was embarrassed…' _Kushina smiled as she remembered back to the time her twin sons and Seisui were Genins and on the same team together a few years ago, how the young man would be dragged along by Nikki and Miki everywhere they went because they were trying to get him to come out of his shell since he was so shy.

Kushina snapped out of her memories and said with wonder and surprise "Really? How'd you pull that off, it took me nearly six days, seven if you count today, just to get here from Maelstrom…" she watched as Seisui think for a moment before he said softly "We stayed out of sight from bandits and any others while traveling, and we only rested for a few twenty minutes along the way Kushina-Sama…"

Though Kushina's eyebrow twitched at the_ 'Sama' _part, she let it slide. Kushina stared at them before she took a breath and said "Alright, now… You all know the reason why I'm rushing to Konohagakue correct?" she got all nods from the group, and it was Shouka who spoke this time "Yes, its been proven by your sons that your daughter is in fact alive and this is not some sort of sick joke by Konohagakue…"

Kushina somewhat smirked at that and said in a dangerous tone "Good, now I know you all know how important all of this is to me. I don't care if you were sent to _'watch' _over me and to make sure I don't go on a killing spree in Konoha, I just don't care, but… If ANY of you slow me down or get in my way on this travel, I swear to everything that is Holy I will personally assign those Double D-Missions that are just sitting in the Mission Room to you and team members while you are in your SWIRLs Uniform. And I'm more than sure that every lazy painter, mothers who have children with tantrums, and those who own runaway cats will be oh, so happy to know some of the best and elite of our village is on their cases…"

As soon as they heard that threat of doing those dreaded Double D-Missions, the five looked ready to either cry or scream in horror. Double D-Missions were one of the worst thing any Shinobi or Kunoichi of Whirlpool, no matter what Rank they were at, could ever face. That's why many in Whirlpool would much rather get the D-Rank Missions instead, at least they got to leave the village to help catch fish with fishermen or help out in the small port towns outside of the village.

The worst part was that if they were late at a certain time to go pick up Missions in the morning, they would be stuck with the Double D-Missions… This was something every Shinobi and Kunoichi feared and hated, it was also the main reason a race to the tower was seen almost every day, which was why the villagers and academy students would sit on top of their rooftops just to watch the race.

The team looked at each other and nodded softly as if agreeing with each other that if even one of them messed up, that lone person would be the one to do the Double D-Mission almost all by themselves. They turned back to Kushina who was smirking at them with an almost evil look and they shuttered knowing that she would assign those missions to them if they made her late at all and that she was probably going to assign the toughest ones to them…

Kushina kept smirking knowing that her threat was in full affect when them all. She then said with gleam in her eyes "Alright now, we guys better hurry and get your boat tickets from a man at the docks with a medium size boat, it should be leaving in less than ten minutes and I already have my ticket for it…"

"Eh!" the team said in surprise and shock, they had no idea that Kushina was planning on leaving so soon in the morning. They watched as Kushina then said with that smirking smile and gleam in her eyes still "Also, even though you all found me so quickly, you guys should really learn how to tell a difference from a clone and the real me…"

That sentience made the five stop and stare at Kushina with confusion before suddenly it dawned on them, mostly on Seisui who looked panicky. Then as Kushina giggled she disappeared in a poof of smoke, showing that the woman they were talking to was nothing more than a shadow clone she had more or likely created when she had slipped into the warehouse alleyways from before.

The team suddenly panicked more when they realized not only had Kushina tricked them, that she was purposely making them run off to find the boatman that they needed to find in less than ten minutes or else they would be in deep trouble. Seisui looked ready to faint because not only was he the captain of the team but also because he was the one that tracked Kushina down and didn't even notice she switched herself with a shadow clone.

Suddenly though, Seisui, who was still in his fearing look, was picked up by the back of his shirt by Touketsu, whose face was a neutral calm, and the team began the race to find the man with the boat.

Each one of them was panicking in their minds…

-x-x-

"Hehe…" Kushina laughed out softly as she sat on the boat railing, the memories of her shadow clone had just informed her of everything that had just happened and she couldn't help but almost laugh at how the SWIRLs members, the best of the best, the elite members of her village, looked ready to just piss themselves or pass out, one of those two.

Kushina grinned as she shouted out to the boat captain "Excuse me sir! I believe five more will be joining us on our trip to Wave. They are my friends and I'll be glad to pay for their tickets…" Kushina watched as the boat captain nod softly and head to get more tickets so Kushina could pay for them.

Kushina laughed heartily and returned to watching the sky above her even though she could clearly hear the stampeding and shouting SWIRLs members racing to find and reach the boat in time …

-x-x-

Kushina Uzumaki was laughing…

Laughing pretty hard at the others who were panting heavily and looked ready to pass out.

"Kushina-Chan! That was so mean!" said a hyper but annoyed voice, that came from Junjou who was now pouting like a child. Kushina only laughed harder at them.

The SWIRLs members could only sigh at her as they began to catch their breaths more.

Before they had even reached the boat the captain had told Kushina that if the other people didn't hurry up he would have to leave them behind and that they would have to pay for their own tickets when he would return to the otherside later that day. Kushina only nodded and smirked to herself when she heard his words and had stared out waiting for the others to show up in less than five minutes or else they would be leaving. After waiting a bit the captain said it was time to go and Kushina agreed with him.

The boat had been setting off when the SWIRLs members had reached the dock and they all panicked again, Kushina had watched from the deck of the boat with a grin as she watched them running at the end of the dock at full speed. She was even more amused when they had to jump from the dock and onto the boat before it got to far away… She only began to laugh when the five jumped over her head and had landed with a crash onto the deck scaring most of the other passengers on the boat and the captain.

"S-Sorry Junjou, but you know me… I just couldn't help but give you guys a hard time!" Kushina said trying to stop herself from laughing. The five members of SWIRLs sighed softly knowing that was just how Kushina was, it would be crazy if she didn't act like that…

"Excuse me but who are you five?" the captain of the boat asked as he come to the deck, he had left his first mate to take over the wheel so he could see what the hell was going on. Kushina giggled a bit but answered "Sorry sir, these are my friends I told you were coming. Looks like they don't have to repay for their tickets after all, they made it just in time too…"

The captain nodded but grumbled a bit that he lost his chance to earn some more money now since he didn't have to come back and charge the five the tickets. Kushina smirked as she watched the man return to steering room that overlooked the deck. She quickly looked at the others and said with a grin again "Alright you five, up from the deck… Come on, you aren't that lazy…"

The five once again sighed at Kushina but did as they were told. Each one stood and stared at her waiting for her to say another word or something. Kushina raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes as she noticed they were doing that again, the whole _'Your word is our command…'_ thing…

"Alright knock it off, I already said you don't have to do that thing you guys normally do when we're home…" Kushina said a little irritated. She watched as they began to do what they were told and soon they relaxed a bit.

After a while everything began to go smoothly, the members of SWIRLs began to explore the boat a bit before heading over to a spot to sit down and wait for the boat to reach where it was going. It shouldn't take to long, an hour, maybe two hours tops.

Kushina was laying on her back in the middle of the deck and she stared up into the blue sky above. She always did like the sky, ever since she was a little kid.

Maybe that was way when she first saw Minato she liked his eyes the most, of course she had to keep up her front of a wild tomboy back then so she did her best to deny any feelings for the normally kind blonde boy she had met in the academy...

'_Minato…' _Kushina thought sadly as she remembered her late husband… Oh how she missed him, his bright smile, his kind and deep sky blue eyes, his happy voice, his gentle touch… She missed him so much… Her mind plagued herself with questions but one question haunted her the most _'Why did that __**man **__appear that night?…'_

Kushina closed her eyes and remembered that man with the swirling orange mask and black outfit, his cold but amused voice when he spoke, his words echoed in her mind, it was a voice that haunted her after the night her husband and her daughter had died.

'_**Congratulations, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze… I must say your daughter is very beautiful… Such a shame, we'll never see how much more beautiful she'll be when she gets older, because today will not only be the day is she born but also the day she will die…'**_

That cold voice, that emotionless voice but she knew it masked deep amusement as if it took pleasure in the thought of death.

"Kushina!" a voice rang out, snapping Kushina out of her thoughts and away from the voice that pledged her mind. Kushina opened her eyes and stared at the sky above before she sat up and stared to whoever called her name. Kushina then came face to face with Junjou who was staring at her with a curious look on her face but it also had a little bit of concern.

"Yeah Junjou?" Kushina asked as she watched her friend smile warmly "I just remembered I was suppose to give you something once we caught up with you… Momo-Chan told me it's a gift from your pop's that he wants Naruto-Chan to have once we meet her, she said something about your pop's saying the gift was 'just the tip of the iceberg for all those birthdays we missed' or something like that, I kind of toned Momo-Chan out after a while…"

Kushina giggled at her friend, that was one of the main things she liked Junjou so much was because she didn't treat her and her family like some other people do. Junjou treated them like any other normal person around. Junjou grinned before she quickly started to look in one of the bags she had unsealed from her traveling scrolls when she was settled on the ship. Kushina watched her friend look around in the bag before she said a bit loudly "Here it is!"

Kushina looked with interest as her friend pulled out a brown wrapped package being held by string that was in the shape of a square. Kushina could practically see her friend skipping back quickly before she bent down and said while holding the package out "Here you go Kushina-Chan."

The redheaded mother nodded and took the package from her friend and took off the string. Kushina carefully unwrapped the brown paper and when she looked down her eyes widen a bit, she stared down at the package before she smiled softly at it.

"W-What is it Kushina-Sama?" came Seisui's meek voice but it was highly curious, Kushina head snapped quickly to where he was standing and noticed the rest of the SWIRLs were staring with question along with him on the ships deck. Kushina smiled brightly before saying a bit childishly "S-E-R-E-C-T~"

Suddenly though, as the boat continued its way across the water, a sound as if something had poofed in was heard. Kushina quickly looked to her side and knew her summons had appeared, for what? She didn't know.

Kushina watched as the smoke disappeared and out from it came a small white Crane, it was barely a few years old by the looks of it, and that it was just a getting used to the feeling of being summoned or vice-versa. The small Crane had snow white feathers around a small rolled scroll, and around its long neck was a small band that on the back had the whirlpool design, the Crane looked around before it noticed Kushina sitting on the deck.

"Oh, hello Mistress Kushina… Mama told me to give this to you!" the Crane said happily as it handed Kushina the scroll, Kushina smiled kindly at the Crane and said "Thank you Fuyuzora, tell your mother I said thank you very much…" Fuyuzora, the small Crane, smiled again as he nodded and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Kushina smiled again as she looked down to the scroll in her hands and questioned on what it was as she opened it slowly. From what she could remember was that she didn't write any letters that any of her sons were suppose to write back to…

Kushina stopped with a hitch when she had noticed that on the top of the scroll was the words written.

'_Naruto…'_

Kushina felt her breath leave her and her heart race loudly…

"Kushina-Sama?" questioned a few of the others that had been watching her, they knew something was up.

They watched as Kushina quickly unrolled the letter and began to read it quickly as if it held the key to everything in life, as if that if she didn't, she would die within minutes.

'_To… Mama…_

_Umm… Hello… _

_Umm…_

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but I think you already know that…_

_Uh…_

_Man I'm bad at this, I don't know what to say…_

_Taka is reading over my shoulder and he says that its true… Tch, he's lucky I don't punch him on the arm or something…_

_Anyway! Hi, I'm Naruto and I guess I'm your daughter huh! Well… Umm… I can't wait to meet you. I hope you get here soon you know… Umm…_

_So… I like ramen… Do you like ramen? If you do, do you wanna go to Ichiraku with me one day? Its an awesome ramen stand, the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame-Oneesan are always nice to me…_

_Umm…_

_Oh! By the way, you better believe it when I promise I'm going to kick some major ass in these Exams! I'll show everyone what Naruto Uzumaki can do! _

_Yeah… Sorry that's all I got…_

_Bye, hope to see you mom…_

_I,…I love you…_

_From, Naruto Uzumaki…_

_P.S: Aki is nice but you're right, he is a worrywart, Taka is cool because he listens to me but I am a little mad at him for making his team watch over me like I'm some sort of baby, and Nikki and Miki are really funny, we even exchanged prank ideas one day when they were showing me to our new house.'_

Kushina laughed while reading the letter and couldn't believe how alike she and her daughter were, she also noticed how messed up the letter was at some part though, at those parts it seemed to had been crossed out or written over by scrubbles, maybe because her daughter was trying very hard to think on what to write but had messed up while doing it.

She slowly reread the letter and chuckled softly before turning her head up to look at the sky above…

'_Soon… Don't worry my little fishcake, soon, we'll be a family again…' _she thought with a wide smile spread across her face…

-x-x-

"Alright! Its time to head out!" Kushina said loudly as she pointed in a random direction once she got off of the boat that had docked in one of the small port villages in Wave. They had reached Wave in about two hours.

The SWIRLs members looked at each other before Shouka said politely "I don't mean to be rude Kushina-Sama… But how do you if that's the right way? If I remember correctly Wave is made of many close islands and only certain bridges go in certain areas… And that there is only one bridge that leads out of Wave and into Fire Country…"

Kushina stopped for a moment and turned back to the SWIRLs members. This caused them to stiffen as if they expected her to bite their heads off or something. All Kushina did was blink and say "Oh… Right… Good point Shouka…"

This caused the others to sweatdrop at their second born princess of Whirlpool…

-x-x-

"I spy with my eyes… Something green and tall…"

"…Tree?…"

"Oh you're good Shouka… Okay Touketsu your turn… I spy with my eyes, something blue and-"

"A stream…"

"Correct! Man I never thought you all would be good at 'I spy' not even Harou can guess right. Alright, Yuuchou, I spy with my eyes something long and sometimes made of wood…"

"…A bridge?"

"DAMN IT! How are you all getting it right? Seisui, I spy with my eyes something yellow and high above us…"

"T-The sun?"

"Correct, damn you really are good at this! Okay, Kushina-Chan, I spy with my eyes something brown and tall with many branches…"

"A tree… Didn't you already ask that one Junjou?"

"…Maybe…"

-x-x-

"Kushina-Sama, I know you wanna reach your daughter as soon as possible but please can we rest? We've been running for nearly seven hours with no stops at all, and we didn't even stop for lunch or dinner…" Yuuchou pleaded softly to the woman in front of him. For nearly nine straight hours the group had been jumping from tree to tree, running on every dirt road, and across each bridge they have passed along the way.

They had kept running so much that the sun had gone down and the only light they had was from the shinning moon above and the small lights of a town not to far from them. Kushina stopped quickly on the branch she landed and stared at the SWIRLs members who were all tired from the long run they had to do in order to keep up with her.

Kushina knew she would have had to stop for them, after all not many had the stamina of an Uzumaki. It was a known fact that those within the Clan could go on in training, running, or anything physical for hours on end without tiring out as quickly as normal people. It was something they were just born with.

Kushina nodded softly and then said "Alright, we're near the borders to Fire Country anyway. We'll stop at this town that's coming up ahead… But in the morning we are waking up early and leaving! Understand." the other five nodded softly and sighed within themselves now that they had the chance to rest.

They all landed down from the trees above and onto the dirt road that led to the small town. As they got closer they noticed most of the little village they had stopped in was repairing itself. Houses were currently being worked on by workers despite the fact it was nighttime, lights were all around the village as if they're been a large party or something, as a matter of fact it looked like the party was still going on because many people were laughing, drinking, singing, dancing, and celebrating in the middle of town.

Kushina and the others looked at each other as they continued their way into the village, she noticed that some people were chattering loudly and then someone said loudly since he was very drunk "Three cheers to the end of Gato! Three cheers to the Hero of Wave! Drinks to everyone, my treat! Ha-ha!" and then cheering from those that were still celebrating around could be heard.

Than another voice said a bit angry "Gramps! Mom told me to not let you spend the money on drinks again! Besides, shouldn't we be getting back to work? We need to finish the houses so people have places that wont collapse on them, remember…"

That same voice from the drunkard spoke out "Ah, come on Inari. Let an old man have some fun. Its not everyday we're freed from an evil tyrant you know."

Then the other voice responded "Grandpa, we were freed from Gato's hold six months ago…"

Kushina and the others once again looked at each other before they started to follow where those voices were coming from. When they found them, they could see two people within a small bar, one was a young kid while the other was an older looking man. Kushina had noticed, that the other people in the bar were the local people of the town who were smiling, laughing, drinking, or just talking while staring at the two that were talking.

The drunkard "All the more reason to celebrate! After years of being in that man's hold, we can all finally have some peace to our land again! And its all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki! What a doll that girl was, really sweet when she wasn't pretending to be a boy! She-"

"Did you say Naruto Uzumaki?" Kushina had suddenly asked cutting in on the man's sentence. Her eyes were wide when he had mentioned her daughter's name.

The man stopped when he had noticed Kushina and her companions at the door of the bar, at first he had blinked but when his eyes had noticed the headbands he seemed to turn as white as a ghost. The boy blinked confused before he turned around and noticed the Whirlpool Shinobis and Kunoichis standing there, his eyes widened and he suddenly yelled in a panic knowing that the people in front of him were not any of the locals "Grandpa!"

The man 'Grandpa' suddenly regained color and said while waving his hands in front of him "D-Did I say she? Ha-ha, man I'm so drunk. I mean H-He! R-Right everyone! Naruto was a boy!" the drunk man turned to the others in the bar who looked as pale as he was when he had noticed the strangers in the bar, suddenly everyone snapped out and began to agree with the old man.

The SWIRLs members looked at each other and knew that they were lying for some reason. Then they looked at Kushina who seemed to be in a daze as she heard her daughter's name be said. Kushina snapped out of her thoughts and walked up to the man, everyone seemed to be frozen a bit as they watched the redhead walk over to Tazuna.

She stared at him before asking "How do you know my Naruto?" Tazuna seemed a little confused on what Kushina said and questioned "Your Naruto? What?"

"Excuse me lady, but how do you know Naruto?" came the voice of the boy named Inari, he was staring up to her and was hiding back a blush because of how beautiful the woman looked. Though he was debating inside himself on if he should trust the woman.

Kushina looked down to Inari and then said five words that shocked the room.

"I'm her mother, Kushina Uzumaki…"

* * *

Here's an inside look of Kushina's traveling coming along

XD

Sorry about the wait guys I was really trying to figure out what to write on this one but I just couldn't figure it out so I decided to write an entire chapter on Kushina. A little fast I know but hey, what can I do…

Anyway, up next is the Preliminary Rounds, and Kushina is getting much more closer to Konoha. By the looks of things she'll each Konoha the day AFTER the Preliminary Rounds are done.

_***THING(S) THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER**_:

How Inari's Village knows about Naruto-Chan's secret. ;)

Who shall fight who during the Preliminary Rounds (I might have to switch a few things up XD)

Another thing, the reason why Naruto's letter is short is because she was nervous and she doesn't know what to say to her mother yet.

Review if you like it.

If you don't like it than don't review, just leave!

OH! IMPROTANT INFO, PLEASE READ:

I plan on going back into some chapters and fixing/changing a few things, like instead of Kushina who cant cook, it will be Minato who can't and I plan on changing a dream scene Naruto had while in the written Exams, etc. So be on the look out for changes coming up okay!

Yeah I know the chapter sucks, please just bare with it...


	18. It's About To Begin!

Here is the next chapter already underway! XD

I don't own anything

Nothing at all…

* * *

Chapter 18: It's About To Begin!

-x-x-

Naruto opened her eyes softly as she felt the morning breeze hit her face from the open window she was leaning on. She sighed softly as her mind replayed the events that happened two nights ago...

After Taka had left, Naruto waited for her Sensei to ask her, whatever he wanted to ask, but from the look on his face she knew he was having a hard time trying to voice out what he wanted to say. Even though he wasn't able to say it, he did ask her if they could talk after the Exams, over ramen at Ichiraku. As soon as Naruto heard the word 'ramen' she agreed but said it might be three or four days after the Exams because she just knew Aki was going to force her to rest up.

Naruto had noticed that when she mentioned Aki, Kakashi seemed to wince softly and for some reason hold onto his wrist. She also noticed that sad and sorrow look in his only visible eye even though he had tried to mask it very well.

After that, Kakashi smiled under his mask and said that it was fine and that they should get the ramen in four days after the Exams. Naruto grinned before Team Seven heard Kakashi say that he needed to get going and report to the Hokage everything that had happened in the Forest of Death. They had watched Kakashi leave in a swirl of leaves and Naruto couldn't help but frown slightly because she knew he wanted to stay something important to her.

After a while Team Seven hanged out in the room, though they did hear some screaming that for some reason sounded like Tokugi, from a few rooms down the hall and that scared them into staying in the room a bit longer but later on Sasuke said he was going back to his room. Sakura had tried, but failed, to ask him out as he left, and Naruto rolled her eyes softly at Sasuke before she said goodbye to the Teme. A few minutes after Sasuke left, Naruto decided she needed to take a quick shower before her brother could come back. She was able to but while Naruto was in there her brother did in fact return.

When Naruto had came out of the shower, dressed in some pajamas that she found in one of the dressers in the room, she found Sakura nervously sitting on her bed and was glancing at Taka who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of water he had gotten from the cabinet and sink. When Sakura noticed Naruto had returned she happily let out a relived sigh, when Naruto questioned her later after Taka left, Sakura said she was just really nervous around her brother because she felt like he was quietly deducing everything in the room, including her.

When Taka saw his sister, he had nodded softly and smiled at her before saying that if she wrote the letter now he would send the letter to their mother tomorrow early in the morning. Naruto became somewhat excited at that idea, and she had quickly sat at the table with her brother who smiled and had pulled out a small scroll from one of his pockets on his vest along with a small bottle of ink and a writing pen. He handed them to Naruto who then began to think of what to write to her mother. Sakura had watched, really interested on what Naruto was going to write to her mother but didn't intrude because she didn't feel right by doing so.

During the writing though, Naruto had asked Taka why did it sound like Tokugi was screaming earlier, all Taka said was that question was better left unanswered, though he answered that with a bitter and cold sound in his voice. That answer caused Naruto to tilt her head confused but Sakura began to sweat because she knew Taka had something to do with Tokugi screaming…

After the letter was done, Naruto happily handed all the items to her brother who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts for a moment. Taka smiled and told her that she should get some more rest and that he would see her during the next part of the Exams.

Just as he was about to leave though, Taka rose from his chair and bent his face down to his sister before he kissed her forehead softly, that action caused Naruto to blush brightly. Taka had chuckled softly at how much a tomato his sister look before he said a quick goodbye and disappeared into a swirl of water leaving his sister to yell out "TAKA!" because he really embarrassed her by doing that in front of her teammate, Sakura at first was a little surprised but began to giggle at how brotherly Taka was when he wasn't intimidating her.

After that Naruto pouted but told Sakura she was heading to bed, Sakura nodded a bit and said she was also going to do that too since it was fairly late at night.

The next day was nothing new or anything, Team Seven had stayed within their rooms resting up, when it was time to go back to sleep that following day they did. (_A/N_: At this time Kushina has started her way to Wave and has gotten Naruto's letter)

Now Naruto was up, it was early in the morning when she did wake up, mostly because she was used to waking up so early for breakfast and training. Naruto had began to cook breakfast for her teammates again while Sakura slept, all she had to do was wait for the food to cook so to pass the time Naruto had opened the window and had started to watch the treetops. In her hand though was the scroll her mother had written her and Naruto had just finished reading it for the eleventh time since she had received it…

During the wait, Naruto couldn't help but let her mind race with questions.

'_I wonder what mom thought of my letter? Did she like it?… I hope she did… I wonder how Aki, Miki, and Nikki are doing? I bet anything Aki was breathing down Taka's neck asking if I'm alright or something yesterday… As for Miki and Nikki? I bet they're planning on a new prank… I wonder if they'll like some of my ideas, I'm sure they might… hum… Kakashi-Sensei seemed really sad when I mentioned Aki the other night… And what does he have to tell me? He was acting really weird…' _Naruto was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she smelt the food she was making begin to really give off a cooked smell that normally meant it was almost ready.

She smiled and quickly went to go finish the food, trying to keep the noise down so she wouldn't wake up Sakura. As she passed her own bed, Naruto quickly tossed the scroll onto it. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally being able to meet her own mother…

-x-x-

A knock on the door came a few hours later.

Team Seven stopped eating and looked at each other in question. Sasuke, who had joined them when Naruto went across the hall and told him that the food was ready, got up from his seat slowly and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with a female Konoha Chunin.

"Team Seven?" She asked a bit sternly, Sakura and Naruto rose from their seats so they could see the woman, Sasuke nodded his head and said "Yeah…" the woman stared at them before nodding softly back and said "The next part of the Exams will begin in two hours, I suggest you pack up all your belongings and head down to the first floor arenas in the west wing. There waiting will be the other Teams that have passed the second part of the Exams, Hokage-Sama will be in the room shortly to explain the next part…"

With that said the woman quickly turned around and walked down the hall to the other rooms where the other teams were going to get the same message.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each for a moment and nodded softly; if they wanted to pass the rest of the exams they better hurry and get ready to leave. Sasuke left the room and went to go pack the small things he left around his room while Sakura and Naruto started to change into their Kunoichi clothes and packed up their own things.

After Sakura had walked out of the bathroom she noticed Naruto was pulling her jacket back on, Sakura stopped for a moment when she noticed that red swirl on the back of the orange jacket. She knew it was Naruto's clan symbol since her last name meant Whirlpool and that the fact she had seen three of the four brothers of Naruto's family with that same symbol but it was bugging her, she felt like she had seen it someplace else.

'_That symbol… It's really strange… I feel like I've been seeing it more than once lately… Just were-' _Sakura stopped and her eyes widened as flashes of not only seeing that symbol on Naruto's jacket but also on the Whirlpool Shinobi and Kunoichi's headbands of Team Honryuu. _'N-No… That can't be it, it's purely coincidence… Yeah, that's it…' _Sakura thought trying to calm herself as her mind flooded back to the lessons in class and books she read about Whirlpool Country. She took a glance at Naruto and began to think quickly _'I mean sure the leaders of Whirlpool were named Uzumaki but I'm sure Uzumaki is a common name there… Right? I mean really, what are the chances of Naruto being related to the royal family, there's no way she could be a-'_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto ask out "Hey, Sakura-Chan you okay?" Sakura stared up to those deep sky blue eyes of her teammate before she nodded weakly and said "Yeah, just thinking Naruto…" Naruto blinked and titled her head softly as she asked out, clearly curious "Oh?… About what?" Sakura stared at her for a quick moment; she really didn't want to tell her blonde haired teammate what she was really thinking so she quickly lied "Oh! About how… How your jacket is so fixed up now. I mean wasn't that thing torn up when we came here? It looks brand new…"

Naruto blinked again but soon enough a small shade of pink began to appear on her cheeks. She looked down to her jacket and fiddled with it a bit as she said softy "Oh… I umm… I fixed it… I sewed it back up you see…" Sakura raised an eyebrow and this time really looked at the jacket quickly noticing how nicely fixed it really was, Narutp's jacket really did look brand new "You can sew?" she asked a little amazed at her teammate, she never knew her blonde haired tomboy teammate could really be so… Womanish.

'_She can cook, and sew? What else can Naruto do?' _Sakura couldn't help but think that, Sakura knew she herself could cook but to tell the truth her cooking skills wasn't at all like the five-star cooking Naruto's was nor did she know how to fix up clothing.

Sakura was once again pulled out of her thoughts when she heard "Yeah… When one lives alone, one has to learn things in order to survive on their own…Or at least that's what Tanigawa-San told me…" Naruto had said that while walking to the door to meet with Sasuke who was, more than likely, ready himself. Sakura stared at her teammate again before shrugging softly and heading out the door herself.

After meeting up in the hallway the members of Team Seven looked at each other before nodding and heading off to where they were supposed to go. As they walked in silence, Naruto's mind began to think of everything that had happened in her life, her newly found four older brothers, her secret of being a girl revealed, her mother being alive, discovering she had a home where it felt like a real home, finding out there was an entire country alive where others believed them to be gone, learning that those that didn't know her secret still accepted her for who she is.

Naruto knew that today would be the day she would have to test herself in many ways one way or another, she had been thinking a lot about the Exams and sometimes in the back of her mind she believed it might not had been the best idea. Ever since Aki's words of worry but support she had stayed up laying on her bed for that night thinking over if she should really enter, she understood how it might feel to lose someone after so many years of not knowing they were in fact alive, she would feel the same loss, pain and shattered hope if she suddenly lost even one of her brothers.

Naruto closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breathe; she had to finish what she started. She couldn't back down and she couldn't give in, not now or ever, she had to make her family proud of her. Naruto opened her eyes just in time to see she and her team were nearing the doors that would take them to the next part of the Exam. She along with her teammates stopped and stared at the door before turning to stare at each other, with a nod they walked closer to the doors and Sasuke opened them…

For years to come, this would be something Naruto Uzumaki would always remember.

When those doors had opened, she had noticed how many teams were in the room, it was a small number to tell the truth. She along with her own team noticed Kabuto's team, the Sand Siblings, Team Ten, Team Eight, Team Honryuu, Gai's Team, and the Oto Team. If Naruto counted right about twenty-four Genin were in the room.

Team Honryuu were the first ones to notice them entering the room, the three teammates looked at Naruto, smiled, and waved hello at her. It was then Naruto noticed the room they were in, it looked like a fighting arena, she noticed there was an upper stairway where people could look down to the fights below, she also noticed that at the front of the arena was a large statue of two arms creating a dispelling hand sign.

Naruto turned her attention to Team Ten and Eight as they came over, excited to see that they had made it passed the Forest of Death. Kiba was the one who spoke first "Hey, Naruto! Looks like you passed huh!" he was grinning while Akamaru barked from his spot in Kiba's jacket but soon enough whimpered for some reason, Shino nodded his head at her, and Hinata smiled meekly at her friend and said "C-Congratulations Naruto-Chan…" Naruto grinned at her and said "Thanks Hinata-Chan, this is going to be so cool, I can't wait to kick some butt!"

Ino at this time had already latched herself onto Sasuke's arm and declared from her spot with a sigh "Of course that's all you can think about Imouto… Kicking butt, I swear once we're done with the Exams I am taking you out to teach you how to be a lady!" Naruto wrinkled her nose at that before Choji said to his teammate while chuckling "Ino, you do know this is Naruto you're talking about, if she somehow learns to be a lady I'll stop eating my chips for a whole month."

Kiba roared with laughter as Shikamaru smirked, Shino remained indifferent, Hinata tried hard not to laugh at her best friend's expression that clearly said that she didn't know what to say to that, Ino sputtered before giggling hard, Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from laughing but was failing while Sasuke's mouth twitched upward for a second.

"C-Choji!" Naruto sputtered, her face red; sure she knew it would be near impossible for her to become lady-like but for him to bet that the fact he'll not eat his chips for a whole month if it ever somehow happened was going over the top. Choji just grinned at his friend before suddenly they heard a loud "_**POOF**_" sound come from the front of the room.

Each and every team turned quickly and stared at the front of the area, as the smoke began to clear they all could see about seventeen figures taking place, four stood on the left, one stood alone in the middle, four stood on the right, and eight stood behind them all. Naruto noticed as soon as the smoke cleared that four on the left was the examiners from the first test with Iruka standing next to the man Ibiki who was near the Hokage who stood alone in the middle, to the right Naruto noticed was Anko and then the rest of the examiners came after her. Behind the Hokage and the examiners were all the Sensei's of each team.

She didn't know three of the Sensei's but she saw among them was the woman who was the Sensei of Team Eight and the man who was Team Ten's Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi if what she remembered correctly from what her friends told her, Maito Gai also stood with the other Sensei's too, so did her own Sensei Kakashi, Naruto stopped when she noticed the last Sensei near the end of the line, there standing with his head held high and standing tall among them was her own brother Taka.

Taka noticed her staring and looked at her for a moment, he gave a soft smile along with a nod and then returned to staring at his team. Naruto felt her heart swell with pride for a moment before Anko started to yell out "Alright, listen up brats! Each team stands in a straight line of three in front of the Hokage-Sama, now!" Quickly each team went to stand, Naruto was in front of hers with Sakura and Sasuke behind her, as the others teams arranged themselves Naruto had noticed that Kakashi was staring at her for a moment with a strange look in his only seeable eye then he turned to look at Taka, Taka seemed to had noticed him do that and all he did was send Kakashi a small glance but never once turning his head away from his own team.

This confused Naruto greatly, but before she could think about it Anko's voice once again rang out "Frist off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam!" the room was silent for a moment then Naruto could hear Choji mutter about wanting food, and then a few other conversations started up, the loudest ones was Gai and Lee.

As some talked, a few thought to themselves in silence including Naruto _'Oh man, oh man, Iruka-Sensei, Jiji, and Taka are all here, too. There's no way I'll let myself fail these Exams, not with them watching me!'_

Then, once again, Anko started to talk "We will now have explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-Sama. Everyone listen well!" she then turned to the Hokage and said to him "Hokage-Sama, please do the honors." The Hokage nodded at her and stood forward to the teams in front of him.

He then began to tell the true meaning of the Chunin Exams…

(A/N: Watch Episode 37 to find out what he said, I really don't feel like writing it)

-x-x-

"Thanks so much for letting me and my friends stay here for the night. Sorry for all the trouble." Kushina said with a grin as she slid her backpack onto her back, Tsunami smiled warmly at Kushina and said "Oh, it was no trouble at all any relation to Naruto-Chan is welcome here." Kushina grinned even wider.

Tsunami giggled softly and said out loud in amusement "Now I know who gave Naruto-Chan her grin, yours and hers are so similar it's scary." Kushina couldn't help but ask out excited "Really?" she had always wondered if she had grained her husband's grin or her grin.

Yesterday night was a great night for Kushina, because she learned so much about Naruto…

After confronting the old man Tazuna and his grandson Inari in the bar, Inari had argued that Naruto didn't have a mother and that she, or in Inari's words, _'he'_ was an orphan, not wanting the rest of the town to hear what Kushina had to say about that, the SWIRLs suggested going to a smaller area away from prying ears, the three agreed and headed to Tazuna's house that was located at the edge of town.

Once they reached it, Inari's mother Tsunami was surprised to see her son and father return with a Shinobi team in tow. Inari quickly told his mother what happened at the bar and to say the least Tsunami wasn't convinced that the woman with red hair was really Naruto's mother but allowed them in when they all swore they just wanted to talk and would even place all of their weapons on the dining room table, which they did.

For a moment after they all settled in the living room of the house, and for a moment everyone was silent, that was until Kushina asked out very excited "So how do you know my Naru-Chan?" she was basically bouncing in her seat in excitement with wanting to learn more about her little girl, she had heard the small story of how Naruto saved Wave from that tyrant Gato from Miki and Nikki but they just told her a story they heard from some kid so she wasn't sure if it was true, and the other way she learned about her Naruto was from the letter the Hokage sent her but she wanted to hear it from someone who knew her daughter personally.

Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami had shared a look shock and surprise because they knew that excited look anywhere, it was same look Naruto would get. Then the stories started…

During the whole story of how Naruto and _'his'_ team saved them from the evil tyrant Gato there were surprises, gasps, and crying, and when it was over Inari demanded to know theirs.

Kushina explained to them how she was tricked into thinking her little girl was dead and how she left the villages because the pain of her daughter and husband deaths was too harsh for her to bare so she left with her sons back to her homeland, she explained how she received a letter from the Hokage telling her what really happened and how her daughter was in fact alive. She then told them how her sons went off ahead and that she had to wait a bit before she too could make it to Konoha and see her daughter for the first time since the day she was born.

Tazuna at the end of the story looked angry, mostly at the Konoha Council for tricking a mother into beliving her only daughter was dead, Inari was shocked silent, and Tsunami, being a mother herself who couldn't imagine the pain of losing a daughter and husband only to discover her daughter was alive after nearly twelve years, cried for Kushina.

Later on, when Kushina and the others were going to leave, Tazuna offered a place for them to stay the night because of how late it was. They happily agreed to it.

During the night though, Kushina asked questions about her daughter, which the family was happy to tell.

Now it was morning, and Kushina and her team was ready to head off to Konoha. Kushina waited as her team got packed up and ready to go. She stopped grinning when Yuuchou said in his carefree voice "Kushina-Sama, we'll be able to leave in a few minutes. Seisui-Senpai is looking at a map Tazuna-San and Inari-Kun is showing him." Yuuchou stepped out of the house as he said that and along with him were a neutral looking Touketsu, a grinning Junjou, and a calm Shouka.

Kushina started grinned again and they didn't have to wait long when Seisui, Tazuna, and Inari all came out of the house. Seisui looked at Kushina and said in his small voice "K-Kushina-Sama, from what the map showed me, it should take us two more days to reach Konohagakue… We should make it to Otafuku City a bit after nightfall and then tomorrow we can head off and make it to Konohagakue by afternoon ma'am…"

Kushina punched a fist into the air and exclaimed "ALRIGHT! Everyone lets head out!" this caused a few of them to laugh at Kushina eagerness. They all said goodbye to each other and waved as they left down the road that would lead them to the bridge that was named after Kushina's daughter…

* * *

PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS!:

ALRIGHT! Hi guys, been awhile huh? Long time no see... Uh… What are you doing? No… Stop! ACK! –Is attacked by many fans of the fic because I took so long to update-

Sorry! Sorry! I never meant for the story to be on such a long hold, really I mean it!

Okay, let me explain...

Frist off, when I last updated the story it was during my LAST year of High School, I was passing MOST of my classes but two of them I couldn't seem to pass, so in order to PASS HIGH SCHOOL, I needed to STOP writing and forces on my school work, which in fact worked.

Secondly, soon after finishing High School I tried to write for L.O.M.B but I kind of fell into a writer's block, and I sort of decided to take a break.

Then, Thirdly, I kind of fell into a Harry Potter fandom, basically I read a few fanfic's fell back in love with Harry Potter and sort of allowed that to be my fandom for a few good months… Yeah I have like five maybe seven stories that I've started with HP but I'm not done with them yet…

And Fourthly, I… Umm… kind of got lazy to tell the truth… Yeah…

ANYWAY, now that I've been inspired to write fanfic's again, I'm going to try to update more quickly!

*Oh! Also I know in the last update I said a few things were going to be explained and that the fights were going to happen, sorry I didn't but in the next chapter will have the fights.

**I am also planning on redoing a few chapters to make them better, so make sure you keep an eye out for some different things. From now on I'm going to take my writing seriously!

Okay that's all, bye guys, again sorry about the six month long hold, and I hope to see you all again!

Ciao everyone!


	19. Preliminary Rounds! Part 1

Okay everyone, here is next chapter, oh, I'm so excited! Naruto and Kushina's meeting is so close! As soon as the Preliminary rounds are done and Naruto goes home, the day everyone is waiting for will happen!

–If I could I would have that picture that says 'Fuck Yeah.' Right here-

I do not own anything, not even the plot.

* * *

Chapter 19: Preliminary Rounds! Part 1

Naruto couldn't believe what she and the others in the room had just been told.

After the Hokage had explained the real reason of the Chunin Exams, Hayate Gekko, a man that looked very sickly and pale, had appeared and told them that they all had to take a Preliminary Rounds, because there were too many of the Genin teams that passed the test and that any one of them could drop out if they were not feeling well or were to scared.

Naruto stood there stunned for a moment; unsure of what to really say, but she shook her head softly and said mostly to herself "Well, I don't care. I've come way too far to just give up now, there's no way I'm backing out…"

Though right after she said that Naruto could hear Sakura say to Sasuke very worried but softly so no one could hear their conversation "Sasuke-Kun…"

Naruto had turned around in time to see Sasuke holding onto his left shoulder in pain. Naruto knew instantly that it was because of that strange bruise on his shoulder that was causing him pain and she grew a little worried because of it. That strange bruise mark scared her a little, mostly because of what happened in the Forest of Death.

"Sasuke-Kun, you should withdrawal from the Preliminary matches..." Sakura said, very worried for her teammate and crush.

Naruto stared at Sakura in shock and so did Sasuke, didn't she know Sasuke at all? Sasuke was as stubborn as she was when it came down to backing out of things, didn't Sakura remember anything from their mission at Wave where both Naruto and Sasuke competed in everything they did and didn't dare to back down on it?

Naruto, in her very rare moments, stayed silent as she watched her teammates argue…

Sakura kept going "Because you've been acting weird ever since that Orachimaru guy beat you…" Sasuke looked away from her but still held his arm "Your bruise hurts even now, right? At this rate…"

Sakura trailed off for a moment thinking, but she was still clearly worried for him.

Sasuke didn't answer her but turned to look at her as she kept thinking to herself, then Sakura broke out of her thoughts and looked like she was about ready to cry as she pleaded "Please… Please stop… I'm afraid…"

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said softly, staring concerned for both of her teammates.

For a moment both Sasuke and Sakura seemed silent but then Sasuke held tighter onto his shoulder in pain again, and Sakura pleaded again "You're not in any condition to fight normally, Sasuke-Kun…"

Sasuke glared at her, finally having enough of her pleading and said angrily "Shut up."

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke argued with each other back and forth. Naruto never thought she'll see the day Sakura would argue with Sasuke, normally it was herself that Sakura and, or Sasuke fought with when it came down to matters like this. Naruto wanted to agree with both of them, mainly because it was Sasuke's choice if he wanted to keep going but she also wanted to agree with Sakura because she was in fact, a little, keyword LITTLE, worried about her teammate.

Naruto gasped when she saw Sakura start to raise up her hand to give up but didn't when a she heard Hinata gasp softly to her side, Naruto turned to her friend whose team was right next to her's and saw she was staring at a different team that was one team away from them. Naruto turned back to see Sakura stopped raising her hand and watched as her attention became focused in the same direction.

Naruto this time followed Sakura's gaze and saw Kabuto with his hand in the air as he cheerily said "I'll quit."

Everyone in the room stared and didn't speak, for a moment Naruto was confused on why Kabuto would quit now. After all didn't he want to pass the Exams, especially since he failed so many times before? Why would he be giving up this chance to pass after coming so far?

'_Something about him just isn't right…' _Karuta thought with narrowed eyes as she stared at the white haired boy at the same time Hayate looked on his chart of names and asked if he was "Kabuto Yakushi" in which Kabuto said yes. Karuta really didn't like the older boy, she felt like he was hiding something. Karuta turned her head to her Sensei and sent him a look.

Taka had noticed the look and nodded softly at his second in command as if he was thinking the same thing as her, something about Kabuto Yakushi wasn't right and Taka was going to find out what no matter what, especially since from what he heard from his Genin team was that Kabuto was far bit too interested in his little sister.

Kabuto, after being told he was allowed to leave now, started to leave but stopped when his eyes landed on Naruto who was watching him with a confused look. He sent a small smile at her and silently walked over a bit, passing in-between Lee and Neji, before he stopped right in front of her. Naruto gave him an even more confused look but before she could do anything besides allow her eyes to widen, Kabuto had bent forward and kissed her cheek, again.

The room was sent into a silence more so than it was before; Naruto's face though began to quickly change to a beat red as Kabuto said with a smile "I do hope we can go on that date I offered before Naruto-Chan. Perhaps when I finish recovering from that attack I suffered from that Oto Shinobi at the start of the Written Exam, you and I could go get some nice ramen I know you love so much…"

Naruto didn't respond. She was far too embarrassed that Kabuto, a freaking older boy, had just kissed her, even if was just on the cheek, in front of not only her teammates but also in front of the other teams, Jiji, the Sensei's, and in front of her second oldest brother!

Kabuto just smiled again after getting no response before he waved a small goodbye to her with a chuckle and walked away once more, leaving a few stunned and mainly glaring people behind as he made his way to the doorway.

And no one knew what he was thinking as he was leaving.

'_Shame, I had wanted to play with Naruto-Chan a little bit more, maybe even a bit with Sasuke-Kun too, but if I keep going… The old blood in me might awaken… I am a spy, even if I don't look like one. I can't let you see my true face here. Also my information gathering is done for now, let's save the fun for the future shall we…'_ Kabuto stopped thinking for a moment before he couldn't help but smirk softly_ 'But then of course I can now focus on getting the information I need about Naruto-Chan, by any means…'_

The room was silent for a moment longer as Kabuto walked out the doors, but inside Naruto's mind she raged as her face turned even redder, not from blushing but from anger.

'_I… I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! HE JUST KISSED ME! IN FRONT OF MY BROTHER, IRUKA-SENSEI AND JIJI! AND EVERYONE ELSE, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!'_ Naruto was too busy raging inside her mind that she didn't notice the murderous faces on Sasuke, Kiba, Harou and Tokugi, she also didn't see the irritated looks the Hokage, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Karuta, and Neji were holding, nor the surprised and stunned looks from Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Taka.

Meanwhile, Iruka was being held back by the other chunin's next to him from attacking Kabuto.

'_That's it, Kabuto Yakushi is definitely someone I need to tell Mother, Aki, the twins, and the others about.'_ Taka thought as his surprised look changed to a murderous one. He may be the calm one but he, just like the rest of his family, _will not_ stand by and allow some _older_ boy kiss or date his little sister, not until he knew more about the boy. But still there was something not right with this Kabuto person, and Taka was planning to find out what.

Taka took this moment to send a look at Karuta; Karuta had felt his eyes on her and looked over to him. For a moment a silent conversation went between the two before she saw his eyes flow to the door where Kabuto had walked out of. Karuta stayed still before nodding and turning back to her teammates. She had whispered something soft and both teammates nodded their heads in understandment.

"Well, _cough_, you don't see that often… _Cough_, now may I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Hayate asked once Kabuto was gone. The room stayed silent and still, from either not wanting to quit, or from the sudden unexpected kiss.

That was until Sakura tried again to forfeit, it was only due to Sasuke slapping Sakura's hand down and causing her to gasp, did Naruto finally break out of her rant in her mind. Naruto quickly turned her attention back to her teammates and listened to what Sasuke was saying.

"Be quite about this bruise." Sasuke said sharply at her. Naruto watched as tears started to swell up in Sakura's eyes as she shook her head no to his order.

"Why are you acting so touch? I don't want to see you suffering anymore." Sakura said "I…"

"It doesn't matter to you." Sasuke nearly snarled out, causing Sakura to flinch in shock before she gasped, and Naruto stared at the ongoing argument between her two teammates.

"You're being to nosy." He continued as he stared her down before he turned away and finally let go of his shoulder. "I told you before… I'm an avenger."

Sasuke looked to his side at Sakura and began to speak again "This isn't just an Exam to me. I don't care about becoming a Chunin, either. Am I strong? That's what I want to answer. I'm going to fight the strong guys and… And the strong guys are here! I will not allow even you to take away my path. So shut up about this damn bruise, Kakashi-Sensei said he'll figure a way to fix it after the third part of the Exams anyway, I am not going to let you ruin my chance to see how strong I am by you making me quit."

'_Okay now that's uncalled for.'_ Naruto thought in her head as she glared at her raven haired teammate _'She's just worried about you Teme and you're just chucking it aside like it's an old piece of garbage all because you want to fight some strong guys.'_ Naruto decided she needed to step in this conversation now.

"Teme! Stop acting cool, you idiot! Sakura-Chan's worried about you-" but before she could start on her rant at him Sasuke cut her off.

"Naruto… I want to fight you too." Sasuke said with a smirk once his eyes locked on Naruto's.

For a moment Naruto was speechless, for the first time ever since she knew him, Sasuke, the Teme, _wanted_ to fight her. Naruto stared at Sasuke and blinked a few times stunned. Sakura's eyes were wide too at the fact Sasuke wanted to fight her blonde haired teammate.

They didn't say a word to each other and didn't get a chance to when they suddenly heard Karuta's voice ring out. "I would like to retire, sir."

Everyone turned their head to the blue haired girl and stared at her neutral face. Karuta waited as he raised an eyebrow at her and looked on the list again before stopping at her name.

"You are…Karuta Bukyou of Whirlpool, correct?" Hayate asked after finding it ignoring the gasps and shocked faces of those that did not know Whirlpool returned. He glanced up to see Karuta nod yes with a small "Yes." He looked at her for a moment before nodding and saying "Very well, you may leave."

Karuta bowed her head a bit and turned around in her spot to face the doors, as she started her way out she turned to her side to look at Naruto's confused face. She gave Naruto a smile and continued her way out. She was nearing the end of the team lines when she stopped next to Tokugi.

"Be careful. Stay on your guard and don't do anything that causes anyone to notice you when you are not to be noticed." Tokugi whispered lightly at her.

Karuta nodded a nod so soft no one could really see her head move unless they stared at her intently. Karuta started her walk again and made her way out of the doors, leaving the room silent again. No one said a word and waited once more.

'_Why did she want to leave?'_ Naruto couldn't help but wonder, if what she remembered correctly Karuta hardly if not at all got hurt during the Forest of Death. She only had a few scratches and ruffled up clothing but that was it, nothing to serious or bad. Naruto frowned and turned around to her brother who seemed to be watching his second in command leave not surprised at all. Naruto made a mental note to ask Taka what all this was about later when they finally go home.

After another somewhat long wait, Hayate said knowing no one else was going to give up "Now that no one else is going to give up, _cough_, let's begin the preliminary matches."

Team Seven along with the other teams turned back to the front to stare at the Examiner and listened to what he was saying.

"It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly twenty-two people, there will be eleven matches, and the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. Er… If you don't want to die, please give up immediately… However if I judge that the match is over…_Cough!_... I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths." He said staring at everyone as if he was talking about the weather.

Naruto gulped a bit, but she held herself steady. She cast a small look to her brother who noticed it and smiled at her before nodding showing he supported her in her decision to stay though in his eyes she could see he was a bit nervous. Naruto gave him a strained smile as if hoping to calm him down and returned to listening to the Examiner.

"The thing that will hold your destiny…" Hayate said before he turned back to look at Anko who nodded and said something into her headset that was on her head.

Suddenly they all heard a noise coming from the wall in front of them. A panel opened up on the wall to reveal a large black bulletin board that was the left side of the wall. Everyone turned their heads to the panel and stared at it.

"Will be this… This electric bulletin board, will randomly display the names of fighters for each match." Hayate explained before he turned his head back to the group of Genin and said "Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

Naruto gulped again as she stared at the panel, waiting for the names to show up, she watched excited, nervous, and a bit scared as the names flashed across the screen and made weird sounds at each name passed.

Then it stopped and Naruto's eyes widened a bit surprised.

**Yoroi Akadou**

VS

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Naruto cringed a bit as she thought _'Damn it, Sasuke-Teme is up first. Just his fucking luck, he shouldn't be up first, not with that strange bruise hurting him all the time and he needs to rest a bit longer, maybe he should take a nap or something…' _Naruto froze for a second before her mind quickly thought _'Whoa! Time-out! When the hell did I start to care about the Teme so much! He'll be fine… Hopefully…'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke from out the corner of her eyes; she stared at him for a moment before she added a small thought.

'_Good luck Teme, you're going to need it.'_

"Those, whose names were displayed, step up. _Cough_." Hayate said as he returned to stare at the group of Genin in front of him, doing as what the man asked Sasuke and one of Kabuto's teammates walked to the front of the group, Hayate raised his arms and said "The first match fighters are Yoroi Akadou and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

Everyone in the room watched as both fighters turned to look at each other, after a small moment they both said clearly "No."

Naruto stared at Sasuke and thought to herself determined _'Sasuke, if you want to fight me, don't lose…'_

Hayate began to speak again after the two said no "We will now begin the first match, _cough_, everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there."

When he had said that, he waved his left hand to the upper areas where everyone could watch the fight. Naruto and her team watched as the other teams, along with their Sensei's moved to the upper areas, she stayed behind with Sakura who was staring worrying at Sasuke.

Taka watched Team Seven when he had reached the last remaining two of his team members. Taka was nervous though he didn't show it, it wasn't that he didn't believe his sister was strong enough for this it was just he was worried she might get hurt badly. He knew she gained more than just their father's looks and their mother's attitude, she gained their fighting spirit and Taka knew she wasn't the type to give up, not until it was finally over.

As Taka took his team to the upper areas, he noticed Kakashi had finally made his way over to his Genin, he watched a bit amused as Naruto bounced off of her feet as she gladly yelled out with a high wave in the air "Hey Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Taka-Sensei…" Harou began, catching her Sensei's attention as he turned to look at her. Harou smiled at him knowing he had been watching his little sister worried "We better get to the upper areas, the match is about to begin…"

Taka nodded at his student and began to walk with his two students, as they reached the staircase to take them up Taka could hear Tokugi say confidently with a smile of his own.

"Sensei, don't worry so much. Naruto's an Uzumaki; she'll be fine when her match comes up."

Taka gave his student a rare smile and nod before he along with his team to the other side of the upper areas away from the Konoha side, he stared downward to the match that was going to begin soon.

-x-x- (A.N: Skipping Sasuke's fight lol!)

Naruto, though if someone were to ask her later she would in fact deny it, grinned when Sasuke won his match.

Ever since Naruto and the rest of Team Seven had made it to the top, she had placed herself at the bottom of the railing and had been looking down nervously at her teammate. When the match started Sasuke had thrown some Kunais at Yoroi who sent some Shurikens back at him, but since Sasuke mark hurt him again he had fallen on the ground only to look back up in time to see Yoroi right in front of him and about to punch him. Sasuke had quickly moved out of the way in time and had hit Yoroi at the back of the leg causing him to fall and allowing Sasuke to put both of his legs behind Yoroi's neck and head where he had him in a lock.

For a moment Naruto thought Sasuke did it and had even yelled it out but watched as Sasuke had let go and was hit by Yoroi's arm hard and then was forced to the ground by Yoroi who held onto Sasuke head.

The battle seemed to start badly for Sasuke and it wasn't until Sasuke kicked Yoroi off did Sasuke start to really fight again, that and it took some yelling at him on Naruto's part. Then Sasuke did something Naruto never would had thought he'd do. Sasuke started to use the same moves Lee had put on him from when the Exams had first started and right now Yoroi was laying flat on his back knocked out. It wasn't until Hayate announced that Sasuke was the winner did Naruto grin.

Naruto looked over to Sakura and noticed she too had a smile on her face. The two females of Team Seven smiled at each other and turned to watch as Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke just in time to stop their raven-haired teammate from falling backwards. The smile on both Naruto and Sakura's faces started to fade when Sasuke and Kakashi began to leave the room instead of returning to the upper areas when the medics came to take Yoroi away.

Naruto watched as Sasuke once again held onto his shoulder and she remembered how during the match the strange markings began to appear on Sasuke again, she didn't want to share that she saw the markings with Sakura not with all of the other teams around. Both Naruto and Sakura shared a small look knowing that they both knew that the reason why Sasuke was leaving was because of that bruise.

-x-x-

Kushina frowned as she stared at the SWIRLs team that was following her from behind, she really wanted to go faster but knew the team was nowhere even close to her stamina and speed, most Shinobi and Kunoichi's weren't. Kushina held back a "Hurray up!" order and decided to muse over what had happened the night before…

-x-x-

"_Hey can I ask you three something?" Kushina asked as she, happily, ate her rice the woman Tsunami made for her and the SWIRLs for dinner that night._

_Tsunami stopped her small talk with Shouka and Touketsu, as did both Inari and Tazuna who had been chatting with Yuuchou and Junjou while Seisui turned from the book he had carried within his backpack during the mission. _

"_Yes Kushina?" Tsunami asked, wondering what the red headed mother wanted to ask._

"_How did you guys and this village know Naruto's a girl? From what Tazuna was saying at the bar, he was trying to cover up the fact Naruto's a girl by saying she was a boy and the story everyone outside of Wave knows is that Naruto's a boy." Kushina had to ask, it seemed strange to her that this small village knew Naruto's secret. _

_This question brought forth some interesting reactions at first the family just blinked at her before Tsunami started to giggle into her raised up hand while she sent a look to her son, Tazuna began to sinker into his cup of Sake, and Inari was blushing a beat red while trying to get both his mother and grandfather to stop laughing at him._

"_Now that is a story worth telling!" Tazuna laughed out while Inari blushed harder and yelled out "Gramps!" _

"_Oh Inari dear, you have to admit it was funny…" Tsunami said as she hid her smile behind her hand as she giggled harder at her son's even more embarrassed expression. _

"_Mom!" Inari yelled out, somehow blushing even redder than before._

_Kushina and the others raised an eyebrow at the Wave family. Whatever happened must have been funny if it caused Inari to turn his entire face into a deep red that almost matched Kushina tomato hair color. _

"_Okay, now I HAVE to know what happened!" Junjou said as she bounced in her seat._

"_Alright, here's what happened..." Tazuna started the tale._

_Inari buried his face into his hands with a low moan as his grandfather began the story with a grin. _

"_It was maybe four days after the whole Gato incident. Kakashi was in the village stocking up on equipment so they'd be able to leave in a few days, Sasuke was out training, and Sakura was watching him, thus leaving Naruto here for the most part. Well Naruto decided to take a hot bath while everyone was gone and while in there, Inari had to go pee. Inari here thought since they were both boys it'll be alright to just go in, and well he went in right when Naruto was in the middle of getting out. Let's just say the next thing both me and Tsunami knew was, we could hear Naruto screaming bloody murder, Inari yelling, the slamming of the bathroom door, and something crashing into it. We both ran up there and we saw Inari nearly dying from blushing so hard, the hair brush stuck in the bathroom door, and Naruto screaming at Inari for being a "Little Pervert!". Needless to say we we're confused for a bit but then Naruto came out dressed in her shorts and her black shirt. Because she wasn't wearing that heavy jacket we finally saw she really wasn't a boy but a girl and began to yell so many words at Inari I really didn't know was real. Then after Naruto was finally done she noticed us and paled so much we thought she was going to faint on her spot. After that we spoke to her, she told us her story, and we decided to keep her secret. She did a lot for our town, it was least we could do for the brat." Tazuna said while he watched, amused, as his grandson fell onto his back and tried to hide himself._

_Needless to say that and the story sent a wave of laughter around the room; Kushina looked ready to tear up at the embarrassing story of not only the boy in the room but also about her daughter. The first embarrassing story Kushina planned on bringing up when she could as either to embarrass her daughter or blackmail her with when Naruto would get to rowdy. _

"_Hey! At least I didn't get drunk one night and tell the rest of the village the secret we we're going to keep like you did Grandpa! Nor did I start singing randomly in the streets and start dancing!" Inari yelled out as the laughter began to die down, this time it was Tazuna to blush but at the same time glare at his grandson for bringing that up._

_As the two sent glares at each other, the room started up with the laughter again._

-x-x-

Kushina grinned to herself at that memory, it was good to know more about her little girl from people who had in fact meet her, that it wasn't just written to Kushina in some letter or told to her by her sons from stories they heard.

Kushina cast a look to the sky as she ran faster, and closer, to Konoha. She knew that just by doing this the team behind her would try to speed up to keep up.

* * *

Hey guys, making a short chapter this time, next time I'll try to finish the rounds quickly! But I will write down two battles fully, Naruto's battle and Harou battle. I decided that Naruto will fight Tokugi, and Harou will fight Kiba. As for Katura we'll see what she's been doing soon!

IF you do NOT like the story please DO NOT review it, if you DO like it than by all means Review!

Sorry about the wait again I meant to update sooner but…. Yeah…


	20. Preliminary Rounds! Part 2

Sorry about the wait again I meant to update sooner but…. Yeah…

Here's the next chapter everyone, just a bit of a warning I plan to skip most of the fights (cough Lazy! cough)

Anyway I do not own Naruto nor do I own this plot, the plot belongs to Celestial Kitten16. Here we go!

WARNING:

I AM DOING SOME MAJOR PRELIMINARY FIGHT SKIPPINGS SO I CAN GET TO THE WHOLE NARUTO AND KUSHINA MEET UP SO DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW ITS CRAPPY!

Oh boy… Turns out Karin is an Uzumaki… I wonder how I'm gonna put her into the story…Wait! I have an idea but it won't be until later.

* * *

Chapter 20: Preliminary Rounds! Part 2

(A/N: Hooray for me being a lazy writer and skipping most of the battles!)

Naruto, for the most part, was amazed at how many strong fighters made it to these rounds and that only the strongest out of the two fighters won. She was a bit nervous to tell the truth that if she won her match, she would have to face one of the stronger opponents at the end of the Exams, and that was something she wasn't sure she was ready for.

So far Shino Aburame, one of Hinata's teammates and maybe the only one who knew her secret and kept it without being told, had won his match. He had used his bugs, which were an Aburame special talent from what Hinata told her during the match, to destroy the arms of Abumi Zaku, the Oto Shinobi who had his arms broken by Sasuke in the Forest of Death. It freaked Naruto out a bit at the fact that his little bugs could do so much damage but at the same time it was very cool and Naruto did swear to herself to ease up on the bug killing spray she used for her plants at home.

It was after this match did Kakashi return from whatever he had done with Sasuke who was now sleeping at the hospital.

The next match was between Misumi Tsurugi, the other teammate from Kabuto's team, and Kankuro, the jerk from a few days ago, the one that was traveling with the blonde haired girl with four hair ties and the redhead. That match was over in an instant, it would seem that Kankuro was a puppeteer but instead of normal strings he used Chakra. When Misumi had gotten Kankuro in a full body hold, using his Chakra to twist his own body into different areas, it turns out he was really holding onto Kankuro's puppet. And Kankuro was hiding in the large bandaged carrier he had dropped on the ground, because of the puppet had a hold on Misumi; it had squeezed him until he passed out.

The fourth match though was one Naruto didn't know who to cheer for. It had been between Sakura and Ino. Sakura was of course her teammate so Naruto should had cheered for her but then Ino was like an older sister to her, one she felt she could go to and tell certain secrets to. Naruto knew of the broken friendship the two had with each other, to make matters worse it was over Sasuke, and in truth didn't know what to do. In this match though it showed how strong the two girls had gotten, Sakura didn't give up not even when Ino took over her, even though it took some yelling at her from Naruto's part, and both of them fought hard. In the end though, both girls lost their match as they both had knocked each other out in the end. Oh and Ino cut her hair during the fight to.

The Fifth match was more… Brutal. It was between Tenten, the girl with the two buns Naruto had met in the Forest of Death, and Temari, the blonde haired girl who carried the big fan Naruto meet with the other Suna Shinobi. As the match began, Gai and Lee, who happened to be right next to her team, was screaming their heads off cheering for her. Naruto didn't know which one of them was screaming louder but she also noticed down below that the Suna Kunoichi and Tenten had yet to fight until Temari taunted Tenten. Tenten it would seem, was an inspiring Weapons Mistress, Naruto was amazed at how many weapons the girl had been able to seal away in a few scrolls and how Tenten was able to wield them gracefully. But in the end it seemed effortless when Temari used her giant fan, blocking each attack thrown at her with a strong gust of wind, and had blasted Tenten into a wind vortex, cutting her badly before Temari let her down and allowed Tenten's back to hit the end of her fan. Naruto had figured out from the way Kankuro fought that the Suna team was strong but she never thought they could be so ruthless. Temari even had the heartless attempt to throw Tenten onto the ground and she would had fallen on her own weapons if it hadn't been for Lee who jumped down to catch his knocked out teammate, but Temari didn't stop there, she mocked Tenten and called her trash causing Lee to attack her but blocked his moved with her. Gai went down quickly after and told Lee to stop, and then it was the redhead from Suna's turn to tell Temari to return to the stands.

Sakura, along with Ino, had woken up before the sixth match, and both Naruto and her talked over some things. Sakura, in Naruto's eyes, seemed different now. She seemed had grown up just a bit and seemed more… Kunoichi, a true Konoha Kunoichi than from before. Sakura even encouraged Naruto to win her own fight when it came up so she could fight Sasuke. Though they didn't talk long because Ino had hugged attacked Naruto and pouted at her saying "Sakura is so mean, Imouto!"

The Sixth match was interesting because it was between Shikamaru Nara, and Tsuhi Kin, the girl from Oto. It was interesting because Naruto finally got to see how Shikamaru really fights like. She knew him being lazy was a bit of an act, he does train when he had to but he would never let Naruto see. It was sort of a game between the two friends though, she would try to follow him to where he would train and he would catch her and then tell her to go home, so far the score was Naruto: 0 and Shikamaru: 59, Naruto lost every time because Shikamaru was smart when he would notice her following him. Anyway the match went something like this, Kin used two Senbon needles with bells on it, it would seem she was going to use another two with only one bell to mess with Shikamaru out but it turned out she didn't. The bells, from what Kin explained, messed with the enemies mind and made them see illusions. To others who didn't know Shikamaru it would seem he was going to lose but Naruto knew better, she watched with a grin when he was able to catch Kin's shadow using the long string she had been using to make the bell sound. He then had her under control and he forced her to take a Shuriken which they both threw at each other, for a moment everyone thought he was going to allow it hit it both of them but he did a very cool thing. He threw his head back and because Kin was standing right in front of a wall, she hit it with full force and knocked herself out, it was then he was declared the winner.

"Hey Shikamaru, that was really cool!" Naruto yelled out from her spot on the railing. She really had to admit it was she figured he was a pretty good fighter if he was able to find her each time she tried to watch him train but she never thought he'd make it so quickly.

"Tch, Naruto… Do you have to be so loud?… So troublesome." Shikamaru said as he walked back up to the upper areas after he was done. Though if anyone would looked closely they could see the faintest smile on his lips.

"Hey, I can't help it. You've never let me see you train so I don't know how you fight for real, Sloth-Boy!" Naruto said cheekily using the nickname she sometimes liked to give him.

"Hn." Was his reply but he knew that would set Naruto off. Those around them, who didn't have a stick up their asses, watched amused as the two spoke to each other.

"Oi! Stop trying to be a Sasuke-Teme copy! Speak words damn it!" Naruto yelled out as she pinched his cheek as if it would teach him a lesson. All Shikamaru did was wince at the pain and had muttered a "Troublesome loud blonde."

All Naruto did was scrunch her nose at him and "Humph" away but she did have a smile on her lips as did Shikamaru. Naruto was about to say something but stopped when she noticed the others turned to look at the screen as they waited for the new names to appear. Naruto gulped again as the names flashed across the screen and looked around the room to the ones that were still there.

'_So there's me, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Lee's teammate that jackass that called me weak, Tokugi, Harou, that other guy from Oto, and the redhead from Suna…'_ Naruto thought as she counted off who was left in the matches. Naruto was pulled out her thoughts when she noticed the screen had stopped flashing, her eyes widened a bit at who was going to fight.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

VS

**Harou Kannagi**

"Yes! It's my turn to show everyone I'm the best!" Kiba boasted out as he punched a fist in the air while Akamaru barked in excitement though on the inside he was even somehow happier he wasn't going to fight the redhead from Suna.

Naruto blinked a few times before she shot a look to Sakura. This would be the first time they would see how Taka's team fought, and judging how quickly the other team had gotten their scroll with little to no damage it would no doubt be interesting.

Naruto turned her head to stare at the other side of the railings in time to see Taka finishing up a speech to Harou, who was just grinning her head off as she quickly nodded her head, while Tokugi seemed to be smirking at Kiba as if he knew something he didn't.

When Taka noticed his sister was staring at him and his team, he stared back and blinked before waving a small hello and smile. Naruto smiled back a bit and ignored the questioning looks she gained from those who didn't know that her brother Taka was on the other side.

She watched as Kiba and Harou made their way down to the arena below, both fighters stood in front of Hayate and stared at each other.

"Good luck." Harou said cheerfully.

Kiba scoffed a bit and said with a grin as Akamaru barked "As if I'll need it.

Harou didn't seem to be affected by his cocky attitude, all she did was smile at him warmly her eyes did however slowly start to sink causing her to no longer look like she was just smiling happy but smirking.

"-Cough- Are you both ready?" Hayate asked as he looked at them both as they nodded, he nodded also and raised his hands up and said calmly "Seventh Match, Kiba Inuzuka VS Harou Kannagi... BEGIN!"

With the end being shouted, Hayate jumped away and everyone above watched as Kiba got into a fighting stance but Harou on the other hand just smiled at him as she placed her arms behind her back, she rocked back and forth on her heels as she watched him with a small glint in her eyes.

"Alright Akamaru, lets show them what we got! It's our time to shine!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru barked in agreement before he jumped off his head and landed on the floor.

"Aww… That's such a cute puppy!" Harou said happily as she clapped her hands together like a child would when it say something they liked.

Kiba gave an annoyed look and said with a scoff "Akamaru isn't a puppy, he's my Nin-Dog, breed to fight alongside me and is my partner."

Harou's smile faded again into a smirk as she said "I wasn't talking about him…"

That remark made Kiba look like a fish, with his mouth opening and closing, for a bit while Akamaru seemed to be snickering in a way only a dog could do. Above them, that remark did send a small set of snickers and giggling from those watching who didn't have a stick up their asses.

"I… You… What!" Kiba finally managed to say after a minute of trying to get his voice to work. Harou just chuckled lightly and that began to tick Kiba off badly, she wasn't taking him seriously, she was giggling like he was a clown or something.

"Argh! Stop laughing at me!" Kiba snapped out as he finally made his move and came rushing at the girl. As he threw a punch at her, Harou sidestepped him as she placed her hands behind her back and quickly brought up her right knee to hit his stomach, Kiba gasped in pain at the knee to his stomach before he started to cough trying to regain his lost breathe.

Harou quickly spun around on her spot as she lifted her right leg and let it land harshly on Kiba's back, causing him to fall onto to the ground in pain. Harou giggled lightly before she quickly dodged Akamaru, who came up behind her to bite her. She twisted on her toes and jumped a long jump backwards away from Akamaru and Kiba.

Akamaru growled at her as Kiba rose from the ground as he gave one last cough. Kiba scowled deeply at the girl before he yelled out "I am not going to be made a fool of by you!"

"Oh, don't worry. You don't need me to do that, you're doing it perfectly on your own." Harou said back with a grin plastered on her face. She giggled again when she saw his face turn a red shade and he began to sputter in both anger and surprise.

"Argh! That's it!" Kiba yelled out, allowing his anger to take more hold of him, he quickly got onto all fours and brought his hands up to perform a hand sign before he yelled out "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

-x-x-

"Whoa, I've never seen Kiba this upset before…" Sakura said as she watched the battle from the stands her green eyes wide as she stared down at it.

"Me either and I've seen Mutt face get really mad at the Academy…" Ino said as she looked at the battle along with everyone else that was there some looked surprised while others seemed a bit bored about what was going down, Kurenai however didn't look happy that Kiba was getting so upset over the little brown haired girl's taunts.

"Harou doesn't look worried though… I wonder what Taka told her?…" Naruto commented as she stared down at the battle his hands on the railing as she leaned over it a bit. She couldn't help but wonder on both why Harou wasn't all too worried about fighting Kiba and what her brother told the brown haired girl from before their battle.

"Taka?... Isn't that one of your new brother's name? The one that Team Honryuu said is their Sensei?" Ino asked when her ears picked up on the last thing Naruto said and her mind raced with thought on where she had heard the name Taka before when it had clicked.

"Yeah, he's the redhead on the other side of here; he's next to Tokugi-Baka…" Naruto said as she looked from Ino to her older brother on the other side of the railings. Ino along with Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma all turned their attention to the man across at the other side, some to see who the man was, and some to get another look at him since their meeting with the Uzumaki brothers.

Everyone on their side stared, ignoring the fighting down below for a moment; Ino's eyes widened as she stared at the handsome young man across from them before she turned to Naruto and nearly screamed out with a blush on her cheeks and dead serious look on her face.

"Naruto! Your brother is smoking hot!"

"INO!" Naruto yelled out in shock, making her face turn pale and she nearly had a heart attack that her 'Big Sister' found her big brother 'hot'.

Naruto's yell caused everyone around to stare at her and had stopped the fighting from below, Harou looked up and blinked a few times confused and Kiba was annoyed his fight had been interpreted just when he was going to show the annoying girl just who she was messing with.

"What sorry but come on your brother is-" Ino tried to say but a grin was threating to appear when she had seen the look on Naruto's face, it was just too funny, even if she was telling the truth that Naruto's older brother was handsome.

"J-Just don't alright." Naruto stuttered out firmly wanting to stop the conversation in its tracks. "Let's just watch the match."

Naruto returned her gaze down and found an annoyed Kiba staring back up and a smiling Harou who just waved up to her, Naruto gave her a bit of a forced smile and did her best to ignore the questioning look her brother was giving her from across the sidelines.

-x-x-

"Shall we continue?" Harou asked nicely as she rocked back and forth on her heels again, showing that she really thought all of this was nothing more than a joke.

Kiba, forgetting his annoyance from Naruto's yelling, returned to glaring and being angry at the brown haired grinning girl, she was going to get it, no one made a fool of Kiba Inuzuka and gets away with it. Kiba snarled lightly, still in his Shikyaku Jutsu, he tensed up before he rushed at Harou at top speed.

Harou however didn't seem surprised, all she did was smile before she quickly moved out of the way right as he was about to hit her, Kiba slid across the ground at his sudden miss and thought _'How did she see me coming! It's supposed to be hard to see me when I'm in Shikyaku!'_

"Not bad, you're fast but it seems like I'm faster!" Harou cheerfully said, again this ticked Kiba off.

Kiba growled before he almost snarled out to Akamaru who raced by his side "Come on Akamaru, lets show her whose she's messing with!"

Akamaru barked in agreement before the two raced at Harou, Kiba quickly reached to his back pouch on his pants and pulled out two smoke bombs, he then threw them at Harou as she raised her arms to shield herself from the oncoming attack, as soon as they hit the smoke bombs exploded creating smoke around her and soon Kiba along with Akamaru rushed into the cloud of smoke to attack.

Above no one knew what was going on for a moment until the smoke cleared, when it did most gasped in surprise.

Both Kiba and Akamaru were tangled in a long blue ribbon, the same ribbon Team Seven noticed they had seen after the Forest of Death the same one that had been hiding their storage scroll that hide their Heaven and Earth scrolls, strangely it was only the ribbon that was holding the two in place the other strange thing was the fact the ribbon wasn't sagging at all. Kiba had the ribbon tied around his hands putting him into a hold behind him, his feet were tied up so tightly that he could hardly move, and there was a piece of the ribbon tied around his neck, Akamaru was whimpering as he tried to escape but he too was tied up by the same ribbon. The duo was a bit apart from each other but not too far.

"Sorry Puppy but Taka-Sensei said to make my match quick…So I have to pull out one of my best trump cards…" Harou said sweetly from her spot, she was standing a few feet away behind Kiba and Akamaru in their tangled mess, in her hands were the ends of the ribbon that she had wrapped around both of them and she was also in a fighting stance.

"W-What the hell is this!" Kiba harshly yelled out, the ribbon piece around his neck was tight but not tight enough to stop him from breathing or talking. He struggled to remove the ribbon from his body but he still could not move at all.

"This? Oh… This is my Chakra Ribbon silly!" Harou smiled as she said this, upon hearing a small whisper of 'Chakra Ribbon?' from those above Harou explained "You see, this ribbon is made of very rare and special silk, the reason why it's rare is because it can only come from a single type of bugs that only makes this silk once every ten years, the silk from this bug allows Chakra to follow into it if one were to hold it from the bottoms of the ribbon, by adding my own Chakra I can change it and use it in my fights. I can do whatever I want to this silk and it will do it…"

Harou stopped for a moment before she said with a grin "If I want to make it tighter all I have to do is add Chakra…"

Harou clutched her hands hard on the ribbon as her hands glowed a soft blue, everyone watched as the ribbon somehow began to get tighter around both Kiba and Akamaru bodies, Kiba began to gasp for air as the one around his neck grew tighter and Akamaru gave a full yelp as the one around him got tighter too.

Harou ignored both her opponent's gasps for airs and the yells of "Kiba! Akamaru!" from the crowd above, she looked up lightly to her side, up to where her Sensei was with his arms crossed and his back to the wall behind him, once he met her eyes all he did was nod his head lightly. Harou smiled very lightly back before she returned her gaze to the two that were trapped in her ribbon.

"Or I could make it loose if I decrease my Chakra levels..." She said softly as she loosened her grip on the ribbon ends in her hands, she slowly decreased the Chakra going into the ribbon, at the same time stopping her hands from glowing blue anymore.

Just as Kiba was seeing black spots in his vision, the tightening around his neck and the tightening around his partner loosened, not enough to let him and Akamaru go but loose enough so they could breathe again. Kiba took deep breathes and could hear Akamaru near him was doing the same, Kiba coughed before he heard Harou say.

"Now… You have two choices, either give up your match, or I'll have to make you..."

Kiba growled and spat out "Never!"

For a moment Harou was quiet, she stared at Kiba before her smile faded and she sighed at him.

"Shame, I didn't want to do this but looks like I have to…" she said before once again she increased her Chakra going into the ribbon, causing it to tighten just like last time.

It didn't take long for Kiba to pass out from lack of air, mainly because Kiba began to struggle hard against his bonds, especially when Akamaru passed out from lack of air, thankfully Harou had noticed it and quickly let him out of the ribbon by decreasing one side of her ribbon with her control, allowing only one side to slack its hold on the dog and letting him fall out from his binds. She knew if she had kept Kiba's dog in her ribbon he would had died before she could knock Kiba out.

Once Kiba was fully passed out Harou quickly decreased her Chakra and let him fall to the ground in with a 'thump'.

After a moment Harou turned to Hayate and said with a small smile "He's not getting up now sir, my match is over."

Up on the railings above, everyone from Konoha waited with baited breath as they kept their eyes on Kiba waiting to see if he was going to somehow come back and fight, but after what seemed like an hour to the others but was really a few minutes, nothing happened. Not even when Hayate went over to the passed out duo and checked on them to see if they were still breathing.

An minute passed by before Hayate rose from his spot and raised his arm to Harou and said clearly "-Cough-Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru is unable to keep battling, -cough- the winner is Harou Kannagi of Maelstrom Village!"

Harou grinned widely and bounced around liked a hyped up child with candy, she then spotted Naruto up above and waved at her with a grin.

-x-x-

"Kiba you let yourself get too angry and then you blindly rushed into your fight…" Kurenai said to mostly to herself in disappointment and annoyance, she knew she was going to have to somehow break Kiba from his anger moments like that if he wanted to be a true Shinobi.

Naruto overheard those words but didn't comment, she had to agree with Team Eight's Sensei even though she knew she herself was a 'Fight-First, Ask Questions Later' type of fighter.

Naruto noticed Harou waving and she returned to gesture lightly, she couldn't believe how strong the smaller girl was, especially since she was her brother's student. If this was the power of a Maelstrom Genin what type of powers would the higher ups, especially her brothers, powers were like?

"Whoa… That was kind of awesome…" Ino said as they watched Harou start her way back to the staircase to head up and as the medic's came to take Kiba away who had begun to wake up lightly.

"Yeah it was…" Sakura said in awe herself, she turned to Naruto and asked "Did you know she could do that Naruto?"

Naruto shook her head no, after all she never knew her brother had a team of his own in these Exams until the Exam in the Forest of Death a few days ago, and she certainly didn't know anything about Maelstrom training because she didn't spend much time with her brothers.

She couldn't help but frown as a question popped up in her head _'Could I been that strong if I had been raised with my mother and brothers?'_

Naruto didn't dwell on the question too long because she had noticed Hinata moving away from the spot next to her and went down to check on Kiba who was being carried away by the medic's, Naruto watched as her best friend made it just before the medic's left with Kiba and had handed Kiba a small healing ointment in her hands, Naruto smiled lightly at how kind her best friend was but she frowned again when she noticed Kiba speaking about something that caused Hinata to become nervous and stiffen at his words.

Naruto was about to head down there when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and then she heard Kakashi speak "Naruto.",

Naruto quickly turned to find Kakashi's hand on her shoulder, she was about to say something but Sakura's expression caught her attention and Naruto looked at Sakura before turning her attention to where Sakura was staring in the direction of the screen above the arena with surprise and shock on her face.

Naruto tore her gaze away from looking at Sakura and turned to look at the screen, her own eyes widening at the names that had appeared on the board.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

VS

**Tokugi Kioi**

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to make sure she was reading the damn thing correctly; when the wording didn't disappear, Naruto quickly turned her eyes across the railings to see her brother and his student staring at the board in surprise too.

Taka blinked his eyes away from the board to his sister, for a moment the two seemed to had been commutating with each other without words, after a bit Naruto gave Taka an angry _**'Don't you dare tell your student to go easy on me Taka or I'll kick your ass!'**_ look, and Taka understood it because he had nodded at her before he turned to his student and told him what Naruto wanted him to do.

Naruto still stared and didn't even turn when she heard Kakashi say behind her "You might want to get down there Naruto…"

Naruto nodded at his words and started her way down to the battle arena, as she passed by her friends who said "Good Luck" and "Kick some ass!" Naruto's hands clutched to her sides as she watched Tokugi make his way down in the stairs on the other side of the arena with both a determined and hopeless face.

When the two stood in front of Hayate the two stared at each other, both had a determined look on their faces as they kept staring, Naruto lightly gulped to herself and steadied her nerves, she couldn't lose now, she had to win this match, she came to far to just give up and call it quit.

"You better not go easy on me Tokugi, I fucking mean it. My brother may be your sensei but if you dare go easy on me I will beat you until you are black and blue." Naruto spat out in pure anger, sending shivers not only down everyone's spines but also her own, Naruto was surprised by the tone, she didn't even know she held a tone like that.

After he was done shivering, Tokugi gave Naruto strained smile before he said "I know I don't plan to Naruto-Sama, but no hard feelings when I win alright?"

"Tch, as if, if anyone's going to win this match it's going to be me." Naruto said back in annoyance at the idea of Tokugi winning this match. She would rather jump off the Hokage Mountain than let him win.

"-Cough- Are you both ready?" Hayate asked before Tokugi could respond to Naruto's words. The two Genin looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright -cough-… Eighth Match, Naruto Uzumaki VS Tokugi Kioi!..." Hayate announced as he raised his arm up before bringing it down while yelling out one word…

"_BEGIN!"_

* * *

Hey guys…. Err… Long time no update huh? Haha… –Laughs weakly but stops at angry looks-

Er… Right… Again sorry, I really, really am, for not updating quickly like I promised to do, I've been so busy and life has been kicking my ass…

I'm going to try something new though, I'm going to try it for a while and if it works than that's how I'm going to write from now on. I plan to write an entire chapter but I'm not going to update a story until a second chapter is done, I have this habit of wanting to update as soon as I'm done with a chapter, so the want of me updating the new chapter will drive me to complete the second one. Let's hope that works…

Sorry if the match between Kiba and Harou seem so out of place, it was the only thing that came to my mind and I wanted their match to end quickly to show that Maelstrom is strong. I mean really taking down Kiba without breaking a sweat seems impressive to me.

Anyways, review the story if you liked it, if you didn't like it and is just looking for something to flame please don't I can just remove those flames so it's pointless.

I'm going to try to make the next chapter better XD also I'm going to try to make Part 3 the last part but I hold no promises.


End file.
